END OF THE ETERNITY: Resonance of Fate
by Andou Masaki
Summary: One year and three months had been passed ever since Break The World that mingled countless multiverses into one happened. It was when the real story that awaits our heroes from TSAB and certain former wishful fanfic author finally begin. SI fanfic and massive crossover.
1. Disclaimer

**END OF THE ETERNITY**

**~ Resonance Of Fate ~**

**By:** Andou Masaki

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer &amp; Author's Forewords:<strong>

Series and characters appeared in this fanfiction owned by their respective authors. I only own my Self-Insert as well as other original characters that would be appearing in this fanfiction as well. It's prohibited to copy the content of this fanfiction partially and/ or fully without author's (my) consent. As an author, I personally would love to welcome any reviews as well as constructive critics. However, I would never welcome any flames regardless to any reason behind them. I hope dear readers would be able to understand and accept this disclaimer while keep on supporting this fanfic like always.

In the same time as well, I would love to inform the fact that; although I would try on my very best capability to explain background events, characters, mechanical units, settings as well as many other things as detailed as possible, I would still encourage my dearest readers to watch, read and play any anime, manga and video game titles that would be appearing in this fanfiction. It was due, although there would be many similarities to any events, characters and settings for those characters, mechanical units and any other things from this fanfic and their anime/ manga/ video game counterparts, most of them will turn differently due to crossover nature of this fanfic.

In the end, due to real life situation and activities around me, there would be chances this fanfic would receive very long update between chapters, as well as worst case scenario for being left alone abandoned. However, I would at least promise my dearest readers to do my best within my capacity to write this fanfic until the very last epilogue chapter, as I hope I would be able to use this "End Of The Eternity" fanfic as the starting point for the creation of another fanfic titles in the future.

Thank you very much for understanding, attention and of course, keep on staying in tune while listened or read this disclaimer and author's forewords that happened to be my other "perhaps" senseless rambles. I hope all of you would be able to enjoy this fanfic together with me who wrote it.

Sincerely;

Andou Masaki

* * *

><p><strong>OP Theme Song:<strong>

Fearless Hero (Performed By: Mizuki Nana)

**ED Theme Song:**

Stardust Melodia (Performed By: Ceui)

**2nd OP Theme Song:**

Bright Stream (Performed By: Mizuki Nana)

**2nd ED Theme Song:**

Hitotsudake ~ Kimi to Boku no Himitsu no Monogatari ~ (Performed By: Ceui)


	2. Episode 00

**Episode 00**

~ Interlude ~

* * *

><p>It was a very cold and snowy evening as usual, as the former wishful fanfic author still cuddled alone inside the cockpit of his humanoid fighting machine identified as Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken. As it was his duty to remain standby until ATX Team returned from their routine patrol, the former wishful fanfic author himself decided to contact and have a light conversation with anyone from his old comrade in arms; Celestial Being's Ptolemaios team. As soon as he decided to establish contact with Ptolemaios 2 mothership located somewhere out there in the sea of stars, his signal was received by no other than Ptolemaios 2's (Ptolemy) youngest tactical operator Mileina Vashti.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Ave…it has been a while desu! I think almost three months already desu! How's everything at Sakhalin base?" Mileina cheerfully asked the former author about his wellbeing after he left Ptolemaios 2 approximately three months ago; to be stationed at remote military base belongs to Earth-Spheres United Nations (ESUN). "Well, I'm fine as in here seems getting colder and colder…even though it should be spring already…" Ave replied back as he smiled toward Mileina, as the cheerful tactical operator displayed on Gespenst's main monitor in front of him was just smiled gleefully. "Weather won't be easily predicted desu! Even Mr. Erde won't be able to do that so easily as well desu!" Mileina replied back as she smiled at Ave, meanwhile the former author nodded in agreement as well.

"How's everybody?" Ave asked. "We're doing fine here! It was quite hectic back then but after Time-Space Administration Bureau agree to become our sponsor, things started to get under control desu! Papa and mama still busy in our resource satellite in order to repair 0 Gundam's GN Drive while in the same time also trying to create new one which should be more powerful desu!" Mileina replied back still as cheerfully as always, meanwhile Ave couldn't help himself from smiling when he engaged on such light-hearted conversation with Mileina. "How about Feldt Grace, captain Sumeragi and others as well?" the former author asked again, as Mileina just grinned widely when she heard certain question she was waiting and anticipated beforehand.

"Mileina glad that Mr. Ave asking about that desu! Ms. Feldt and Mr. Seiei still as usual and it seems Ms. Feldt's feeling somehow being one-sided as always…Mr. Seiei still too cool to be more open and involved in romantic relationship with Ms. Feldt, which is quite a pity desu…" Mileina paused her reply, as she stared at Ave who just laughed sheepishly. "I see…I can somehow imagine that…" the former author replied back. "Ms. Noriega on the other hand somehow getting more cheerful and of course still with her old habit on drinking…although I still need more information whether she's now trying to have swift approach to either Mr. Stratos or Mr. Aeon desu!" Mileina once again paused her sentence as this time Ave was just chuckled before gave the youngest tactical operator of Ptolemaios 2 another half-joking question for reply. "Maybe you should ask for transfer to intelligence department like me?" the former author half-jokingly asked her.

"Tee hee desu…"

"Oh, this story might interest you Mr. Ave!" Mileina suddenly claimed as her eyes sparkled in enthusiasm. "Bring it on! I have all my ears open for juicy information!" Ave replied back half-jokingly, since he was somehow could be less tense and relaxed when engaged in cheerful and upbeat conversation with Mileina. "Since Mr. Stratos' Cherudim Gundam and Mr. Seiei's 00 Gundam still under repair in one of our resource satellite…our offensive capabilities purely come from Mr. Seiei's Gundam Exia Repair II and newly fitted and upgraded Mr. Stratos' Gundam Dynames Repair desu!" Mileina replied back cheerfully as she was somehow nodded in prideful manner. "Dynames Repair? I believe there are more than that Mileina…" Ave remarked back. "Tsk…tsk…tsk! Mr. Ave, a young girl with pure maiden heart like me of course wouldn't like to sounds bragging…but together with Ms. Sherilyn…we design the total makeover for Dynames Repair! Additionally one Union Flag for orbital use also customized by us desu!" Mileina quickly replied back as she smiled happily, meanwhile Ave could only sighed and smiled back at her.

"That's the actual important information I suppose…am I right? Glad to hear that you guys started to regain combative edge once again in case conflicts started to arise again…although in the past three months, situation pretty stable in this Tertiary World…" the former wishful author replied back, as Mileina remain solemn and nodded in agreement. "What's wrong?" Ave asked. "Ah, it's nothing…it just…everything was seem to be like a dream and for all the sudden on that day one year and three months ago…countless different worlds, dimensions and realities mixed together into one desu…thanks to Break The World desu…" Mileina replied back as somehow she became less cheerful than her usual self.

"I see…I might be one of the reason for such phenomenon occurred as well, if only on that day I didn't make a choice to become Einst's Time Diver…and also becoming Gespenst's meister or pilot...well, I'm sorry for making such selfish choice myself without thinking about consequences ahead…" Ave replied back, as this time Mileina only shook her head before smiled gently to the older young former wishful fanfic author in front of her.

"It's alright Mr. Ave…more importantly because you made such choice, you can meet all of us…help us and also prevent several tragedies from taking places…also, because of the choice you made, you could slowly but surely fulfilling your promises one by one desu!" Mileina replied back as she smiled slightly cheerfully toward Ave, meanwhile the said former author himself only nodded in agreement and smiled back at her. "I guess you're right, although those promises actually only one-sided promises made by me and my craziest imaginative mind back then…" Ave replied back sheepishly as he referred on how in the past before he became Einst's Time Diver, he always vowed to come to aid and change those grim fates of his favourite Japanese animation, comic book and video game characters after he witnessed their grim fates in their respective unaltered realities.

"That's doesn't really matter desu! Even though those are just one-sided promises, the fact still is the fact that many lives were saved because of that! You should be proud for being able to accomplish that Mr. Ave!" Mileina quickly replied back as she cheerfully showing a lot of encouragement. "Well, thanks for that! Although I could accomplish all of them because of everyone's help back then! I definitely indebted to you guys a lot, as well as to Time-Space Administration Bureau!" Ave replied back as he smiled toward Mileina.

"Tee hee desu…"

"Well, I'm glad I could at least talk to you today…although I think I should let you go before others think we're just being a lazy bump and doing nothing at all…" Ave replied back, meanwhile Mileina nodded in agreement as well. "I think I should be going as well desu! I just remembered that I must help Ms. Feldt to inspect GN Drive's compatibility for the new Dynames desu…" Mileina quickly replied back, as she agreed that both Ave and herself should return to their respective duties as they already took quite while of leisure for chat and gossip each other. "I talk to you again later Mileina and send my regard to everybody…oh, by the way…your new hairstyle is really look pretty…suit you very well!" Ave replied back as he bid farewell to Ptolemaios 2's youngest tactical operator in front of him, meanwhile Mileina just blushed slightly as she heard Ave's flattery.

"Tee hee…thank you desu! Mr. Ave, take care desu!"

As Ave leaned on his Gespenst's pilot seat after he conclude his conversation with Mileina, his mind somehow drifted back to one year and three months ago, when the fateful choice he made led him into the one he is now. It was as his past memories freshly drifted back to his mind, the former wishful fanfic author took a deep breath and sighed alone.

Approximately one year and three months ago, Ave made his choice as the Originator offered him chance to live a life he always dreamed for. Well, actually the main reason why Ave chose to embrace his new destiny somehow quite simple. It was just because the former wishful fanfic author thought his real "past" life somehow too peaceful and boring. In the past Ave that happened to be Japanese animation, comic books and video games fan always dreamed on how he could be piloting giant robot and involved into world-scale conspiracy that would led him into intergalactic conflicts. Somehow such dream that later on gave him ideas to write fanfictions became the main foundation of his mind, which led him into making his choice to become Einst's Time Diver as well as Gespenst's meister rather than continuing his normal peaceful life like usual.

Soon after Ave made his choice, certain world-changing event referred as "Break The World" was occurred. It was presumably started when in certain dimension or reality, certain young man known by name Kei Katsuragi detonate time-space oscillation bomb. His action somehow caused countless worlds, dimensions, and realities fused into one. That's how this new world created from countless different worlds born one year and three months ago. Unfortunately, each of those different worlds and realities somehow also brought their own problems as well as conflicts to this brave new world, stemming more conflicts and chaos. It was when the flame of war broke out in one full year deadly conflicts before Earth-Spheres United Nations or ESUN was formally established in order to maintain peace and order in this new world that later on referred as Plural World or Tertiary World by it's old and new inhabitants.

"Well, there are many things which somehow remain same or similar to the one I saw back then inside Japanese animation, comic books and video games…although most of them somehow end up differently ever since this craziest multiverse crossover occurred…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart as he saw his refection on the main monitor of his Personal Trooper Gespenst. Due to the choice he made, his age was reverted back to his twenty-one years old persona one year and three months ago. In the same time, his hair colour also changed from raven black into gleaming dark blue colour while his light brown pupils into crystallized dark emerald green colour. Thanks to such change, at the moment his age was twenty-two years old rather than his supposedly way older age originally.

"Many things happened back then and those one-sided promises little by little already fulfilled…although there are still long way to go for me to be able to fulfil all of them…since they're practically limitless…" the former wishful author took a deep breath as he sighed, before he glanced over the left rear side monitor as he saw three figures standing right in front of his kneeled Gespenst Haken. Ave decided to at least zoomed-in at those three individuals as he quickly identified those three as former Gallian Army Squad 422 known as "The Nameless". Ave for some reason decided to remain silent as he observe those three main members which previously known by No.7 Kurt Irving, Ace No.1 Imca and No.13 Riela Marcellis.

"Riela, are you sure you're alright?" Kurt asked with slightly worried expression, meanwhile the young woman with long scarlet hair mixed together with platinum blue colour shook her head gently and smiled back at Kurt, her former squad leader. "I'm fine…thanks for worrying about me Kurt, it just this place somehow really colder than what I predicted…" Riela replied back before she gently blew both of her hands to warm them up. Imca on the other hand was just remain silent as she glanced over the Personal Trooper Gespenst kneeled in front of her. "Is there something wrong Imca?" Kurt asked, before the No.1 Darcsen's Ace stared at Kurt with serious expression on her face and replied back afterwards.

"There is nothing wrong leader, I only admiring this steel giant in front of me as I remembered on how those steel giants somehow posses considerable power to create differences and turn the tide of wars, which seems impossible in many situations back then…" Imca replied back with her usual cold and serious tone, before both Kurt and Riela nodded in agreement over her remark.

"Steel giants…there are many type of them…Personal Troopers, Mobile Suits, Armoured Modules, Variable Fighters, Super Robots, Elemental Machines, Armoured Troopers, Knightmare Frames, Koubu, and of course still many others…however for those who never saw them…they're summarized in one term…steel giants…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart as he kept his observation still over Kurt, Imca and Riela.

"During the second conflict ravaged across Gallia after the invasion of Europa Imperial Alliance…our world collides with another worlds and the very first steel giant we encounter was those ancient Yshrenian knights…I never expected back then on how this conflict originally from our world would be mixed with even more brutal conflicts from many different worlds…" Kurt lamented meanwhile Imca was just remain silent. "Kurt, we're Nameless back then and we exist only as another shadow of Gallian army…in the end however, it's because of us being Nameless…we could protect the newly obtained peace…even though many victims have fallen during those darkest days in our lives…in the end, we should be able to cherish ourselves at this very moment or their sacrifice will be in vain…uhm, sorry I couldn't put them in a better word…" Riela replied back as she stared at Kurt while blushed slightly.

"Just say it easily that we should be grateful and happy enough to be counted as the one who survive compare to the one who didn't…still, in the end I would rather consider to thank Mr. Elzam Von Branstein for offering us position within Divine Crusaders organization after we are all listed as KIA…" Imca made her remark as she stared at Riela with serious stare from her eyes. In the same time, Riela could only timidly nodded in agreement. "Still, back then we wouldn't be able to make it this far without his help…if we would tell anyone now about his old identity…nobody would easily believe that he was formerly just a simple author for several fictional works such as novella called fanfiction…" Kurt this time made his remark as he glanced over the kneeling Gespenst Haken in front of him, meanwhile Imca just remain silent and tried not to laugh or giggled like Riela.

"A simple author eh…" Ave couldn't help himself from grinned alone inside the panoramic cockpit of his Personal Trooper Gespenst as he heard Kurt's comment about himself as well as how his help surely influenced the outcome of those conflicts happened one year and three months ago. However, the former wishful author also fully understood that his influence alone wouldn't sufficient enough to really making much difference unlike how Kurt's referring it. It was his newfound friends and comrades that should received most of those credits for influencing the outcome of those conflicts back then, as Ave admitted the fact he personally would be able to make it this far also thanks to those who bravely fought side by side with him under the banner of ZEUTH (Z-Emergency Unification of Terrestrial Human).

"You're right leader, although the former author namely Ave is somehow also quite strange person as well…" Imca made her comment as Kurt paused his sentence and stared at the former The Nameless' Ace No.1 in front of him. "Ms. Imca…that's not very nice of you to refer Mr. Ave as weird person…" Riela replied back as she decided to give a remark regarding to Imca's comment. "He's above average pilot as well as quite decent leader and tactician…I must admit that, although his over cheerfulness as well as his total devotion toward those steel giants especially super robot type really a bit strange…similar to ensign Ryusei Date from SRX Team in term of his obsession and ensign Task Shinguji in term of over cheerfulness…" Imca retorted back as she took a deep breath and sighed back.

"Well, isn't it good to be cheerful and optimistic even in the most darkest situation? I need to admit that his always positive thinking similar to ensign Ryusei that perhaps becoming another main factor for our survivals and victories up until now…" Kurt decided to add his comment after he heard Imca's opinion regarding to the former wishful author, which she never realized keep on listening to her comments so far secretly from inside his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken's panoramic cockpit.

In the same time as well, Kurt realized fully on how Imca never personally hates or holding any grudges over Ave who definitely helped her as well as others during the conflict happened one year and three months ago. It was just Imca who always believed only on her self-reliance and over serious herself couldn't really get along with overly optimistic and cheerful individuals such as the former wishful author himself, Ryusei, Task Shinguji and even some female personnel of ZEUTH such as the pactmaker of ancient Yshrenian knight known as Luthia the Moon Maiden/ Moon Princess or someone like ensign Excellen Browning; ATX Team second in command.

"Leader, perhaps I was overboard before…however, being too cheerful and too optimistic sometimes would only led into misery when things didn't go as expectation…" Imca replied back as she stared at Kurt with serious expression on her face, meanwhile in the same time Riela just remain silent. Ave was just remaining silent as he overheard Imca's remark from inside his Personal Trooper Gespenst, since the former wishful author himself somehow understood fully on where Imca's remark truly came from.

Although he never clearly admitted such fact, such disappointment over realities in front him somehow becoming one of the main reason for the former author himself to make his choice one year and three months ago. "If only I have power…" such thought somehow linger inside his mind back then, his very heart and soul who already lost any optimistic attitude toward everything led him into becoming another Time Diver. "At the end, thanks to the power of Gespenst and more importantly my newfound comrades and friends…I could regain many precious things that should already lost long time ago…" Ave took a deep breath and sighed.

Ave somehow couldn't help himself from smiling alone when he realized his choice now led into the formation of this brave new Tertiary World. Even though there might still be a lot of disastrous events as well as conflicts that would threaten peace and prosperity of this very tender new world he was living in, Ave somehow believed on the formation of this new world would end up for being a better outcome for him personally and everyone else in general.

"The only main concern I have at the moment is World Liberation Front from my old homeworld who keep on trying to stir up problem by using act of terrorism…I know about their sentiments as if we're invaders that try to conquer and enslave my old homeworld…although this new Tertiary World is in fact everyone's homeworld to begin with…not theirs alone…my old homeworld's inhabitants…" Ave made a remark inside his heart as he once again took a deep breath and sighed. In reality, majority of former inhabitants from his old homeworld strongly against the formation of this new Tertiary World, although they didn't even have any solution to separate their old world from this Tertiary World to begin with. There are quite number of people who of course could integrate themselves easily and happily to this new Tertiary World since they're quite open minded people who welcome changes and opportunities in this new world, or even perhaps because they were exposed by many pop cultures' references in their lives as well similar to the former wishful author himself.

"In reality, we still need to keep protecting the peace in this new world together with others as well…since those from World Liberation Front wouldn't just sit down and do nothing in order to keep stirring up problems after problems for the new administrative, which still learning and trying their best for the sake of every single people living in this new world…including World Liberation Front's members themselves…" Riela made her remark as she sighed, meanwhile Kurt just remain silent while stared at his love-interest that happen to be descendant of Valkyria herself.

"In front of their eyes…we're trouble maker, Valkyria Riela Marcellis…since it seems we're along with others from ZEUTH forcing our ways to their old homeworld…those people would never realize on how situation already changed drastically ever since Break The World happened, since not only them…but us…myself also lost a place we…I could call home…" Imca replied back with trembled voice mixed with sadness and anger, as Riela remain silent for a while before apologized toward Imca for being thoughtless herself.

"I'm sorry Ms. Imca…"

"Nah, don't be Valkyria Riela…since it wasn't your fault to begin with…when we lost something we also obtain precious things in return…well, it might quite strange hearing this from me…but I also in the same time grateful for Break The World to happen, since people up there within ESUN seriously working the best they could to stop unfair prosecution and prejudice over my people…Darcsen people…and I'm grateful for that…" Imca replied back after she took a deep breath and sighed. It was when the former wishful author saw Imca smiled for the first time ever since he secretly listened over to the conversation from inside his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken.

"Those kind of people from World Liberation Front somehow not really different from those within New Earth Federation back then…if I remembered their special taskforce's name correctly, Chimera Corps…the only major difference was such capability for Chimera Corps to manipulate information and facts in order to put us within ZEUTH against each other…although in the end…with help from wiser and knowledgeable individuals outside and within ZEUTH itself…their plot could be thwarted…" Kurt made his remark as he remembered one of the events that happened approximately seven months ago, within the same period of the great conflict one year and three months ago.

"Trouble maker…or perhaps the word Invader should be more accurately describe our presence here…according to those people from my old homeworld…" the former wishful author muttered alone inside his heart, as he clearly remembered on how people from his old homeworld strongly against the idea to became part of Tertiary World's new administration. It was when organization WLF (World Liberation Front) was formed by those who oppose the idea of this newly merged Tertiary World. Although there are other members of WLF that originated from other worlds/ realms/ dimensions as well, majority of its members and fighting personnel came from the former wishful author's homeworld.

It was when Ave couldn't help himself from somehow felt ironic over such situation taking place in this new world. "I wonder why those people from my old homeworld couldn't understand…the fact that all of us also experience this ordeal…my old homeworld still could be considered stable compare to many other worlds, which merge during Break The World incident…the world where ten thousands years old legend once again reawaken and led into massive bloody conflict utilizing Yshrenian's giant armoured knights…as well as many others where such bloodshed and chaos seem to be part of daily life…even after those people not only fought against their own problem but helping my old homeworld's inhabitants to adapt with this Tertiary World as well…somehow they still couldn't accept the fact that it wasn't other worlds' fault to begin with…this kind of incident took place…" the former wishful author took a deep breath and sighed after he made a long remark inside his heart, while keep on watching over Kurt, Riela and Imca's conversation.

"Kurt, and Ms. Imca…although I might sounds a bit too optimistic here…I believe, in this past three months, our situation already improving and somehow more stable ever since Chimera Corps was defeated during the siege outside Paradigm City…I have a faith, as long as we keep on doing the best we can…everything will be fine and much better than before…" Riela this time made her remark as she gently smiled at both Kurt and Imca.

"You're right…as long as we keep on doing the best we can, everything would definitely be fine! Well, more importantly…we're not alone by ourselves in this struggle…there are those young Yshrenian knights' pactmakers, people from ZEUTH…the former author himself as well as many others who stood by our side like those two…so, we will definitely be fine and I'm confident for it!" Kurt this time decided to reply back over Riela's remark while stared at the incoming two Personal Trooper units from "not so" faraway. In the same time, the former wishful author also noticed the incoming Personal Troopers as he smiled alone while muttered inside his heart.

"Those two surely took quite a time for a normal routine patrol…" Ave made his remark as both Personal Trooper units identified as Gespenst Mk-III Custom Alteisen Riese and Gespenst Mk-II Custom Weissritter finally arrived and landed at Sakhalin Base.

"My…my…those three really nice enough to greet us from our routine patrol…am I right…Kyosuke…" ensign Excellen Browning made her playful remark as usual as she climbed out from the cockpit of her Personal Trooper Weissritter, meanwhile Imca was for some reason grumble when hearing Excellen's playful remark. "Welcome back ensign Excellen…how's the patrol today?" Kurt greeted Excellen with very formal military manner as he saluted at the Weissritter's pilot. "Ah, c'mon squad leader Kurt…there is no need for such formality…" Excellen replied back as she laughed as usual, meanwhile Imca was just remain silent as Riela only smiled sheepishly. "Ah, if that's fine with you ensign…" Kurt muttered as he lowered his right hand and smiled toward Excellen in more casual manner.

"I think it just your imagination somehow Excellen and would you stop teasing new military personnel stationed in here…" first lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu, the pilot of Alteisen Riese made his remark as he also climbed down from his hulking Personal Trooper. It was his cold and serious voice tone that somehow gained quite respect from Imca, as the female Darcsen soldier quickly saluted and greeted Kyosuke in a very formal military manner. "Welcome back first lieutenant! Thank you very much for the good work!" Imca greeted as her voice somehow loud enough to make both Kurt and Riela startled in slightly surprise.

"Oh, my…my…I won't surrender Kyosuke to anybody and I hope you don't try to make him yours Imca-chan…" Excellen quickly took such opportunity to tease Imca meanwhile the said female Darcsen soldier could only felt shocked with such remark and blushed furiously in embarrassment. "Ensign! I never have a slight thought about such thing! Please don't create any…any…any…impression that will lead into misunderstanding!" Imca quickly protested meanwhile Excellen only laughed happily as her target finally took the bait of her joke. In the same time, Kyosuke only took a long deep breath and sighed as he saw another spectacles made by his supposedly love-interest.

"Oh, my…my…we have five witnesses here and you really trying to hit to my Kyosuke, Imca-chan…" Excellen still decided not to stop from teasing Imca; meanwhile the later was just twitching her eyebrow. "Five witnesses? Only four here other than myself! Ensign! Please don't try to do something funny anymore!" Imca quickly retorted back as she glared at Excellen, although for the younger Darcsen girl somehow still having very good restraint to not getting fully angry in front of her superior officer.

"You're so dense Imca-chan…or you didn't even realize that my boy Ave is inside that Gespenst over there…" Excellen replied back as she pointed one of her finger toward jet-black coloured Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken kneeled not far from them. It was when Imca's face somehow paled, meanwhile both Kurt and Riela only startled in slight surprise after hearing Excellen's reply.

"Thanks for good work Ave…" Kyosuke greeted and thanked Ave, as the former wishful author climbed out from his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken's cockpit. It was as soon as his feet stepped on the ground, Ave could saw Imca already standing in front of him with both of her cheeks blushed in deep red. It was purely came from both embarrassment and very irritated feeling over the former wishful author, who secretly overheard her conversation with Kurt Irving and Riela Marcellis.

"Why don't you tell me that you're inside your Personal Trooper's cockpit!" Imca shouted at Ave, meanwhile the former wishful author could only scratched his head with his right hand before smiled sheepishly and replying back. "Well, my order from lieutenant Kyosuke is to remain stand by…and I found you three down there with serious conversation, so I believe…it would be wiser to not interrupt you guys…" Ave replied back, as his answer obviously never been enough to subdue or even more convincing the young female Darcsen soldier in order not to get angry at the said former wishful author.

"Hai…hai…that's enough for both of you! Imca-chan, Mr. Author…shall we just go inside please? Please? It's getting very cold and freezing here…" it was Excellen who finally decided to stop Imca from getting angered even further toward the former wishful fanfic author. In the same time both Kurt and Riela were just laughed sheepishly meanwhile Kyosuke still remain silent and kept his cool as usual. In the end, Imca decided to let the matter slipped away, although she gave Ave warning for not to do it again in the future. It was when the former wishful author decided to not argue even further, as he nodded in agreement and apologized toward the younger female Darcsen soldier in front of him.

"Mr. Ave, is it true that after your assignment in Sakhalin base…you decide to migrate permanently to Mid-Childa?" Riela suddenly asked on the way to the lounge inside Sakhalin Base, as everyone else remain silent, waiting for Ave's answer regarding to the matter of the question. "It's still long term plan as the option would be either Clanagan…the capital city of Mid-Childa or Sea Bridge…the capital city of Vaizen, where it's still part of Time-Space Administration Bureau's administered world…why suddenly you asked such question Ms. Riela?" the former wishful author replied back while asking another question in the same time.

"Uhm, I just overheard your conversation with captain Nanoha Takamachi a while ago, and in the end she said lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami might be able to help you with recommendation letter in order to immigrate to Mid-Childa…even though Mid-Childa and many other different worlds now somehow either merge into one or being connected by numerous Crossgate Paradigm Portals…all of us would definitely miss you after you leave…" Riela finished her reply as she smiled toward the former wishful author in front of her. In the meantime, Kurt, Imca, Excellen and Kyosuke also nodded in agreement.

"Well, I appreciate that…however, everything is still just another long-term plan as I believe there are still many other important things for me to do in this new Tertiary World…" Ave replied back; as everyone else was just remain silent until Imca decided to respond over the former author's reply. "As Time Diver? Celestial Being's member, or Time-Space Administration Bureau's contract personnel?" Imca asked with serious expression on her face.

Ave was just remain silent as Imca's words somehow reminded him about his purpose to keep on fighting as Gespenst Haken's pilot up until now. Before officially becoming ZEUTH's member, the former wishful author was given temporary position as Celestial Being's member as well as later on Time-Space Administration Bureau's (TSAB) contract personnel. Even though he left Ptolemaios 2 three months ago, together with other two Celestial Being's members known as Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism and his love interest Marie "Soma Peries" Parfacy; the former wishful author still occasionally in contact with Ptolemaios 2's crews.

In the end Ave remembered on how his dedication and dream to be able to fight for what he believes in as well as protecting those he holds dearly somehow influenced his decision to remain as Celestial Being's Ptolemaios 2's member as well as TSAB's contract personnel, even though both organizations mentioned above already becoming part of ZEUTH and later on ESUN officially.

"Well, perhaps as myself…someone that tried to do the best in this extra-ordinary situation while fighting for what he believes in…and keep on protecting his newfound friends and comrades he holds dearly…" Ave replied back as he smiled toward Imca. The younger female Darcsen soldier on the other hand was just nodded in understanding after she heard the former author's answer. It was such rare occasion as in the end Imca smiled toward Ave, in which later on gave the female pilot of Weissritter another hint to begin her assault on teasing the overly serious, but also somehow simple-minded and helpless Imca.

As they continue their way to Sakhalin Base's lounge, as well as in the same time Excellen kept on teasing Imca without any break, Ave decided to remain silent while enjoyed such momentary peaceful moment he was currently having. Even though the former wishful author fully aware and realized the fact such peaceful moment would usually never last very long, he decided not to worry too much about it. It would be just the same, like one year and three months ago, as everything will definitely turned to be fine. Since in the end, together with his newfound friends and comrades, he would never be fighting these countless battles and ordeals alone anymore.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Episode 01

**Episode 01**

~ Reminiscence ~

* * *

><p>Isara Gunther was just remain silent solemnly as she kneeled in front of Orb's war memorial after she paid a respect by resting a bucket of dandelion flowers and a single personally knitted doll in the accordance of Darcsen tradition. The young Darcsen girl that also happens to be Welkin Gunther's adopted youngest sister realized on how the listed name of war victims carved on Orb's war memorial already increased considerably in this past one year and three months. She remembered on how the war was finally ended three months ago, as newly formed alliance being established afterward. In the same time, Isara also remembered on how Gallia now officially becoming part of Liberl Kingdom's commonwealth nations under ESUN jurisdiction, as archduchess Cordelia gi Randgriz decided to put an end of discrimination and injustice prosecution over Darcsen people by first admitting herself to be Darcsen instead of Valkyria descendant like how other Gallia citizens formerly believed.<p>

Isara in the same time also realized the fact on how difficult would it be to reform such prejudice that already carved within people hearts over generations, as it would took a long courageous and consistent effort to put an end over such discrimination practice from Gallian people. Perhaps such understanding within Isara's heart that somehow made the seventeen years old Darcsen girl to accept the offer made by archduchess Cordelia in the name of Gallia Royal Military in order to become newly appointed leader of will be established 7th Autonomous Royal Battalion that could be said as spiritual successor of Gallian Militia's Squad 7.

"Nii-san already officially left the military together with Alicia-san…meanwhile it would be almost impossible and impolite to re-conscript former members of Squad 7…I wonder if I really could perform my duty according to archduchess Cordelia's expectation…" Isara took a deep breath and sighed, as she remembered over the silent oath she made when she accepted the offer in order to restore pride and honour of her people; Darcsen people. In the end, it wasn't an easy task even for experienced military engineer like herself since one of her initial task was to assemble and personally recruit any individuals that would potentially good enough to become 7th Autonomous Royal Battalion's active personnel.

There was this second thought inside Isara's mind to ask her adoptive eldest brother Welkin Gunther and his fiancé Alicia "Melchiott" Gunther to return to the military as 7th Autonomous Royal Battalion's personnel, although in the end the young Darcsen girl decided to reject such idea as she would rather to see her eldest brother and his beloved one live their life peacefully and quietly instead. It was when Isara once again stared at the list of names carved on the war memorial in front of her as she took another deep breath and sighed.

"Ms. Isara…is there anything that somehow bothering your mind?" a gentle young female voice could be heard greeted her from behind as Isara quickly turned her head only to see a familiar young girl around her age smiled gently at the young Darcsen girl. "Ah, Kloze-san…I never expecting to see you here, and it's a pleasure to see you again…" Isara replied back as she smiled gently at the young gentle girl in front of her that no other than Kloze Rinz or to be exact Claudia von Ausleze, the granddaughter of queen Alicia von Ausleze of Liberl Kingdom.

"Same likewise Ms. Isara…and I believe Sieg also glad to be able to see you again…" Kloze replied back gently as her white falcon companion, which stood firmly on her right shoulder chirped in agreement over Kloze's reply as well. Kloze then kneeled beside Isara as she also resting down a bucket of white lily flowers on the war memorial's granite pedestal meanwhile the young Darcsen girl was just remain silent before replying back. "Uhm, Kloze-san...I actually would like to say thank you for your help for convincing her majesty queen Alicia to invite Gallia into Liberl Kingdom's commonwealth nations…" Isara replied back as she smiled at Kloze meanwhile the young girl with short lavender hair was just smiled back at Isara while shook her head gently.

"It wasn't because of my help alone Ms. Isara…my dearest mother…I mean, her majesty queen Alicia already have a good insight over Gallia for strategic and political advantages over other neighbouring nations…both within and outside the commonwealth itself…on the other hand, the performance made by Gallian Royal Army and Militia, especially Squad 7 during the great war, which ended three months ago as well as archduchess Cordelia's charismatic appeal would be the major factor for Liberl Kingdom to extend their invitation for Gallia…" Kloze replied back as she stared at Isara, which in return stared back at her and nodded in agreement as well.

It was a momentary silence between both Kloze and Isara, as Kloze started to clasp her hands and performing Buddha gesture in order to pay a respect in front of the war memorial. Afterward Kloze turned her head toward Isara as she smiled gently at the young Darcsen girl in front of her. "I wonder if there is something that somehow bothering your mind just before?" Kloze asked again, as Isara quickly remembered over her dilemma inside her mind as she still trying her best to find suitable recruits for her newly formed squad.

"It shouldn't be a problem for you to be concerned about Kloze-san, and I apologize if I already causing so much trouble for that…" Isara replied back as she tried not to involve Kloze over her personal problem, although later on the gentle Kloze Rinz insisted that she would try within her very best capacity to help the young Darcsen girl.

As the young Darcsen girl stared back at Kloze's beautiful crystal lavender eyes, Isara definitely admitted deep down in her heart on how the young heiress of Liberl Kingdom's throne in front of her sincerely concerned about her problem and would definitely try her best to help her. Even though Isara previously tried to avoid troubling Kloze about her own concerned problem, the young Darcsen girl finally took a deep breath and sighed in defeat as she knew fully on how the girl with beautiful lavender hair and crystal clear lavender eyes in front of her would definitely insisted to help her, no matter how difficult her problem seems to be.

"Kloze-san…actually, it's about finding new recruits for the newly formed squad I appointed to lead…" Isara timidly admitted, as she tried not to make the fact she was appointed as the squad leader for 7th Autonomous Royal Battalion sounds like she was bragged in front of Kloze. The girl with lavender hair in the meantime was just remain silent for a while as she chuckled in understanding before she for some reason decided to let her white falcon Sieg to fly away, leaving her alone with Isara.

"I believe it must be tough for you Ms. Isara, however I believe you would be able to find suitable candidates for your squad…by the way, I should congratulate you first…my apologize…" Kloze replied back, as she smiled toward Isara and congratulates her. "Thank you very much Kloze-san…" Isara replied back as she smiled toward Kloze, meanwhile the young heiress of Liberl Kingdom's throne was also smiled at Isara and nodded back in understanding.

"Back to the main problem, Ms. Isara…have you try to inspect Lanseal Military Academy before? I believe, there would be qualified candidates currently enrolled there…" Kloze made her suggestion, meanwhile Isara was remain silent as she wondered herself about why such simple thought never previously crossed inside her mind. "I keep that in mind Kloze-san, and I very grateful for the suggestion…I might be able to find suitable candidates there…" Isara replied back as she nodded as well in acceptance over Kloze's idea. It was when Sieg returned back and landed on Kloze's left shoulder.

"Glad, I'm able to be any help…by the way, are you free after this Ms. Isara?" Kloze politely asked, as the young Darcsen girl remain silent for a few seconds before replying back toward the young girl with lavender hair in front of her. "I don't recall to have any schedule so far Kloze-san, may I know why are you asking?" Isara asked back with her usual cute and innocent look on her face, meanwhile Kloze just smiled at the young Darcsen girl before replying back.

"Would you mind to accompany me to visit the orphanage Ms. Isara? I believe those children would be delighted to see you and also Ms. Yulie also helping there to take care those children…" Kloze replied back as she extended her invitation toward Isara, meanwhile the young Darcsen girl herself was remain silent for a while before smiled back at Kloze and nodded back, accepting her invitation. As both Isara and Kloze left the war monument behind, Isara decided to glance over the said monument for a short while as she took a deep breath before sighed and whispered alone.

"I should feel grateful, since…if not because of Break The World incident, as well as their help and many other things that happened up until now…my name would definitely be there among the listed name of those victims…"

Meanwhile at Reverend Malchio's orphanage…

"Hey, you two shouldn't be fighting over such simple matter like that!" Yulie scolded a pair of orphaned boy and girl in front of her, as the boy quickly argued back with his finger pointed to the girl in front of him. "But, big sister Yulie! She took my colour pencil away!" the young boy argued back. "You said to me that you will lend it to me today, so Mimi won't need to buy new one!" the girl argued back as she started to cry.

"Both of you, don't you think it would look bad for you two…quarrelling over such simple matter like that? I think you should let Yuki to borrow the colour pencil first and let her know to ask permission first before borrowing something in the future…rather than just chase her and started to yell at her like that…don't you agree Donnie?" Yulie took her time to help both Donnie and Yuki stop their quarrel as other children stared at both of them. Both Donnie and Yuki somehow were remain silent as the later still cried. It was when the pactmaker of Yshrenian Knight; Luthia the Moon Maiden gently hug both of them and whispered something, which other children couldn't hear.

"Don't you agree?" Yulie asked again as she smiled at both Donnie and Yuki as both of them smiled back at Yulie before nodded in agreement. "Good boy and good girl…now, go back and play with your friends…I will let you two and everyone else know when dinner is ready…" Yulie instructed as both Donnie and Yuki once again nodded in agreement before leaving the young pactmaker of Moon Maiden alone to play with other children.

"Ms. Yulie…I'm sorry, really sorry to ask you to help in this orphanage…especially during your long day-off…" a middle-aged woman apologized as she greeted Yulie, meanwhile the young pactmaker of Moon Maiden herself just shook her head gently and smiled back at the familiar middle-aged woman behind her before replying back. "It's alright auntie Caridad…since, I love to help and play with these children anyway…moreover since nobody helping to take care of them ever since Mr. Kira Yamato and Ms. Lacus Clyne left…" Yulie replied back.

Caridad Yamato was Kira Yamato's adopted mother, as she decided to stay behind at Onogoro Island in order to help Reverend Malchio administering the orphanage, which being established to help victims of first and second Bloody Valentine wars. During the period in between of first and second Bloody Valentine, her adoptive son Kira Yamato and his love-interest Lacus Clyne decided to help on taking care those children. It was said the "Perfect Coordinator" admiral Kira Yamato himself was really good with children meanwhile the currently supreme chairwoman of PLANT Lacus Clyne herself also quickly became favourite motherly figure among children in Malchio's orphanage.

After Break The World incident happened, many other people from countless different dimensions met and interact each other. It was when Caridad Yamato remembered about several other people who took great care of these children such as; corporal Isara Gunther from Squad 7, Ace No.1 Imca from Squad 422 "The Nameless", Kloze Rinz from Liberl Kingdom's Royal Jenis Academy, and of course the pactmaker of Luthia/ Luthius; the ancient Yshrenian Knight well known as the Moon Maiden herself as well.

As her adoptive son; admiral Kira Yamato always wished for everlasting peace based on understanding as well as tomorrow rather than future which controlled by mankind's own genetics, Caridad Yamato also wished the same. Caridad Yamato believed even though she won't be able to wish something out of complicated noble cause like how her son would be, at least there are people such as Yulie, Isara, Imca and Kloze, which share her simple wish for just to gave these children happiness, peace and opportunity to pursue their dream. As she remembered on her encounter with certain TSAB's commissioned officer/ enforcer, which told her the exact same thing, Caridad couldn't help herself from smiling alone.

"Auntie Caridad, is there anything wrong from what I done?" Yulie asked with slightly worried expression on her face. "Oh, don't you worried too much Ms. Yulie…you're doing a great job for helping us here…I just personally remembered about others who love to help and care these children as always like us…" Caridad Yamato replied back as she smiled gently at the Moon Maiden's pactmaker.

Yulie quickly nodded in agreement as she smiled toward Caridad, which she referred as "auntie" in the orphanage. It was when the pactmaker of Luthia continue on watching closely over those children, she remembered about many past events happened roughly a week or two right after Break The World incident, which happened one year and three month ago itself. Yulie back then was only accompanying her best friend Leonard and others to try to stop the advancing force of Yshrenian Empire, as she never ever thought about herself being one of the pactmaker of the ancient Yshrenian Knight.

In the very end however, as Yulie wished for power sincerely from the bottom of her heart in order to protect Leonard and others whom she holds dearly, Yulie found out the fact that she was indeed the destined pactmaker of Luthia the Moon Maiden. It was with her newfound power and resolve, Yulie helped Leonard and the others to fought back against deadly alliances between Yshrenian Empire, Europa Imperial Alliance, A-Laws/ Innovators and other antagonist factions from countless different dimensions. It was also thanks to Luthia's power and resolve, Yulie could assist her newfound friends and comrades to fought against Chimera Corps' evil ambition while paving her path toward another tomorrow wished by everyone else as well as herself.

Yulie took a deep breath and smiled as she was somehow reminiscing her life up until the end of the Great War one year and three months ago. She also remembered on the offer from archduchess of Faria that also happened to be her closest best friend Miu about a position as her personal knight after Miu's personal guardian; general Scardyne left Principality of Faria right after the Great War ended to live a new peaceful and quiet life in the Free City of Greede. As Yulie somehow considered inside her heart to accept the offer made by Miu, she was once again remembered about countless things, countless encounters with countless individuals from countless different universes that somehow influence her and helped her to pave her path to the tomorrow she live today.

"Somehow, I remember over certain former author who came from another dimension where he already saw many things that would be happening through countless works of fictions in his own world…" Yulie muttered alone inside her heart, as she continued on watching those children playing together on the orphanage's grassland field together with "auntie" Caridad Yamato.

The pactmaker of Luthia the Moon Maiden was smiling alone, as she remembered on how her companion Caesar that happens to be the pactmaker of Larvayne the Dragon Knight tried to use his dragon-sight in order to finds out more about the said former author, which happen to be Ave. In the end however, Caesar could only found the exact same explanation given by the former author himself without anything hidden away from him as well as Yulie herself.

In the end, although definitely not entirely done by the said former author alone, he and his "Knight look-alike" humanoid fighting machine known as Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken somehow already contribute greatly during the darkest hour of this new Tertiary World's trial of fire. Yulie somehow couldn't help herself from smiling alone, as she remembered on the former author that happens only to be one small memory fragment among other countless fragments within her mind. "Well, in the end…we end up somehow being indebted to him in one-way to another…" the female pactmaker of Moon Maiden muttered inside her heart as she stared at the sky alone.

"Ah! Big sister Isara!" Yulie startled from her own personal reminiscence activity as she heard one of the children greeted the incoming guests. It was when the Luthia's pactmaker saw Isara together with Kloze arrived on the front gate of the orphanage as both of them smiled at her.

Sakhalin Base, in the meantime…

Imca was just remain silent as she sat on the floor and performing routine maintenance over her prized personal trademark weapon "Var". It was very usual for her to remain silent during the whole process of performing maintenance over Var, as Imca's memories somehow slowly drifted back to countless past events that led her into becoming a person she already is today. As Imca closed her eyes for a while, those countless memories once again resurfaced and the young female Darcsen soldier for one more time remembered on how a very normal village girl like her ended up becoming The Nameless' No.1 Ace.

It was the time when Imca was just another ordinary village girl who live her life peacefully within certain small village under Europa Imperial Alliance's territory, which also in the same time located near the border of Gallia's territory as well. On the fateful day back then, during the first outbreak of the second Europa War, her village was destroyed by Valkyria, leaving Imca herself as the sole survivor of the whole destruction of her home village. It was the day when Imca took the path that would led her to The Nameless, as she only care on how she must in the end avenge her parents and fellow villagers' death from the hand of Valkyria.

It was such anger and hatred, which burnt and carved down inside Imca's heart that would later on put her in very awkward situation with Riela that happen to be Valkyria as well. In the end however, as far as Imca could remember, thanks to her newly respected squad leader Kurt Irving, her newfound friends from countless different dimensions after Break The World happened, as well as certain former fanfic author, she could slowly and surely learn to let her painful past go and fight for the sake of tomorrow.

"Ah, you're here…you should take a break for a while and have proper meal…even though our condition at the moment relatively peaceful…" Imca opened her eyes as she stared at the said former wishful author already standing in front of her and gently smiled at the said young female Darcsen soldier. "I'm not really that hungry Ave, and also…Var need to be maintained regularly…" Imca replied back as she decided to continue on polishing the internal part of her prized weapon Var. "I see…however, at least you could take this chocolate to warm your body up…" Ave insisted as he was offering Imca a mug of hot chocolate, which Imca decided to accept after remain silent for a few second.

"Thank you…" the female Darcsen soldier replying back, as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and felt her body somehow warmed up and re-energized.

"May I sit here?" the former author asked, as Imca was just stared at him for a while before nodded back. "Thanks…" Ave replying back as he took a seat on the cold-cemented ground beside Imca. It was a momentary silence as the former author was just stared at the metallic grey hull of the MS Hangar's ceiling meanwhile Imca kept on polishing each part of Var after disassemble it. "So, how is it? Have you getting use as part of Divine Crusaders?" Ave asked, as he decided to start conversation with Imca. "We still designated with our old squad number and name…422…The Nameless…however, as part of DC, which also under ESUN and Time-Space Administration Bureau…I started to get use of such change…" Imca replied back, as she stopped polishing Var and turned her face toward the former author before asking back another question.

"Why do you ask Ave?" Imca asked back.

"Perhaps, I just want to know on how things would turned up personally…but, again…I could only did the best I could do within my ability…and I'm sorry if my selfish action brought you and others into this brave new world with uncertain tomorrow…while in original timeline that I knew, no matter whom Kurt decide to chose…you could live a peaceful life instead Ms. Imca…" Ave replied back as he took a deep breath and sighed, meanwhile unbeknownst by the former author, Imca blushed slightly as Ave mentioned Kurt Irving in his answer.

"Uhm…cough…cough! Well, Break The World incident wasn't your wrongdoing and also we couldn't put the blame to Kei Katsuragi who originally tried to stop time-space oscillation bomb in his homeworld instead of detonating it and causing Break The World incident…however, thanks to the said incident itself…there are many other things could be averted instead…" Imca replied back, meanwhile Ave was just remain silent and nodded in agreement. "Uhm, what I'm trying to say is…I haven't really thanked you properly, since your involvement as well as Break The World incident itself somehow saving Isara from her doomed fate…I should really say thank you, since Isara is one of my irreplaceable closest best friend…" Imca continued her reply before she coughed intentionally and stared at the former author in front of her.

"It's not because of my involvement alone…those young and brave Bracers from Liberl Kingdom, as well as new young Yshrenian Knights' pactmakers are the one you should be thanked to…well, surely people from Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being's members as well…" Ave replied back, as he just grinned sheepishly toward Imca, which still stared at him with serious expression on her face.

"But, still!" Imca tried to argue back, but the former author was just shook his head and smiled toward the young female Darcsen soldier in front of him before replying back. "Corporal Isara Gunther was still sustaining injury from that incident and thanks to Celestial Being and Special Duty Section 6's advanced medical technology…her life could be saved…meanwhile, the reason for the sniper's bullet missed her vital organ by paper thin margin was because of Estelle Bright and others' intervention…I remember clearly on how those Imperial soldiers tried to gamble their way last by making pacts with demons and becoming Gigas…although in the end Yshrenian Knights' pactmakers of both Dragon Knight and Moon Maiden quickly defeat them…" Ave replied back as he was somehow accurately retelling the whole incident/ event; as Imca was remain silent for a while. It was when the said young female Darcsen soldier decided to replied back and thanked the former wishful author in the same time as well.

"There were many people who indeed helping us back then and I could list them one by one actually…there was this mysterious girl called Arietta, who wield mysterious crystal device that allow her to morph into powerful knight known as Ren Force…or better known as Optimus in this new Tertiary World…" Imca paused her sentence; meanwhile Ave was just remain silent and nodded back at the said young female Darcsen soldier beside him.

"However, if I list them one by one…there would be no end of it, and I started to forget the most important person who ask these people to protect Isara during the mission on Mulberry Shore…" Imca finished the continuation of her reply, as she smiled gently toward the former author beside her. "Well, what I'm trying to say is…you should try to take more credits from what you have done instead of letting other people took the whole glory by themselves! I know it, as you definitely have my gratitude for that!" Imca added another reply, as this time Ave was just smiled back at the young female Darcsen soldier before replied back.

"Thanks Ms. Imca! And the most important thing is how I in the end manage to alter Isara's doomed fate and fulfilling one of my one-sided promise I made back then in my old homeworld…"

"Ah! You two having nice break with hot choco over there! I want some also, nee Ave-kun! Did you brought some for me?" both Imca and the former author startled in surprise as they saw a young looking female member of The Nameless' R&D department already standing in front of them, as her transparent crystal cobalt eyes stared at both of them with puppy and childish expression. "Uhm, Ms. Carisa Contzen…I didn't bring any…I get one for you quickly…" the former author quickly replied back, as he stood up and ready on his way toward Sakhalin Base's cafeteria.

"Awww…it's alright Ave-kun…I just try to tease you, since you're always too serious when you think you're upsetting someone…" Carisa replied back quickly as she giggled, meanwhile the said former wishful author was only scratching his head and laughed sheepishly. "Carisa, I don't think it would look nice on you if you keep on teasing Ave like that…" Imca made her remark as she stared at the young-looking female tank operator in front of her; meanwhile Carisa was just smiled back at Imca. "Sorry…sorry…I won't be doing it too often in the future, it just like a bad habit when I saw absent-minded and innocent looking Ave-kun…" Carisa replied back as she smiled at both Imca and the said former wishful fanfic author in front of her.

"To think you imply me as absent-minded and innocent looking Ms. Carisa…anyway, how's the new unit we just received from TSAB's Project Prominence?" Ave made his remark back, as he was somehow asked another unrelated question in order to divert himself from Carisa's subject for teasing.

"Well, if you're talking about those second generation Tactical Surface Fighters that was just arrived not long ago, I already performing inspection over them and I still need to perform a few adjustment for it…" Carisa replied back as she smiled toward Ave. "I see, and I believe it could be made compatible with Ragnite similar to the first generation one…" the former author made his remark, meanwhile Carisa nodded in agreement. "Septium based Quartz equipment device known as Orbment…in a nutshell it would have similar type of technology altogether like how Mobile Suits, Personal Troopers, Armoured Modules, Yshrenian Knights, Tactical Surface Fighters and many others also bear similarities from one to another…" Carisa made her remark as she began her explanation.

"Well, here we go again…even though I could be certain she isn't as technologically knowledgeable as Isara…" Imca made her comment as she whispered it to Ave's right ear, meanwhile the said former author was just laughing sheepishly. "Hey, pay your attention please!" Carisa demanded as Imca quickly coughed and continuing her silence gesture over Carisa's lecture.

As both Ave and Imca continued on listening over Carisa's explanation, the former author's memories started to drift away. He remembered on the fateful day happened around a week after he chose his fate as the new Time Diver, received Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken, and experienced Break The World incident. It was when he along with Celestial Being's Gundam Meister Setsuna F Seiei and Lyle "Lockon Stratos" Dilandy, as well as TSAB's Special Duty Section 6's enforcers Teana Lanster and Fate Testarossa Harlaown arrived on the Liberl Kingdom's Capital City of Grancel, in order to assist legendary Bracer Cassius Bright over certain crucial mission and investigation. Although the said former author somehow quite knowledgeable due to the prior knowledge and familiarities he had in his old life, he was somehow realized on how everything might turn out differently.

It was when those fragments of his memories once again resurfaced and countless events he experienced during the duration of one year and three months ago started on that fateful day. It was when the gear of destiny that move over the brave new Tertiary World begin…

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Episode 02

**Episode 02**

~ Memories ~

* * *

><p>"So, this is Grancel…Liberl Kingdom's capital city…" the former wishful author stared in awe, meanwhile his companion Gundam Meisters Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos, as well as TSAB's enforcers Teana Lanster and Fate T Harlaown was just remain silent meanwhile the later two giggled as they saw Ave who stared the majestic capital city in awe like a little child. "The situation is definitely cheerful and busy at the moment since it's already close to the celebration of Queen Alicia's 61st birthday…" Teana explained as she smiled toward Ave, as the said former wishful author was just scratched his head and laughed sheepishly.<p>

"We're here for a mission already decided from Sumeragi Lee Noriega's mission plan, I hope you're not letting your guard down…" Setsuna made his remark as he walked away from the group. "Ooops…sorry…" the former author replied back, as he apologized. "Nah, don't worry about him…he just concerned about your wellbeing, since this is your first experience in actual real mission outside Ptolemaios 2 and TSAB's Wolfram's simulation…" Lockon quickly made his remark as he explained on how the Exia's Gundam Meister never meant to make any offensive remark in actuality.

"Well, I still need to learn more…especially in this new Tertiary World…I couldn't blame Setsuna for worrying about the mission might turn wrong because of my lack of experience, although I definitely confident that I could overcome any obstacles in front of me no matter how hard they are…" Ave replied back, as he smiled with confident toward Lockon, Fate and Teana, as the three of them nodded back in agreement while smiling back at the said former wishful author as well. "By the way, how's the new equipment installed for Gespenst Haken? Are they working properly fine?" Fate Testarossa Harlaown for all the sudden asked the younger former author as her expression showing a genuine concern.

"I haven't test them personally in actual combat situation, but I believe those two Type-74 PB Blades should be working fine, as those hard points on Gespenst Haken's back are definitely very similar in nature to those Mount Pylon sub-arm attachment used by Type-77 Tactical Surface Fighter…" Ave replied back, as he referring over a pair of Type-74 PB Blades mainly used by United States of Japan's Tactical Surface Fighters such as Type-77 Gekishin or Type-94 Shiranui, along with their current compatibility with his Gespenst Haken.

"By the way, I wonder why Cassius choose to meet with us at the main plaza instead of Grancel's Bracer Guild…" Teana made her remark, as Setsuna was the one that responded over Teana's remark. "According to the mission plan…Cassius Bright's request for assistance supposedly to be disclosed even from Bracer Guild…even with his position as number one Bracer in Liberl Kingdom, there is no guarantee there isn't someone that would pose as traitor within the said organization itself…" Setsuna replied back, as he turned his face and stared at the young TSAB enforcer with his usual cold and serious expression.

"I see…I think I understand why…" Teana replied back as she nodded her head in understanding. "Well, I think we better stop this serious talk here…since I think we already arrive…" Lockon made his remark as he grinned toward Setsuna and the others as usual. It was when the said former wishful author finally met with the legendary Bracer himself, although the most intriguing part surely came into realization when Cassius Bright later on asked both TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being to assist Bracer Guild, especially his daughter as well as former adoptive son; Estelle Bright and Joshua "Astray" Bright.

Back to present time, at Sakhalin Base hangar area…

"Ave-kun! Did you listening to my lecture? Geeez…I even busy to explain things for you…" the former wishful author was startled in surprise as he saw Carisa's displeased expression somehow really close to his own face. "Uhm, I'm sorry Ms. Carisa…I'm just spacing out…" Ave apologized as he laughed sheepishly. "Mou…I'm sure you must be thinking…remembering about many things happened in the past before you meet us don't you? I could be so sure, especially the way you're spacing out like that!" Carisa replied back as she pouted toward the former wishful author.

"I'm sorry…really! Sorry!" Ave quickly apologized one more time as he clasped both of his hands to perform apologetic Buddha gesture toward Carisa. "Carisa, I think you should stop from teasing him…since I admit I couldn't follow your explanation as well, as my mind also wandering through to those past memories…" Imca made her remark as she leaning her Var on her right shoulder before glanced at The Nameless' female tank operator with sharp stare from her eyes.

"Alright…alright…alright…I won't be doing it anymore, however both of you should just told me if my way on explaining something is hard to follow or even if you were uninterested with the subject to begin with…" Carisa replied back at Imca's remark as she took a deep breath and sighed. "In return however…" Carisa paused her sentence as she staring at Ave with serious expression on her face. The said former author could only gulped.

"It's your turn to tell me story about what happened prior to our encounter that make you stick like glue to The Nameless as well as Gallia Militia's Squad 7…well, in order to fulfil your promise to your sweet Isara…" Carisa made her demand as she grinned at the former author in front of her. "Well, Ms. Carisa…I don't believe it myself since one year and three months already passed and you still think I have special bond or romantic relationship with corporal Isara Gunther…now you start to sound like Excellen…" Ave could only replied back as he sighed after taking a long deep breath.

"She's like a younger sister to me…more importantly dependable and trustworthy comrade in arm and friend…"

Imca somehow couldn't help herself from feeling amused over the former wishful author's remark, meanwhile Carisa, which still standing in front both Ave and Imca only nodded when she heard the said former author's answer. "Anyway…I still interested to know more about many other things happened in the past when you're not yet involved with us…" Carisa still demanded, meanwhile Ave could only scratch his hair before replied back and smiled sheepishly. "Ms. Carisa…I don't think those experiences would be interesting for you to hear…" the former author replied back, hoping Carisa would change her mind and didn't pursue these stories further.

"If I remember correctly…you always having this unique mutual relationship with Time-Space Administration Bureau's special ops unit known as Special Duty Section 6 as well as paramilitary organization Celestial Being's Ptolemaios team…and then you even getting yourself involved into various mission in this Tertiary World as well as other Tertiary Worlds connected via Crossgate…I'm interested as well to hear more about those Bracers especially Estelle and Joshua Bright…and of course the legendary hero Adol Christin that you met…" Imca paused her sentence as she stared at the former author who sat beside her.

"Uhm, Ms. Imca?"

"I met him once and I thought this redhead is just some ordinary swordsman you could see loitering in the middle of busy street…especially after Break The World incident happened…but, from those records as well as how he fought in par against Empire's Valkyria armed only by his steel sword and shield…I dare to say, he's not an ordinary person…" Imca replied back. Ave on the other hand decided to at least told both Imca and Carisa about his experience before he found his place together with The Nameless, even though those people in question such as Adol "The Red" Christin, Estelle and Joshua Bright as well as others (from Nihon Falcom universe) weren't too strange for both Imca and Carisa themselves in the first place.

It was when the former wishful author began his story, as both Imca and Carisa would for the first time heard some more other details about those individuals (from Nihon Falcom universe) based from Ave's personal experience and past knowledge.

Meanwhile on the east of Gallia's border with Calvard Republic, between industrial city of Zeiss and real world Warsaw…

"Crap! I miss that one!" Estelle Bright cursed in frustration as her target leaped over her in order to avoid her battle-staff sweeping strike. "Don't worry Estelle, let me handle him!" Joshua Bright replied from behind as he leaped as well and strike the incoming enemy with his twin blades only to have the said enemy parrying his attack with his kunai dagger.

"He's tough…but we don't know about his intention yet…someone from World Liberation Front perhaps…" Estelle made her remark as she turned her body and readying her fighting stance to face her enemy. "It's very unlikely…ever since the new administration started to perform active crackdown over World Liberation Front, their activities greatly reduced…unless…" Joshua stopped his sentence as his opponent threw three kunai daggers in the same time, although ever since his past memories as Ouroboros' enforcer number 13 code-named "Pitch-Black Fang" returned, his fighting abilities somehow increased drastically as he easily deflecting the incoming three kunai daggers by using his twin blades.

The mysterious enemy leaped back as he put his right hand inside his pocket before producing a single card in his right hand. "Joshua! That card…that card! Don't let him!" Estelle shouted frantically, meanwhile without replied back to his supposedly adoptive eldest sister "as well as his love-interest", Joshua charged toward his assailant. It was too late however, as the mysterious assailant quickly put the mysterious card in front of his forehead while in the same time evoking certain word in order to made a pact with the demon from another realm.

"ADVENI…"

Instantly, a single huge pillar of flame engulfed the mysterious attacker as he transformed into an enormous towering armed humanoid monster known as Gigas during the siege against Yshrenia Empire as well as terrible conflict happened ten thousand years ago "Dogma War". "Tsk! This situation could be problematic…" Joshua muttered as he leaped back and readying his fighting stance, meanwhile Estelle quickly approached him. "I don't mind fighting bigger opponent…but you're right Joshua…this one could be proven problematic!" Estelle remarked back at Joshua's comment, as she also readying her fighting stance while activated her Tactical Orbment as well.

As soon as both Estelle and Joshua charged toward the incoming Gigas, for all the sudden multiple micro-missiles accurately locked at the said Gigas before their explosion halted both Estelle and Joshua from performing their ultimate "S-Crafts" attack skills. "Estelle-Oneechan! Joshua-Oniichan! Are you alright?" it was a very familiar cute and innocent voice that could be heard by both Estelle and Joshua, as the two recently famous senior Bracers quickly turned their heads.

Both Estelle and Joshua quickly saw their incoming rescuer who innocently and cheerfully waved her right hand toward them from inside her bipedal humanoid combat machine's cockpit. "Tita! What are you doing here? What was that you're riding on? That's not Mobile Suit or Personal Trooper or Koubu or anything I ever saw previously! It's dangerous here!" Estelle quickly shouted back at the incoming Tita as she bombarded the younger girl with warning and questions, meanwhile Joshua in the same time could only took a single long deep breath and sighed.

"Uweeee! I'm just trying to help Estelle-Oneechan while testing this first prototype of Orbal Gear …" Tita timidly replied back, as her voice quickly boomed on the surrounding area, thanks to the speaker device installed on her Orbal Gear. "I see! Thanks for rescuing us Tita! However, this place is still too dangerous…even with your new Orbment Gear!" Estelle replied back as she was shouting as well. Afterwards, Joshua quickly put his right hand on Estelle's right shoulder from behind.

"Estelle…you don't need to shout from your lung since I believe Tita could hear you very well…even from inside her Orbal Gear…" Joshua reminded his adoptive sister to not embarrassed herself by shouting and screaming while unnecessary. "Oh, you hush!" Estelle quickly replied back as she glared slightly toward Joshua, meanwhile the young Bracer with raven black hair and amber eyes only giggled when he heard his adoptive eldest sister's reply "Well, I think I let it slide for this time, since we still need to finish off that Gigas!" Estelle replied back one more time, as she readying her stance. In the meantime, the said Gigas previously bombarded by Tita's Orbal Gear started to stood back again and roared fiercely.

"Eeeek! I thought I put him on sleep already…" Tita's voice could be heard trembling, as both Estelle and Joshua fully understood over the little girl's fear, even though she was riding an Orbal Gear mecha unit at the moment. "Don't worry Tita-sweetie…let us handle this and you just…" before Estelle could finish her sentence, the enemy Gigas leaped as he was somehow ready to crush Tita's Orbal Gear by using his massive battle-axe.

Tita closed her eyes as she shrieked in fear; meanwhile both Estelle and Joshua tried their best to chase over the Gigas without much success. As everything seemed to be hopeless, a single white sleek humanoid figure leaped out of nowhere and landed its flying kick toward the Gigas' groin. "Tita! Are you alright?" it was a familiar voice that came from the white humanoid figure, as Tita, Estelle and Joshua quickly found out the identity of their saviour.

"Ah! Mr. Gainer!" Tita was the first one who greeted her saviour as the white humanoid weapon known as Overman King Gainer landed beside her Orbal Gear. "Haven't see you quite a while Tita-chan…how's everything on your side?" Gainer Sanga replied back from inside his King Gainer's cockpit, as he was returning Tita Russel's greeting. "We're doing fine…grandpa and everyone as well tee hee…" Tita replied back as she smiled cutely toward King Gainer, meanwhile both Estelle and Joshua also nodded in agreement. "That's good to hear! I would love to have a relaxing chat with you guys…however, we better dealing with this persistent enemy first!" Gainer replied back at Tita, Estelle and Joshua as he readying his Overman King Gainer to perform "Over Skill" inherent skill toward the already weakening Gigas.

However, before Gainer could execute his ultimate Over Skill, a single arrow of light flashed out of nowhere and struck directly on the Gigas' chest. The unholy creature howled unearthly before it fell to the ground motionless. "What the…" Gainer almost cursed as he turned his King Gainer's head in order to saw the individual who delivered finishing blow to the Gigas before he could do the same.

"Reinforced warrior…Optimus…I think I know who is it…" Gainer muttered as his King Gainer lowered his stance. In the meantime, both Estelle and Joshua also lowered their stances as well, as the former waved her right hand toward the female Optimus reinforced warrior not far from their location. "Arietta! Yooohooo! Arietta!" Estelle shouted in cheerfulness enthusiasm meanwhile Joshua was just sighed before smiled at his adoptive eldest sister that happened to be his love interest as well.

Arietta deactivated her Optimus/ Ren Force armour generated by her Optimite crystal before approached Estelle, Joshua, as well as Gainer inside King Gainer and Tita inside her Orbal Gear. "Ah, Arietta-Oneechan! Thank you very much for helping us…" Tita politely thanked Arietta as she bowed her head repeatedly, meanwhile the silver-haired young girl from the ancient age of Dogma War could only smiling back at Tita while blushed slightly. "Uhm, you're welcome Tita-chan…Estelle-san, Joshua-san and Gainer-san…it has been for a while…isn't it?" Arietta replied back at Tita while in the same time greeted the others as well.

"Three months was quite long Arie! I know you're very busy with your Bracers business in Calvard, as well as those assignments my Dad gave to you! However at least we definitely need to catch up, don't you agree? Of course you agree with me right!"

Estelle replied back cheerfully with enthusiasm as she gave Arietta hugs on her shoulders, meanwhile Joshua could only took a deep breath and remain silent when he witnessed Estelle's over enthusiastic behaviour. "I really must Estelle-san, and I apologized for not being able to do so recently…" Arietta replied back at Estelle's reply before she apologized in the same time as well.

"Ah, please don't be Arie-sweetie and…Joshua! Hush! I swear you rolled your eyes and smug away when you see my beautiful cute enthusiasm toward Arie!" Estelle replied back toward Arietta meanwhile afterwards glared at Joshua before yelled at him like always. "You're sharp like always Estelle and even when I haven't said anything, you already could quite accurately guessed what's inside my mind…" Joshua replied back as he smiled gently toward Estelle, as the young female Bracer in front of him could only took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sometimes I could just whack you off…as you could say something sarcastic like that with straight face…" Estelle replied back, as everyone else laughed meanwhile Joshua himself still smiled gently without even laughed. It was when everyone else decided to have a nice warm conversation while heading back to Zeiss in order to claim the bounty reward for completing the Bracers guild's quest. As they converse, Estelle somehow felt nostalgic as everything that started one year and three months ago somehow started to resurface within her memories. When Joshua asked about the said matter in her mind, Estelle only laughed sheepishly and replied back toward her adoptive youngest brother.

"I just remembered on how everything started one year and three months ago…as well as certain wishful author that somehow involved into this world's creation…I wonder what is he doing now…"

Meanwhile, back on Sakhalin Base…

"Heroes of Eternity?" Carisa asked in amusement, meanwhile the former wishful author was just nodded over Carisa's question before replying back afterward. "Sometimes they were referred as Heroes of Time as well…both you and Ms. Imca met them in the past as they fought side by side with you guys until the end…if Ms. Imca said my bonds with both Celestial Being and Special Duty Section 6 somehow unique and strong…I could say the same to my relationship as Time Diver with these Heroes of Eternity as well…" the former author replied back, meanwhile Carisa only nodded back as she tried to digest Ave's answer inside her mind.

"Cless Albane, Chester Burklight, Mint Adenade, Claus F. Lester, Arche Klein, and Suzu Fujibayashi…the six of them are Heroes of Eternity that being mentioned by Ave…I remembered clearly when we arrived in this new land called Aselia and get involved in Valhalla War against Demon King Dhaos…although…" Imca paused her sentence as she stared at the former wishful author and Carisa in the same time.

"I remembered…and I understand fully Imca…sometimes reality isn't as simple as black and white…the same with good and evil as well…" Carisa replied back as her voice tone somehow became more serious than her usual playful cute and cheerful voice. "Dhaos' true reason behind his actions…although somehow still wrong and perhaps evil in the end…I somehow could find solid justification from it…" Ave decided to made a remark based on his personal insight opinion regarding Valhalla War that later on made him together with those six Heroes of Eternity, The Nameless, Celestial Being's Ptolemaios 2 crews as well as Special Duty Section 6 transverse across time and space in order to defeat the Demon King Dhaos once and for all.

"Unlike those Bracers as well as Adol The Red…we got involved directly almost from the beginning to the end together with these six Heroes of Eternity…however, I would still somehow felt how in the end…even after we all manage to defeat Dhaos, it was somehow ended really tragic since the said Demon King himself only fought for the sake of his people…" Imca decided to voice her remark as she finished her previous unfinished sentence.

Ave on the other hand was just remain quiet, as he listened at Carisa and Imca's conversation regarding Valhalla War against Demon King Dhaos as well as their involvement on assisting the legendary Heroes of Eternity back then. Although the former wishful author somehow quite familiar over Dhaos' motive and reasoning for his action as Demon King during Valhalla War, he ended up assisting Cless and everyone else in order to defeat the said Demon King. In the end, as far as he as well as the others realized the fact that Dhaos merely wished to protect and save his own homeworld, Ave couldn't help himself thinking from time to time that what he done so far up until today might not really be too different from Dhaos' at all.

"If there are truly evil in this universe…surely would be deep down within every human's hearts…"

The former wishful author couldn't really remember of the exact wording from the sentence spoken to him by Dhaos, although he was fully understood the weight of the sentence's meaning somehow. Deep down inside his heart however, Ave also understood the weight of responsibility for him to fulfil his role as Time Diver together with Heroes of Eternity as well as his newfound friends and comrades to defeat Dhaos that would definitely becoming major threat over the new Tertiary World's alliance in which Aselia was a member as well. Although he couldn't help himself from having an irony feeling etched inside his heart, the former wishful author never regret his decision back then when he fought the Demon King Dhaos. The only regret he had, if there is any, was only the fact he never tried to ask for Dhaos' reasoning before he fought and defeat his Demon King persona.

It was when the communication feature installed on his S2U "Song to You" device flashed as the former author himself startled in a slight surprise. Imca and Carisa in the same time stopped their conversation as both of them stared at Ave before took a deep breath and sighed. "Ave-kun, didn't Oneesan always told you before to switch any communication device off when you're watching a movie in the cinema…" Carisa pouted as she scolded the younger former wishful author as if she scolds her own youngest brother.

"Ah, I'm sorry Carisa-Oneesan…" Ave paused his sentence as he glared at Carisa before continuing his reply. "Hey! Since when you become my eldest sister anyway, and we're not inside cinema theatre!" the former wishful author complained, meanwhile Carisa could only giggled in amusement. "That's what Carisa always refer as humour…" Imca made her remark as well, meanwhile Ave could only took a deep breath and sighed before glanced at his S2U device.

"It's commander Hayate Yagami from Special Duty Section 6…I wonder if there is something important happened out there and I certainly must know about it…" Ave muttered alone, as he stared at the incoming call on his S2U. "I think you better answer her, since you're still technically under her command anyway…" Imca suggested as the former wishful author stared at the young female Darcsen soldier in front of him, meanwhile in the same time Carisa also nodded in agreement over Imca's suggestion.

"I see…then if both you excuse me…Ms. Imca and Ms. Carisa…"

As the former wishful author walked away from the hangar area to his quarter for private conversation with Special Duty Section 6's commander Hayate Yagami, both Carisa and Imca took another deep breath before sighed and smiled each other. "When the first time I met Ave-kun, he seems struggling quite a lot to find his place in this new world and literally tons of conflicts and many other things happened…however, in the end he found the place where he belongs and now he could stood on his own feet even stronger and proudly…" Carisa made her remark, as she couldn't help herself from smiled even more, meanwhile Imca nodded in agreement over The Nameless' female tank operator beside her.

"Unlike us who tasted battlefield almost as part as our daily life…Ave came from the world where our experiences as well as others' came to his perspective from fictional works…he might be knowledgeable over many things, however in term of real experiences…Ave was struggling quite a while back then…moreover he couldn't literally using his prior knowledge to predict the entire events that might unveil as the existence of this new Tertiary World itself already threw his knowledge into disarray…" Imca replied back as she leaned her head on the metal hull behind her, meanwhile Carisa nodded in agreement over her reply.

"Well, he keep on moving forward and even though he couldn't predict future events based on his prior knowledge anymore…Ave-kun definitely performing his duty as Time Diver…the destiny he had chosen by himself…" Carisa replied back as she smiled toward Imca once again, as the said young female Darcsen soldier just nodded in agreement before smiled back as well.

As both Imca and Carisa kept on conversing about the former wishful author as well as many other past events, which they remembered very well deep down inside their hearts, both of them realized on how it wasn't solely Ave's fault that created the brave new Tertiary World in the first place.

Since the most important thing was to be able to accept such changes and keep on living their life to the fullest regardless to what kind of future might greet them later on, which both Imca, Carisa, as well as many others including the said former wishful author himself very well understood and definitely agree.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Episode 03

**Episode 03**

~ Fragments ~

* * *

><p>"I see…the situation seems to be a lot more serious than what I heard from any broadcasted news here lately…" the former wishful author replied back before he skim through the hologram report transferred to him by Special Duty Section 6's commander Hayate Yagami. "President Dorothy Catalonia already spoken to me yesterday, as she mobilized her Preventer agency ever since the outbreak of the civil unrest happened on Mars…however, I don't think it would be easy just by Preventer alone to solve this delicate matter…" Hayate made her remark as she stared at Ave with serious expression on her face.<p>

"Is there anything I could do to help? Well, since I believe you try to contact me because you might want my participation in this matter, am I right Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami…" Ave replied back, as in the same time also offering his assistance as well. In the meantime, Hayate quickly smiled back gently ad the former wishful author as soon as she heard Ave's willingness to assist her as well as Preventer in this matter.

"We Special Duty Section 6 will definitely involve ourselves in this matter as I also personally suspect, this incident somehow related to Eclipse as well as D.G Cult…however, since we couldn't move freely before authorization from president Dorothy…I would like you to act independently on our behalf…" Hayate paused her sentence, as she took a deep breath and sighed before continuing her sentence again. "Well, I mean if you could investigate and assist Preventer together with Celestial Being's Ptolemy crews? I wonder na?" the meister of eternal night finished her sentence as well as her request with heavily accented Kansai-dialect, before she performed Buddha gesture by clasping both of her hands and smiled sheepishly toward Ave.

"I'll do the best I can…I believe Ms. Sumeragi and the others won't mind on lending their hands to us…although it would be nicer and more polite to ask them first…" Ave replied back, meanwhile Hayate nodded back at the former wishful author in agreement. "Hayate-chama! The conference regarding Eclipse case as well as D.G Cult's criminal involvement and incident on Mars would be starting soon…if you could get ready desu?" it was Reinforce Zwei's voice that could be heard from the other side of the room, as soon afterward the face of the famous cute vice commander of SDS 6 appeared from the right side of the hologram projector screen.

"Mr. Ave! I haven't see you quite a while desu!" Reinforce Zwei greeted the former author cheerfully as always, meanwhile Ave was just nodded back at the female Unison Device with long electric platinum blue hair in front of him before replying back. "Indeed it has been a while…around three months to be exact…I heard from Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami…you guys pretty much get your hands tied up for multitude unsolved cases happened ever since the first day of the Tertiary World's formation…" the former wishful author replied back as he still smiled gently at Reinforce Zwei and Hayate Yagami.

"Really! It's very flat-out busy desu! That's why Hayate-chama will need you to travel to Orb via Ruan region within Liberl Kingdom commonwealth and investigate this incident from that area desu!" Reinforce Zwei replied back, meanwhile Ave was just remain silent and stunned for a while before scratching his head and replied back. "Uhm, I thought I would need to go to Mars in order to investigate this case?" Ave replied back sheepishly as he asked another question in return.

"Ah, I forgot to mention to you na! Gomen na! The reason why I need you to travel to Orb via Ruan first is because you have prior knowledge as well as familiarities over the situation on the ground…since Preventer on Mars would be receiving assistance from DC's fleet of Hagane and Hiryu Custom, so they will be fine for a time being na…" Hayate replied back as she laughed sheepishly toward the former wishful author himself. "I see…I'll do the best I can, although I'm not that knowledgeable ever since the Tertiary World being formed…anyway, I believe you need to attend the press conference commander Yagami…vice commander Reinforce Zwei…" Ave replied back as he smiled toward both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei who quickly nodded back in agreement.

"Thanks to remind us Ave-san, we better get going then…and also, I will send the request for transfer to Sakhalin Base's acting commander first lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu…it would be great if you could travel to Ruan by tomorrow? I hope you wouldn't mind na?" Hayate replied back as she asked the former author another request while excused herself as well as her aide Reinforce Zwei. "As long as lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu approve the transfer request…" the former wishful author replied back, as he agreed to Hayate's request.

"Glad that you agree with all of my silly and difficult request na…I pray for your safe journey Ave-san, and I will keep contacting you regarding any development happened on Mars…I hope the situation won't get any worse…" Hayate replied back as she smiled and expressed her gratitude toward the former wishful author in front of her. "Ave-san! When you reach Ruan, don't forget to meet detective Richard desu! We will let him know that you're visiting and he will definitely would be able to assist you on your investigation desu!" Reinforce Zwei replied back as well as she smiled happily toward Ave, before expressing her gratitude as well. "Thank you as well desu! For agreeing at Hayate-chama's request!" Reinforce thanked the former author whom only smiled back at her as well.

The next evening on Air-Letten Fortress, border between Ruan and Orb region with Zeiss and East Gallia…

Captain Julia Schwarz; commander of Liberl Kingdom Royal Guard stared on the report paper in front of her with serious expression displayed on her face. It was when a soft knock could be heard from the front door of her quarter, as she quickly greeted whomever standing on the other side of the door. "Please come in, the door is not locked…" Julia informed, as gently the wooden door of Air-Letten's captain quarter made a creaked sound for being opened.

"Julia, you should take a short break…I understand about your grave concern over the tension between Mars Federation and Lanigreen Republic, as well as high possibility of their involvement over this incident…however, taking a good care of your health would be as important as trying to concern the situation happened out there…" Kloze entered the captain quarter as she smiled gently toward Julia before settling down fully decorated tea set on Julia's desk.

"Kloze, you really shouldn't be doing this…I mean, it's really awkward for me to see you preparing nice warm magnolia tea for me instead…" Julia replied back as she was somehow feeling really awkward, since it was already becoming common knowledge about Kloze's true identity as the heir of Liberl Kingdom throne. "I hope you wouldn't worry about that Julia, since I'm doing this as part as my hobby as well…" Kloze paused her answer as she gently poured the warm magnolia tea on the teacup in front of Julia. "Well, thank you very much for the trouble Kloze…and I just hope her majesty queen Alicia won't find out that her beloved granddaughter serving a cup of tea to her own personal guard…" Julia replied back half-jokingly as she smiled toward Kloze, meanwhile the younger girl with short lavender coloured hair was just giggled when she heard such reply.

"Well, let's keep this as a secret then Julia…" as Kloze replied back, she took a seat on the chair in front of Julia Schwarz before gently poured the warm magnolia tea on her own teacup. It was a momentary silence between Kloze and Julia, before the former decided to begin another conversation. "Julia, there are many changes happened in here ever since my last visit…and also, it seems Zeiss' main factory already completing the prototype for Liberl's royal guard…" Kloze made her remark as the older young woman in front of her glanced at her younger companion before replying back. "You seem notice it…" Julia replied back, as Kloze in return was just smiled gently at Julia.

"It was stationed right in front of Air-Letten's main gate…so, it would be strange for me if I didn't notice it…" Kloze replied back as she still smiled back gently at Julia. "Ah, I see…although it would be left there as decoration unfortunately, since none of us know how to operate it…" Julia replied back as she made her personal comment regarding to the prototype seen by Kloze in front of Air-Letten's main gate. "It has a name, isn't it?" Kloze replied back as she asked another question.

Julia took a sip of her magnolia tea before stared at Kloze's beautiful crystal lavender eyes and smiled at her. "According to the manual sent together from Central Factory…this prototype was a replica based on the same unit fielded during legendary historical war happened in another dimension pre-Break The World…the name is YMS-18 Kämpfer…" Julia replied back as she answered Kloze's question. "Kämpfer…it means fighter in Germanic language, the same language used by Erebonian Empire as well as Europa Imperial Alliance…" Kloze replied back before she took a sip of her own magnolia tea.

"Kloze, you seem pretty knowledgeable…even though we just living our new life together in this new Tertiary World for around one year…" Julia made her remark; meanwhile Kloze was just smiled back at her. "I learnt a lot of lesson from the formation of this new world…there are many things I could never learn if Break The World incident never happened in the first place…although I need to have another extra year for my academy study because of my involvement during countless incidents a year ago…those precious things I encountered, learnt, and cherished dearly surely just and even if being put in the same scale with my missing academy year…" Kloze replied back as she smiled toward Julia, meanwhile the older young woman with short emerald green hair in front Kloze was remain silent for a while before voicing her opinion.

"I hope you realize the offer from Royal Jenis Academy would definitely give you extra transfer credits in order to be able to graduate, since what happened back then was unavoidable…moreover, you're an honour student that certainly could have learn those subjects outside school curriculum Kloze…" Julia paused her sentence before she took a deep breath and sighed. "Please forgive me for voicing such thought…it just seems that I feel a bit disappointed since you choose to re-attending classes as repeat year student rather than accepting the offer and graduate on time accordingly…" the female captain of the royal guard finished her sentence as she took another sip of her tea, meanwhile Kloze was just remain silent and stared at Julia's slightly disappointed crystal clear emerald green eyes.

Deep down inside her heart, Kloze fully understood over Julia's concern regarding to her decision to repeat another year of her study at Royal Jenis Academy, instead of accepting Dean Collins' genuine offer for extra transfer credits and graduate on time. Even though Kloze also understood fully about multitude crisis happened in one full year that ended three months ago made her need to take a full year of leave from her academy study somehow could be justified, she still made a decision to repeat the said lost year instead of skipping it.

In the end, Kloze still attending Royal Jenis Academy as second year student despite she should be on her final year, albeit her study somehow reduced into almost part-time study due to her activities on a pair of orphanages located respectively within Ruan and Orb region, as well as political duty as an aide for ESUN minister of foreign affair and goodwill ambassador Sylvia Noventa.

"I'm sorry if I make you worry Julia…but I still believe that I need to learn many things I haven't learnt before regardless to any reason behind my inability or absence that would prevent me to learn them…I hope you could understand my decision and again I'm sorry…" Kloze replied back as she stared at Julia Schwarz, which still remain silent and closed her eyes while taking a last sip of her magnolia tea. "I respect to any decision you made Kloze, even though I might voice my opinion that sometimes against it…I hope you understand that I only care about your wellbeing…well, since you're already like my own youngest sister…" Julia coughed after she finished her reply, as Kloze couldn't help herself from smiled (grinned) when she heard herself being referred as surrogate youngest sister by certain individual she admired the most.

"Well, it's embarrassing for me to even say that! It's your fault to begin with anyway!" Julia sighed as she put her right hand on her forehead while made her remark, meanwhile Kloze finally burst into laugh as she heard Julia's remark. "Sorry…I'm really sorry Julia but it was just so funny and priceless…" Kloze replied back as she still laughed while gently wiping her tears that came from her crystal lavender eyes. In the meantime, Julia couldn't help herself from smiling back at Kloze, as she could finally see her real smile and laugh after she went through a lot of perilous things in the past. Deep down inside her heart, Julia made an oath that she would be doing her best in order to protect Kloze's smile and happiness regardless to what happened.

Meanwhile, at Haken Gate on the same evening…

"I think, this should be sufficient!" the former wishful author made his personal remark as he finished his paperwork to enter Ruan region via Krone Pass. "Thank you for filling the paperwork, and I will issue the pass to Ruan region by tonight so you would be to travel tomorrow morning the earliest…" one of the old guard on the receptionist table replied back as he smiled toward Ave. "Tonight? Is it possible for me to travel to Ruan now?" the former wishful author asked, meanwhile the old guard just shook his head before replying back. "Nay…I don't think it would be wise young man…since, even though our situation stabilized and improved in this past three months…travelling via Krone Pass during night-time would be deemed dangerous as monsters still roaming around…" the old guard replied back as he informed Ave with the situation.

"I see…well, I think I rather take your advice and staying here for tonight…" Ave replied back, as he agreeing the old guard early suggestion to stay at Haken Gate for tonight and continue his travel early tomorrow morning. "I'm glad that you're wise enough young traveller, let me show you to the dormitory guest room…locker also available for your belongings and for tonight I don't think we have another guest staying…so you have the whole dormitory for yourself…isn't it great?" the old guard replied back as he laughed toward Ave, meanwhile the said former author could only grinned sheepishly as he took the old guard's offer to show him the way to the dormitory guest room.

"Not bad at all! The whole dormitory for myself tonight!" Ave made his remark as he put his travel backpack inside the locker, before he tried to choose his bed for tonight. It was when another guard softly knocked at the front door of the dormitory room. "Yes? Come in! It's not locked…" the former wishful author replied back. "Excuse me, I'm private Leroy…I would like to inform you for a slight change of arrangement, since we will be having another two guests…I hope you wouldn't mind to share this dormitory with them?" private Leroy politely asked.

"Well, this room is dormitory guest room…so, of course I wouldn't mind at all…" Ave replied back, as soon afterward private Leroy let the other two guests know that they would be able to stay in the same dormitory room with the former wishful author himself. As those two new guests entered the dormitory room, Ave as well as the former two couldn't help from being surprised since the three of them obviously already knew each other very well in the past.

"Allelujah! Marie! I never expect the other two new guests would be you! I wonder on what's bring you in this place to begin with?" Ave greeted the other two new guests that happen to be no other than Arios Gundam's meister Allelujah Haptism and former HRL super soldier Marie Parfacy that formerly known by Soma Peries name. "Likewise Ave! I never expect to see you here, and I'm glad to see you after quite a while…I wonder, what's bring you here?" Allelujah replied back as he greeted the former wishful author, meanwhile Marie was just smiled gently at him as well.

"Long story short…but I tell you later…" Ave replied back, as he glanced at private Leroy. "Well, that's quite a surprise the three of you already knew each others…it seems all of you have a lot of thing to discuss, so I better excuse myself…and…also, the three of you always welcome to join us for dinner since our chef always cook extra in case any guests staying…" private Leroy replied back as he keep Ave, Allelujah and Marie for being informed to any amenities they could enjoy during their stay at Haken Gate. In the meantime, the former wishful author himself, as well as Allelujah and Marie quickly welcome the invitation from private Leroy.

Ave, Allelujah and Marie then were having dinner together after they finished on taking care their belongings. The meal cooked by the military chef at Haken Gate was surprisingly quite delicious, as the former wishful author, Allelujah and Marie previously only expected their meal to be enough for just being edible. After they finished their dinner and chatted with those friendly soldiers (including the chef) stationed on Haken Gate, the three of them (Ave, Allelujah and Marie/ Soma) thanked them once again for the invitation for dinner before returning to the dormitory guest room. It was when the former wishful author began to tell both Allelujah and Marie regarding to the situation that was happening out there, as well as his reason for travelling to Ruan.

"I see…that's really seems quite bad…" Marie made her remark as she leaned her back against the wall behind her; meanwhile Allelujah gently hugged her right shoulder from the back. "According to what I heard from commander Hayate Yagami, there are other parties involved on orchestrating such chaotic situation from behind the shadow, and she told me that I need to start my investigation from Ruan and Orb region before accompany Ptolemy and Special Duty Section 6's main force later on…" the former wishful author finished his story as he yawned lightly before leaning his head against the wall behind him.

"What about Ms. Sumeragi's personal opinion?" Allelujah asked. "Ms. Sumeragi…actually including myself feel quite confused with commander Yagami's idea, although she said she would be doing the best she could to create suitable mission plan regarding to this matter, she told me she couldn't help herself from suspecting commander Yagami for having her own personal agenda…" Ave paused his sentence as he stared at both Allelujah and Marie, which still carefully listening over his answer.

"Commander Yagami's personal agenda…" Marie murmured.

"Although I couldn't help myself from suspecting Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami as well, I rather choose to have a faith over her decision this time…since I believe she would have thought in advance about many things and possibilities before asking me to take another route of investigation to Ruan and Orb…well, I'm sure commander Yagami will let us know when the time is right…" the former wishful author replied back as he grinned sheepishly and scratched his hair. In the meantime, both Allelujah and Marie also smiled back at Ave before nodded in agreement as well.

"Well, I definitely will find out more after I reach Ruan…anyway, how about you two? What would you two be doing tomorrow, if I may know?" Ave asked. "We still travelling together in order to find the meaning of our personal existences…although I don't think we…I mean I and Marie would be mind to accompany you to travel to Ruan…" Allelujah replied back as he smiled toward the former wishful author, meanwhile his girlfriend Marie was just nodded in agreement as well.

"I don't want to cause more trouble for you two…" Ave replied back over Allelujah's remark, as this time Marie would be the one that answered over the former author's reply. "Please don't be Ave, since both Allelujah and myself were just travelling to find our answer together…we might find fragment of this answer if we accompany you to Ruan…moreover, we was once Celestial Being's members as well…" Marie finished her answer as she smiled gently toward the former wishful author in front of her.

After chatted a bit longer among the three of them, Allelujah, Marie and the former wishful fanfic author decided to call for the night as they retreated to their respective beds before turned off the light and sleep. Unknown by the three of them, the gear of destiny already been set into motion, as the very beginning happened one year and three months ago now begin to move.

Meanwhile, around Mars' orbit…

"Lieutenant Katina! Please don't wander too far from Hiryu Custom by yourself!" Russel Bergman warned the female leader of Octo Squad not to wander too far off from Hiryu Custom's position, although as if first lieutenant Katina Tarask would heed such warning that came from especially her "love-interest" wingman. "Quiet Russel! If you have any complaint, tell captain Lefina or you rather have my blowing up your Personal Trooper with my shotgun?" Katina replied back harshly as her Personal Trooper Wildwűrger L painted in deep crimson colour paintjob turned back and pointed out its shotgun toward Russel Bergman's Personal Trooper Wildschwein M.

"Don't be angry to me please, lieutenant Katina! I just try to make sure you would follow the order and don't get reprimanded later on…" Russel replied back quickly as his Wildschwein M in camouflage green military paintjob tried to move both of its hands to cover the cockpit block on the chest area as well as camera sensor on the head of the said Personal Trooper (PT) itself.

"Hmpfff! If you just remain quiet and follow me…" Katina replied back, obviously still quite annoyed over Russel's warning. It was when she lowered her Wildwűrger L's shotgun and flew even further away from Hiryu Custom's position. "Ah! Wait for me lieutenant Katina!" Russel shouted back as his Wildschwein M followed not so far from behind. In the meantime, Lune Zoldark inside her Super Robot type Armoured Module Valsione, Task Shinguji inside his Super Robot Giganscudo Duro, and Leona Garstein inside her Armoured Module Siegerlion could only stared at both Katina and Russel, as the former two laughed meanwhile Leona herself sighed alone.

After a while flying around the orbit of Mars, Katina's Wildwűrger L stopped in the middle of vacuum space meanwhile the hot-blooded female pilot that happens to be leader of Octo Squad took a deep breath. "Lieutenant Katina?" Russel asked timidly as his Wildschwein M arrived beside Katina's Wildwűrger L. "Russel, did you see that?" Katina asked. "Pardon me lieutenant Katina?" Russel asked back. "Over there…" Katina replied with quite cold and grim voice tone, something unusually done by the hot-blooded leader of Octo Squad herself.

As Wildwűrger L pointed out with its right hand's index finger toward the centre of Mars' atmospheric orbit, Russel as well as Lune, Task and Leona could saw clearly over certain something they have been looking. "So, if the coordinate is correct we could descend from this point…retrieve it unnoticed while performing our original mission together with Hagane as well…" Lune muttered as her Valsione gave the other facial expression of "a person in his/ her deep thought" before Task Shinguji interrupted.

"That's should be really easy! That object would definitely please Ring-san as well we chief Murdock! I'm ready anytime since we could rendezvous with Hagane soon afterward! Right Leona-chan?" Task cheerfully replied back, meanwhile Leona quickly took a deep breath and sighed when she heard her over-cheerfulness boyfriend asked an opinion from her. "Theoretically should be fine, however I rather we report to captain Lefina first before proceeding with this mission…and Task, if you insist you could enter the atmospheric entry without your unit and retrieve the item while enjoying the atmospheric sauna out there…" Leona replied back before she gave Task an icy glance with her crystal azure blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…really Leona-chan…eeer…I mean Leona-sama…"

As Katina, Russel, Lune, Task and Leona decided to return to Hiryu Custom in order to gave captain Lefina full report regarding to their finding and mission proposal, Katina stopped for a moment as she took another last glance over the mysterious object she just found not long ago. "Something wrong Katina?" Lune asked, as her Valsione approached Katina's Wildwűrger L. "Nope, it's nothing Lune…only that I have a bad feeling about this…" Katina replied back. "Bad feeling?" Lune asked the female Octo Squad, as Katina stared at the heiress of Divine Crusaders with serious look from her heterochromia eyes.

"I couldn't put it in a good words…however, I have a really bad feeling about this finding will lead us to the truth between countless incidents happened ever since one year and three months ago as another new conflict that even bigger and more sinister than before…waiting for all of us out there…"

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Episode 04

**Episode 04**

~ Resolve ~

* * *

><p>"Hi, Hayate-chan…it's nice to see you again…it has been a while isn't it?" instructor Nanoha Takamachi greeted Hayate as she entered the commander quarter of Special Duty Section 6's headquarter located on Time-Space Administration Bureau's administered world number 03; Vaizen. "Three months to be exact na…Nanoha-chan please have a seat…" Hayate replied back as she smiled gently at her best friend, as Nanoha also smiled back at her before took a seat on the chair in front of Hayate's working desk.<p>

"I heard from Fate-chan and Teana, there is certain incident happened out there…Hayate-chan, is this incident related to Eclipse and D.G Cult?" Nanoha asked, as her expression somehow became quite serious. Hayate on the other hand was remain silent for a while before took a deep breath and replied back. "I personally suspecting strong connection between D.G Cult and Eclipse with this incident, although official investigation still being conducted in order to solidify my suspicion…I could only hope I'm wrong about this…" the supreme commander of Special Duty Section 6 replied back as she sighed, meanwhile Nanoha was just remain silent as she heard Hayate's reply.

Nanoha understood fully about the fact Hayate was somehow very concerned about multitude incidents and crisis, which happened after the formation of this particular Tertiary World. It was right after the formation of Tertiary World happened thanks to "Break The World" incident, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate together with the rest of Special Duty Section 6 was getting involved into multitude crisis and incidents, which in the end overshadow the original Eclipse case itself. Even after the defeat of Chimera Corps as well as the establishment of ESUN, Nanoha couldn't help herself from having a deep thought regarding TSAB's role, in particular Special Duty Section 6 as one of the vanguard for peace and harmony in this brave new world.

It wasn't an easy task for sure, and from that point, Hayate's concern started to manifest even more. Even though another organization such as Divine Crusaders (DC) as well as Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team and Liberl Kingdom Commonwealth Nations' Bracer Guild actively assist Special Duty Section 6, the meister of the eternal night herself for some reason couldn't help from fearing the still out-of loose Eclipse case's perpetrators would later on destroy the newfound peace and harmony, which being obtained with countless struggles and sacrifices. The TSAB's ace of aces Nanoha Takamachi on the other hand worried more about her best friend condition, since she was fully aware over Hayate's bad habit to shoulder such trouble and burden alone with minimum to no initiative of consulting her closest best friends such as commissioned officer (enforcer) Fate Testarossa or herself.

"Hayate-chan, if you have something really concern you within your mind…please let me, Fate-chan as well as the others know as well…since we will definitely try our best to help you…" Nanoha finally made her decision to reply back, as Hayate closed her eyes for a few seconds before smiled back at Nanoha. "Nanoha-chan…arigatou na…" Hayate replied back as she decide to smiled cheerfully, meanwhile Nanoha herself also smiled back toward her best friend that also happens to be her commander within Special Duty Section 6 division. It was when a soft knock on the commander quarter's front door could be heard before the door itself being opened gently from outside.

"Hayate-chama, are you still in there? If you excuse me desu…"

As soon as Reinforce Zwei entered the commander quarter, her cheerful smile somehow widened as she saw Nanoha greeted her. "Nanoha-san! It has been a while desu! How are you? How's Vivio-chan and Einhalt-chan desu? Are they doing fine desu?" Cheerfully Reinforce Zwei tackled and hugged the infamous TSAB's ace of aces while in the same time bombard her with multiple questions in the same time. "Nya…ha…ha…ha…" Nanoha laughed sheepishly before she decided to answer Reinforce Zwei's questions. "I'm doing fine and really it's have been a while Rein-chan…I'm doing fine, as well as Vivio and Einhalt-chan…the two of them together with Lio and Corona decided to apply for contract mage personnel positions after the end of Inter-Middle…although, I don't think they would be involved into any major cases just yet…" Nanoha answered back, meanwhile Reinforce Zwei quickly nodded back in agreement and enthusiasm as she heard those answers.

"Now, it make me wonder as well…what happened to Thoma-kun, Lily-chan and Isis-chan after the incident happened at Orience?" Nanoha asked. "They're still together with the rest of Class Zero's students desu! Although this incident happened outside TSAB's jurisdiction and most likely have no relation at all to Eclipse case…Thoma-san, Lily-Strosek-san and Isis-san decided to help Class Zero's students from Fiefdom of Vermillion Bird's Peristerium School of Magic desu…the latest information I received is Subaru-san…eeer I mean sergeant Subaru Nakajima together with the rest of N2R's former members along with Battalion 108th later on assist them in order to repel enemies' invasion desu…" Reinforce Zwei replied back as she glanced over Hayate before asking her mistress certain question.

"Hayate-chama, is it alright for me to share the information about what happened at Orience with Nanoha-san…?"

Hayate was only smiled gently and nodded at her beloved Unison Device, as Reinforce Zwei quickly understood over the meaning behind Hayate's approval. Reinforce Zwei quickly opened the white folder file she carried with her before, as Nanoha carefully read through the information written in there, albeit in the very fast pace. After reading through those documents carefully, Nanoha twitched her eyebrows as she stopped exactly on the seventh page of the said document. "Something wrong na, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked.

"It is just me or I have a feeling…that you might miss something important here Hayate-chan?" Nanoha replied back as she let both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei to take another careful look on the said document itself. "Hayate-chama…this is…" Reinforce Zwei gasped. "I could never believe myself that I could miss something trivial like this na…thanks Nanoha-chan…" Hayate took a deep breath before she thanked Nanoha for pointed out certain important factor within the document previously carried by Reinforce Zwei. "No need to thank me Hayate-chan, since it's natural for all of us to work together in order to solve this case and end any loose tie ever since the end of the conflict three months ago…" Nanoha replied back, as both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei realized on how the TSAB's ace of aces' expression somehow being saddened.

"Nanoha-chan, if you remembered about the resolution that end the final conflict…the Purge of Blood…three months ago…let me tell you about my honest opinion na…the outcome of that incident wasn't anybody's fault…especially your's and Ave-san's in particular…Fate-chan might be disagree to our action and decision on that time, however in the end she could finally accept our decision and ready to share any responsibility together…as Special Duty Section 6's member like the rest of us…" Hayate paused her sentence as she smiled gently at Nanoha with reassuring stare from her deep crystal lavender eyes.

"Nya…ha…ha…ha…I wonder why I somehow get melancholy everytime I remembered about that incident, I shouldn't let this becoming bad habit and make Vivio be the one that always cheering me up! I'm her mama and surely I have my pride and dignity…" Nanoha quickly replied back as she was somehow being cheered up over Hayate's gentle words. "Now, here we go na…don't want to let Vivio take care of you instead…" Hayate jokingly replying back as she giggled at Nanoha who could help herself from giggled back as well. "Uhm, Nanoha-san, Hayate-chama?" in the meantime Reinforce Zwei could only stared at both her meister/ mistress and the TSAB's ace of aces in slightly confusion before smiled as well.

Hayate and Reinforce Zwei afterwards keep Nanoha being informed about the former wishful author's current status as well as the mission he was conducting on behalf of Hayate's request. Unknown by Ave himself of course, Nanoha was also being informed over the fact that her very closest best friend commissioned officer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and enforcer Teana Lanster were already on the way to rendezvous with the said former author. It was when Nanoha finally fully understood over the concept of whole mission that very well crafted and planned by Special Duty Section 6's commander "lieutenant colonel" Hayate Yagami, which even the former wishful author himself had not realize it just yet.

In the meantime, on Magnolia Village, eight thirty in the morning, local time…

"It's good to be able to arrive in this village this early isn't it?" Allelujah made his remark as he smiled at his girlfriend Marie and the former wishful fanfic author Ave. "I do agree with that…thanks to Ave…that we could arrive this early to have nice breakfast in this peaceful Magnolia Village…" Marie replied back over Allelujah's remark as she smiled at the said former wishful author in particular.

"To be honest, I'm still quite sleepy…I haven't have any opportunity to have a good sleep ever since my new temporary assignment at Sakhalin Base…but, remembering on how nice the breakfast menu at Magnolia Inn over there…I think it should be enough to refresh me up…" Ave replied back as both Allelujah and Marie could only laughed as they heard the former author's easygoing reply. "Surely I do agree with Ave, how long it has been ever since out last visit on Magnolia Village…" Allelujah muttered meanwhile Marie was only remain silent and smiled back toward her boyfriend.

"Quite a while…more than six months I believe…back then we met wandering priest Mr. Kevin Graham that happens to be knight of Septium Church that being assigned to collect ancient artefacts on the same manner on how Time-Space Administration Bureau collecting Lost Logia artefacts…well, surely a lot of things happened on that day until the end of the conflict three months ago…" Ave replied back, as both Allelujah and Marie nodded in agreement, meanwhile Marie herself made a remark that citing on how the former author's himself having quite good memories.

Ave was only laughed as he heard such remark and compliment made by Marie Parfacy. On the other hand however, the former wishful author himself remembered clearly on how the conflict finally ended and the legislation and jurisdiction authority for this new tertiary world was given fully to Earth-Spheres United Nations or ESUN after heavy opposition from World Liberation Front that led into very short but quite brutal small conflict known as Purge of Blood. It was very difficult for everyone back then as no one definitely eager to fight in a war where there was no clear cut between good and evil. In the end The Nameless, Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6, and Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team volunteered themselves to put this senseless conflict into it's bitter end.

In the end, around two-third of Ave's old homeworld's population decided to left this new tertiary world after mysterious messenger appeared from certain Crossgate located on Antarctica region. This messenger hailed as new prophet by those two-third population of Ave's old homeworld was later on led a massive exodus to another world deemed to be safe havens, sanctuary, as well as paradise for these people who loathed the existence of Tertiary World as well as ESUN who governs it. Soon, this event was quickly forgotten as the Antarctica's Crossgate was suddenly frozen after the very last person included in the exodus walked through it.

"Back then knight Carim Gracia was kind enough to defend Hayate-san's decision as well as the rest of Special Duty Section 6 along with Celestial Being and The Nameless…including myself from being prosecuted after getting involved into this stupid and senseless Purge of Blood incident…" Ave took a deep breath as he made his personal comment inside his mind. "Although our action back then was justified and our innocence being declared soon afterward…I somehow believe on how Nanoha-san, Hayate-san, as well as the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members, Ptolemy's crews and The Nameless would still being concerned after having no other choice back then other than to keep on fighting against the very people they wish and promise to protect…" as Ave still inside his personal deep thought, he didn't realized on how Allelujah and Marie already keep an eye over his sudden solemn expression, which according to Marie herself was quite sad.

"Ave, what's wrong with such gloomy expression on your face for all the sudden…is it about what happened three months ago, at the very end of the conflict isn't it?" Marie asked, meanwhile Allelujah was just remain silent as he also stared at the former wishful author's eyes. "You're sharp Marie…although it was my fault to begin with, since I shouldn't think too much about it…" the former wishful author replied back, as he smiled sheepishly toward both Marie and Allelujah. It was when Allelujah decided to voice his thought as well.

"It was quite sad when people never really want to try to understand one another first and choose such cruel method and blaming each other for the formation of Tertiary World…I know this isn't an excuse for what we have done, as we contradicting ourselves by fighting against those people we should be protecting instead…however, to obtain such future where people could understand each other…first we need to overcome this problem, even though again we're contradicting ourselves and many people would get hurt in the process…" Allelujah finished on voicing his thought meanwhile Ave and Marie were just remain silent for a moment, trying to deeply think about the meaning of Allelujah's words.

"I still hope people here would be able to at least trying to understand each other without experiencing such process of getting hurt…since this new world where many different realities, past, present and future mingled together in harmony or at least try to be…" Ave made his remark as he stared at Allelujah who nodded in agreement. "To be able to understand each other…is perhaps by any mean is also to be able to accept each other's differences even though they might experience getting hurt in the process…" Marie muttered alone, as she made her own personal comment over the former author's remark.

"Well, I think I shouldn't drag both of you into this gloomy conversation to begin with! Especially after both of you accompany me to Ruan…I'm sorry Allelujah, Marie…" Ave apologized as he was just grinning sheepishly while scratching his head. "Please don't be Ave…Marie and myself also having our own journey, and we both agree to accompany you at least until you reach Ruan or the border of Air-Letten…moreover we also curious about the incident that might get Ptolemy involved as well…" Allelujah replied back as he smiled toward the former wishful author in front of him.

"We might find out what we are looking for by accompanying you…so, please never think that you cause us trouble…" Marie also adding her own remark as she was smiling as well at Ave, meanwhile the said former author could only nodded back in acknowledgement and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks anyway guys…" Ave replied back. Both Allelujah and Marie nodded back at the former author, before shortly after the three of them approaching Magnolia Inn in order to have breakfast.

It was when the former wishful author turned his head back for a moment as he saw the endless ocean no far from his location. He smiled alone as somehow he started to realize and believe on what he was doing up until now was indeed the right choice. Moreover he won't be alone as his newfound friends, comrades and family will always be with him. It was when once again, the said former wishful author muttered alone by himself.

"Thank you…"

Leiston Fortress on the border of Zeiss, Kaldia Hills and Ruan region, approximately one and half hour ago…

"Yaaawn! Why we need to travel this early anyway, Teana?" Estelle Bright yawned as she slightly complained at one of her clients, which asked Bracers Guild especially for Estelle and Joshua's service as guide and companion. "Sometimes there are urgent matters, which need immediate attention…I'm sorry to ask you guys to accompany us this early…" Teana replied back at Estelle's complaining while apologized in the same time as well. "Teana-san, please don't be…Estelle was just being Estelle like usual…she loves to speak out her mind freely and having tendency to be direct without any polished delicacy…but that's being one of her good quality…" Joshua calmly made an explanation over Estelle's behaviour, as the female TSAB's enforcer was just giggled as she heard that.

"Joshua! I swear that you always never be on my side regarding to this kind of matter! Mou!" Estelle quickly scolded Joshua as she pouted in the same time as well, meanwhile Joshua was only smiling back innocently toward Estelle as he gave his "supposedly" adopted eldest sister his reply. "Hmmm…that's really strange, since I believe I was mentioning your characteristic accurately…" Joshua replied back calmly as usual, meanwhile Estelle could only took a deep breath and sighed.

"Geeez! Whatever!"

"Well, Joshua might describe your characteristic accurately Estelle…and somehow I believe such outspoken character you have is really one of your charm point, so you need to be proud of that…and also I apologize for causing such discomfort for you and perhaps Joshua as well…" this time the older TSAB's enforcer identified as Fate Testarossa Harlaown made her remark, apologizing, and smiled gently toward Estelle. "Uhm, thanks a lot Ms. Testarossa for always being nice and kind to me ever since our first meeting last year…unlike my good for nothing brother here!" Estelle was quickly replying back cutely toward Fate before later on frowned at Joshua. In the meantime, both Fate and Teana couldn't help themselves from smiling at Estelle and Joshua that didn't really change ever since the day when Fate and Teana met those two for the very first time.

It was during the early day of the Tertiary World formation right after Break The World occurred, both Fate and Teana, together with the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members met Estelle and Joshua as per Estelle and Joshua's father request; Cassius Bright. On that time, accompanied by the former wishful author; Ave as well as Celestial Being's Gundam meisters Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos, both Fate and Teana was getting involved over certain investigation that would link Eclipse case, mysterious organization known as Ouroboros as well as secret plot to overthrew queen Alicia of Liberl Kingdom.

In the end however, both Fate and Teana learnt the fact about the incident happened in front of their eyes wasn't as simple as they thought previously. Break The World somehow brought other countless conflicts together, which the puppeteer behind the incident happened on Liberl Kingdom somehow manage to orchestrate them swiftly and smoothly. Both Fate and Teana never really thought about that as their attention somehow focused directly to Eclipse case as well as Chimera Corps' coup d'état back then. It was just recently, after Purge of Blood and massive exodus occurred in this newborn Tertiary World, both TSAB's young enforcers started to look on the entire record of countless incidents happened ever since Break The World and started to somehow found them linked to secret organizations known as Ouroboros and D.G Cult.

"In the end…everything wasn't really over even after the defeat of Chimera Corps as well as how both bearers of Zodiac Spheres wishing for tomorrow instead unchanged world…" Teana made her personal remark as she took a deep breath, meanwhile Fate, Estelle and Joshua nodded in agreement. "I think…" Estelle paused her sentence as she stared at the other three before took a deep breath and continuing her sentence.

"I think, as long as we still couldn't understand each other…Ouroboros will continue to exist as shadow of mankind…since Ouroboros itself as well as Eclipse's users, D.G Cults, Shadow Mirror, Inspectors, A-Laws, Titans, and many others…even Chimera Corps…fought for their own personal ideals, which they thought were absolutely righteous…if I think back about such thought, I couldn't help myself from drawing a conclusion that our action up until now weren't any different at all…" Estelle finished her reply as she was somehow still stared at Fate, Teana and Joshua, which also made a deep thought over the young female Bracer's words.

"I have no regret over our choices…the one we contribute over Rand's and Setsuko's wish for tomorrow…even though, what happened over Purge of Blood really a sad…" Joshua calmly made his remark, as both Fate and Teana nodded in agreement. "Too bad, Joshua…since, there are people who still refuse to understand each other…although I personally hope they would be doing alright in the new world they choose by their own will…" Estelle replied back over Joshua's remark as she grinned toward her adopted youngest brother that also happened to be her love-interest as well. In the meantime, both Fate and Teana couldn't help themselves from smiled, as they saw Estelle's cheerful and optimistic attitude over almost everything as well as gentle Joshua who were always be there to support her.

"Both Estelle and Joshua already went a lot of sadness and suffering ever since the day we met them for the first time…they're surely deserve to be happy…don't you agree Teana?" Fate made her remark by using her telepathy ability to the younger female enforcer beside her, as Teana quickly smiled back at Fate before nodded in agreement and replying back. "I understand and agree completely with you Fate-san, for that reason I'm here as TSAB's enforcer in order to protect them…as well as this new world…well, if both of us aren't working hard enough, we won't be able to face both of them as well as Rand and Setsuko who wished for our tomorrow…as well as those who are wishing for the better tomorrow as well…" Teana replied back with her telepathic message, as she smiled back at Fate.

Fate on the other hand only nodded in agreement as she smiled gently at the younger enforcer, before together with both Estelle and Joshua continuing their journey. Teana closed her eyes for a second as she calmly collected her thought about particular memories' fragment she experienced in the past. As she decided to walk away to follow Fate, Estelle and Joshua, the young enforcer couldn't help herself from smiled as she whispered alone by herself.

"I will protect this new world together with everyone…so, everyone can be assured that things will definitely be fine…don't you also think about the same thing and share the same wish like the rest of us…Subaru…"

In the meantime, on the world that has yet affected but definitely connected to the new Tertiary World via one of it's Crossgate portal known as Orience…

"There should be the last of them! I never thought thing would be this easy, right Gin-nee!" Subaru Nakajima exclaimed in enthusiasm as she just successfully drove away the incoming attack from remnants of Milites' I'Cie soldiers referred as New Decides by TSAB forces stationed there. "Good job Subaru, please proceed to rendezvous with Nove and the others on Point X89 in ten…I mean five…would you be able to do that?" master sergeant Ginga Nakajima that happens to be Subaru's eldest sister gently asked by using her Intelligence Device Blitz Caliber as communication device from not so far base operation.

"Of course Gin-nee! I think it would be great to help Nove, Wendi and Cinque in order to face those I'Cie soldiers! Will be there as soon as possible!" as sergeant Subaru replied back cheerfully as usual, she took off with maximum speed of her Mach Caliber AX Intelligence Device. "Do you think anything that happened in this world of Orience somehow connected to Eclipse that we already pursue even before the formation of the Tertiary World?" Ginga made her personal remark as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I don't think they're directly connected although very thin thread would definitely link both of them, sir…" Ginga's Intelligence Device (ID) Blitz Caliber replied back. "Do you think so Blitz Caliber?" Ginga asked another question, as soon enough Blitz Caliber's artificial intelligence (AI) replied back in agreement, reaffirming her own answer.

Ginga then closed her eyes for a moment as she leaned her back on her field commander seat, before afterwards opened her eyes and stared at the familiar ceiling of her personal quarter on TSAB's operational base in Orience. Insurgence happened approximately six months ago, around the same time with Purge of Blood incident, as far as Ginga Nakajima could remember.

The invasion happened when The Dukedom of White Tiger known as Milites invaded the other three countries existed within Orience. One by one those countries fell down under the massive power of Milites' I'Cie soldiers, and only the Dukedom of Vermillion Bird known as Rubrum decided to fought back an odd valiantly, thanks to the heavy resistance from their Peristerium School of Magic's students that came from infamous Class Zero. As this matter later on reached TSAB, Battalion 108th decided to dispatch it's N2R division led by master sergeant Ginga Nakajima in order to help the three other countries fought back the invading I'Cie soldiers. Together with N2R division, new recruits Thoma Avenir, Lily-Strosek and Isis Egret; Class Zero's students manage to push back the invading I'Cie soldiers as well as later assist the other two countries to fight back against them.

"Thoma Avenir, Lily-Strosek…and Isis Egret…" Ginga muttered alone as she took a deep breath and sighed, while still staring at the familiar ceiling of her personal quarter. The young female TSAB investigator somehow reminisced over her first encounter with Thoma, Lily-Strosek and Isis, as well as how those three later on would be joining Time-Space Administration Bureau. Ginga as well as the rest of TSAB's Special Duty Section 6's members, as well as members of ZEUTH clearly realized on how Thoma was previously infected as well as unable to control Eclipse within his own body, as the Silbern Kreuz (Silver Cross) copy started to devour his physical body as well as senses and consciousness.

It was Lily-Strosek's courage, kindness, and gentleness toward the young boy, as well as her role as Thoma's Eclipse Divider's Reactor (React Plug) that somehow save him from his doomed fate. In the meantime as well, Isis' constant encouragement and support would be another important factor that keep Thoma to move forward and overcome any difficulties that appeared in front of him. As far as Ginga could remember, Special Duty Section 6's investigation over Eclipse case was being halted abruptly thanks to Break The World incident that happened on the same time with SDS 6 engagement against Eclipse users known as Hűckebein family. It was also around the same time went Thoma, Lily-Strosek and Isis was recovered by SDS 6, and was put under their protection.

Later on, as countless conflicts get mixed together with Eclipse case, TSAB as well as in particular Special Duty Section 6 (SDS 6) were absorbed into ZEUTH along with other organizations such as Celestial Being, Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG), Karaba and many others as well. It was also when Ginga as well as other members of Special Duty Section 6 experienced on facing multitude of cases as well as massive scale wars looming across the horizon. She also remembered on how Special Duty Section 6's special investigation division was later on also involved on political upheaval within Liberl Kingdom, in which senior commissioned officer Fate T Harlaown as well as young enforcer Teana Lanster concluded as an incident deliberately orchestrated by secret society known as Ouroboros.

"Perhaps after Break The World happened…Eclipse users…Hűckebein family were also involved with Ouroboros or D.G Cult…although, such thing was just my personal speculation alone…" Ginga Nakajima muttered inside her heart as she decided not to stop thinking about many things happened in the past after Break The World occurred, as it would only made her lost any insight about the very most important thing need to be done at the moment.

"Gin-nee! I arrived on the designated point and I successfully rendezvous myself with Nove, Wendi and Cinque! Well, Thoma, Lily and Isis are also here! Although I didn't see anyone from Class Zero!" Subaru's voice could be heard came out from the communication device installed within Ginga Nakajima's Blitz Caliber, as the eldest daughter of Nakajima family remain silent for a while before replying back. "Maybe, those students are just out for routine patrol? Have you ask Nove or the others about this matter Subaru?" Ginga asked again, as soon enough Subaru replied back.

"I do ask everyone here…but they seem don't really know on how would it be possible for those students from Class Zero could just be disappeared without any trace…" Subaru replied back. "Well, it's strange Subaru…since I as well as Wendi and Cinque-nee didn't even feel or realize anything…" Nove added her own personal insight over Subaru's remark, as somehow Ginga quite puzzled herself meanwhile her advanced combat cyborg brain tried to comprehend the entire information she just received.

"Thoma…please be careful, I have a bad feeling…really bad feeling about this…" Lily-Strosek made her remark telepathically as she already performed unison-in or react-in with Thoma that made her literally resides within Thoma's physical body and mind. "I know that…" Thoma replied back, as he gritted his teeth. In the meantime, Isis was the first one that noticed Thoma's nervous behaviour as she was the one that being the closest to him at that moment. "Did Lily say something Thoma? You seem worried about something…" Isis made her remark as she stared at Thoma; meanwhile the silver haired young boy (thanks to the unison-in/ react-in process with Lily-Strosek) could only remain silent for a while before replying back over Isis' question.

"Lily said, she have a bad feeling about something sinister looming behind the disappearance of Class Zero's students…however, I don't think it would be wiser to draw any conclusion yet and make Su-chan and the others panicked…" Thoma replied back telepathically toward Isis, meanwhile the young female aerial mage with ebony coloured hair could only nodded in understanding as well when she heard Thoma's reasoning. "Thoma, did Lily notice something unusual?" both Thoma and Isis quickly startled in surprise as they heard Subaru already standing behind them while innocently asked certain question both of them somehow tried to avoid to answer.

"Thoma…" Lily-Strosek timidly muttered telepathically within Thoma's mind, meanwhile the said silver haired boy could only gulped as he tried to find a better way to answer Subaru's question. "Uhm, it isn't something that particularly important…very unlikely Lily could have any bad premonition about what happened and…" Isis quickly gulped and stoped her sentence as her face soon enough drenched in cold sweat. "Isis…" Lily-Strosek muttered alone as she also sighed in slightly disappointment, meanwhile Thoma could only put his right hand on his own forehead while shook his own head in disbelief.

"Subaru, I think we better talk about what happened later since we have work to do now…" it was Cinque's instruction that prevent Subaru from asking Thoma even further regarding to anything that was kept away from her, as she was just smiling at the younger boy in front of her that already like her own youngest brother. "We can talk about this later Thoma, Lily…and Isis…now, if you don't mind to lend me your strength to face the incoming enemies…" Subaru instructed with her gentle and optimistic voice tone as always, meanwhile both Thoma and Isis quickly nodded in acknowledgement before readying their respective fighting stance.

"Is there anything wrong over there?" Nove asked Subaru, as she was readying her own Inherent Equipment device referred as Jet Edge and Gun Knuckle. "Nah, nothing big happened…it just Thoma and Lily tried to not make us panic by not telling us about something…but nothing big really…" Subaru quickly replied back as she laughed sheepishly, before clenched both of her fists where she already equipping Revolver Knuckle on her right hand and anti-Eclipse armament Sword Breaker on her left hand. In the meantime, both Subaru and Nove also noticed on how Cinque also readying her own Inherent Equipment device known as Shell Coat (an overcoat barrier jacket in grey colour) that grants her additional protection as well as Anti Magi-link Field (AMF), and Stinger (throwing blades similar to kunai daggers that could be detonated mid-air or upon reaching their target).

"They're here!" this time Lily-Strosek warned the rest of N2R members, including Thoma and Isis telepathically, as their mysterious enemies finally arrived.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Episode 05

**Episode 05**

~ Reunion ~

* * *

><p>Port city of Ruan, approximately ten o'clock in the morning…<p>

"So, this is Ruan…surely more lively ever since we first flying pass over it back then…" Marie made her remark, as she walked toward the nearest accessory shop meanwhile both Allelujah and Ave followed her from behind. "Ave, I believe you have business to attend, may we know where is it and do you mind for us to accompany you?" Allelujah asked, as the wishful fanfic author quickly inspecting the notepad feature installed on his S2U device. "I believe according to Hayate-san's request…I suppose to meet local private investigator here at Ruan…he was formerly working with Liberl Kingdom's army regiment and his rank was colonel before his resignation…" Ave replied back as he gave both Allelujah and Marie more information about his contact in which commander Hayate Yagami of Special Duty Section 6 want him to meet at Ruan.

"I think I saw him before…" Marie muttered as she saw the picture displayed on Ave's S2U's hologram display. "Yep, you're right…he is colonel Allan Richard that previously charged for an attempt of overthrowing queen Alicia…after being pardoned, he resigned from Liberl Kingdom's army and establishing private investigation agency here in Ruan…" the former author replied back as he smiled at Marie as well as Allelujah. "Well, a lot of things happened in the past one year ago…" Allelujah made his own remark as he smiled back at both Ave and Marie as the two of them nodded in agreement as well.

"I suppose…a lot of things really indeed happened a year ago…by the way, both of you don't have to accompany me to see this guy, since I believe you two also having your own journey and reason here in Ruan…I'm sorry and I do feel bad to impose you guys' offer like this…" Ave replied back at Allelujah's remark, meanwhile apologized at both Allelujah and Marie in the same time, since the two of them agree to accompany him to Ruan. "Please don't be Ave, I and Allelujah just think about this as a kind of small reunion party…since we haven't visit Ruan for a while as well…" Marie quickly replied back as she smiled gently at the said former wishful author, meanwhile her boyfriend Allelujah also nodded in agreement as well.

"Well, we've been together in the past and help each other…so don't let this small offer to accompany you make you feel uneasy Ave…also, I think it won't be a bad idea to actually see if colonel Allan is doing fine after he resigned from the army…" Allelujah also adding his own personal remark, meanwhile after a little thought, the former author decided to take upon both Allelujah and Marie's offer to accompany him for a bit longer.

"Really, thanks a lot guys…for doing this to me, shall we get going then…?" the former wishful author thanked once again and smiled toward both Allelujah and Marie before he walked away toward the private investigation office shown on his S2U's hologram map, meanwhile both Allelujah and Marie quickly nodded in agreement as they followed him from behind.

In the meantime, unknown by Ave, as well as Allelujah and Marie, on the other side of Ruan, four other individuals also entered the said city and headed toward the private investigation office as well.

"Pheeew…we finally arrive at Ruan! I wonder how long it had been ever since our last visit, nee…Joshua?" Estelle made her remark as she grinned at Joshua. "Estelle, I hope you remembered that we're here to accompany both commissioned officer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and independent enforcer Teana Lanster…so, while the two of them visit private eye Allan Richard…we should report to Bracer Guild and meet up again later this afternoon…" Joshua calmly replied back meanwhile Estelle quickly glared at her adoptive brother and pouted. "Geeez Joshua! You're no fun at all!" Estelle complained, meanwhile both Fate and Teana who witness Estelle and Joshua siblings love-hate quarrel couldn't help themselves from smiled and giggled.

"Uhm, Estelle…Joshua…I'm sorry to disturb both of you, but I think we should get going to see detective Richard to discuss something related to certain matter under Special Duty Section 6's jurisdiction…we will meet you two this afternoon at the Bracer Guild…" Teana quickly informed both Estelle and Joshua, which stopped the two of them from arguing each other like usual in friendly and love-dovey manner. "Uhm, sorry for such unprofessional display here Teana-san…" Estelle apologized as she blushed slightly in an awkward moment meanwhile Teana only smiled back gently at the younger girl before shook her head in understanding manner.

"Please don't be, both of you…it's a nice thing to have such young, vibrant and lively companion like you Estelle, as well as calm, calculative and gentle companion like Joshua as well…we promise that we won't be taking too long…so we can have lunch together…" Fate made her remark as the older and mature commissioned officer/ enforcer reassured both Estelle and Joshua on how they're definitely doing fine as senior Bracers. "Uhm, thanks for your always kind, gentle and supportive words Ms. Testarossa…again, not like this good for nothing brother of mine that only know to be too much critical at me…" Estelle replied back meekly at Fate's gentle and mature demeanour meanwhile once again frowned at Joshua.

As both Fate T Harlaown and Teana Lanster finally left Estelle and Joshua alone, the two young Bracers took a deep breath and sighed. "Hey, Joshua! Don't you think being together with both Ms. Testarossa and enforcer Lanster somehow give your surrounding somehow mature atmosphere and both of them somehow really cool and professional…I love to see myself like them in the future…" Estelle made her remark of awe as like usual her mind drifted to the future that somehow still yet to come. In the meantime Joshua could only remain silent and sighed alone when he heard over Estelle's remark.

"Hey! What do you mean with such sigh and expression on your face?" Estelle complained as she glared at her adoptive youngest brother than happens to be her love interest as well. "Hmmm…it's nothing, anyway we better go to the Bracer Guild to report our successful request…surely, commissioned officer Harlaown and enforcer Lanster already let Jean know about our performance as well as Kirika for certain also already let him know about our arrival as well…" Joshua replied back calmly as he started to walked away from Estelle's direction, leaving the female Bracer could only grumbled and pouted alone before followed him from behind.

Meanwhile, on detective Allan Richard's private investigation office…

"Welcome, ah…I haven't see you for quite a while…how's everything going?" detective Richard politely greeted Ave, as the former wishful author could only smiled back politely and replying over the enquiry. "Everything is fine colonel Richard…by the way, these two are my companions as you might never met them before…but both of them also former meisters for Celestial Being…this is Allelujah Haptism and his companion is Marie Parfacy…" Ave replied back, as in the same time he introduced both Allelujah and Marie as well, much more to both Allelujah and Marie's surprise since the former wishful author himself introducing them as former Gundam Meisters for paramilitary organization Celestial Being.

"Ah, I see…nice to meet both of you too…I'm Allan Richard and formerly belong to Liberl Kingdom's army…I wonder why Ave-kun here still keep on calling me colonel, even though I already resigned and told him not to do so…" detective Richard replied back, as in the same time he also greeted both Allelujah and Marie. "Well, you don't seems surprised after Ave told you about our identities as Celestial Being's…" Allelujah made his remark, meanwhile detective Richard was just chuckled alone with amused expression on his face, before replying back. "I personally don't think it would be unusual for me to receive visitors from different backgrounds…moreover, the moment I saw both of you together with Ave-kun here…my mind keep on telling me on how both of you aren't just ordinary travellers…" detective Richard replied back as he smiled toward both Allelujah and Marie as the two of them gulped when they realized on how sharp the former colonel of Liberl Kingdom's army in front of them actually is.

"Anyway, the reason for me to visit you here is to obtain certain information regarding to certain case that might related to uprising happened on Mars at the moment…I'm here on behalf of Time-Space Administration Bureau by the way…" Ave explained his intention toward detective Richard, as calmly the older young detective in front of him replied back. "I heard what happened prior to your arrival from commander Yagami of Special Duty Section 6…however, if you don't mind to wait for a little while…since there will be another visitors under the same reason with you that would be asking for the same information as well…" detective Richard replied back calmly as he smiled at the former wishful author in front of him.

"Another visitor?" Ave muttered alone. "Ave, have you heard about this from commander Yagami?" Marie asked meanwhile the former wishful author himself just shook his head. "Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami told me to meet up with members of Special Duty Section 6 on my way from Ruan to Orb region before later on aboard Wolfram and rendezvous with Ptolemaios 2…but I couldn't recall that she told me about any Special Duty Section 6's members would be coming here looking for the same information…" Ave replied back, meanwhile Marie was only remain silent as she tried to think about any contradiction between detective Richard's statement and Ave's answer. "Did Ave knew these visitors previously?" this time Allelujah asked detective Richard regarding to the identity of these visitors meanwhile detective Richard was only smiling before replying back, answering Allelujah's question.

"Ave-kun surely know these two visitors very well…as you two also know these two visitors very well perhaps…"

"Sir, you have visitors waiting in the lobby…" it was when Ave, Allelujah and Marie saw detective Richard's personal secretary, which also formerly captain within Liberl Kingdom army identified as Amalthea arrived on the office's front door while informing the arrival of certain visitors that might be the one mentioned by detective Richard himself just before. "Well, they're seems to be arriving in a very perfect timing…" detective Richard made his personal remark as he grinned at Allelujah, Marie and the former wishful author himself.

It was when those mysterious visitors finally being given permission to enter detective Richard's office, both Allelujah and Marie as well as the former wishful author himself quickly recognizing the identities of those two visitors as their closest comrade in arms during countless conflicts and ordeals happened on the early days of the formation of the Tertiary World. In the meantime however, those two visitors quickly smiled politely and gently before greeted the somehow still speechless Ave, Allelujah and Marie. "When, commander Hayate inform us to rendezvous with you…Ave-san, I never expect to meet Marie-san and Allelujah-san as well…" Teana greeted.

"It's surely have been a while, and I'm glad both of you are doing fine…Marie…Allelujah…" this time the older enforcer/ commissioned officer Fate T Harlaown greeted both Allelujah and Marie. "We also glad that both of you are doing fine as well enforcer Fate and enforcer Lanster…it's surely have been a while…" Marie and Allelujah replying back over Fate and Teana's greeting, meanwhile both of Time-Space Administration Bureau's (TSAB's) enforcers was only smiling back gently upon hearing such reply.

"Hayate-san told me to meet with someone from Special Duty Section 6 on my way to Orb…well, I was expecting to meet either Subaru or anyone from Battalion 108th such as master sergeant Ginga Nakajima…anyway, nice to meet you Fate-san and Teana…" the former wishful author greeted both Fate and Teana back, as both TSAB's enforcers only smiled gently and nodded back at the former wishful author himself.

"Ginga and Subaru along with N2R at the moment still in the middle of conducting mission on non-administered world Orience…although I heard they would be returning on the same time when we rendezvous with Ptolemaios 2 through dimensional nexus…" Teana replied back as she informing Ave, as well as Allelujah and Marie briefly about other TSAB members, which belong to Special Duty Section 6. "I see…" Marie muttered alone. "Do you think the situation happened on that world…what is it again…Orience…somehow has something to do with the case being investigated by Ave at the moment?" this time Allelujah decided to ask both Teana and Fate certain direct question that might shed more light about what was actually happening out there. It was when Fate took a deep breath before taking the opportunity to answer Allelujah's question herself.

"We still unsure about any direct connection between incident that happened in Orience with the massive uprising happened on mars…however, commander Hayate told us to consult detective Richard since the information we are seeking somehow exist here in Ruan as well as Orb…that's what I personally hear anyway, and I hope I could answer your question Allelujah…" Fate replied back with her usual gentle voice, meanwhile Allelujah only nodded back in understanding after he heard Fate's reply. "Detective Richard, about the information that commander Hayate told us…" Teana decided to ask detective Richard about certain information that being requested by Special Duty Section 6's commander Hayate Yagami, as detective Allan Richard himself only smiled back at the younger enforcer before he took certain thick folder from one of the drawer of his working desk.

"I'm not sure if all of you have heard this…however, few days ago on the border of Principality of Gallia and Republic of Calvard…nearby Warsaw to be exact, certain incident occurred…" detective Richard paused his sentence as he flipped over several pages from the folder in front of him. "Now, if I remembered correctly…I heard from Estelle and Joshua on the way here about their involvement against mysterious enemy empowered by Yshrenian's magic and technology as this enemy could transform into a Gigas…" Teana made her remark as she remembered the story told by both Estelle and Joshua to her. "I heard Gainer also get involved into this matter…I should cross check this information with either Yapan Exodus group or Gekkostate…" Fate also made her personal remark before stared back at detective Richard and replied back.

"Please pardon me…" she apologized.

"Detective Richard, even though there are three incidents happened around the same time…I still couldn't see any indication on how these three incidents related one to another…" Marie made her remark this time, as Allelujah, Ave, Fate and Teana nodded in agreement. "Well, of course there might be no link at all between these three incidents…but there are also possibilities for these incidents linked one to another…" detective Richard paused his sentence as he smiled at all of his visitors inside his office. "What do you mean by that?" this time the former wishful author decided to ask him directly for his personal opinion regarding to these three cases.

"Maybe this picture will explain things clearly more than how I explain them by words…" detective Richard calmly replying back as he showed Ave, Allelujah, Marie, Fate and Teana certain picture attached on one of the page of the folder in front of him. "Picture from secret societies meeting? I wonder how such picture could be obtained in the first place by private agency while both Celestial Being and Time-Space Administration Bureau find it difficult to obtain it…" Allelujah made his remark, meanwhile detective Richard was just chuckling his head before replying back. "Sometimes, you need to be flexible in order to obtain information you need…anyway, I wonder if any of you notice something unusual in this picture?" detective Richard replied back as he asked another question in the same time.

"I saw individuals identified as upper tiers strata from those secret societies as well as supreme leader of World Liberation Front together…however, such thing for me not proving any connection at all over these three incidents since it would be natural for leaders of secret societies work together in order to…" Teana paused her sentence for a moment as she took a more careful look on the said picture before she gasped in surprise and disbelief. "This is really bad…especially if this kind of picture being leaked out…detective Richard, are you certain if this picture is authentic?" this time Fate took her opportunity to question the private detective, as she noticed the fact of things shown on the said picture could caused even more uproar upon the turmoil that already complicated.

"Authentic as it should be commissioned officer Fate Testarossa Harlaown…now, I would like to ask either those two Celestial Being's meisters or the infamous former author turned out to be Time Diver about something…" detective Richard calmly replied back as he stared at both Allelujah and Marie, as well as Ave himself.

"If the three of you also notice the same thing these two young enforcers did…I want to know about any personal thought or opinion regarding to this fact…" detective Richard finished his sentence, meanwhile Allelujah made a decision to be the first one answered detective Richard's enquiry. "The most important evidence on how Mars Federation's current president Relena Peacecraft might be involved and conspired with those secret societies' leaders…although I personally doubt anything would be that simple…" Allelujah delivered his answer as his eyes sharply pierced through detective Richard, which somehow still remain calm.

"I agree with Allelujah, without knowing any reason behind things from Relena herself…it would be a bit too hasty to conclude this case…" Marie added her personal thought as she nodded at her boyfriend. "I see, point taken from both of you…how about you…Mr. Author…" this time detective Richard asked the former wishful author in front of him for his personal thought regarding to the same case, which already being answered by both Allelujah and Marie. Ave in the meantime was just taking a long deep breath, sighed and finally replying back to give the quite troublesome detective in front of him an answer based on his personal opinion.

"Peacecraft took the path of total pacifism as all of us already knew…however, I personally would prefer to perform throughout and careful investigation regarding to this matter before making any decision or verdict…well, before being held accountable for any accusation…everyone should be treated as an innocent suspect instead of criminal co-conspirator…am I right?" surprisingly for the somehow hot-blooded wishful fanfic author; Ave could calmly answered over detective Richard's question as he stared at the older detective in front of him with full confidence.

"I never expect that Ave-san would be able to calmly answer such question as if I remembered correctly, he always be the one that jumped into hasty conclusion with his hot-blooded personality…speak up his mind with no boundaries at all, similar to Subaru…" Teana made her remark telepathically, as Fate was just smiling back at her silently and nodded in agreement. "He seems could holds more composure and matured in this past one year and three months ever since Break The World making things even more complicated…by the way Teana, have you ever consider to invite Ave into investigation division and offer him enforcer aide position? I'm sure he would becoming an excellent aide for you…" Fate replied back as she made her own personal telepathy remark at the younger enforcer, meanwhile Teana was just remain silent for a while before replying back telepathically.

"I will consider that option Fate-san, although I need more time to think about this matter…" Teana replied back telepathically as she smiled at the older enforcer in front of her. Fate on the other hand noticed a slightly saddened expression on Teana's face, as she certainly remembered on what happened at her previous enforcer aide Runessa Magnus. "I'm sorry Teana…" that was the only thing Fate could say in order to apologize to her former enforcer aide for reminding her over something she would rather love not to remembering at all. "It's alright Fate-san, and I also apologize if I make you worried…thank you very much for your concern anyway…" Teana sincerely replying back as she smiled at the senior enforcer in front of her, meanwhile Fate was just smiling back at her while sighed in relief.

At the end of the discussion, detective Richard provided Fate, Teana and the former wishful fanfic author himself record of information regarding what happened on the three different places, as well as any possible connections between those three places and incidents, which happened out there. As the three of them left detective Richard's office followed by Allelujah and Marie, the enigmatic former colonel of Liberl Kingdom's army took a long deep breath before leaning his head on his seat and sighed. It was when his loyal aide/ secretary Amalthea asked him about if there was anything wrong happened.

"No, it's nothing for the moment…although I wonder if it would be wise for me to leave everything as it is like what happened now…" detective Richard replied back as he took a glance on his sheathed sword in front of him, meanwhile Amalthea herself quickly came into realization over something serious bound to be happening soon or later.

The day before, onboard Special Duty Section 6's LS class warship Wolfram…

"I see…the mission would take a bit longer than what mama expected…" Vivio muttered back as her face was somehow showing a bit of disappointment, although she tried her best to hide it. "I'm really sorry Vivio, ever since many things happened last year…there are a lot of things that need to be taken care of…I hope, you would be able to understand…after everything settled down even more…mama promise to spend more time with you like before…Fate-mama would be as well…" Nanoha quickly replying back at Vivio as clasped both of her hands to form an apologetic Buddha gesture, since deep down inside her heart she was somehow felt a bit guilty for leaving Vivio all alone much more often ever since Break The World as well as the formation of the new Tertiary World happened.

"It's alright Nanoha-mama…Vivio promise that everything will be fine! Vivio will keep on studying hard in order to become contract personnel as soon as possible…and also Einhalt-san as well as Lio and Corona will be here to help me if something happens…" Vivio gently smiled back at Nanoha, as her mother definitely understood on the fact that even though Vivio really missed her, she always tried her best in order not to make her worried too much for leaving her daughter alone.

"Thanks Vivio…" Nanoha thanked her daughter as she smiled gently at Vivio; meanwhile Vivio herself just shook her head before replying back. "Chris will be here to help me too…so please don't worry Nanoha-mama…Vivio will be a good girl since Vivio is Nanoha-mama's daughter after all!" Vivio was quickly replying back as she grinned at Nanoha as cheerfully as she could. In the same time, even though deep down inside her heart, Nanoha really missed her daughter as much as how Vivio missed her, it was Nanoha's words that somehow made Vivio to try her best in order to become stronger, a lot more stronger than she already been, as well as a lot more stronger than she was in her past life.

As Nanoha remembered her own words, as well as how Vivio always tried her best to be strong and cheering her up in any situation, the TSAB's ace of aces somehow realized on how Vivio's existence really meant a lot for her. It was when deep down within her heart, Nanoha made a silent promise to try her best to complete her mission as quickly as possible in order to return home and be on her beloved daughter's side like before. It was also when Nanoha noticed that Vivio's closest best friend Heidi Einhalt Stratos Ingvalt also happens to be there.

"Vivio, is it alright for mama to speak with Einhalt-chan as well?" Nanoha asked, as Vivio quickly nodded in understanding. "Uhm! Einhalt-san! Nanoha-mama want to speak with you…" as soon as Vivio called her, Einhalt Stratos' head quickly popped up on the hologram monitor in front of Nanoha that prompted the TSAB's ace of aces the fact that Einhalt would definitely overheard her conversation with Vivio just before. "Ah, Vivio-san's mother…good afternoon…" Einhalt politely greeted Nanoha as she bowed her head slightly.

"Hi, Einhalt-chan…it's nice to see you are doing fine…and also congratulation for being able to pass the first examination for becoming contract-mage personnel…" Nanoha replied back, as she gently smiled at Einhalt, which in return just blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Uhm, it wasn't something special Vivio-san's mother…I only doing the best I can…and Vivio-san also passed the examination as well with higher scores in theory and high-speed parallel processing of magic…" Einhalt replied back politely, as she still blushed in embarrassment over Nanoha's praising.

"There are things that you must be able to feel proud about Einhalt-chan…you're serious, kind-hearted and also hard working girl…it would be natural for you to achieve good marks on contract-mage personnel examination and you definitely need to be proud of that…although being humble is also part of good quality within your personality…" Nanoha quickly replied back as she gave her daughter's best friend another lecture, meanwhile Einhalt only nodded in understanding and agreement. It was a very short silent moment between Nanoha and Einhalt before the legendary TSAB's ace of aces decided to ask the younger girl with long silver emerald twin tails hair in front of her for certain request.

"Einhalt-chan…please watch over Vivio for me, when I'm away…would it be fine with you?"

Einhalt was remain silent for a while, as she heard as well as fully understood over the weight of Nanoha's request to her. As the descendant of Claus G.S Ingvalt the hegemon of Shutra during the era of Sankt Kaiser Unification War, Einhalt was somehow found this request as another way of redemption to fulfil the unfulfilled wish of her ancestor.

It was Claus G.S Ingvalt's wish to prove the power of his fist as well as his martial arts style known as Kaiser Arts as devoid of weakness that second to none, especially in order to protect those he holds dearly. As Einhalt inherited those memories, Claus G.S Ingvalt's wish somehow resonated with her own wish as well. It was when Einhalt started to understand the true meaning of power, which existed within Kaiser Arts would definitely led her into what she truly sought ever since the day she trade her fists with Vivio's.

It was also when Einhalt decided to answer upon Nanoha's request that she would definitely watch over Vivio and protect her with Kaiser Arts as well as everything she inherited from her ancestor, in the same way on how her ancestor Claus G.S Ingvalt tried his best to protect his beloved one, the last Sankt Kaiser (Saint King) Olivier Sägebrecht that happens to be Vivio's original, and this time without fail definitely.

"I will, Vivio-san's mother!"

"Thanks Einhalt-chan, and also Vivio…mama promise that mama will work hard to try to complete this mission as soon as possible…be a good girl and take care…" Nanoha thanked Einhalt, as in the same time once again made her promise to her one and only beloved daughter Vivio before she decided to say good-bye. "Uhm, please take care Nanoha-mama…and also send my regards to Fate-mama, Hayate-san, Teana-san, Subaru-san, master Nove and everyone as well…including Ave-nii…" Vivio replied back as she smiled once again to reassure Nanoha that everything would definitely really be fine.

"I will Vivio dear! Mama will also working hard and do the very best! Before mama forgot, congratulation for passing the first examination Vivio and please remember Nanoha-mama as well as Fate-mama, Hayate-san, Subaru-san, Teana-san, master Nove, Ave-kun and everyone that Vivio knew will always be proud of you…take care and mama will be seeing you soon…take care as well Einhalt-chan…" as Nanoha finished her sentence, she decided to end her transmission but before she heard Vivio's encouragement reply one more time.

"Bye-bye Nanoha-mama…take care and fight!"

"You too Vivio! Einhalt-chan! Fight!" Nanoha replied back as she smiled at both Vivio and Einhalt while clenching her right fist. "Uhm!" Vivio nodded in enthusiasm as she in return also clenching her fist; meanwhile Einhalt bowed her head slightly. "Please take care Vivio-san's mother…" Einhalt also said her encouragement remark at Nanoha, as the TSAB's ace of aces somehow felt even more determined than before.

It was when Nanoha once again made a silent promise deep down inside her heart, that she would gave her best in order to solve this case as soon as possible as she ended her transmission with both Vivio and Einhalt. "My master?" Nanoha's Intelligence Device (ID) Raising Heart asked, as Nanoha was only smiled back like how she usually have been done in the past. "Don't worry Raising Heart! After talking with Vivio and Einhalt-chan today, I believe that I could do everything now! Let's do our best together not only for Vivio's and Einhalt-chan's sake as well…but also for Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, everyone and even Miura-chan as well!" Nanoha replying back as she now clenching both of her fists while showing determination at Raising Heart that took shape of flaming scarlet orb attached as pendant around Nanoha's neck.

"Roger that…my master…"

Back to Ruan, on the present time…

"I hope Estelle and Joshua won't be waiting too long…" Fate made her remark as she took a seat on the public seating nearby the connection drawbridge that have been lifted. "Well, we would be able to cross to the other side in half hour…so I don't think they would be waiting too long anyway Fate-san…" Teana replied back as she smiled at the older enforcer, as Fate also smiled back at her in return. "This kind of thing isn't bad for once a while…" Marie added her own personal remark as she stretched her arms, as her boyfriend Allelujah Haptism nodded in agreement.

"So, how's everything ever since I left Special Duty Section 6 three months ago for temporary new assignment at Sakhalin Base?" Ave asked, as he leaned his back over the metal frame behind him. "Well, things obviously different without you being around Ave-san…and obviously commander Hayate really thrilled and looking forward to have you back to Special Duty Section 6 or Celestial Being as soon as possible…" Teana replied back at Ave's question as she grinned at the former wishful author in front of her. "That's kinda nice to be missed…and also scary in the same time…" Ave in the same time replied back at Teana as well, while laughed sheepishly.

"I heard this month is the final month for your assignment at Sakhalin Base…I'm sorry Ave, for making you finish your assignment earlier than it's scheduled time…" Fate made her remark this time as she also apologized in the same time, while weakly smiling at the said former wishful author. "Please don't be Fate-san…eeer…I mean commissioned officer Testarossa Harlaown…since, first lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu let me submit my report and review that conclude my assignment at Sakhalin Base earlier before Hayate-san…I mean commander Yagami's order arrive…I think only Imca and Carisa from The Nameless that quite upset with this arrangement…" Ave replied back sheepishly as he scratched his head.

"Somehow that's quite understandable…since even though you might not realize it, you're quite popular and many people would agree that it would be nicer to have you within their fighting forces…don't you agree so Allelujah?" Marie added her remark as she asked her boyfriend, meanwhile Allelujah quickly nodded in agreement. "You have talent and in this past one year your skill improving significantly…and also, you always nice with everyone…so, we obviously love to have someone that could still improve himself and becoming asset to the team while nice and fun to talk with in the same time as well…" Allelujah made his own remark to support Marie's personal remark, as in the meantime both Fate and Teana nodded in agreement as well.

"Then, Hayate-san and Sumeragi-san must be really lucky, since I always love to be with Special Duty Section 6 as well as Celestial Being ever since our first encounter on that fateful day…well, right after Break The World occurred if I remember correctly?" Ave made his remark as well, as he also took a deep breath in the same time. "Yes, it was quite hectic back then…the fateful encounter for three of us took place in the middle of dimensional merge and again we was being ambushed by our respective enemies…A-Laws, Hűckebein family…and the mysterious black executioner…" Teana muttered, as she tried to remember those events as well.

"You're not even with us back then Teana-san, since you and Ginga-san still have to perform investigation on the ground…on behalf of Battalion 108th…however, as Break The World occurred…we don't have choice to halt our pursuit over Hűckebein and A-Laws…" Marie corrected Teana's story, as she smiled at the younger enforcer girl in front of her. "Well, that's for the detailed version of the story…back then commander Hayate was badly injured after her engagement against one of the Hűckebein…and also our Anti-Eclipse equipments seems not really working as good as our expectation…" Teana replied back over Marie's remark, as Fate nodded in agreement.

"There are so many unknown factor beside Eclipse case back then…the mysterious black executioner as well as autonomous peacekeeping force A-Laws…luckily, Ave as well as Celestial Being's Ptolemy crews quickly make their decision to work together with us…we surely grateful for that back then…" Fate replied back.

"It goes the same for us as well…since Celestial Being didn't have any data regarding Eclipse virus back then…so Ms. Sumeragi thought it would the best and wisest decision to work together…in the end we all stick together and absorbed into ZEUTH before we finally took down A-Laws and reclaim Veda back…" Allelujah added his version of story to support Fate's reply, as everyone else nodded in agreement. "Although, it's still quite surprising even for now…to hear Ave-san already knew us prior of Break The World from fictional works existed in his old homeworld…" Teana this time made another remark as she smiled and glanced at the former wishful author in front of her, meanwhile in the same time everyone else's eyes also shift their focuses over the said former wishful author himself.

"Uhm, guys…back then I only try to let you know everything that I knew previously…although in the end, thanks to Break The World as well as the formation of this new Tertiary World…my prior knowledge become less and less accurate…sorry…" Ave replied back as he sighed before smiled at Fate, Teana, Allelujah and Marie sheepishly. "Please don't feel bad about that Ave…even though those prior knowledge somehow becoming less and less accurate ever since many things happened during and after the formation of this Tertiary World…they are still quite useful for us to be able to predict even a slight possibilities that might be occurred…" Fate Testarossa Harlaown made her remark over Ave's reply and reassuring the former wishful author that his prior knowledge he possessed won't be wasted in vain.

"Ave, when Break The World occurred…you and Fate-san was fighting against the Hűckebein, as both Ptolemaios 2 and Time-Space Administration Bureau's warship Wolfram arrived on the scene…I always wondered on how both of you and Fate-san could be there and engaging those enemies ahead us…if I may know?" it was when Marie decided to ask the question, meanwhile both Ave and enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown was only remain silent although it was apparent for the former HRL super soldier that notice on how both of them were slightly nervous for some reason.

"Well, that's long story…but to make it short…it was…" before the former wishful author could finish his story, he was noticing on how the drawbridge already being returned down to let people crossing to the residential and merchant district of Ruan. "It seems you need to wait for another time…I will definitely tell you the whole story about my first contact with Time-Space Administration Bureau and Celestial Being although I'm sure such thing should just be left as omake instead…" the former wishful author finished his sentence as in the meantime Marie only nodded back in understanding and smiled back at him.

"I can wait…it just simply curiosity from my part so please don't let it trouble you…now I think we better get going or we let those two Bracers mentioned by Fate-san and Teana-san waiting too long for us…" Marie made her remark as she replied back at Ave, meanwhile everyone else including the said former wishful author himself nodded in agreement. It was when the five of them crossing the drawbridge that connect Ruan's industrial and warehouse area to residential and merchant area, Fate decided to have a small talk with Ave by using telepathy.

"So, it seems you haven't told them yet…" Fate muttered telepathically, as the former wishful author was just took a deep breath before he decided to give his reply back by telepathy as well thanks to Einst's DNA within the former author's body that made such ability becoming possible for him albeit in very limited use. "I don't think it would be that important as well as perhaps the time wasn't right back then…" Ave replied back telepathically as Fate was just remain silent, when she heard the former wishful author's reply. "I'm sorry Fate-san, if my decision to keep quiet was a bit immature…" Ave apologized as he smiled at the older TSAB's enforcer beside him, meanwhile Fate was just shook her head in understanding before giving her answer at the said former wishful author himself.

"Please don't be Ave, you chose what you thought would be the wisest decision back then and I share the same opinion with you as well…since I think only Nanoha and Hayate that actually know about what was actually happening prior Break The World and how I could make contact with you before everything even started…" Fate replied back, meanwhile in the same time she also smiled gently at Ave. As the former wishful fanfic author himself fully understood about the weight of the decision he was actually make back then for not telling anybody over his first contact with Time-Space Administration Bureau's enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown even before Break The World incident occurred.

It was perhaps done by Ave in order to not creating anymore confusing situation after Break The World caused countless different worlds either merged into one new Tertiary World or being connected one to another via Crossgate portals. In the end however, deep down inside his heart, the former wishful author himself made a new decision regarding to this small yet important matter. It was when he smiled at Fate, as he gave the female TSAB's enforcer his reply.

"When the right time come…I will tell them everything…until then, will you trust me…Fate-san…"

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Episode 06

**Episode 06**

~ Choice and Conspiracy ~

* * *

><p>One year and three months ago, approximately twelve hours before Break The World occurred…<p>

Deville of Hűckebein easily blocked the incoming Gespenst punch attack by smashing the incoming right fist of the said Personal Trooper using his Divider-695 battle-axe. "What the…!" Ave could only gasped in disbelief as the gigantic fist of his Personal Trooper Gespenst was easily being deflected by his mysterious opponent, meanwhile in the same time he realized the fact that he won't be having much time to try to put logic into his thinking since his opponent already leaped and begin to assault him (his Personal Trooper Gespenst).

In the same time, the former wishful author saw his current companion that he just met not so long ago somehow also busy dealing with incoming onslaught from both opponents identified later as Cypha of Hűckebein and Arnage of Hűckebein, which wield their respective EC Divider armaments. "Fate-san! Are you alright over there?" Ave shouted as he parried the incoming Divider-695 battle-axe by using Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter. "I'm fine…although, they're seems be more troublesome than what I expected before…" Ave's companion, in which happens to be no other than legendary TSAB enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown replied back, before performing sweeping movement to force both Cypha and Arnage back by using Bardiche Assault's Riot Blade II; the quasi-fifth generation upgrade of Fate's faithful device Bardiche by using AEC Armament development data.

"Three against two supposedly won't be this bad…although I need to admit, my inexperienced self as well as these three enemies really indeed super strong…" Ave made his remark with easy-going voice tone, as he tried to lessen the tension without much success. "Four actually…" Fate corrected as she quickly flew closer to Gespenst Haken's location, as the former wishful author could only scratching his head before grinned sheepishly at the ace enforcer with long blond hair and a pair of beautiful burgundy eyes. "I should count that ship over there as well…" Ave made his remark as he was referring to Esquad Hűckebein, which decided to stand-by not so far from the combat area.

"Ave, isn't it…sorry for involving you into this problem…" Fate apologized as she expressed her regret over her decision for asking the former wishful author to help her fought the three (four including Stella Irvine of Hűckebein, which helms Esquad Hűckebein at that moment) Hűckebein family members in this unfamiliar Earth, at least for the TSAB's ace enforcer herself. "Nah! Don't sweat it Fate-san! I promise that I would help you, and this is also a good lesson for me to understand that receiving power of Gespenst isn't just enough to fight and protect those I hold dearly…well, when we make it through alive, I definitely will train myself hard enough and perhaps…if I'm allowed, I will join TSAB's Special Investigation Division's Armed Corps…ha…ha…ha!" the former wishful author himself quickly replying back at Fate and laughed sheepishly, as he was trying to lessen the tension in such dire situation.

"Uhm! You're right! We will make through this alive! That's why we can't give up…anyway, I will talk with Nanoha and Hayate so they can help you with references to join TSAB's Armed Corps…" Fate replied back as she smiled at Ave, meanwhile the former wishful author himself (or to be exact his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken) nodded in understanding. "Hoi! Hoi! Hoi! Don't you just talking there by yourself and forget about us!" Arnage shouted at both Ave and Fate as she began her bombardment by using her Divider-718. "L/ R Full Barrel!" Arnage screamed as literally thousands of projectiles and micro-missiles being thrown over the former wishful author and the TSAB's ace enforcer.

"Raising Heart, please…"

"Yes, my master…"

"Divine…"

"BUSTEEEEEEEER…!"

"SHOOOOOOT…!"

It was a massive plasma beam attack in pinkish-magenta colour similar to cherry blossom that for all the sudden smashing through toward Arnage, Cypha and Deville's direction. Although in reality, most magic based attacks would have very small to no effect against Eclipse users, the appearance of massive plasma beam attack later on identified as Divine Buster surely caught them out off guard and made those three Hűckebein members retreated in surprise. The former wishful author and Fate Testarossa quickly turned their heads around as they saw the source of the incoming Divine Buster, while the former wishful author himself noted on how Fate's expression somehow becoming slightly more cheerful. It was when the female TSAB's ace enforcer took a deep breath and sighed in relieved as she greeted her saviour.

"This time seems the other way around…the princess is protecting the prince instead…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart while he couldn't help himself from smiling as well, as he saw TSAB's ace of aces captain Nanoha Takamachi flying down toward Fate's location.

"Fate-chan! Are you okay? That was so close…" Nanoha quickly greeted Fate with very worried voice tone, as Fate was just giggled sheepishly and blushed slightly as she heard Nanoha's concern over her safety. "I'm fine Nanoha, although I think we should deal with those three Hűckebein first…" Fate replied back as she quickly returning her attention toward the three Hűckebein members. In the meantime, Nanoha also nodded in agreement as she readying her Raising Heart Exelion.

"Hmmmm…finally getting ready for some serious business here…too bad however, playtime is over…and also Bureau's officer in white…don't get too cocky yet, as you stand no chance to defeat us!" Arnage mocked, as she grinned toward Nanoha, meanwhile both Cypha and Deville quickly reminded the young female Hűckebein to stop such childish spat and retreat for the time being. "Are you running away?" the former wishful author this time in return mocked at the three Hűckebein members, meanwhile Arnage quickly glared at the Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken in front of her.

"We could defeat the three of you easily, however something big would be happening soon enough…if I were you, I will heed my enemies' warning and be wise enough to retreat as well…" this time Deville coldly replied back at Ave's spat, meanwhile the said former wishful author could only remain silent when he heard the said reply. "Something big bound to be happening soon…" Fate muttered alone, as Deville's words somehow stuck in her mind and gave her really bad omen about certain world-changing catastrophe would be occurred very soon. "Fate-chan…" Nanoha asked, as she somehow became quite concerned over her best friend's worried state of mind as well.

It was somehow a wise decision to let the three Hűckebein members to retreat safely from the combat zone and made their escape by using Esquad Hűckebein, since even with Nanoha's assistance and Raising Heart Exelion's Blaster System, it would still proven impossible to defeat Eclipse users without AEC armaments. "Next time we should be more prepared if we want to apprehend those rogue Eclipse users…I would ask commander Hayate Yagami to have serious talk with Caledfwlch Techniques' representatives to haste the completion of AEC armaments for Special Duty Section 6…" Fate made her remark, meanwhile Nanoha quickly nodded in agreement before later on turning her attention toward Ave's Gespenst Haken, which hovering not far from their location.

"Glad both of you are alright, and it's nice to meet you too Nanoha Takamachi-san…" Ave made his remark as he in the same time greeted the legendary TSAB's ace of aces. "It's a pleasure to meet you too…and uhm, do we ever met before in the past? How do you know my name is Nanoha?" Nanoha replied back with her innocent smile as usual, while in return asking certain question that made the former wishful author himself broke into cold sweat as he let his supposedly anime, comic books and video games knowledge out by accident.

"Uhm, that's very long story actually…" Ave replied back sheepishly, meanwhile Nanoha was just nodded back in understanding although curiosity still could be seen being displayed clearly on her face. "Nanoha…Ave…I think we should all find a nice place to talk about this…is it possible for us to return to Wolfram?" Fate made her suggestion, as it would definitely better to find more secure, safe and quiet place to talk about this matter. "Ah, I almost forgotten…Wolfram was actually waiting on stand-by and of course Hayate-chan would be interested to hear Ave-kun's story as well…nya…ha…ha…your name is Ave-kun right? That's a simple and nice name…only two syllables…" Nanoha replied back as cheerfully as always, meanwhile Ave couldn't help himself from laughed sheepishly and agreeing at both Nanoha's remark and Fate's invitation.

Approximately thirty minutes later, inside commander Hayate Yagami's personal quarter…

"So, according to your story…you came from certain world where our existences as well as TSAB's were actually originated from fictional works…" Hayate made her remark, as the former wishful author only nodded in agreement while decided to remain silent. "I think that's why Ave-kun somehow knowing my name in advance even before I met him…" Nanoha added her personal thought, as Hayate took a deep breath before replying back. "Well, although it sounds quite unbelievable…such theory won't be entirely impossible na…" Hayate replied back, as she smiled at Nanoha and Ave, meanwhile Fate and Hayate's aide master sergeant Reinforce Zwei also nodded in agreement as well.

"Hayate…I mean, commander Hayate Yagami…I was wondering if you would let Ave to stay here with us for a while until we figure out about what is actually going on at the moment? I have a bad feeling about something else might be happening and one of the Hűckebein also warned us about the same thing I was worrying about…" this time Fate made her own personal remark, as Nanoha, Ave, Hayate and Reinforce Zwei noticed on how the female TSAB's ace enforcer's expression somehow becoming more serious. "I also agree with Fate-chan…at our current state, Ave-kun's help would really give us a considerable extra fighting forces for our Special Duty Section 6…so, I would recommend Ave-kun to stay as well…" Nanoha adding her own personal remark, as the former wishful author himself somehow quite surprised when he heard such quick recommendation from the legendary TSAB's ace of aces that also known as one of the most talented albeit strictest instructor within TSAB Armed Corps.

"How about you Ave-san? What do you want to do after this? Since from your previous story, you made your choice to become Time Diver and received Personal Trooper Gespenst as your power…I won't force you to stay here if you really have other more important thing in your mind na…" Hayate made her remark finally, as she was somehow asking Ave another serious question about what he really did want to do after all. In the end, since the former wishful author himself already made his mind about joining TSAB Armed Corps, he saw Nanoha and Fate's recommendation as well as Hayate's question as an opportunity to get involved even further within TSAB's Special Duty Section 6. It was when Ave made his final decision in regards to Hayate's question and answered the said question.

"When I made a choice to become Time Diver and Gespenst Haken's pilot, I always hope that one day I could be any help for Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6…this might sounds very cheesy and cliché…but I always admiring Lost Property Riot Force 6 when I get involved even more deeply into Nanohaverse in my old world…now since I obtain the very basic foundation of power that could be any help for those people I admire in my life…I…uhm, I think I couldn't put it into better fancy words…in the end anyway, I would gladly accept the offer Hayate-san! I mean commander Yagami! And hopefully I could become full-fledge TSAB's personnel in the future!" Ave answered with enthusiasm albeit quite nervous himself, meanwhile Hayate, Nanoha, Fate and Reinforce Zwei couldn't help themselves from feeling amused over the former wishful author's innocent childlike admiration at them as well as Special Duty Section 6.

"Thank you very much Ave-san…starting from this moment, you will be working under Special Duty Section 6, which also part of TSAB Armed Corps…your position will be contract personnel of special investigation assistance…and also, you will answer directly to my command, as well as captain Nanoha Takamachi and enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown…master sergeant Reinforce Zwei will later on brief you with more details…any question na?" Hayate replied back as she thanked Ave for accepting her offer. In the meantime, she also quickly installed Ave under her direct chain of command within Special Investigation Department, where in the end the former wishful author himself would be working together most of the time with Wolkenritter Signum and Vita "Yagami", although the later also affiliated to Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps together with Nanoha herself.

"Hayate-chan seems take a good liking toward Ave-kun isn't she? I think that's the reason why she put him right under her command albeit as contract personnel…" Nanoha made her remark telepathically at her closest best friend Fate, as the blond mage with a pair of beautiful burgundy eyes was just smiling sadly for some reason at her before replying back. "I think so as well Nanoha, since Ave was somehow similar to Hayate in some aspects…although I just met him a while ago as well…I could tell on how his power would later on led him into loneliness and solitude, since people will be too afraid to be too close to him, meanwhile they will only close to him when they need his power…similar on how many people treat Hayate as a living Lost Logia…" Fate replied back, meanwhile Nanoha only smiled back at Fate as she shook her head in the same time as well.

"I don't think it would be that bad Fate-chan…both Hayate-chan and Ave-kun will always have us to support them…as well as people like Teana, Subaru, Erio, Caro, and many others that would definitely consider those two as their precious friends instead of a mere tools of war…so, I think everything will turn out to be fine as how it always have been happening before already, now, and also in the future as well…" Nanoha replied back telepathically as she quickly nodded at Fate, as the said ace enforcer couldn't help herself from smiled back and nodded in agreement at Nanoha's answer as well.

"Hmmm…it seems both of you are talking about something behind Ave-kun, Rein and me na…" Hayate grinned mischievously, as she made her remark at both Nanoha and Fate, which made Nanoha laughed sheepishly meanwhile Fate blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Hayate-chama, I think we better get ready for a meeting regarding to our next move…since, I believe soon enough certain big thing would be happening desu…" Reinforce Zwei made her remark as she gave her meister Hayate a reminder about certain thing told to her by both Fate and Ave just before. "I think you're right Rein…could you please inform every personnel to head into the meeting room except tactical personnel and skipper…meanwhile, I would ask sergeant Subaru Nakajima to accompany Ave-san to his personal quarter…" Hayate replied back as she quickly returned back to her professional persona and gave her aide an instruction.

"Aye desu!"

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan…would you please staying here for a bit longer…since I have something that I would like to discuss with both of you regarding Hűckebein…I'm sorry Ave-san, since this matter is quite confidential, I could only discuss it after you leave with Subaru…but I promise that I would definitely tell you about it when the time is right na…" Hayate asked both Nanoha and Fate before later on made an apologetic Buddha gesture by clasping both of her hands toward the former wishful author in front of her. "Don't worry about it too much Hayate-san…eeer…I mean commander Yagami, since I fully understand about this matter…" Ave quickly replied back in understanding as he smiled at Hayate that quickly nodded in agreement and gently smiling back at him.

"Thank you very much for being able to understand Ave-san...I really appreciate it…and also you can just call me Hayate…" Hayate replied back, as the former wishful author in front of her couldn't help himself from scratching his head and smiling sheepishly at her.

Back at the present time, inside Ruan's Bracer Guild…

"In the end…the only lead that might be proven to be important is just a single photo with some supplementary documents…I wonder if this case somehow really related to the uprising in Mars…" Estelle made her remark as she stretched her arms upward, as everyone else present inside the meeting room of the Bracer Guild's 2nd floor was only remain silent. It was when Teana decided to voice her personal thought regarding to this matter, as in the same time the former wishful author himself and Fate T Harlaown somehow already made a good guess regarding to the theory/ thought/ speculation inside Teana's mind.

"I personally suspect something big is happening on Mars…something beyond just a simply civilian uprising…and also, I wonder if the person inside the photo is really Mars Federation's president Relena Peacecraft herself…" Teana made her remark, as everyone else were just remain silent, meanwhile Estelle somehow became the first one that reacted over Teana's remark. "What do you mean by that enforcer Lanster?" Estelle asked innocently and curiously in the same time as well. This time however, commissioned officer Fate T Harlaown decided to gave a more detailed and easier explained answer over Estelle's curious question.

"According to enforcer Teana Lanster, special investigation assistant Ave and myself…Mars Federation's president Relena Peacecraft is an advocate of total pacifism…even though her picture was taken by those upper-tier leaders of many secret societies as well as World Liberation Front…I wonder if she really plotting massive uprising in her own country…unless…" Fate paused her sentence, as she gulped for some reason. "Unless?" this time Marie Parfacy asked the question as well, since she was also interested to hear more about possible explanatory theories from legendary Time-Space Administration Bureau's special investigation division's insight.

"Unless someone else imposing as president Relena Peacecraft and manipulate everything from behind the shadow…" Ave suddenly made his remark instead, as Marie as well as everyone else's attention quickly shifted over the said former wishful author's remark. "Well, it just my wild speculation actually…please everyone…don't be thinking too serious about my comment before…" Ave quickly added with his sheepish reply, although for some reason both Fate and Teana quickly begin to think deeply over Ave's remark. "Although sounds quite silly, I think we should take Ave-san's opinion into consideration…since I begin to think over the whole situation as well as uprising within Mars Federation somehow already not making any sense at all…since such thing shouldn't be happening in the first place to begin with…" this time Teana made her own personal remark, meanwhile Fate quickly nodded in agreement.

"Somehow I begin to wonder if every single incident happened ever since before Break The World up until now were just a tip of iceberg over many other unexplained incidents, which happening at the moment as well as might be happening in the future as well…" Fate made her remark in order to support Ave and Teana's own remarks, while Marie, Allelujah, Estelle, and Joshua could only remain silent while hearing over Fate's personal opinion as well. "To be honest…ever since Ouroboros' involvement…I begin to suspect something…" after a momentary silence, Joshua for all the sudden decided to voice his opinion.

"Joshua, may I know about your insight opinion as well? I personally think, it would be better if I hear many different opinions regarding to this case before make my own conclusion over it…" Teana politely replying back, as she asked Joshua to continue his personal thought over this matter. It was when Joshua took a deep breath as his beautiful amber eyes pierced through both Teana and Fate with serious expression on his face, before he opened his mouth and began his story.

"I think this incident is somehow related to…"

Meanwhile inside TSAB's LS class warship Wolfram, in the same time…

"I wonder if Ave-kun successfully met with both Fate-chan and Teana…" Nanoha muttered, as she started to inspect the adjustment of six units of AEC armament identified as CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon "Pre-production type". "I think you're just worrying too much worrywart…both Fate and Teana are dependable enforcers, meanwhile the said former author himself also matured and more experienced than one year ago…until we finally rendezvous with them, they're surely will be alright…" in the meantime TSAB Armed Corps' tactical instructor second lieutenant Vita made her usual remark with annoyed voice tone, as she also performing inspection on her personal AEC armament identified as CW-AEC03X War Hammer.

"Nya…ha…ha…I think I should have more faith at those three…am I, Vita-chan? Especially Ave-kun definitely becoming stronger in this past three months after many major conflicts finally being solved…however, of course I still worry about him as well as Fate-chan and Teana, since the case the three of them undertaking at the moment is very sensitive and dangerous in my opinion…" Nanoha replied back, as she tried to keep her gentle smile toward her long-time co-worker and best friend Vita, although the Iron Count/ Knight herself quickly noticed an obvious worried expression on the TSAB's ace of aces' face. "Tsche…thing will definitely be alright Nanoha! As soon as we arrive and snatch them with us…we will rendezvous with both Ptolemy, Subaru and the rest of N2R as well as Ginga…so thing isn't as grim and worrying as you always think inside your mind…" Vita once again reassuring Nanoha about everything would definitely be fine, albeit with Vita-centric character and voice tone.

"Nya…ha…ha…ha…" Nanoha laughed sheepishly as she heard Vita's encouragement, meanwhile the youngest Wolkenritter could only took a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Vita-chan…" Nanoha thanked afterward, meanwhile Vita only blushed slightly before quickly retorted back. "Nah! Don't mention it! I'm not doing it for your sake…I just couldn't stand my co-worker sulking by herself…now, we better finish this inspection and have some rest as long as we could since we will have a lot of work to do later…" Vita quickly replied back, as in the same time she tried to hide her own embarrassment. Nanoha on the other hand quickly nodded in enthusiasm as she continue her activity on performing inspection to the rest of Strike Cannon units, while Vita secretly smiled as she saw her co-worker and best friend somehow becoming cheerful again.

"Geeez…she such a gullible person…but that's a good thing since she could be cheerful easily after hearing my words…anyway…" Vita chuckled as she paused her remark inside her heart before stared at the metal hull of Wolfram above her before continuing her previously paused remark.

"I wonder how's Subaru, Ginga and the others doing…"

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Episode 07

**Episode 07**

~ The Meaning of Strength ~

* * *

><p>Shortly after the formation of Tertiary World happened, at Fuyuki City, winter season, one year and three months ago…<p>

"To defeat opponent stronger than yourself, you must not be weaker than that opponent…" Ginga asked, as she took another spoonful of her third serving of spaghetti bolognaise, meanwhile the former wishful author that seated in front of her quickly nodded in agreement. "That's somehow really make me wonder Ginga-san…I mean master sergeant Ginga Nakajima…since Nanoha-san told me to ponder about the true meaning over that statement…" Ave replying back, as he took a bite of his porterhouse steak he ordered from Fuyuki City's Ahnenerbe café/ coffee shop, where he was having a nice lunch together with Ginga, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro and the rest of N2R personnel.

"Ah! I remembered…Nanoha-san also asking the same question to me Gin-nee…and even though I already answer her back then…she still leaving thing being ambiguous to me…" Subaru for all the sudden made her remark, albeit her mouth still full with smoked turkey salad she already ordered on the top of five other dishes she finished previously. "Subaru! Please swallow your food first before talking…geeez…" Teana quickly scolded her best friend (maybe also love-interest) while gently wipe the leftover salad dressing on Subaru's mouth by using her own handkerchief.

"Ah, that's quite good to hear that…may I know your answer back then Subaru?" Ginga politely asked, as she smiled gently at Subaru, before the younger Nakajima sibling (not the youngest anymore ever since Cinque, Nove, Wendi and Dieci being adopted into Nakajima family) replied back full with enthusiasm. "Well, in order to win against an opponent that stronger than you do, fight him or her on the aspect in which you are stronger at, compare to your opponent…" Subaru paused her sentence for a few seconds before she scratched her head and smiled sheepishly. "Although in reality…such statement could only be applied on some parts in the battlefield such as group battle, in which each individuals honed their unique special abilities that could be combined together…I don't think it would be easily applied on individual battle such as duelling…" Subaru finished her answer finally, as the silver ace of TSAB's special rescue unit was once again laughed sheepishly.

"That's quite a nice answer and outcome from Subaru since I might not know the answer to that statement, although for me captain Takamachi's statement is something I couldn't agree to begin with, like I already said to Subaru herself before…" Ginga calmly replied back at Subaru's answer, as her expression somehow becoming a bit more serious than before. It was when the former wishful author asked another question about Ginga's disagreement over Nanoha's statement, the eldest Nakajima sister decided to reply back and gave the said former wishful author full explanation in regards of her disagreement.

"Our mother used to say, the style for us close combat quarter practitioners is to defeat our enemies with a single decisive blow in a moment of opportunity, since it doesn't matter at all, whether you or your enemies have the upper hand in things like power output, shooting range, movement, speed and defence…a precise strike at my opponent's vital point…that's the only thing I will be aiming for…" Ginga finished her reply as in the same time throwing her punch that stopped approximately three inches away right in front Ave's face in very precise lightning speed strike.

"Whoaaa!" Ave accidentally dropped his cutlery on the floor as he startled and surprised when he saw Ginga's left hand punch stopped three inches away right in front of his face. "Well, that's how I feel about it…anyway, I'm sorry if I surprise you…" Ginga replied back and gently smiled at the former wishful author, as she lowered her fist. "Uhm, Ginga-san…I think…everybody are staring at us…" Caro Ru Lushe muttered timidly, as Ginga quickly realized that her action already attract unwanted attention of Ahnenerbe's patrons around them.

"Ha…ha…ha…please don't mind us…" Ginga laughed sheepishly, as she apologized for any disturbance and discomforting situation she was causing just before. "You might never realize it before…but Gin-nee sometimes could be a total klutz, despite to her expertise and achievement as investigator…" Subaru whispering her remark at both Erio and Caro, as the two of them could only nodded in understanding albeit feeling unusual about it as well.

"However, Nanoha-san's statement before really confusing and contradicting itself one way to another…" this time Nove made her remark, meanwhile Teana who sat beside her nodded in agreement. "To be caught over our own weakness and our opponent's strength would only make us lost our will to aim for victory in the battle…once Signum-san and Vita-san told me that…" Erio suddenly made his remark, as everyone including Caro stared at the young dragon knight who just took a sip of his almond tea in front of him before continuing his remark. "Vita-san in particular told me…whenever she engage herself in the battlefield…she only aim for victory, regardless on her own and opponent's strengths and weaknesses…since by always aiming for victory itself would definitely make you stronger against opponents, which even more stronger than yourself…" Erio smiled as he finished his reply.

"You have a good point over that Erio…although, it would still ambiguous for such theory to be applied on real combat situation…I wonder, how the actual implementation on the actual engagement in the battlefield would be…moreover during one on one combat situation…" Teana made her enquiry remark as she smiled toward Erio, who just scratching his head before replied back sheepishly. "Ha…ha…ha…I haven't really give any thought up to that point Teana-san…" Erio replied back sheepishly.

"Ave…how's your own opinion and personal thought over Nanoha-san's statement?" Ginga was just smiling, as she brought back the question to the former wishful author in front of her. "I do have my own personal thought about Nanoha-san's statement…although I found my personal thought would somehow won't be answering the question about the true meaning of the said statement directly and I just made such thought out of blue…" Ave replied back sheepishly as he took the last bite of his steak, before Ginga just shook her head gently and replying back over the former wishful author's reply.

"Please don't worry about that…since regardless to how originally your thought come from…we just love to hear things from different perspective…" Ginga calmly and gently answered back, as she smiled at the former wishful author in front of him as well. Ave was just remain silent for a while, as he stared at Ginga as well as Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, and the rest of Nakajima sisters present there, before he took another deep breath and voicing his thought at them.

"In my opinion, what Nanoha-san tried to say is actually…"

The world of Orience, in the present time…

"Revolver Shoot!" Subaru shouted her attack spell name in high-spirited war cry as she took down the incoming enemy unit, which identified as I'Cie soldier piloting Armored Trooper (AT) type humanoid powered armour ATM-09-DD Burglary Dog. In the meantime, the rest of N2R members (Nakajima sisters) also fought valiantly together with Thoma and Lily (react-in), and Isis against the incoming I'Cie soldiers, which either by foot or by piloting AT units (mostly ATM-09 variants such as Scope Dog and Burglary Dog).

"White Perfume No. 7…Mystic Flight!" Isis shouted, as literally hundreds transparent white particles similar to butterflies scattered across the entire battlefield, which jam the incoming micro-missiles from enemies' AT units. "Thoma! Lily! Onegai!" Isis shouted, as Thoma (as well as Lily) nodded in understanding, before readying one of his (their) ultimate attack spells. "Everyone! Please keep IFF signals active! Here we go! Divide Zero!" Thoma instructed before he was shouting the first phrase of his ultimate attack spell, followed by Lily in unison.

"ECLIPSEEEEEEEE!"

Soon afterwards, huge "Zero Effect" shockwave swept across the entire battlefield, as the entire enemies' I'Cie soldiers (either by foot or onboard ATM-09 variants) was quickly being disabled from commencing further attacks. On the other hand, luckily Divide Zero Eclipse bombardment attack spell could somehow recognise both allies and enemies in the similar manner to Cybaster's Cyflash bombardment or Valsione's Psycho Crusher bombardment as well. "Good job Thoma! Now we can easily disarm those weakened I'Cie soldiers and find out what happen to the rest of Class Zero students!" Subaru made her remark in full of enthusiasm as she praised both Thoma and Lily's successful attempt in order to disable the entire available enemies on the battlefield.

"Hey! I also help them by jamming those enemies' missiles!" Isis protested, as she was also pouting at both Thoma (and Lily) and Subaru, as the two of them was just laughed when hearing Isis' complain. "Everyone, don't let your guard down yet…we have another enemies coming to our way…" this time Cinque Nakajima made her warning as for some reason her expression became quite more serious than before. "Something bad coming to our way Cinque-nee?" Nove asked with quite worried expression on her face as well, while she quickly re-readying her fighting stance.

"They're here! Scatter!" Cinque ordered, as the rest of N2R members as well as Subaru, Thoma (and Lily), and Isis quickly leaped into different directions in order to dodge the incoming attacks as huge explosion erupted. "Thoma, Isis…everyone…are you alright?" Subaru asked, as her Intelligence Device (ID) Mach Caliber quickly activates "Wing Road" spell in order to prevent her meister from falling hard unto the rocky ground bellow. "We're fine Su-chan! But whomever attacked us must be really confident for openly revealing themselves like that…" Thoma replied back as he gritted his teeth.

"Dieci…did you see anything?" Wendi asked as she was also already boarding her Inherent Equipment known as Riding Board. "Hold a second Wendi, I believe I saw something before from Enormous Cannon's scope…I'm trying to match the identity of our enemy with all the data stored in my memory although it might take a bit longer to process…one thing for sure…it's a Mobile Suit…Gundam type to be exact…" Dieci replied back, as usual with her emotionless expression while her eyes still fixed on her Inherent Equipment's sniping scope ever since she (along with others) successfully dodge the incoming enemy's attack.

"Gundam type mobile suit…that's bad…" Isis muttered, as her expression was slightly pale for an obvious reason.

"Thoma…up there! Twelve o'clock direction…" Lily for all the sudden shouted and made her instruction telepathically, as her telepathic message (shout and instruction) also being sent across everyone else with friendly IFF signals across the battlefield. It was when as everyone quickly turned their attention to the direction told by Lily, they saw the somehow very familiar Gundam type mobile suit dyed in magma red and black sapphire paintjob armed with a single large beam sword and heat rod.

"I found the matching data for that Gundam type mobile suit…that's Gundam Epyon…" Dieci made her remark, as she was getting ready to activate her Inherent Skill known as Heavy Barrel. "According to the database record I received from Caledfwlch Techniques…OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon previously sighted frequently during the Eve War on another Earth…on December…After Colony 195…afterwards, nobody knew over what happened to Epyon as it was presumable destroyed during the end of the hostility…" Cinque made her remark as she explained any knowledge she knew prior her mission together with Subaru, Thoma, Lily, Isis and the rest of N2R members on Orience. The others in the meantime could only remain silent although they do realize the situation somehow already becoming more serious than what they thought previously.

Gundam Epyon's eyes for all the sudden gleamed in flaming deep emerald green colour, as the said Gundam type mobile suit quickly charging toward Subaru, Thoma (and Lily), Isis, and the rest of N2R members by smashing its heat rod armament at them. "Everyone scatter!" Cinque ordered, as quickly Subaru, Thoma (and Lily), Isis, and the rest of N2R members scatter themselves by leaping to different directions in order to dodge the incoming attack. It was when Subaru took quite precise moment as she performed somersault on her own Wing Road before performing one of her signature attack.

"Mach Caliber, are you ready?"

"At anytime…buddy!"

"DIVINE…"

"Absorb Grip…"

"BUSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

As Mach Caliber AX cast off Absorb Grip spell automatically by itself (herself), Subaru quickly performing another vertical dash followed by somersault leap, as she quickly summoned approximately three energy spheres before smashing them toward Gundam Epyon bellow her as magical projectiles known as Divine Buster in which she proudly named after her beloved teacher/ instructor/ mentor's (Nanoha Takamachi) signature spell.

Massive explosion rocked as the three energy spheres made contact with Epyon's head and chest, before knocked the said Gundam type mobile suit back. "Not bad! Did you got him!" Nove exclaimed in enthusiasm, as she later on greeted Subaru whom landed in front of her. "Dieci! Please confirm the enemy's status…and for precautious, please attack it once with your Device…" Cinque ordered, meanwhile Dieci only nodded in agreement as she activates her Inherent Skill "Heavy Barrel" and performing another attack over Gundam Epyon, which still engulfed within smoke, dust, and debris.

"Well, it might be Gundam type unit…but in the end, it would be defeated easily by the mighty combination attack from your elder sisters…you must be proud of that and train even harder in order to be able to catch up with them Thoma!" Isis grinned as she made her remark at Thoma, while teasing the young boy (around the same age) in front of her. "Well, Silver Ace Su-chan definitely really strong, as she previously involved into numerous incidents and manage to solve them together with her friends…that's what I heard actually…" Thoma replied back and smiled sheepishly toward Isis, meanwhile within him, Lily-Strosek couldn't help herself from smiling as well.

"Everyone…don't let your guard down…we haven't yet defeat it…not yet…" Cinque warned both Thoma (Lily), Isis, Subaru, and the rest of her sisters (N2R members) before performing her Inherent Skill known as "Rumble Detonator" by infusing magical energy within her "Stinger" throwing knives and threw multiple of them (approximately five) toward the location where Gundam Epyon presumably fallen. Another explosion rocked, as Cinque's Rumble Detonator exploded after making contact with the said Gundam type mobile suit. It was however, the Epyon this time counter-attacking by launching its heat rod toward Cinque and the others' location.

"Cinque-nee!" Nove screamed as her face turned white pale as Epyon's heat rod smashed over Cinque and flung the leader of N2R toward the nearby concrete ruins. "Take this! Black Perfume No. 5! Rumbling Sparrow!" Isis quickly leaped and performing aerial manoeuvre, as she cast off mass-bolt shooting spell using her perfume explosion known as "Rumbling Sparrow" toward the incoming Gundam Epyon.

"Cinque-nee, are you alright?" both Nove and Wendi quickly approached Cinque and helped her to stood back on her feet, meanwhile the older Nakajima sister with silver long hair replied back as she also smiled weakly at both Nove and Wendi. "I'm fine…thanks for concerning about my safety…Nove…Wendi…however, we should be worried more about our opponent instead…" Cinque replied back with concerned facial expression somehow.

"I think that Isis girl manage to deal pretty heavy damage over that Gundam Epy-whatever Cinque-nee! You should take a rest for the time being and let us handle everything!" Wendi quickly suggested, as she grinned at Cinque, meanwhile Nove nodded in agreement over Wendi's remark as well.

Cinque on the other hand was only remain silent, as she started to analyse her own physical condition as well as her capability to prolong the battle. It was exactly as what already being stated by Wendi, even though she could escape from being seriously injured by sustaining light bruises and scratches only after received direct hit from Epyon's heat rod, her "Shell Coat" Inherent Equipment was heavily thorn and battered. Such fact made Cinque come into realization that she would need to conserve her remaining mana within her Linker Core (Magical Circuit) in order to reconstructing her "Shell Coat" if she still wished to continue to fight.

"Nove! Cinque-squad leader! The Gundam type is still moving…but don't worry since it sustained heavy damage from my previous attack!" Isis shouted as she exclaimed proudly when the said Gundam Epyon could be seen kneeled on its knee in battered condition. "Ara…ara! She really did it! Not to bad for newcomer eh…" Wendi grinned, as she made her comment meanwhile Nove and Cinque also nodded in agreement. Lily-Strosek on the other hand however, quickly warned the rest of N2R members, Thoma, Isis and Subaru regarding to what would be happening next telepathically, as unbelievable thing started to happens over the battered Gundam Epyon in front of them.

"Isis, Thoma, everyone! Be careful! The Epyon started to heal itself!"

Lily-Strosek's warning was somehow came a bit too late, as soon after the Epyon returned on its feet, those heavy damages sustained by the said Gundam type mobile suit itself started to repair/ regenerate itself in quite fast pace. "No way!" Subaru shouted and gasped in disbelief as she quickly (albeit frantically) readying her fighting stance once again. "Cinque-nee…do you know what is it? How could such thing be happening?" Nove asked, meanwhile Cinque was just remain silent as she finally stood back on her feet and reconstructing her "Shell Coat".

"I'm not sure about it…however, as I feared…this Epyon was somehow being reconstructed by using nano-machines such as machine cell…" Cinque replied back as she gritted her teeth in frustration. "Is there anything we can do? Since no matter how many times or how hard we try to knock that Gundam type down…it would always be regenerating itself easily!" Wendi asked, as her voice intonation somehow trembled in fear and panic. "Cinque-nee…" Nove muttered, as the usual impulsive redhead was also somehow quite unsettled upon facing the nano-machines enhanced Gundam Epyon.

"Gin-nee! We encounter quite a trouble here…could you assist us?" Subaru on the other hand, quickly contacted her eldest sister, as she was hoping for at least her eldest sister Ginga Nakajima would be able to help her with any assistances or solutions regarding to this serious matter. "I heard and saw everything that happened over there Subaru! Could you and others hold the Epyon for another fifteen…no ten minutes? I will head to your location soon and despatch at least three Raptor units to assist all of you!" Ginga replied back from her Blitz Caliber's communication link feature, as Subaru quickly nodded in understanding.

"I…I mean we will try our best Gin-nee!" Subaru replied back with her usual full with enthusiasm voice tone, meanwhile Ginga only smiled back gently alone as she heard Subaru's enthusiastic reply. "I'll be there as quickly as possible! Do your best Subaru!" as Ginga finished her reply and switched off her communication link, Subaru clenching her right fist and readying her fighting stance. "Are you sure we can hold it until Ginga arrive?" Nove asked as she also readying her stance and stood side by side together with Subaru.

"Well, things will definitely turn out to be fine and don't forget, we might be on disadvantage here…but we still have a chance to overcome anything, even the strongest opponent that way much stronger than ourselves!" Subaru replied back in enthusiasm, as Nove, Wendi, Cinque, Dieci, Thoma, Lily and Isis somehow remembered over Nanoha Takamachi's statement, which says "To defeat opponent stronger than yourself, you must not be weaker than that opponent…" as well as various different explanation and interpretation regarding to the said statement itself.

"Eclipse could halt the Epyon's movement temporarily…and then we could combine our strength together…both shooting and area bombardment type spells…" Thoma muttered, as Lily nodded in agreement over her partner's/ love interest's remark. "I could use my perfume to perform shooting spells, meanwhile…" Isis paused her sentence as she stared at both Thoma and Subaru. "I think I could use Divide Zero spell for bombardment…Su-chan should be able to use her Divine Buster as well!" Thoma replied back in enthusiasm, as he finished Isis' unfinished sentence. In the meantime, Subaru as well as the rest of N2R members nodded in agreement as all of them quickly begin their assault against the Gundam Epyon that still performing self-regeneration.

As Thoma (and Lily-Strosek), Isis, Cinque, Nove, Wendi, Dieci and Subaru begin their assault, the Silver Ace of TSAB's Gulf Special Rescue Unit somehow remembered one among countless explanation over Nanoha's statement, which was explained to her as well as everyone else back then by the former wishful author during their special important mission to prevent certain conflict happened on another alternative Earth beyond one of the Crossgate portal, as well as to seal certain Lost Logia known as The Great Holy Grail forever.

Meanwhile back to Ruan's Bracer Guild…

"What! Air-Letten is under attack!" Jean shouted in disbelief over his Orbment telephone, as his face somehow became tense and pale white over hearing the news. On the other hand Fate, Teana, Allelujah, Marie, Estelle, Joshua, and Ave could only remain silent and hoping to hear for more detailed information from Jean himself. "It sounds really bad…what do you think Joshua? I'm worried over Kloze and others…" Estelle whispered meanwhile her adopted younger brother could only close his eyes before took a deep breath and sighed. "I understand that you want to jump and run straightaway to Air-Letten at any moment…however, by doing so…we would only run into trouble since we don't know anything about anything that happened out there…" Joshua replied back calmly, as calm as he could in such situation.

"But!" Estelle tried to argue back, however she decided not to do so, as Teana put her right hand on the young female Bracer's left shoulder. "Estelle…I understand over how you feel at the moment…especially those people close to you are currently there…fighting for their lives…however, in order to be able to help them, we need to remain calm and assessing this situation quickly and carefully in the same time…" Teana calmly and gently smiled at the younger girl beside her, as she definitely reassuring Estelle to remain calm at this moment would be the wisest choice.

"Allelujah, what would we do? I hope you don't mind if I…" Marie paused her sentence as she quickly apologized at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that…" Marie apologized as Allelujah in the same time noticed on how Marie's expression was saddened for some reason. "Please don't worry about that Marie…we will need to do the best we could to assist them…" Allelujah replied back, as he smiled at his girlfriend. In the meantime, Marie quickly realize on how Allelujah understood over her concern regarding to those people trapped at Air-Letten and desperately fought for their dearest lives.

"Thanks Allelujah…even though we don't have our Gundam at the moment…I still want to do the best I could to help them…" Marie replied back, as she pulled her own S2U device (the very same storage device used by the former wishful fanfic author himself) before glanced at Allelujah one more time. "These two might not be as powerful as our Gundam…but we might still be able to help them with this surely…" as Marie finished her sentence, small hologram screen appeared above her personal S2U, showing picture stats of a single SVMS-01 Union Flag unit and MSJ-06-III-A Tieren All-Region Type unit.

"Those two are…old generation MS before the advent of GN technology…aren't they?" Fate asked, as both Allelujah and Marie quickly took a notice over the female TSAB's commissioned officer/ enforcer behind them. "Ah, enforcer Testarossa Harlaown…it just before we left Ptolemaios 2 back then…Ms. Sumeragi gave us these two MS units for our personal use…in case of emergency…" Allelujah replied back, as he smiled at the kind and gentle enforcer with deep crystal burgundy eyes in front of him. "Well, even though both Flag and Tieren surely older generation MS in comparison to GN Drive powered units as well as others currently developed and produced by Mao Industry's Anaheim Electronic Branch…I believe the skill of the pilot somehow play more important role compare to the technology installed within the MS itself…" this time the former wishful author; Ave made his remark as Allelujah, Marie and Fate Testarossa Harlaown nodded in agreement over his remark as well.

"Jean…how is it?" Joshua calmly asked, as soon as Jean hung his Orbment telephone on its base on the wall near him. "The situation seems to be quite bad…moreover, whomever the enemies are…they're having Gundam type mobile suit at their disposal…" Jean replied back with serious expression on his face. "Gundam type…" Marie murmured, as she was definitely understood the meaning of horror possessed by such Gundam type MS units in the past regardless the said MS being equipped by GN Drive or not.

"What are we waiting for then? We need to quickly head off to Air-Letten to help them…moreover I'm sure Kloze is also there…fighting the best she could!" Estelle exclaimed quickly, as strong determination displayed on her face. "Fate-san…" Teana glanced at her senior enforcer companion, as the young woman with long golden hair and crystal burgundy eyes was just took a deep breath before smiled at both Estelle and Teana, as well as others who are present inside Ruan's Bracer Guild before made her instruction.

"You're right Estelle…we should do something or else, it would be too late for us to help those we hold dearly…I hereby give permission to Bracer Guild by using my commissioned officer's authority to provide Liberl Kingdom's army stationed at Air-Letten with any necessary assistance…in the meantime, Allelujah…Marie…I apologize beforehand to get you involved into this…but would both of you lend your strength just for this once?" Fate made her instruction, while in the meantime also asking both Allelujah and Marie to help Estelle, Joshua and Teana on this support mission, which both Allelujah and Marie quickly agree to help.

"What about me? What do you want me to do Fate-san?" the former wishful author asked. "You will go with Teana and myself to apprehend our enemies while Estelle, Joshua, Allelujah and Marie fight to get their attention…" Fate replied back as she smiled at Ave, meanwhile the former wishful author himself only nodded back in understanding while grinned at the older young female TSAB's enforcer in front of him. "Sounds like a mission plan to me…I could help on performing surprise assault since optical camouflage equipped on my Gespenst should provide enough concealment for me…" Ave replied back as he smiled at both Fate and Teana.

"This mission plan doesn't sound half bad at all…what do you think Allelujah?" Marie asked half-whispered at her boyfriend, meanwhile the former Celestial Being's Gundam Meister was only nodded in agreement before replying back. "If properly and successfully executed…this mission plan could end enemies' assault over Air-Letten in the most quickest way…for that, we must have strong faith over enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and enforcer Teana Lanster's tactical forecast…we only need to perform our part as perfectly as possible…don't you agree with that Marie?" Allelujah replied back, as he gently smiled at Marie, which only nodded back in agreement over hearing her boyfriend's reply.

As both Fate and Teana begin to explain the detailed version of their mission plan, the former wishful author himself somehow realized that new conflict started to brew across the horizon. It was three months of momentary peace, after the Purge of Blood ended as sadness, hate and sorrow being washed away from the surface of this new Tertiary World (perhaps?). In the end, he would still need to keep on fighting, perhaps against enemies stronger than himself. Because of that, Ave as well as his newfound friends and comrades made a silent oath. In order to protect those they hold dearly, they would never be weaker than their stronger enemies.

It was when he as well as others also promised to get stronger, stronger than they have been in the past, stronger than they should be originally, and of course stronger than they would be in the future.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Episode 08

**Episode 08**

~ Silver Will and Golden Wings, Once Again (First Part) ~

* * *

><p>"Allelujah, Marie…I really do apologize to get you both involved into this matter…" Ave apologized as his PT unit Gespenst Haken move swiftly and successfully slicing Serpent type Mobile Doll (MD) into half by using his Gespenst's Grand Plasma Cutter. "Please don't mention it Ave…sooner or later we need to involve ourselves into this matter, especially if we want to still protect the very peace we successfully obtain with help from countless people who sacrificing their lives for such cause…" Marie replied back calmly and smiled back at the former wishful author via her Tieren Taozi (All-Region Type), as she took down another incoming Serpent MD with her Advanced GN Beam Rifle.<p>

"Ave! Marie! Both enforcer Fate and enforcer Teana already successfully securing the other side of Air-Letten, meanwhile both Estelle and Joshua also manage to rendezvous with Kloze and captain Julia!" Allelujah kept both the former wishful author and her girlfriend Marie informed about the situation update as her Union Flag in jet-fighter flight mode flying over Air-Letten to get better view over the whole area as well as enemies' movement.

"Thanks for the update information Allelujah…although judging from our enemies' armaments, I don't think they're remnants of World Liberation Front…" the former wishful author replied back, as he spun his Gespenst before throwing a pair of Plasma Scythes toward another incoming MMS-01 Serpent MD, meanwhile Marie took another advantageous manoeuvre and took down another incoming Serpent MD as well. "MMS-01 Serpent, according to data of pre-merged world was used on the failed attempt to overthrow After Colony's Earth Sphere Unified Nation led by Marimeia Kushrenada…afterward, surviving units were transferred to Preventer agency for their use…there is never been any record of Serpent being mass produced into AI-equipped Mobile Doll…" Marie replied back, as her voice tone somehow becoming serious in the similar manner when her Soma Peries persona took over her mind and body.

"Somehow it's sad isn't it? After all those sacrifices made by many…" Allelujah muttered, as both Marie and Ave could only remain silent when they heard the former Arios Gundam's meister remark. It was when the former wishful author decided to gave his reply back. "Regardless how sad it is…we must keep on fighting or those sacrifices already made would be left in vain…" Ave replied back, as both Allelujah and Marie nodded in agreement. It was when the three of them once again renew their resolve to keep on fighting for the sake of better tomorrow, as they were charging over the incoming enemies once again.

In the meantime, on the other side of Air-Letten's gate…

"Fate-san, it looks like somehow turn out to be a wise idea to revise the mission plan and having Ave-san together with both Marie-san and Allelujah-san instead of coming with us, since we still couldn't find the perpetrator of this attack…" Teana made her remark as she was already wearing her Barrier Jacket referred as "Stars Style" and having her Intelligence Device "Cross Mirage" stand-by ready on his one-hand mode. "You're right Teana, moreover so far…those enemies Ave, Allelujah and Marie fight outside were AI-controlled Mobile Dolls…aside from a few enemy soldiers we fought all the way inside Air-Letten Fortress…" Fate Testarossa Harlaown replied back, as she was wearing her Impulse Form barrier jacket with AEC armaments Bardiche Assault Riot Blade II in her hands.

"Those enemies…somehow remind me to those Magi soldiers from Yshrenia Empire…however, I wonder ever since when they're starting to use Mobile Dolls as their fighting forces…aside from those Iron Knave Golems…" Teana muttered alone once again, as she started to inspect one of the fallen enemy soldiers. "It's still too early to conclude anything over what happened here…although however I suspect this incident somehow is just a tip of iceberg and part of bigger scheme, which also somehow related to the incident happened within Mars Federation at the moment…" Fate replied back, as she voiced her thought as well. In the meantime, Teana could notice on how her senior enforcer's expression somehow becoming worried over everything that happened so far.

"However, regardless to what would be happening Fate-san…as long as we do the best we could to prevent this incident into becoming another tragedy that everyone else would be regretting forever…I believe, everything would turn out to be fine!" Teana this time replied back, as she reassured her superior enforcer, meanwhile Fate on the other hand only nodded back and smiled gently in relieved at the younger TSAB enforcer in front of her. "You're right Teana…the most important thing at the moment is trying to do the best we can…thank you for reminding me about it…" Fate replied back as she smiled gently at Teana, meanwhile the younger female enforcer in front of her also smiled back and nodded in agreement over Fate's reply.

"There are so many things happened ever since Break The World occurred back then…one year and three months ago…" Fate muttered inside her heart, as she together with Teana started to dash over the other area where enemy soldiers dressed in Yshrenia armours might still roaming free inside Air-Letten. "The Holy Grail War, which at the end could be prevented from happening in Fuyuki City…" Fate took a deep breath as she paused her thought.

"Purge of Blood, which happened afterward…and how in the end Fuyuki City, an artificial existence together with Tsukumihara Academy was absorbed and merged into this new Tertiary World…although I still doubt that we manage to at the end preventing anything by sealing the Great Holy Grail template itself…" while still inside her own thought, Fate took the very first opportunity to knock out two enemies she noticed not so far from her position. It was always her policy as well as the rest of Special Duty Section 6 members to try their best only to disarm their enemies and not exercising lethal force against them. Although in the end, it would be difficult to strive such idealistic view while her enemies surely won't be hesitating to kill her in any confrontation on the spot.

"Fate-san! I think we should check 2nd floor as well, since there might be guests trapped inside this fortress!" Teana suggested, as she parried the incoming Yshrenian soldier's short sword with her Cross Mirage's Dagger Mode before quickly disarm him with impressive, fast and swift CQC movement. "You're right Teana, I think we should check the 2nd floor as well…" Fate replied back as she nodded back at Teana, meanwhile the said younger female TSAB enforcer, which kneeled beside the unconscious Yshrenian soldier behind Fate herself only nodded back and smiled in agreement as well.

"I wonder how's Estelle and Joshua doing…I hope this operation won't be dragged much more longer…" as Fate once again muttered inside her heart, she quickly move to the 2nd floor of Air-Letten followed by Teana.

Meanwhile, on the lounge area of Air-Letten, on the other far side from Fate and Teana's previous location…

"Estelle-san, Joshua-san…thank you very much for coming to rescue Julia, myself and the rest of people in Air-Letten…although, the situation seems to be a lot more dire than what I predicted…I'm sorry…" Kloze apologized, as she helped the injured Julia to take a seat on the corner of the lounge. "Don't worry Kloze, the situation is just a bit out of control…nothing to be afraid for, since I and Joshua could quickly whack those invaders at ease!" Estelle confidently and cheerfully quickly reassured both Kloze and captain Julia Schwarz in order not to worry about the dire situation currently happening at the moment.

"Well, having such confident is a good thing Estelle…although in reality, this situation somehow quite out of control as we still unsure whether our request for reinforcement to ESUN's northern region division would be arriving soon enough as we hope…" Joshua calmly replied back, as his expression somehow became quite serious and concerned over the entire situation happened in front of him. "Ah, shush! Can you just at least be positive thinking and not to kill any hope from Kloze's pure heart and captain Julia's worry?" Estelle groaned, as she glared at her adoptive younger brother, meanwhile Joshua couldn't argue even more except took a deep breath and sighed.

"Our invaders not only consist of well-trained soldiers, as well as quite number of AI-controlled Mobile Dolls, but also inhuman fighters with strength of hundreds…if not thousands of normal soldiers…" captain Julia made her explanation before she winced in slightly pain when Kloze thorn her school uniform vest and use it as tourniquet over her injury. "Please don't speak too much Julia, save your strength and I will explain the rest to both Estelle-san and Joshua-san…" Kloze replied back as her expression definitely showing concern over Julia's injury. It was when the female captain of Liberl Kingdom Royal Guard nodded in agreement and smiled back weakly at her younger closest and dearest companion that she already regarded as her own youngest sister.

"Inhuman fighters with strength of thousands…" Estelle muttered, as Kloze nodded at her best friend with serious expression on her face. "Would you care to explain more about this Kloze?" Joshua calmly asked, meanwhile the young female heir of Liberl Kingdom's throne with lavender coloured hair took a deep breath before started her explanation.

Back to the battlefield outside Air-Letten Fortress…

Allelujah couldn't help himself from feeling really disappointed, as he need to abandon his Union Flag unit after being shot down by the new incoming enemy MS, which identified as another OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon, moreover two of them. On the brighter side, his old comrade in arms from Celestial Being's Ptolemaios team already dispatched the infamous Gundam Meister sharpshooter Lockon Stratos to provide him with backup support, together with unmanned MS capsule launched from Ptolemy's MS hangar, containing Gundam type MS unit for him to use.

"Our vacation is already over eh…that makes three of us, am I right Hallelujah…" Allelujah smirked alone, as he muttered inside his heart while shortly after found himself already standing right in front of the unmanned MS transport capsule. It was when Allelujah was using his S2U device to unlock the said MS capsule itself, he saw the familiar Gundam type MS unit he was previously piloting for the first time on his career as Celestial Being's Gundam Meister.

"GN-003 Gundam Kyrios…but how?" Allelujah muttered alone, as he saw Gundam Kyrios kneeled in front of him inside the MS transport capsule. In the end however, Allelujah decided not to question himself anymore over how Gundam Kyrios could be fully repaired in front of him right now, as the most important thing at the moment was to use Kyrios' power in order to help his beloved Marie as well as his precious new friends and comrades.

"Damn! Gundam Epyon really as strong as how it was being portrayed on the animation series! Moreover there are two of them!" Ave cursed as he spun his Gespenst's Grand Plasma Cutter to block the incoming Heat Rod from one of the Gundam Epyon with metallic jade colour. "Ave, please be careful…even though Lockon and his Gundam is here…there are still one more Epyon and quite a number of Serpent MDs…" Marie warned as her Tieren Taozi was slightly damaged as one of the Serpent MD before manage to tore off its' left arm by using Serpent's Beam Cannon.

"Hey, you two! Please help me here! My hand is full at the moment!" Lockon quickly interrupted as his Gundam Dynames Repair was quickly leaping back in order to dodge the incoming beam saber slash from the other Epyon. It was when Lockon made a decision to discard his GN Sniper Rifle in favour for dual-wields GN Pistols before mounting aggressive combat stance against the incoming Gundam Epyon in azure blue colour. It was when huge explosion rocked from the other side of Air-Letten, as the fighting among giant humanoid fighting machines temporarily halted.

"Fate-san?" the former wishful author asked, as he saw the aerial lightning mage enforcer flung herself down to the ground and vertically slashing her Bardiche Assault Riot Zanber II toward certain enemy bellow, which easily blocked the incoming attack by using his short sword. "Fate-san! Be careful…that enemy is not normal living being…instead it is Heroic Spirit!" Teana shouted, as she coughed when her lung and throat tried to clear rubble dusts she accidentally inhaling during the explosion. "Heroic Spirit? The one from Holy Grail War…" Ave, which by coincidence overheard Teana's warning muttered alone inside his heart, meanwhile he without noticing lowered his guard against the first Gundam Epyon in front of him.

"AVE! WATCH OUT!"

Marie screamed in horror as she saw the incoming beam saber blade from the first Gundam Epyon was only about an inch away from Gespenst Haken's cockpit. It was when for all the sudden the said first Epyon unit getting knocked away by incoming Gundam type MS, which happens to be Gundam Kyrios. Soon enough after the incoming Gundam Kyrios successfully knocked the first Epyon unit by using its shoulder tackle, Allelujah decided to waste no time and opportunity as he sunk Kyrios' GN Shield/ Heat Blade at the first Gundam Epyon's cockpit although in the end his "intended to be" finishing blow being parried away by Epyon's Heat Rod.

"Tsche! That's what you get when you hesitate to finish your foe, buddy!" Hallelujah taunted at Allelujah inside his mind, meanwhile Allelujah was just retorting back. "It would be better this way! I don't want to kill anyone out of whim anymore!" as Allelujah retorted back, Gundam Kyrios quickly moving closer to Marie's battered Tieren Taozi meanwhile in the same time Ave's Gespenst Haken already returned back to its original fighting stance.

"Allelujah!" Marie somehow seems relieved and happy when she saw her boyfriend returned to fight alongside her with newly acquired Gundam Kyrios. "Sorry to keep you waiting Marie…even though the situation is still a bit dire here, with this Gundam Kyrios, I would definitely be able to protect you even more!" Allelujah replied back as he smiled at Marie from Kyrios' communication device monitor, meanwhile Marie was just shook her head and smiled back at him gently. "Thank you…Allelujah…" the former HRL perfect soldier replied back, as it was when her slightly romantic undertones conversation between Allelujah and herself was interrupted by Dynames Repair's Gundam Meister; Lockon Stratos.

"Well, sorry to interrupt such love-dovey conversation between the two of you…but, we still have tons of enemies to deal with…" Lockon interrupted as he grinned at both Allelujah and Marie, meanwhile in the same time his Gundam Dynames Repair already took down around ten Serpent MDs, as well as dealing considerable damage over the second Gundam Epyon unit. "Lockon, I think we have other issues we need to worry as well…over there…" this time the former wishful author interrupted as his Gespenst Haken pointing out his right hand's index finger over both TSAB enforcers Fate T Harlaown and Teana Lanster, which struggling against a mysterious enemy that according to the former wishful author himself looks like "Conan The Barbarian" armed with gladius short sword.

Another explosion suddenly could be heard from the opposite far side from where Fate and Teana engaged against the mysterious enemy, as the former wishful author together with Lockon Stratos quickly scanned the area by using Gundam Dynames and Gespenst Haken's long-range sensor equipments. "Damn! What the hell is going on here! I don't get it anymore! Mou!" Estelle shouted in frustration as she leaped away to avoid being hit by those falling debris, meanwhile in the same time bridal-carrying Kloze in her arms. "Estelle, I took captain Julia on the safety…you and Kloze please be careful…even though whomever piloting the prototype unit somehow protecting us from those Gigas!" Joshua warned his adoptive eldest sister, as he already took refuge together with the injured captain Julia Schwarz behind the concrete corridor not far from their previous location.

"The prototype? What do you think it would be Mr. Author?" Lockon asked with his half-joking voice tone as usual, meanwhile Ave was just remain silent for a while before replying back. It was when the sight of YMS-18 Kämpfer Prototype armed with a single beam saber ready to face approximately six Gigas, which originally from the remaining enemies in Yshrenian armours. "I wonder who would be the pilot of that antique MS…" Ave muttered alone, as he saw TSAB enforcer Fate tried to establish contact with the said unknown Kämpfer's pilot.

"This is Time-Space Administration Bureau…enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown…unregistered MS pilot, please respond and identify yourself…" Fate asked, as soon as contact being established. "Fate Testarossa Harlaown-san, this is me…ensign Asuna Elmarit formerly from AEUG…" the formerly unknown pilot of Kämpfer Prototype replied back with nervous voice tone, as Fate, Teana, Ave and everyone else quickly recognized the identity of the young female pilot of AEUG formerly fought alongside them one year and three months ago. "Asuna, I never expect to see you here! Although I don't think this is the best time and place for our reunion!" Teana made her remark, as she realized that her mysterious enemy finally returned on his feet after being smashed down by the combined effort of Fate's Bardiche Assault Riot Zanber II and Teana's "Cross Fire Shoot" spells.

"I…I was just visiting Air-Letten for my new assignment…but I never expect this place will be under attack…and I saw Kämpfer unit already stored back inside the armoury…so I pilot it in order to help Estelle-san, Joshua-san and captain Julia Schwarz-san…" Asuna replied back, as this time her voice tone already a lot calmer than her previous reply at Fate's enquiry. "But, you almost stomp on me before!" Estelle quickly complained back, meanwhile in the same time she also parried the incoming oversized dagger directed over her. Thanks to her Tactical Orbment device, Estelle could parry the incoming oversized dagger carried by one of the Gigas at ease while in the meantime added offensive fire elemental attribute spell over it as well.

"Guh! It's HEAVY!" Estelle complained, as her battle rod manage to parry and block every single attack delivered by one of the Gigas. "Estelle-san! Let me help you!" it was when Kloze made her decision to summon her entire courage, as she too began to activate her Tactical Orbment. "Blue Impact!" Kloze shouted the name of the spell, as surge of water based element wave smashed over the Gigas' legs before froze them on the spot. "Nice work Kloze! Now, this time is my turn! OOOOOURYAAAAAAH!" Estelle replied back cheerfully, as she took the opportunity to leap and try to deal finishing blow over the said Gigas.

In the meantime, even though everyone tried their best to repel those mysterious enemies, the situation was actually getting worse and worse every second passes. It was when the former wishful author, TSAB enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, and enforcer Teana Lanster almost made their bitter decision to order all personnel to abandon Air-Letten, certain dearest and closest friend to all of them arrived shortly to help them stalling those enemies' movement, before the reinforcement from ESUN's northern region division known as The Freeden finally arrived.

"Raising Heart, onegai…"

"Yes, my master…"

"Divine…"

"BUSTEEEEEEER!"

"SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"Déjà vu…" it was certainly the sensation Ave experienced as he heard the very same bombardment spell cried by the very same dearly and familiar voice he heard ever since his first encounter with the owner of the said voice started one year and three months ago. It was also when the former wishful author noticed on how Fate Testarossa Harlaown's expression somehow relieved and delighted when she saw the legendary TSAB's ace of aces smiled gently at her and quickly landed in front of her.

"I'm sorry for taking quite a while Fate-chan! I'm glad that I'm not arriving too late, since Teana and Ave-kun seems doing fine as well!" Nanoha greeted cheerfully meanwhile Fate was just nodded in agreement and blushed slightly. "Reinforcement? Ah, the White Devil of Time-Space Administration Bureau…surely helpful, moreover Freeden also seems arriving right on time as well!" Lockon Stratos made his remark as he grinned in the same time while gunned down another incoming Serpent MD. "Well, I won't suggest you to call her White Devil or Demonic Cannon Girl…since she would feel offended in similar manner if you call our commander at SDS 6 as commander little raccoon…" the former wishful author replied back over Lockon's remark as he also successfully took down another Serpent MD and ready to help Asuna's Kämpfer Prototype to face the rest of enemies' Gigas.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Fear not everybody! Garrod Ran-sama is here to save the day!" one of the incoming Gundam type MS from northern region division "The Freeden" made his cheerful and boastful declaration as his pride and joy GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X landed on the battle ground followed by approximately ten MS units, which two of them also Gundam type MS. "That Garrod boy…he's still somehow energetic exactly like a year ago…I think Subaru would definitely say such attitude as kickin' ass…" Teana muttered alone inside her heart, as she couldn't help herself from letting out a faint smile on her face.

"Teana, what happens?" Nanoha asked, as the young female enforcer quickly startled from her own thought as she blushed in embarrassment, and quickly (while frantically as well) replying back. "No…it's nothing Nanoha-san! I was just thinking on how things would definitely turn out to be fine since the reinforcement have finally been arriving…" Teana finished her reply, as she smiled sheepishly.

"Well, actually not only them…but our reinforcement also arrive in the same time as well Teana…" Nanoha corrected, as she smiled gently at her former student from Riot Force 6 in front of her. "Ours?" Teana asked with slightly puzzled expression on her face. It was when she saw a pair of familiar figures landed right in front of her and instantly readying their fighting stance. "Vice captain Vita and vice captain Signum!" Teana greeted, as her expression as well as voice tone somehow became more cheerful and confident over the victory would definitely within her (as well as her friends and comrades) grasp. It was when the mysterious Heroic Spirit once again roared and leaped toward Teana, leaving the young female enforcer frozen in fear and paled, knowing her life will soon be in danger.

"Damn it Teana! I taught you to not letting your guard down!" Vita scolded, as she seems really pissed off before turned her attention at the mysterious Heroic Spirit leaping at Teana's position. "You bastard! I won't let you do that! Graf Eisen! Plasma Pile!" Vita ordered her Armed Device to activate the AEC expansion part recently customized and tuned to match her fighting style even more, as she also screamed at the incoming Heroic Spirit in front of her.

"Jawohl!" Graf Eisen answered back, as the said Armed Device began to activate it's AEC armament form known as CW-AEC03X War Hammer.

"Piercing through! Plasma Pile! Gigantschlag! ERYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" as Vita letting out her war cry as always, she slammed the incoming Heroic Spirit without any restraint, meanwhile Signum only took a deep breath and sighed. "We let her vent out her frustration first…and also enforcer Lanster, I hope you still remember the fact that when people thought they already won the battle was the moment they would taste their ultimate demise…that's the iron rule of battlefield…" Signum made her remark, as Teana quickly bowed her head and apologized. "Well, that's the same words I use when I knocked out Corona-chan during land combat exhibition at Carnaaji…" Nanoha made her comment, as she spun her Raising Heart Exelion in the same time and activating her Level 1 Blaster Mode.

"Moreover Takamachi…I couldn't find any reading over any abilities, status alignments of that Heroic Spirit, similar to the one we face together with N2R members at Fuyuki City back then…" Signum calmly made her remark, as Nanoha somehow noticed on how the facial expression of the Wolkenritter's leader became serious. "Berserker…" Nanoha muttered as she took a deep breath to calm herself down and readying her attack spell. It was when she remembered her new best friend, which was involved on the process of sealing The Great Holy Grail forever, as it was thanks to everyone effort including her own perseverance, her new best friend's life could be spared from the cruel fate for becoming the vessel of The Great Holy Grail.

"Back then, we successfully sealed and dismantled The Great Holy Grail, in order to prevent countless innocent people becoming victims for such senseless war based on senseless ideals…Irisviel-san, what would you say when you see another tragedy from the same reason might happen again now…what would you do? Will you fight one more time to prevent such thing from happening? Even though you might betray your own wish and ideals?"

It was when Nanoha found another resolve within her heart, as she made her decision to begin her first initial strike against the mysterious Berserker Class Heroic Spirit right after she finished her own personal monologue thought. "Raising Heart, please!" Nanoha instructed. "Yes, my master…" Raising Heart replying back at her master, as Nanoha leaped over the mysterious Berserker before she began her powerful bombardment spell right on the top of the said enemy.

"STRIKE STARS! SHOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

The precise timing when Strike Stars bombardment spell hit its target was quickly used by Signum to perform consecutive attack on her own. The leader of Wolkenritter quickly attached the hilt of her Armed Device sword Laevatein with its own scabbard to create the shape of bow known as "Bogenform" or "Bow Form" as Laevatein itself had spoken. Signum then closed her eyes as she whispered calmly.

"Laevatein…"

"Jawohl!"

Signum then opened her eyes as she took her aim to the enemy Berserker Heroic Spirit, as she started to chant her aria for one of Laevatein ultimate attack spell.

"Fly, my falcon!"

"Sturmfalken!"

It was when by using Laevatein blade as an arrow, Signum activated her ranged attack spell "Sturmfalken" toward the mysterious Berserker, as the said arrow blade covered in blazing flare in magenta colour quickly pierced through its target before creating heavy explosion.

"Nanoha-san! At the moment, I believe quite high amount of mana concentration already dispersed within the air…and shall we turn the tide of battle by using Starlight Breaker?" Teana suggested, as she already recovered and ready to counter attack her opponents. "Well, you guys need to let the other know about our plan then? Since I believe that Testarossa, and Hayate's errand boy Ave would get caught in the middle of casualties together with others if you two don't inform them clearly…" Vita made her remark as she was engaging the incoming Gigas and Serpent MD in the same before later on took down those two enemies at ease with her AEC armament; CW-AEC03X War Hammer.

"Hey, who is this you referring to as Hayate-san's errand boy…lieutenant Vita!" the former wishful author groaned in disbelief, meanwhile senior enforcer Fate T Harlaown was just smiled alone in amusement as she heard Vita's remark as well. "That's honestly a bit mean Vita, although I don't think Ave would be offended with such friendly joke or nickname…anyway, I better relay this information to our allies as soon as possible…" Fate replying back, as she also remarked at both Vita and the former wishful author himself.

"Eh? You can't be serious can't you?" Witz Sou, the pilot of GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst shouted in surprised, as he heard the information relayed by TSAB enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. "Well, dude…you heard the lady's…so we better get ready as well to evacuate…" slyly Roybea Loy, the pilot of GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy made his own remark regarding to Witz Sou's surprised reaction just before. It was when both Freeden's Gundam units followed by DX Gundam (Gundam Double X) retreated from the battlefield after gunned down approximately six Serpent MD units as well as another two transforming enemy soldiers into Gigas creatures.

"Eh! No way! We won't be able to make out on time!" Estelle shouted her complaint, as she took another movement to swept her flame elemental (thanks to her Tactical Orbment enhancement) equipped battle rod over the Gigas in front of her. "Estelle-san, I think we better to start on retreating…or we won't be able to make out on time…" Kloze made her remark as she tried to remind Estelle over enforcer Fate's warning both Estelle and her heard just now. Estelle was actually trying to argue even more, although as both Joshua and injured captain Julia Schwarz also suggested the young female Bracer to retreat, Estelle have no choice except to comply and nodded in agreement albeit pouting in the same time as well.

"I will be fine! So, Fate-san…please let Nanoha-san and Teana know so both of them could process according to the plan!" Ave replied back, as he unsheathe one of his Gespenst's Grand Slash Ripper from the storage container attached on the left side of his Personal Trooper's back before threw the giant windmill shuriken boomerang toward the direction of incoming enemies, which consist of three Serpent MDs and two Gigas. Marie and Allelujah in the meantime also voiced their agreement over the former wishful author's reply, as both Tieren Taozi and Gundam Kyrios respectively took down another incoming enemies, which consist a pair of Serpent MDs and four Gigas.

It was when after Fate relayed everyone messages to both Nanoha and Teana, the two of them quickly moving to each designated positions in order to begin their ultimate operation. "Are you ready Teana?" Nanoha asked telepathically as she smiled at one of her best pupil ever since that fateful day at Riot Force 6 approximately five year ago. "I'm ready at anytime Nanoha-san!" Teana replied back, as she took her position and began to collect leftover mana dispersed around the battlefield for bombardment. "Then, we shall put everything on our final attack…my Starlight Breaker Multi-Raid!" Nanoha then replied back over Teana's reply in enthusiasm as she took her position and readying her stance on performing mana collection as well in slightly faster paced compare to the young female TSAB enforcer herself.

"Then, I shall put everything on this ultimate attack…with my Starlight Breaker Phantom Strike as well, Nanoha-san!" Teana shouted back in the same degree of enthusiasm as she almost completing her mana collection process. "Then on my mark Teana…here we go…! Three…two…one!" Nanoha instructed, as both of them activate their ultimate bombardment spell known as Starlight Breaker.

"STARLIGHT BREAKER!"

"MULTI-RAID! SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"PHANTOM STRIKE! FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Wooow!" both Ave and Lockon Stratos startled in awe as the two of them together with others could seen massive explosion engulfed the battlefield, as bombardment spell from both TSAB ace of aces Nanoha Takamachi and enforcer Teana Lanster completely obliterated the remaining enemies on the field, once and for all.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Episode 09

**Episode 09**

~ Silver Will and Golden Wings, Once Again (Final Part) ~

* * *

><p>In the end those enemies withdrew from Air-Letten if not being completely obliterated by Nanoha's Starlight Breaker Multi-Raid and or Teana Lanster's Starlight Breaker Phantom Strike. It was however, the mysterious Berserker Class Heroic Spirit was among those enemies, which manage to fall back after they realized the fact their advance would just be a lost cause. Although the reason behind such attack still remain unknown, the former wishful author himself suspected strong connection between those attackers with those enemies he would eventually facing off when he arrived at Mars. It was when Ave made his decision to give his full report to Special Duty Section 6's commander Hayate Yagami personally, as soon as he entered commander quarter of Special Duty Section 6's mobile HQ Wolfram, which was currently stationed and resupplying at one of Orb's spaceport located on Onogoro Island.

"Welcome back Ave-san! Although I would love to have relaxed atmosphere for our reunion, I believe you have more important pressing matter from the result of your early investigation at Ruan…am I right na?" Hayate greeted the former wishful author in front of her as she as usual smiled gently at him. In the same time, Reinforce Zwei was just smiled as she tried her best not to laugh, as she saw the former author's slightly nervous expression. "Well, I should I…I'm glad to be able to return here Hayate-san…and I would love to share what I heard from detective Allan Richard during my investigation…eeer…back then together with enforcer Testarossa Harlaown and enforcer Lanster at Ruan…" Ave replied back as he took the white folder given to him by detective Richard back then during his visit on the said young detective's office at Ruan.

"What do you think about it, Rein? I think my speculation is somehow correct isn't it?" Hayate asked her aide that happens to be her beloved Unison Device, as Reinforce Zwei was just remain silent for a while and inspecting the content of the white folder in front of her. "Hayate-chama, isn't this picture also dated around the same time with the other picture shown to Nanoha-san? The one regarding to the other incident happened in Orience desu…" Reinforce Zwei answered back, as she also asked her meister's opinion regarding to this matter.

"The other incident happened in Orience?" the former wishful author asked, as his expression somehow became slightly suspicious over the connection between the whole incidents currently happening at the moment.

"Hayate-chama, can I show Ave-san the same data I've shown Nanoha-san previously?" Reinforce Zwei asked. "Sure Rein, and I believe Ave-san would be able to look over these incidents from different perspective that might be missed by both of us, as well as Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and Teana as well na…" Hayate smiled back at her aide, as she gave Reinforce Zwei her instruction to show the former wishful author the same file she had shown Nanoha Takamachi previously. It was when Ave finally took a good look on those files shown to him by Reinforce Zwei, he was come into realization over the fact that another multidimensional scale conflicts might once again looming across the horizon.

In the meantime, at Reverend Malchio's orphanage…

"Teana-san, are you alright? You seem spacing out…" Estelle innocently asked the young female enforcer that leaned herself on the nearby wooden wall of the orphanage, as Estelle took one of the kid with her and accompany her on playing tag game together with other kids as well. "Ah, thanks for asking Estelle…but I'm fine really…I only having another personal thought over what happened at Air-Letten and try to find out if there is any connection between those attackers with either Ouroboros secret society or D.G Cult…I believe I shouldn't thinking too much about it, especially when I promise to help you taking care these adorable kids while Kloze away to accompany captain Julia until her medical check-up finished this evening…" Teana replied back, as she smiled gently at the younger female Bracer in front of her, meanwhile Estelle Bright; the said female Bracer couldn't help herself from smiled back when hearing Teana's reply.

"Yeah, you shouldn't sulk by yourself Teana-san! Since these kids surely are looking forward to have fun and play together with you! Ah, Caro-san and Erio-san also helping out and already start the tag with other kids over there!" Estelle replied back in enthusiasm, meanwhile Teana quickly nodded in agreement before stretching her arms. "You're right Estelle, I shouldn't thinking too much about this incident anyway, since Fate-san and the others also told me to help you guys here and they will do the rest before updating myself with any possible development…" Teana nodded in agreement as she also replied back over Estelle's enthusiastic remark. It was when the young TSAB enforcer together with her companion, the younger female Bracer decided to join other kids, which already started the tag together with Joshua, Erio and Caro.

"These kids really adorable, don't you think so Teana-san?" Caro Ru Lushe greeted Teana, as the said female TSAB enforcer quickly smiled back at her younger best friend/ companion/ comrade in arm before replying back. "They are surely…aren't they? I think we are quite lucky to be able to stay for one night at Orb and meet these kids again…it has surely been a while…" Teana replied back as she smiled gently at both Caro and those kids.

"Surely it would be nicer if Subaru-san could be here as well, isn't it?" Erio added his remark, as Teana nodded in agreement. As far as Teana Lanster could remember, her very closest best friend (or perhaps love-interest) Subaru Nakajima surely could create a lot more heart-warming and cheerful atmosphere than what already have been happening at the very moment. "You're right Erio, it would be nicer to have her here with us…as well as her eldest sister and youngest sister as well…" Teana replied back as she smiled at Erio.

"Uhm, oneechan…oniichan…would we'll be able to see Subaru-oneechan, Nove-oneechan and Wendi-oneechan again?" one little boy asked innocently, as Teana, Erio and Caro were somehow remain silent as the three of them heard the question given by the pure and innocent little boy in front of them. "Of course you will be able to see them again! At the moment those Oneechan-tachi are doing their best to protect us from bad guys out there! After those bad guys being beaten away, those Oneechan-tachi surely will be coming here to visit! So, you need to be a good boy and protect your friends for their sake as well!" this time Estelle quickly answered the little boy's innocent question, as she smiled widely at him.

"Re…really?" the little boy asked timidly. "Of course! Since when Estelle-oneechan would ever tell you a lie?" Estelle was once again quickly replying back in enthusiasm as kept her wide smile on the timid little boy in front of her. "Estelle, if you keep on smiling and grinning like that…you only ended up scaring him you know that? I thought you always self proclaiming yourself as young and delicate maiden…not a tomboy with unusual looking grin on your face don't you?" Joshua, which was just arrived together with Yulie and matron Theresa made his remark calmly, as soon enough his remark caught Estelle's ears and made the said young female Bracer glared back at her adopted youngest brother with murderous intent displayed on her eyes.

"Mr. Joshua, don't be like that…since I believe Ms. Estelle still definitely love these kids and won't make them scared…I personally always think her smile is always sincere…" Yulie added her remark, as Joshua was just remain silent meanwhile Estelle grinned widely when she heard the Moon Maiden Luthia's pactmaker's remark. "See! Yulie-san will always understand such sincere and beautiful smile of mine…surely the pure smile of an honest maiden like me would be hard to comprehend from the like of Joshua…I'm so sad…" Estelle made her remark, meanwhile Joshua could only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Everyone, thank you very much for helping here…especially young officers from Time-Space Administration Bureau…I, the caretaker of this orphanage, Theresa as well as Caridad Yamato and reverend Malchio really feel blessed and express our sincere gratitude for your help…" matron Theresa bowed her head slightly as she thanked both Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe as well as enforcer Teana Lanster. "P…please don't be matron! Since we love these kids as well!" Erio was the first one replying back, as he bowed his head slightly. "Erio-kun and I really love to be here, since these kids really nice and adorable…to be able to talk and play with them somehow give us opportunity to also learn something new tee hee…" Caro added her boyfriend's remark as she blushed slightly, meanwhile Teana on the other hand also nodded in agreement.

"Ah! Isara-oneechan!" one of the kid suddenly shouted as he sprinted over the incoming young Darcsen girl dressed up in Gallia Royal Military uniform, as well as wearing her signature scarf (shawl). "I'm happy to see you again, did you behave nicely? Ah, it seems you are having visitors…and…" Isara's greeting at the little boy in front of her was trailed off as her eyes met with Teana's crystal sapphire blue eyes and gentle smile, as well as Erio and Caro, which also smiling at the said young Darcsen girl as well.

"It has been a while Isara-san…" Teana made her greeting as she smiled at Isara, meanwhile the said younger Darcsen girl only nodded and smiled back at the older young female TSAB enforcer in front of her.

In the meantime, at Special Duty Section 6's mobile HQ known as LS class warship Wolfram, in particular at the said warship's hangar area…

"The final adjustment for Fortress would be finished by tonight according to Caledfwlch Techniques' technicians, and from there they would start to perform final tuning process for Teana's AEC armament as soon as the approval arrive from main HQ…Fate-chan, soon we would be able to fight with renewed power…don't you think so…" Nanoha was just smiling cheerfully as she made her remark while inspecting the final adjustment for her CW-AEC00X Fortress based on it's pre-production type counterpart. "I'm hoping so as well Nanoha, since the main issue back then was the instability of the equipment's system itself…thanks to Break The World…Caledfwlch Techniques could perform major improvement over our AEC armaments after they made contact and work together with those brilliant scientists, inventors and technicians from various different worlds…" Fate finished her reply as she smiled back at her best friend, which standing beside her.

"Nya…ha…ha…ha…back then I was overdoing myself as well…although it wasn't as bad as Blaster Level 4…by the way Fate-chan, don't you think it would be better if they perform inspection over Bardiche as well?" Nanoha replied back, as she voiced her suggestion as well, meanwhile Fate was only remain silent for a moment as she stared back at her best friend with her deep crystal burgundy eyes. "Bardiche said it would be alright, since Riot Blade II and Riot Zanber II was only extension frame from the actual Device itself…so regular maintenance would be more than sufficient…" Fate replied back as she once again smiled back at Nanoha. It was a momentary silence between the two of them before Nanoha decided to start another conversation's topic.

"So, what do you think about this case as whole…Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked her best friend with somehow serious expression on her face, meanwhile Fate once again remain silent for a moment as she stared back at Nanoha's beautiful deep crystal stratos blue eyes. "At the moment Ave should be almost finished with his report, and I would wait for further information from commander Hayate Yagami herself…although in my personal opinion, what happened at the moment could at anytime trigger another multidimensional scale conflicts…this time I could say the fact of either Ouroboros or D.G Cult secretly controlling the entire thing from behind the shadow would not be entirely impossible…Nanoha, please be careful…somehow, I have a bad feeling about this matter…" Fate answered back at Nanoha's question, while her facial expression somehow showed on how she was honestly really worried and concerned over her closest best friend's safety.

"You're just somehow worrying about things too much Fate-chan! I believe and guarantee everything will definitely be fine, since Hayate-chan, Vita-chan, Signum-san and everyone else will definitely fight by our side to ensure nothing goes bad from here onwards…well, I myself will also doing my best and did I forget to mention the fact that we still have our newfound friends that will definitely help us…Ptolemy's members as well as Ave-kun…" Nanoha finished her reply, as she smiled at Fate with confidence on her face. In the meantime, Fate couldn't help herself from taking a deep breath and smiled back at Nanoha while nodded in agreement.

"I think I should put more faith on you Nanoha…as well as our new friends and comrades…" Fate muttered as she was somehow blushed slightly, meanwhile Nanoha quickly nodded in agreement and cheerfully smiled back at the blond mage with beautiful crystal burgundy eyes in front of her. "Uhm…how is Ave-kun by the way? Is he starting to get used to his new life even more, Fate-chan?" Nanoha decided to ask her best friend another question after another momentary silence between the two of them. It was when TSAB enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown smiled back at the legendary Ace of Aces in front of her before replying back.

"Somehow he was adjusting to this new world faster than I expected…a year ago, he seems still trying to find the meaning of his existence as well as his choice…however, I believe Ave already found his answer by now…only, he still seems having a little doubt about how or where he should take his next step afterwards…" Fate replied back over Nanoha's question, meanwhile the legendary TSAB's Ace of Aces quickly nodded in agreement and understanding over her best friend's answer before replying back herself.

"I see, but for Ave-kun it would be easy…as long as he always be the same Ave-kun we all know, he would definitely be fine…" Nanoha gave her reply back to her best friend Fate, as the said female TSAB enforcer in front of her somehow tried to understand over the true meaning of Nanoha's answer. "Even though he still need to find out his own path to the future he would choose with his own heart?" Fate replied back, as she asked her best friend another question. Nanoha on the other hand was just smiled back at Fate, as she gently shook her head before answered back over Fate's question.

"Ne…Fate-chan, don't you think Ave-kun somehow really similar to us…I mean the three of us…Hayate-chan included as well…" Nanoha paused her answer, as Fate only nodded back with slightly confused look on her face, although the blond mage with beautiful crystal burgundy eyes decided to remain silent. "Long before I met you Fate-chan, I always wondered…on why both of my hands always this small and couldn't even do anything…I was frustrated, not because I'm unhappy with my life…not because of my surrounding…however, because I couldn't find the purpose of my existence…the powerless me…until I met you Fate-chan…" Nanoha took a deep breath, as her expression was gentle, although somehow sad in the same time as well according to Fate's description inside her heart.

"Nanoha, I actually also experienced similar thing…I was surrounded by darkness, sadness and solitude back then…only with a sole purpose that drive me to keep moving forward…until I met you, my very first and true friend, as I call upon your name…again and again…" Fate replied back, as she smiled back at Nanoha meanwhile the legendary Ace of Aces closed her eyes as she took another deep breath before replying back over her best friend's reply. "Aside from the two of us…Ave-kun also share certain similarities with Hayate-chan personality wise…since both Ave-kun and Hayate-chan always try to shoulder the pain and burden of this world by themselves…" Nanoha replied back, as she made her remark meanwhile Fate quickly nodded in agreement over her best friend's remark.

"Because of that, Nanoha…we need to always be there to support both Ave and Hayate…and I believe everyone here would be thinking the same as well…" Fate then made her reply over Nanoha's statement, as the legendary Ace of Aces definitely agree over that. "In order to find our path to the future together with our old and newfound friends…not becoming those who guide them…but more importantly becoming those that willing to share their burden together and walk together on the same path to the unseen tomorrow we already chose ever since back then…am I right Fate-chan?" Nanoha replied back, as Fate on the other hand only smiled gently at her best friend before nodded in agreement.

As both Nanoha and Fate decided to perform another quick inspection over the rest of AEC armaments, both of them share the same thought over the whole incident in general, as well as the concern regarding to their own closest best friends, in which refer to both the young former wishful fanfic author, as well as commander of Special Duty Section 6; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami.

It was because of their concern over both Hayate and the former wishful fanfic author himself, both Nanoha and Fate made a silent promise from the bottom of their hearts. It was a promise to always be there to support Hayate and Ave at anytime and anywhere, as well as trying to help them to shoulder the burden of these countless multiple universe together, forever.

In the meantime, inside Wolfram's personnel lounge quarter…

"To welcome Ave-san back, as well as reunion of former Lost Property Riot Force 6 members together with Ptolemy's Gundam Meisters and successfully approved Special Duty Section 6's license as special autonomous taskforce…let's have toast together…although with only soft drink and juice!" Alto made her declaration as she raised her glass, as she led the toast, meanwhile Signum, Vita, Shamal, Agito, Lucino, the former wishful fanfic author Ave, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Marie Parfacy and the rest of SDS 6 members with exception of Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Teana, Erio and Caro followed Alto's cue and raised their glasses as well.

"It has been a while surely, although we Celestial Being somehow already becoming TSAB's faithful ally…we often operate independently each other from Special Duty Section 6…moreover after these two took their leave, seldom we have this kind of opportunity…am I right?" Lockon made his remark as he took a sip of his apple juice, meanwhile Shamal being the closest one to the sharpshooter nodded in agreement. "Mr. Stratos, because of this reason…we decide to go ahead and have this small drink first, since you as well as Mr. Haptism and Ms. Peries will be leaving ahead of us and surely miss the official invitation for dinner reception from chief representative Athha…" Shamal replied back gently as she smiled at Lockon, meanwhile Lockon was just scratching his own head before laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I personally still feel awkward…since we started our small party without Hayate-san, Rein-san, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Teana, Erio and Caro…even though Hayate-san, and the others already knowing about this and told us to start without waiting for them…" the former wishful author made his remark, as he took a bite of Royal Dansk butter cookies served together with chilled orange, grape, and apple juices. "Please don't be Ave, my master won't be pleased if you still let such thought in your mind and not enjoying this small reception to the fullest…" Signum replied back over Ave's remark with her cold and stoic voice tone, although the said former wishful author himself surely knew and realized the true caring and gentleness behind Signum's stoic voice tone.

"Signum is right Ave, I hope ye enjoy this party, since if ye don't enjoy it…ye would make Hayate sad and dats really unforgivable even though ye also Hayate's favourite…" Vita added her own remark over Signum's reply with her usual Vita-centric tone, meanwhile the former wishful author himself could only laughed sheepishly before gulping another glass of grape juice. "Yup! You hear Signum-danna and Vita-aneki…so better try to relax your mind before they zap you!" Agito grinned as she tried to scare the former wishful fanfic author in front of her, which was just took a long deep breath and laughed sheepishly when he heard Agito's remark.

It was a small, simple, humble yet warm party as everyone friendly conversing each other and laughed cheerfully as well. The former wishful fanfic author in the same time couldn't help himself from smiling alone, as he stared at those people he knew and holds dearly having a good time. It was when his own peaceful thought was interrupted by Vita's question; as the youngest (if not the shortest "ahem") Wolkenritter decided to take a seat beside the former wishful author himself. "Ave, have ye decide about what you will be doing after this incident solved? I mean, when I heard from Hayate that ye might relocate yourself at Mid…I was wondering if you already thought about future career in TSAB?" Vita asked, as Ave was just shrugged before replying back at the said youngest Wolkenritter, which took a seat beside him.

"Well, I haven't giving a deep and serious thought about it…before I always been thinking over it would be fine if everything just stay as it is…since I'm pretty happy with my position as Special Duty Section 6's contract personnel…although in the end, I realize that I need to start on making good consideration over what I would like to do next…" the former wishful author replying back as he smiled at Vita, meanwhile the redhead Wolkenritter was just sighed and frowned before replying back at the former wishful author himself. "You always could try to join Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps and apply for Mage Rank Examination under Synthetic category…" Vita replied back as she gave her thought over Ave's answer previously, meanwhile the former wishful author himself only nodded back at her in understanding.

"Gespenst Haken is Personal Trooper type tactical humanoid combat unit…similar to Mobile Suit and others under the sub-category, I'm unsure if my Gespenst could be placed under Synthetic category within Time-Space Administration Bureau's mage ranks? Although if you counting over how this Gespenst was constructed with combined technology from unknown entropy of Dis-Levi combined by Einst technology, as well as powered by Quantum Leap Drive…you can say this Gespenst is magical in comparison to other Personal Trooper units as well as Mobile Suits…am I right lieutenant Vita?" Ave explained, as he smiled gently at the young second lieutenant Vita, in which for some unknown reason blushed slightly.

"Well, of course! I already consider that fact so ye could rest assured that your career in TSAB could advancing quickly and smoothly!" Vita replied back over the former wishful fanfic author's explanation, as she also slightly frowned in the same time as well. Ave on the other hand was just laughed sheepishly as he heard Vita's reply.

"Anyway, the most important thing is to summon your courage to take the first step and think about what you really want to do…if it just not for Hayate's sake…or Nanoha's sake…or everyone else's sake…but for your own sake and happiness as well Ave…and I believe you can do that…" in the end Vita added a little bit more on her reply as she spoke calmly (rather than using Vita-centric accent) and smiled at the former wishful author, which just stared back at her and nodded in agreement. "I think, I will think about it carefully and make my decision after this incident solved…the most important thing is to apply for Mage Rank Examination…isn't it?" the former wishful author replied back at Vita, as the redhead Wolkenritter quickly smiled back before nodded in agreement and enthusiasm as well.

As Vita then left to chat with her fellow Wolkenritter members, as well as other people presented in this small reunion party, Ave couldn't help himself from smiling alone and feel amused over how his choice back then led him into the future he would never expected before. It wasn't a bad future after all, as the former wishful author himself somehow could find a new purpose of his own existence and made a new start to achieve it. In the end, even though countless hardships and ordeals awaits him, Ave would definitely sure that he could overcome those hardships and ordeals, as long as his newfound friends and comrades are there to help him and walk together on the same path he was walking.

As the former wishful author closed his eyes for a moment and reminisced the fateful day he made his own choice in order to become Time Diver, he muttered alone inside his heart.

"Although, this momentary peace would perhaps won't last forever…I hope this kind of peaceful moment to go on just a bit longer…I don't think such wish of mine would be a selfish wish…isn't it…"

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Episode 10

**Episode 10**

~ Round Zero; The Day When Everything Started ~

* * *

><p>"Uhm…Nanoha-san, Kira-san…do you think this is a good idea…having an inexperienced member like me to take part in this mission?" Ave timidly asked, as his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken was seen flying together with TSAB's Ace of aces identified as captain Nanoha Takamachi, and ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam piloted by admiral Kira Yamato from Orb Union Military side by side during certain covert mission to prevent political wedding (forced marriage) ceremony of Orb Union's chief representative Cagalli Yula Athha and Yuna Roma Seiran, the son of prime minister Unato Ema Seiran.<p>

"Ave-kun, your skill significantly improving in this past one and half month after Break The World happened, and also…you will only need to provide admiral Yamato with support fire…so I confident that you can do it just fine…" Nanoha replied back, as she answered Ave's question as the former wishful author himself was just nodded back in understanding. "As long as you're doing exactly like how you perform during simulation exercises, I'm sure everything will just be fine Ave…" Kira also made his own remark as he smiled gently at the former wishful author as well. "Well, thanks for putting so much faith on me…somehow it boost my confidence over my fighting ability…" Ave then replied back at both Nanoha and Kira, as his two companions nodded in agreement as well.

As the three of them approached the ceremony site where the political and forced wedding ceremony soon would be held, the former wishful author's memories somehow drifted back into his past life. It was a certain life that would be regarded as all of people in his old homeworld as "Reality", and certainly it was also reality he decided to forsake in order to shape the unseen tomorrow he had chosen with his own heart. It was the very beginning of his personal stories, as well as others as well that soon will meet each other and connected by destiny.

Flashback to the past event…

Normal ordinary life surely boring, as Ave could only sighed as he walked toward the overcrowded tram stop on the corner of Victoria Harbour area at Docklands. It was the usual peak hour after working hours, as the former wishful author squeezed in between unruly passengers and validated his Myki travel card on the nearby card scanner. "Damn, the charge getting more and more expensive every years as the service in the opposite…always getting worse and worse…" Ave complained deep down inside his heart, as he was lucky to be able to find empty seat within overcrowded tram he was boarding.

The former wishful author then closed his eyes as his I-phone's I-pod was playing certain song from famous Japanese animation series Fate/ Extra, which known by title "MEMORIA". "I'm here…the proof of my existence is here…even though this world end…I will definitely be here…" Ave muttered inside his heart, as the similar wording lyric from "MEMORIA" somehow touched his mind and heart. However, the former wishful author himself realized, as in reality his existence would never be special as he might be just another tiny spec of dust in this vast place known as universe. Well, he never really wished to be regarded as special being to begin with, but nor he wished that his life would be boring and ordinary either. It was when he started to write fanfiction until probably last year, when his overly realistic Self-Insert fanfic literally offended several people that being pictured realistically. Since that day, he stopped to write fanfiction and partially also being contributed by his recent writer's block as well.

As the tram he was boarding stopped on Russel Street tram stop, Ave disembarked from the said tram as he walked to the small Japanese bookshop owned by someone he knew for a few years back. "Ah, Tanaka-san…do you have something new for me?" the former wishful author asked, as the owner of the small bookshop known by name Mr. Tanaka quickly replied back. "Just wait for a moment…" he took the latest copy of Nyantype magazine, Dengeki Hobby Japan magazine, and Comptiq Media-mix magazine the former wishful author always subscribed for six months period.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Tanaka, although these issues somehow arrived quite late from usual…" Ave made his remark as he took the copy of Comptiq Media-mix and browsed through the content. "Well, the shipment company I'm using somehow diverting all shipment to Jakarta in Indonesia first and keep the goods inside their warehouse before dispatch them to Australia…I wonder why?" Mr. Tanaka replied back, meanwhile the former wishful author just shook his head and shrugged. "I wonder…" Ave stopped his comment, as his eyes sparkled full with interest as he read certain article displayed on full-colour page within his Comptiq magazine. "Oh, you seem found something interesting there…" Mr. Tanaka smiled as he made his remark, meanwhile the said former wishful author himself quickly nodded in agreement.

It was an article for the new video game software known as Magical Chronicles Lyrical Nanoha Force ~ Eclipse Dimension ~ developed by From Software with Witchcraft assistance and will be published under Namco-Bandai banner, as the console of choice for this video game software is Playstation 3.

"I should start on saving some more money if I want the Limited Collector Edition of this game…" Ave made his comment loudly, as Mr. Tanaka took a glance over the article and read them as well. "The system used here will be similar to the one used for Another Century's Episode, Mobile Suit Gundam UC ~ Unicorn ~ and Armoured Core series…although the development team for this new Nanoha Force game is a new team known as Eclipse Committee made by people previously working on those games mentioned above and Demon's Soul as well as Dark Soul…hmmm…the game itself look quite detailed and well made…" Mr. Tanaka made his own comment, as he finished reading the information for the article as Ave quickly nodded in agreement. "Do you think so as well? Because I do think so!" Ave made his comment in enthusiasm, meanwhile Mr. Tanaka was just laughed as he saw one of his best customers in huge enthusiasm.

"Well, look on the bright side…when the game finally released…it would be followed by strategy guide and artbook design…and more profit will come to your shop Mr. Tanaka!" Ave replied back, as he grinned and teased the older shop owner, which was sometimes complained on how he need to keep the profit above minimum mark in order to pay his rent. "Sure, of course it is the case…and ah, they also mention here…Vivio, Einhalt, Corona, and Rio will be available to choose together with other characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid…I wonder what it means…" Mr. Tanaka replied back over Ave's reply, as he read the rest of information while such news of course quickly made the former wishful author himself more thrilled and enthusiastic over the revelation of this wonderful video game software's huge "fanservice" offers.

"Man! This is really amazing and I believe Nyantype would also having the same article from different perspective view, as both of them released by Kadokawa Shoten…" Ave made his comment, as he heard the rest of the good deal of information about this new video game software known as Magical Chronicles Lyrical Nanoha Force ~ Eclipse Dimension ~ in which the entire characters, including several original characters would be entirely redrawn by the famous manga/ comic book artist Yukari Higa-sensei herself.

"It's quite expensive for the limited edition…it would cost 15000 yen, but here they said you will get collector edition artbook, shower screen, towel…and also three Figma figurines of Thoma Avenir, Lily-Strosek, and Isis Egret, and also three episode OVAs of the prequel for this game…" Mr. Tanaka finished from reading the rest of the information, as he grinned at Ave, meanwhile the former wishful author himself quickly stared back and also grinned back at the older shop owner in front of him. "I'm getting it! Better check Play-Asia when I arrive home tonight!" Ave exclaimed full with happiness and enthusiasm, meanwhile Mr. Tanaka only shrugged and smiled back at his best customer before replying back. "Good on you…by the way, the total after ten percent discount would be this amount…" the older shop owner mentioned the price of those magazines, in which the former author somehow lucky since he already paid cheaper price in advance thanks to his subscriptions.

After having conversation for a while, the former wishful fanfic author bid his farewell to Mr. Tanaka as he left the older man's Japanese bookshop with three "long-awaited" magazines in his backpack. "Not to bad for such news I heard and read…although I still think over how boring this world is…since everything is too ordinary…" Ave muttered once again deep down inside his heart, as this time "Sora iro no Yakusoku" from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S Sound Stage Vocal Best Collection album somehow gave the former wishful author a momentary peaceful moment as he board another tram home.

Back to the new timeline after Break The World occurred…

"Had I didn't make such choice…I wonder if this kind of new timeline would be created after all…" the former wishful author muttered inside his heart, as he carefully stared at the main monitor of his Gespenst Haken. In front of him, the main monitor of his Personal Trooper unit displayed a pair of female martial arts mages he knew really well readying themselves to face their opponent, which happen only to be a single female martial artist combat mage. Of course Ave knew the identity of those two young mages very well as well, as thanks to the time and space distortion created by Break The World, both Vivio Takamachi and Einhalt Stratos now need to face their strongest opponent ever; the legendary last Saint King/ Sankt Kaiser Olivier Sägebrecht.

The former wishful author himself already made a promise not to interfere, meanwhile his companions, which also martial artists as well identified as Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter Domon Kasshu and former Shadow Mirror's squad leader of special manoeuvre taskforce division captain Axel Almer definitely thrilled with such opportunity to witness the true strength of both Strike Arts and Kaiser Arts against the original Ancient Belkan style of mixed martial arts; Eremiah Klatsch wielded by the last Saint King herself. In the same time, Ave also definitely wouldn't waste this kind of opportunity to learn one or two things from Strike Arts, Kaiser Arts, and more importantly Eremiah Klatsch that might be useful when being applied into Gespenst Haken's combat data.

"It seems the only way to communicate between the three of us are really through our fists…although I never met both of you in prior until this fateful meeting…I could definitely see and sense the colour of the emperors radiantly from both of you…for such blessing, I shall cherish this opportunity and convey everything with my fist as well…" Olivier calmly spoken, as both Vivio and Einhalt was just remain silent, although Vivio herself decided to gave the legendary Saint King a glimpse of faint but honest smile from her face. "Thank you for giving us such opportunity Olivier-san…although both of us will definitely won't be defeated! We made promise to each other as well as to our friends to be strong…stronger than ourselves in the past well…" Vivio smiled as she replied back.

"The wish of my ancestor is to protect Saint King Olivier Sägebrecht and his regret for not being able to protect her was the one that I inherited together with my Kaiser Arts…although, at the moment…the one that I wish to protect is already here with me…" Einhalt paused her sentence as she blushed slightly. "Einhalt-san…" Vivio glanced over her best friend (that highly possible might also be her love interest as well), meanwhile the last descendant of hegemon Ingvalt was only coughed before continuing her sentence. "Vivio Takamachi is the person I wish to protect with my Kaiser Arts and everything I have…as my ancestor Claus would definitely understand and accept my decision as well…" Einhalt finished her sentence, as she blushed even more when she realized that Vivio's face somehow radiated with cheerful happy smile when she heard Einhalt's resolve and determination.

Olivier in the same time could help herself from smiled and chuckled in amazement over both Vivio and Einhalt, as the last Sankt Kaiser herself somehow realized the identities of those combatants in front of her. Deep down inside her heart, Olivier somehow felt grateful and blessed, as she finally found the answer of her doubt whether after her sacrifice in the original timeline would bring the whole universe and the rest of Ancient Belkan into everlasting peace she as well as the rest of Ancient Belka's rulers fought very hard to achieve.

Although she could only witness them after given the second chance to live her life as another Olivier Sägebrecht from another dimension, Olivier found her answer through her encounter with both Vivio and Einhalt as well as other survivors, descendants, and inheritors of Ancient Belka inheritances such as dark ruler of Galea; flame king of Hades; Xveria, descendant of Thunder Emperor; Victoria Dahlgrün, the final master of Tome of the Night Sky; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami, Wolkenritter members; Signum, Shamal, Vita and Zafira, the leader of Church of the Saint King/ Saint Church's knight; Carim Gracia, Sieglinde Eremiah and many others, which made her finally realized the answer she sought. Although this brave new world might far from ideal world she was wishing for back then when she gave up her life in order to achieve it, the fact such peaceful moments would exist after many ordeals happened previously gave her another determination to fight once again in order to preserve such peace, this time without sacrificing her life and left those who held her dearly into despair.

"I think we all found our answer already…as the only thing left for us to do is just to confirm our answer…please Vivio and Einhalt, if you allow me…en garde!" Olivier gave both Vivio and Einhalt her answer as she readying her stance and charged toward both Vivio and Einhalt right after the two of them readying their respective fighting stances as well. It was when both Vivio and Einhalt trade their fists against Sankt Kaiser Olivier Sägebrecht, the former wishful author's memories once again drifted back to certain period of time in the past, when he was still just another normal wishful fanfic author instead of Time Diver will be Innovator like how he were now.

Flashback to the past event…

It was definitely a very comfortable hot soak in the shower cube, as the wishful fanfic author already wearing his pyjama and ready to hit the day after long tiring ordinary work he was doing almost non-stop everyday. As Ave glanced on the small digital alarm clock nearby, he muttered alone. "Well, it's still too early to sleep now…shall I play one or two rounds from my recent favourite Lyrical Nanoha game…" as the said wishful author finished his own remark, he grabbed his budget version of Playstation Portable (PSP) E1000 and started one of his favourite game known as Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable ~ The Gears of Destiny ~.

"Well, this time I might try to use Thoma Avenir and Lily-Strosek from Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force to beat the game! I have been using other characters way too many times, especially Vivio Takamachi and Einhalt Stratos from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid…" Ave made his own remark again, as he turned on his PSP E1000 handheld and started his favourite game. It was when the wishful fanfic author engrossed into his favourite game, his mind somehow drifted to countless memories of his life up until that fateful day. His life could be regarded as boring and uninteresting, as reality presented in front of the said wishful fanfic author's eyes somehow filled with contradiction and lies. The only remaining problem was the fact that no matter how Ave wished to change many things, he would never be able to do so, since in fact he was powerless in order to make such changes.

Such unfulfilled wish was somehow later on becoming trigger that made Ave started on writing his fanfiction, although in the end, even within fanfiction he was creating, he still unable to change anything. Perhaps, such situation was the main reason of his writer's block, since nobody knew anymore about the truth behind the wishful fanfic author's mind. One certain fact that somehow remain was Ave decided to stop writing any fanfiction as he tried to find another resolution by focusing his life into other matter such as taking extra hours at his workplace, and/ or learning new skills by taking vocational education classes, while he also of course never stopped from watching his favourite Japanese animation, reading his favourite Japanese comic books, and playing his favourite video game software as well.

"Man! If something like I always wrote in fanfiction suddenly happening…perhaps my life would let into different way entirely…although it might be almost impossible for such thing to be happening in reality anyway…" as Ave sighed, he decided to save the progress of his game before call for the day and sleeping soundly, since tomorrow would be another busy, ordinary and boring day for him. The former wishful fanfic author however never guessed, the fact about his life will be changed forever, as soon enough he would picked up certain choice that change not only his life but the entire countless multiple universes together with him. It was when everything started.

Back to the present time, on the new timeline after Break The World occurred…

The engagement with Hűckebein members somehow left Special Duty Section 6 in a very dire situation, as their commander; lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami was severely injured after receiving decisive blow from Hűckebein's leader Curren Hűckebein. It was thanks to Break The World, where Special Duty Section 6 already met and made a promise to support each other with Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team in prior their engagement with Hűckebein somehow could prevent the incident from becoming tragedy, although soon after Esquad Hűckebein and it's members made their escape, both Special Duty Section 6 and Ptolemaios Team still need to fought for their escape as well from A-Laws' clutched. It was when the former wishful author somehow contributed quite greatly over their escape, as he was proven to be a capable pilot with decent skill although have only a little to almost zero experience in real combat situation beforehand.

The brighter side of this incident according to Ave was Special Duty Section 6 successfully rescuing both Thoma Avenir and Lily-Strosek, as well as Isis Egret from the Hűckebein's clutched. In the end after both Special Duty Section 6 and Ptolemaios Team successfully made their escape, both of them decided to return to Special Duty Section 6 HQ located at TSAB's administered world number 3 known as Vaizen. It was also when both Thoma and Lily together with Isis were recruited into Special Duty Section 6, meanwhile the recovering Hayate (thanks to her Linker Core that being fused by the original Reinforce Eins' Linker Core) formally pledging her support to Celestial Being in their struggle against A-Laws and also to work together and finding out more about what was actually happening during Break The World incident itself.

"Ave-nii! Hey, Ave-nii! Did you listen to my story before?" the former wishful author was startled in surprise as he turned his head around only to find captain Nanoha Takamachi's adopted daughter already stared at him in disappointment and pouted. "Ah, I'm sorry Vivio…my mind somehow thinking about Break The World incident and I didn't catch the last part of your story…mind to repeat it again for me?" Ave apologized at Vivio, as the twelve years old Vivio Takamachi was just smiling back at the former wishful author himself and nodded in understanding. "Mou, Ave-nii…make sure you pay a good attention this time…since this thing will be important during your mission with Nanoha-mama and Kira-san later…" Vivio replied back as she still smiled at Ave, meanwhile the former wishful author himself only nodded in understanding while stared at Vivio, who was wearing St. Hilde Academy of Magic's middle school uniform at that time.

"My ears are all open for you Vivio…" Ave jokingly replied back, as Vivio quickly nodded happily as she begin to one more time explained the nature of the mission, the former wishful author will soon undertake it together with TSAB's Ace of aces Nanoha Takamachi and Orb Military's admiral Kira Yamato. As the former wishful author listened at Vivio's explanation, deep down inside his heart he remembered over Chantez Arpinion's remark regarding Vivio's magic type that surely excels at high-speed parallel processing, which made her more suitable as scholar or even tactician and rear guard within combat division, instead of centre guard. It was such articulated words, as well as easy explanation given by Vivio, that made Ave could easily understood his role on the mission he will soon be undertaking, as somehow the young heterochromia girl in front of her surely gave him abundant amount of courage in order to be more confident while undertaking the said mission itself.

"Ah! I almost forget, that I should contact both Rio and Corona, as well as let Einhalt-san know that I might be running late today…auuu! I believe Nanoha-mama already told us to meet at the lobby area before heading of to the residential area…I hope they're not already went off on their own…" Vivio suddenly muttered and panicked, as she later on asked her Hybrid-Intelligence Device Sacred Heart (Chris) to perform conference call with Rio, Corona and Einhalt in the same time. It was when the former wishful author also remembered on how Nanoha already told him in prior to join them together with others for dinner celebration of Signum and Agito's recovery.

"By the way Vivio, Nanoha-san also told me to meet at the lobby area on the other block of this HQ complex, I could accompany you to meet…" before Ave could finish his sentence, Vivio quickly smiled back, shook her head, and replied with enthusiasm expressed on her face. "Don't worry Ave-nii! I will accompany you, since you're new here! You might get lost if you go alone! Also, if there are bad people trying to pick on you, I will protect you with everything I have! With my Strike Arts!" Vivio replied back in enthusiasm at Ave, as the said former wishful author could only laughed weakly, as he somehow couldn't do anything except self-pitying himself.

"Although somehow I feel grateful over Vivio's kind offer…I still couldn't help myself from feeling a pity for not being able to correct this pitiful situation…" the former wishful author was letting out a heavy sigh, as he stared at Vivio, who was in the meantime busy on talking with Rio, Corona and Einhalt over Chris' hologram video conference. It was when Ave saw Vivio's cheerfulness, pure and kind-hearted personality, as well as unparallel courageous and strong mind, somehow reminded him over his fateful encounter with one of Vivio's most cherished individual, as he made the right decision on that said fateful encounter.

It was exactly happened right after he made his choice and becoming new Einst Time Diver, as well as received PTX-002C Gespenst Haken as his one and only Personal Trooper unit, the former wishful author found Vivio's Fate-mama in her Impulse Form barrier jacket, unconscious and wounded right in front of his apartment building, in the middle of quiet night, as well as under the heavy rain.

It was when the former wishful fanfic author made another fateful decision to carry unconscious Fate Testarossa Harlaown to his two bedroom apartment, and took a good care of the TSAB's female enforcer's injury, which was thankfully not life-threatening. As far as Ave could remember, he explained to Fate about everything he knew as well as how he also possessing knowledge over Lyrical Nanoha series started from the original TV series, A's, Striker S, The Movie 1st as well as alternate-continuity such as A's Portable ~ The Battle of Aces ~ and ~ The Gears of Destiny ~ Playstation Portable game softwares. In the end, the former wishful author himself also explained over the choice he made just before, as he accepted the offer given to him by enigmatic entity known as "The Originator".

Although Ave's explanation somehow quite absurd and unbelievable, Fate's instinct and experience as an enforcer told her to believe in such explanation made by the former wishful author in front of her. It was when Ave learnt over the rift of dimensional leak, when Fate supposedly infiltrated Esquad Hűckebein together with Swordfish 1; sergeant Subaru Nakajima and Riot 3; private 1st class Erio Mondial before accidentally get swallowed by the dimensional rift and injured in the process of trying to find an escape route, which threw her in front of the former wishful author's apartment building, right in the middle of the night and heavy rain.

"Ave-nii? Are you daydreaming by yourself again? Mou! I call you several times already!" Vivio pouted and complained, as the said former wishful author could only laughed sheepishly after once again startled when the daughter of TSAB's Ace of aces Nanoha Takamachi already called him for several times. "I'm sorry Vivio, for some reason I wasn't myself today…I keep on remembering about what happened before Break The World as well as shortly after it happens…I hope you're not getting mad at me for that…" Ave apologized as he was using his hands and clasped them together to perform an apologetic Buddha gesture in front of the young little girl in front of him that happens to be the inheritor of the blood of the last Sankt Kaiser.

"Don't worry Ave-nii! I won't be mad at you! By the way, Einhalt-san is on the way here while both Rio and Corona will meet us at the residential block…so, we just need to wait for Einhalt-san at the moment…in the meantime, do you want me to explain the strategy as well as outline of the next mission to you…since we have quite a lot of time at the moment?" Vivio replied back, as she smiled gently at the former wishful author in front of her, meanwhile in the meantime also offering her help to outline the next mission's alternative strategy, in which Ave politely declined.

In the meantime, as both Ave and Vivio waiting for Einhalt Stratos, the two of them engaged into interesting conversation, mainly over the story of the former wishful author's life prior Break The World, as well as his fateful encounter with TSAB enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. It was when Vivio politely thanked the former wishful author for saving her precious Fate-mama's life, as Ave kindly told the young daughter of Nanoha Takamachi that he was just doing what he believe would be the right and wise decision at that time.

In the end, the former wishful author realized the true meaning as well as the weight of the choice he made when he decided to become another Time Diver. Even though there would be many hardships and ordeals await him in the future, he would definitely be able to overcome all of them, since he won't be alone anymore. It was when he also realized the fact that his old life already ended, and his choice would mark the new beginning of his life, on the round zero, the day when everything started.

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Episode 11

**Episode 11**

~ The Gears of Destiny ~

* * *

><p>The world of Eltria, in the meantime, located deep within time and space barrier, unreachable by any other worlds, described as the place that so far yet so close…<p>

At least until the incident known as Break The World occurred, one year and three months ago…

"Wait! I said wait!" the eldest Florian sisters well known as the hot-blooded female Gear; Amitie Florian dashed among many pedestrians on the bustling street of bay-side area of Oztlune that located within Michelam district as she chased over certain group of people suspected to the recent theft happened on the trade port area itself. In the meantime, people cheered over Amitie that currently holds "albeit honorary" the position of Knights of Eltria along with her youngest sister Kyrie Florian that at that moment nowhere to be found. "Damn it! You guys are persistent! However, you underestimate the power of guts, courage and determination I have!" Amitie complained and shouted as she summoned her "Barrier Jacket like equipment" known as Protect Suit before boosting her speed and agility three times faster than before.

"I said wait! If you don't listen…" Amitie shouted once again, as this time she activates her Variant Zapper and took a precise aim at the direction where those five thieves run. "Amita…uhm…let me handle this…" the eldest Florian sisters received sudden telepathic transmission from her partner, which happened to be her closest best friend as well, as her face for some reason paled slightly. "Uhm…Yuri, I hope you don't overboard when using your power and ended up destroy the whole area…" Amitie replied back by using the same telepathic message timidly, meanwhile her closest best friend that known as Yuri Eberwein "The Unbreakable Dark" or "U-D" only smiled gently as she nodded alone, before soaring over Amitie by using her Armed Device the Soul Wings.

"Whoaaa! That's really fast!" Amitie made her remark in awe, as Yuri already flew far ahead her and landed gently in front of those five thieves. "Uhm, ano…eto…it would be nicer if we could talk about this matter peacefully and you guys put down those dangerous items of yours…" Yuri timidly instructed, as the leader of those thieves that happens to be the one that having the biggest physical body like "acting sergeant MLC" aiming his army knife toward the Ambassador of Purple Sky in front of him.

"Ouch…bad move…" Amitie slapped her head with her right hand, as she saw the reckless move of the thieves' leader not so far in front of her. "Little girl! You must be think such levitating magic spell of yours would scare us, but bad move, since we will take you as our hostage here! Bwa…ha…ha…ha…!" as the thieves' leader that for this point will be referred as "acting sergeant MLC look alike" began to approach Yuri, the girl with long wavy golden hair only smiled gently at him before manoeuvring herself on the rear side of acting sergeant MLC look alike and pushed his back gently.

"Uhm…take this…Ancient Matrix…dokaaaan~desu…"

The entire area was engulfed with blinding white light in instant, as every single pedestrians could only gasped in shocked meanwhile Amitie quickly inspected the situation thanks to her sharper Gear's eyesight compare to normal human being. "Uhm…gomen Amita…I think I went overboard again…tee hee…" Yuri scratched her head with her right hand as she muttered sheepishly, meanwhile Amitie only sighed when she saw those five thieves including acting sergeant MLC look alike already fell on the ground unconscious and covered with a lot of bruises. It was when a SUV belongs to Crossbell Police Department's (CPD's) Special Support Section arrived on the scene, as sergeant junior Noel Seeker from CPD together with investigator Alex Dudley climbed down from the said SUV and arrested those five thieves.

"Uhm…wooow…that was fast…" Amitie made her remark, meanwhile Noel Seeker that noticed the presence of both Knight of Eltria and Ambassador of the Purple Sky quickly approached them. "Sergeant junior Noel Seeker from Crossbell Police Department's Special Support Section…thank you very much for your assistances on apprehending these criminals…are both of you affiliated with Crossbell's Bracers Guild? If so, we will make sure the reward properly sent to the Bracers Guild…" Noel thanked both Amitie and Yuri, as the eldest Florian sisters quickly replied back meanwhile Yuri herself only blushed for some reason.

"Well, we are not affiliate ourselves as Bracers, although we still assist any Bracers Guild in Eltria at the best we could…" Amitie replied back, meanwhile Noel could only stared at the redhead Florian sister with confused look on her face. It was when investigator Dudley decided to gave an explanation at his subordinate as well as half-guessed the identities of both Amitie and Yuri. "Noel, both of them aren't regular Bracers as they're special guests that happens to be visiting Crossbell for monthly conference regarding to planet restoration and ecology recovery progress of Eltria…" investigator Dudley explained. "Uhm, Dudley-san…I still wondering about these two identities since…they won't be happens to be one or the legendary Knights of Eltria or Guardian Materials…aren't they?" Noel replied back as she glanced at both Amitie and Yuri while her face paled slightly for some reason.

"Uhm, my name is Yuri Eberwein…and this is Amita Florian-san…we are from…eto…have you ever heard about Eternal Ring Foundation?"

In the meantime, at Eternal Ring Foundation's main HQ located at special administrative zone of Floria…

"Hmpffff! Yuri isn't coming home again today! How long that stupid conference would be!" Lord Dearche complained as she buried her face on her working desk, meanwhile her long-live vassal that happens to be elusive head of ERF's R&D and Expedition department only remain calm and took a sip of her barley tea before replying back at her king's usual complaint. "Both miss Amitie and miss Yuri are always busy on their task to ensure the recovery of Eltria went smoothly and quickly…it would be usual and logical for both of them to be away more often than usual…Dearche, you should know better about that…and I hope nobody would ever find out about the supreme leader of ERF would behave like this in her private time…" Dearche's long-live vassal that identified as Stern the Destructor calmly and politely gave her reply before continues on sipping her barley tea.

"Stern! You really never have any concern over what would be happening to Yuri out there don't you? Moreover, you don't seem also having any concern over our personal feeling as well don't you? We think we should let you taste our Excalibur or Juggernaut for once!" Dearche quickly snapped as she glared at Stern while threaten the Guardian Material-S with her ultimate spells. "I'm afraid I must decline the offer Dearche…rather than pouting all over this situation, why don't you review the report given by miss Kyrie this morning?" Stern politely declined Dearche's threatening offer, while suggested her king to start on reviewing any report submitted by the youngest Florian sisters that also happens to be the second Knight of Eltria; Kyrie Florian.

"Report regarding of what? If it's regarding either ecological progress of Eltria's recovery or the progress of our own MS development that being submitted by that Pinkie…We're not really interested at all…" Dearche complained as she yawned, meanwhile Stern only took another deep breath and sighed before replying back at her quite childish and irresponsible king. "Eltria is always far from the conflict…even after Break The World occurred…however, back then when Ouroboros and Unidentified Enemy or UE began their assault, as Special Duty Section 6's warship Wolfram perform emergency landing here…on Eltria's soil…I must say, we need to get ready for any possibilities…that sooner or later, whether we want it or not…or whether we are ready for it or not…Eltria will be drawn into such conflicts…" Stern calmly replied back, as this time her voice tone somehow showing certain degree of seriousness that even made Dearche reconsider her attitude toward Kyrie's report.

"Say Stern…" Dearche muttered as she started to flip over page after pages of the report submitted by Kyrie and stopped on the page displayed schematic diagram for the new mass-produce MS identified RGE-G1100 Adele. "Yes, Dearche…" Stern calmly replied at her beloved king, as Dearche herself took a deep breath before continuing her words. "When Special Duty Section 6 arrived back then…and we help that Little Raven, which suffered quite heavy injury from her engagement with enemies…for some reason I didn't feel irritated like we was before…and, we believe you also in the end didn't ask that Nanoha Takamachi girl to fulfil her promise to you for another match…well Levi's reaction at her original is taken since she always like that…but it's strange when you made a decision to postpone your long-awaited overdue duel match with that Takamachi…" Dearche finished her sentence, as for some reason she tried to avert her eyes from Stern's eyes by staring on her office's ceiling.

"People change Dearche…although we age slower and I still remain almost the same like before in our physical appearance…our time flow now being fixed and flowing in the same pace with other dimensions as well…after Break The World…in your case, as well as mine…those memories from countless continuities as well as possibilities started to merge into one…and I don't think imposing such promise that Nanoha Takamachi not even sure or remember on making it to begin with would be unfair…so I made my decision to postpone it and wait until she remembered by herself and I believe it won't be that long…how about you and that commander Hayate Yagami?" Stern gave her reply back before she also asking her king similar question as well.

"We and that Little Raven eh…she vividly remembered about me and those silly kids and her knights that somehow clearly remember about me…we mean us, gave their master explanation and clearing any suspicious and doubt over the entire situation…I wonder, that's also the same reason why even though afterwards…sometimes we still want to throw Juggernaut at her for the sake of fun…we have pretty normal relationship one another…well that hopefully would answer your question by the way…" Dearche replied back, as she leaned her back and her head on her director chair, meanwhile Stern nodded in agreement before voicing her personal opinion regarding to this case as well, politely.

"Those sealed memories from their other personas existed in one of those countless possibilities at the end being unsealed by both miss Amitie and miss Kyrie since the two of them said that was the right time to do so…I also found quite amusing to realize others such as people from the future that get involved in Unbreakable Darkness Incident and previously thought their memories were just a mere dream somehow get surprised in disbelief even more than commander Hayate Yagami and Nanoha Takamachi, which had their memories being totally sealed from the very beginning…although in the end we all accept that fact and having normal relationship like how you and commander Yagami currently have…" Stern replied back calmly as she smiled at Dearche, meanwhile the Guardian Material-D somehow coughed and startled in a little bit surprised when she saw the rarely smiling Stern indeed smiled gently at her.

"Still, it's quite surreal in the same time as well…although now things could co-exist together as normal as possible…thanks to Break The World…" Dearche muttered alone, before she continue on reading Kyrie's report meanwhile Stern only smiled back at her beloved king before nodded in agreement and decided to gave Dearche a hand.

Meanwhile at Dahlgrün Foundation, which located on the northern part of icy glacier covered Arctica region…

"So, the progress for ecology recovery already entering the second phase…that's really pleasant to hear, as those people from Eternal Ring Foundation really performing far beyond our expectation…" the head director of Dahlgrün Foundation that happens to be top ten Inter-Middle championship's participant, which once holding the third position of Inter-Middle City Tournament identified as Victoria Dahlgrün made her remark as the older gentleman in front of her was just bowed his head slightly before replying back. "It was everyone's effort to begin with as in this relatively peaceful situation we could begin the recovery of Eltria's ecology system as well as strengthen our defense capability…" the older man identified on his forties replied back as his face shown a little to almost no emotion at all. In the meantime Victoria was just smiled back at her guest as she walked away from her director desk and handed a blue folder with a word "AGE" all in capital letters printed on the said folder's hardcover itself.

"It was thanks for sharing all technology and knowledge previously stored inside AGE System Mr. Asuno, and I believe the fruit for our research would benefiting both in term of ecological recovery as well as planetary defense system against our Unidentified Enemies…" before Victoria could finish her sentence, the middle-aged older man that revealed to be Eltrian Federation's supreme commander Flit Asuno quickly corrected the young heiress of Dahlgrün Foundation. "Vagan…lady Victoria, that's our enemy's name…" commander Flit Asuno coldly corrected the term "Unidentified Enemies" or "UE" previously used by Victoria Dahlgrün. It was when the young Victoria noticed a hint of hatred over the mention of "Vagan" name on Flit Asuno's voice tone.

"Ah, pardon me for my lack of proper knowledge Mr. Asuno…by the way, please just call me Victor…" Victoria apologized as she still elegantly and gently smiled at commander Flit Asuno in front of her. "Please don't concern yourself over such trivial matter lady Victor then…let us from Eltria Federation take care everything and I will ensure you that we or at the very least I will wipe Vagan existence from this universe…" coldly commander Flit Asuno replied back, as in the meantime Victoria Dahlgrün only remain silent and felt a bit of emotional tension over the older middle-age man's reply.

Although Victoria would love to hear a proper explanation behind commander Asuno's deep hatred toward Vagan, her experience and proper etiquette education in nobility refrain her from asking even further deep over the issue. It was when smartly and carefully Victoria decided to change the topic of conversation from serious formal business like topic into more casual one in order to lessen the tension between her and commander Asuno, albeit such topic would held little to no relevance over the previously discussed issues in front of both of them.

"Is your wife and children are doing fine, Mr. Asuno?"

Commander Flit Asuno's expression somehow becoming a little bit more relaxed and gentle compare to his previous cold expression Victoria saw on the start of their private discussion, as he took a deep breath before replying back at the heiress of Dahlgrün Foundation's enquiry. "My wife and children are doing fine as they're staying at the peaceful special administrative zone of Floria…my eldest son would soon finished his first year military education at Eternal Ring Foundation's military academy under the scholarship program from both Time-Space Administration Bureau and St. Hilde Academy by the way…" commander Flit Asuno finished his answer, meanwhile Victoria only smiled back at him while gently nodded in acknowledgement.

"If I remember correctly, he will be turning seventeen or eighteen this year…I believe he will also becoming the successor of the Asuno family's saviour…" Victoria made her remark, as she still remain calm and professionally smiling at commander Flit Asuno. In the meantime the forty years old commander Flit Asuno only nodded back in approval over Victoria's remark before replied over the said remark as well. "He is the eldest son of Asuno family, and it would be his destiny and responsibility to protect his family, and people of Eltria together with these vast multiverse as the saviour…that's also the reason why I decided to entrust AGE system at my son…Asemu Asuno's hand…" commander Asuno answered back as he stared at the young heiress of Dahlgrün foundation in front of him, meanwhile Victoria herself noticed on how the old commander's expression in front of her was showing a hint of sadness and regret over "perhaps" his decision to burden his eldest son with the destiny of becoming mankind's saviour.

Victoria herself never really getting involved into a massive battle that put mankind's fate in hanging balance, although she participated in DSAA's combat tournament Inter-Middle as well as getting involved into a smaller epic battle together with TSAB's Special Duty Section 6's new recruits to brought down George Weissman's Liberl Ark. It was when Victoria learnt for the first time over the responsibility entrusted to her by her ancestor as she fought alongside the clone of Sankt Kaiser of The Cradle; Vivio Takamachi and descendant of Shutra's Hegemon Claus Ingvalt; Heidi Einhalt/ Einhart Stratos Ingvalt. It was also perhaps that prompted a decision to establish Dahlgrün Foundation afterwards in Eltria in order to help preserving this preciously achieved peace.

Victoria then made her decision by reaffirming her full support over the planetary defense as well as ecological recovery project of Eltria on behalf of Dahlgrün Foundation. It was when she and commander Flit Asuno, as well as her newfound friends and comrades in Eltria began to share certain common goals and understanding together, as Victoria herself quite pleasant over it.

In the meantime, back to special administrative zone of Floria…

"Hey! Do you think this is would be a good idea Pink-person? Since, I believe the Red-person told us not to touch this apparatus anymore?" Levi the Slasher asked with slightly worried expression on her face, meanwhile the Pink-person that no other than the second Knight of Eltria that also known as Guardian of Time; Kyrie Florian only smiled back playfully at the Guardian Material-L that also well known as Guardian Material of Strength. "A little bit of cleaning won't be hurt at all…tee hee, remember that we have a lot of nice memories by using this back then…and in the end when we won't need to use it again after our timeline somehow synchronizing perfectly with other worlds after Break The World…I feel quite bad to see this thing left here to become dust collector…" Kyrie replied back as from playful tone and expression on her face, she was showing a gentle motherly expression that rarely seen on someone as playful and cunning as Kyrie Florian herself.

"Eh? I didn't know that you have such sentimental side on you Pink-person?" Levi asked, as her facial expression was showing a genuine clueless expression that made Kyrie forgave such insensitive remark from the Guardian Material of Strength herself. "Well, I might not showing it…but I'm quite romantic person you know…more than my hot-blooded baka Amita-oneechan just to let you know…although please keep it as secret okay?" Kyrie replied back at Levi question remark, as she winked at the blue haired Guardian Material in front of her, meanwhile Levi as usual quickly nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Pink-person! Your secret is always safe with me!" Levi reassured, meanwhile Kyrie only smiled back before gave Levi a praising while patting on her head.

"Good girl…good girl…"

"Tee hee…"

Kyrie understood fully and clearly. The fact that she was causing a lot of trouble in the past would always be the source of her guilty sub-consciousness feeling that refrain her from performing another reckless action or stunt like she always did in the past. The Unbreakable Darkness Incident was her doing to begin with, although inevitably she also save Eltria as well as the three Guardian Materials and Yuri Eberwein from their doomed fate, Kyrie still wondered if the choice she made back then was right and could be justified as well? She remembered that Amitie once thanked her for bringing those three Guardian Materials together with Yuri to the Eltria soil while they visited their father; professor Granz Florian's grave.

Amitie as well as people who lived their life in the fullest on Eltria soil, whether locals or immigrants surely thanked her for her effort or trouble she was causing in the past that in the end brought new possibilities for Eltria's full recovery. Things seems grim during Eltria involvement in few skirmishes after Break The World occurred, however in return this world received countless blessings from new immigrants from both Mid-Childa as well as many other worlds with their own technologies and sciences that proven beneficial for Eltria soil on their long winding road of recovery.

Once again credits were given to her eldest sister and herself, as well as Guardian Materials and Ambassador of the Purple Sky over their achievements and countless successful effort to establish better and ideal life on Eltria soil. It was when before Kyrie realized, she already knighted as the second Knight of Eltria together with her hot-blooded eldest sister baka Amita that was given the first Knight of Eltria title at that moment. Even though both Amitie and Kyrie always distance themselves from bureaucracy and politics, their voices always meant a lot to ERF's founder and board directors, as in the end their voice could nullified any decision already vetoed by ERF if both Amitie and Kyrie want to.

"Well…people always hold me in high regard…such as Knight of Eltria title, Guardian of Time title and many other title…not that I hate those titles…but I wonder if they could just see me as another normal mischievous girl like professor would see me…" Kyrie muttered alone in her heart as she let out heavy sigh before continuing her activity to wipe clean any dust covering time-space machine apparatus she was currently cleaning with Levi's help. It was when as Kyrie's mind still drifted away inside her past memories; she failed to hear Levi's warning that already repeatedly shouted at her.

"Pink-person! Pink-person! There is something strange with the machine! Hey! Pink-person!"

"Huh?" Kyrie turned her head at Levi's direction with slightly confused look on her face, meanwhile the Guardian Material-L's face somehow becoming even more panicked, as her face paled in the same time. "Pink-person! The machine is starting to move!" Levi warned Kyrie one more time, as the youngest Florian sister still laughed sheepishly before replying back. "Mou! C'mon Levi-chan…you really such a jest! There is no way for this machine to suddenly activating itself and…" Kyrie's voice was trailed off, as she decided to turn her head back only to see white and blue translucent light being emitted by the supposedly inactive apparatus in front of her.

"Uh…oh…this is really bad…isn't? Tee hee…"

Kyrie only grinned sheepishly and sweated alone, as a pillar of translucent white and blue light beamed from the top part of time-space machine apparatus meanwhile Levi only stared in awe. "Hey! Pink-person! That pillar of light is really beautiful isn't it?" Kyrie only could took a deep breath and sighed as she heard Levi's innocent remark over the pillar of light in front of them. The only thing Kyrie was hoping inside her heart was she could get away from Dearche's wrath as well as her eldest sister's long lecture over her accidental mishap.

"Urgh…to think about it…I will definitely be in deep trouble this time…surely…this time…" Kyrie only muttered alone, as in the end there would be no way for her to escape from two things she hopes never happened to her. The one mentioned on the "previous paragraph". It was when Levi the Slashed pulled the edge of Kyrie's right hand glove in order to get her attention. "What?" Kyrie asked with a bit annoyed voice tone. "Hey! Pink-person, how about if you go to other dimensions while escaping your eldest sister and my King-sama, and I buy you time so you can fix this problem?" Levi suggested. It was when Kyrie remain silent for a while, since her mind keep on telling her on how Levi's suggestion somehow might could help her escape from Dearche's wrath and Amitie's long boring lecture and scolding.

"Nice beautiful idea Levi! Now I need to make better preparation and leave the rest on your capable hands!" Kyrie replied back and smiled mischievously at Levi the Slasher, meanwhile the Guardian Material of Strength that surely carbon copy of Fate T Harlaown (aside from her personality that an exact opposite) quickly nodded and replied back at Kyrie. "Sure! No problem Pink-person! Have a safe trip and good luck!" Levi replied back as she grinned with happy cheerful expression as usual. "Uhm! Sure you such a nice little girl, so Oneechan will definitely bring back those nice candies for you…" Kyrie also replied back at Levi before she walked away, as Levi's eyes quickly sparkled in enthusiasm when she heard the mention of candies.

"Really!? I will be waiting Pink-person! It's a promise!"

Mid-Childa, in the meantime…

"Ueeee…both theory and practical training today are really hard…not to mention that I still need to attend regular class as well…sometimes why won't everything be slightly easier, right? Einhalt-san?" Vivio complained as she asked her best friend's opinion over their currently busy/ hectic daily life ever since she enrolled herself into Time-Space Administration Bureau's contract mage training program. In the meantime, Einhalt was remain silent while couldn't help herself for feeling amazed since despite of her complaining just before, Vivio still manage to be cheerful and full with spirit, as she always be in her daily life. It was when Einhalt politely replied back, answering Vivio's question.

"The level of training program for contract mage personnel is really demanding with quite of high standard Vivio-san…I also feel a bit struggling sometimes, when I try to balance it with my regular class…" Einhalt replied back politely, as she smiled at her younger friend in the same time. "Hmmm…but I think Einhalt-san is quite lucky, since Einhalt-san already first year of high school…so you don't need to study the entire curriculum subjects like we do in the middle school…ha, ha, ha…I couldn't wait to be a high school student…" Vivio replied back over Einhalt's reply, as she laughed sheepishly afterwards. Einhalt in the same time only smiled back at Vivio, while nodded in acknowledgement over the younger girl's remark.

"In the high school we will be allowed to choose our curriculum subjects in order to fulfil our credits requirement based on our respective career path Vivio-san…certainly, there are compulsory subjects around three or four meanwhile the other five elective one…I remember, TSAB's cadet could also apply for exemption in the high school…" Einhalt replied back at Vivio, as she also explained on how the system in St. Hilde Academy of Magic's high school department somehow different from primary and middle school. It was when Vivio grinned at the older girl and made another remark. "I think now I understand why Einhalt-san chose ancient Belka history and culture as one of the elective, and also specified to history of Shutra…again, it must be very nice to be high school student…I can't wait to become high school student like Einhalt-san…" Vivio once again made her envious remark, as she sighed and smiled back at Einhalt, as the older girl with purple and blue heterochromia eyes only nodded at Vivio with full understanding and sympathy.

"It might be sound easier as high school student Vivio-san, although in reality…the amount of thesis and research we need to undertake somehow creating even more complicated tasks in comparison with the sheer amount of subjects…primary and middle school's students need to study…for that reason, I find myself quite struggling as well to manage my time between contract mage training program and regular classes…" Einhalt replied back, as she smiled gently at Vivio, meanwhile the younger heterochromia girl with crystal red and green eyes nodded in agreement as well over Einhalt's reply.

"Actually Einhalt-san…" Vivio paused her sentence, as she stared at her best friend and waited for her reaction. "Yes, Vivio-san?" Einhalt asked. "Uhm, I always wondering…why Einhalt-san also decided to apply for contract mage training program as secondary career path beside becoming scholar and historian? Since, I remember that you dislike the idea of Kaiser Arts being used as art of war…" Vivio asked, as she timidly stared at her best friend.

"I also wondering as well…" Einhalt replying back, as for some reason her face blushed in embarrassment. "Eh? I really curious over the reason behind your decision Einhalt-san…well, Rio's decision is taken since she really interested to learn more about new spells and arts as well as testing new equipments while polishing her own family's arts…however to be honest uhm…you and Corona somehow make me wonder…tee hee…really bad habit of mine isn't it? Trying to pry over someone else…" Vivio laughed sheepishly, as she explained at Einhalt about her curiosity over Einhalt's decision that somehow contrasting to her own personal dream to become scholar and/ or historian in the future. It was when Einhalt remain silent for a moment, before took a deep breath, sighed and decided to give her younger best friend the honest answer from the bottom of her heart.

"Vivio-san, remember on what happened back then? When we were commissioned to assist Special Duty Section 6…where Vivio-san's mothers as well as many others were involved into certain military operation against Imperial Alliance?" Einhalt stopped her sentence with enquiry, as Vivio put her right hand's index finger in front of her chin and resume a thinking pose. "Uhm, isn't that when I get injured after trying to protect Nanoha-mama from enemies' attacks and Einhalt-san was the one that rescue me and protect my safety until I reached medical team?" Vivio answered back, as she asked for confirmation as well from Einhalt. It was when Einhalt nodded back at Vivio affirmatively.

"After Break The World happened…many things changed dramatically and drastically…Vivio-san, the idea of you being out there in the middle of battlefield without anybody protecting you or simply watch over your back is somehow frighten me…I think it was my fear and concern over your safety that help me to make a decision and undertaking contract mage training program as well…so, no matter in any situation…I would always be there to protect you…" Einhalt replied back, as this time Vivio noticed over how her best friend's voice tone as well as expression became a lot more serious and determined to protect her.

"Uhm, thank you Einhalt-san…but I will be fine out there and I will be really extra careful to avoid any injuries caused by my own carelessness and over confident…although, when you said you make a choice in order to protect me really make me happy Einhalt-san…uhm, again thank you very much…" Vivio paused her reply, as she also blushed slightly while on the other hand Einhalt blushed even deeper than before. "I'm sorry if it's sounds really cheesy and embarrassing Vivio-san…but that's how I feel…not because I want to follow Claus unfulfilled wish to protect Olivier…but I really want to protect you because you are you…" Einhalt paused her sentence, as she stared at Vivio and finally opened her mouth to finish her unfinished sentence.

"Because you are Vivio Takamachi…a friend that I hold very dearly…"

Vivio was only smiling back happily as she finally heard Einhalt's confession and answer over her reason that made her took contract mage training program. It was when Vivio replied back happily with determination as well toward her beloved best friend. "Einhalt-san! I will also keep on training myself to become stronger…and I will also study hard so I can protect you as well out there…we will be protecting each other and fight side by side…I think there isn't anything to be afraid of…since with both our strength, courage, and determination combined, we will be unbeatable!" Vivio replied back at Einhalt, as she gave her answer over her desire to protect her. Instead being the one that always be protected, Vivio wished to protect Einhalt as well. In the meantime, Einhalt couldn't help herself from smiling alone, as she realized the fact that she and Vivio wished over the same thing as well.

"Thank you Vivio-san…let's us do our best together…shall we?"

Once again, as Einhalt also come into realization over her long cherished wish to protect Vivio in the end was mutual, as she made a silent promise inside her heart. It was a small promise that she won't only be there just to protect her dearest Vivio, but also being there as someone worthy enough to stood and fought side by side with her as well. After Einhalt finished her reply, Vivio quickly nodded cheerfully at her in agreement as the two of them continue to walk with new determination and resolve in their strong hearts.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Vivio suddenly asked, as she noticed her Hybrid-Intelligence Device was non-stop fidgeting for some unknown reason. "Tio also acting strange for all the sudden Vivio-san…I don't know what's happening but I suddenly have a bad feeling about…" before Einhalt could finish her sentence, as she made a personal remark over her own Hybrid-Intelligence Device Asteion acted aggressively for all the sudden and growled over something; a mysterious pillar of light appeared beneath both of them. It was when without giving the two of them any chances to react or even scream; the mysterious pillar of light that appeared out of nowhere swallowed both Vivio and Einhalt together with their respective Hybrid-Intelligence Devices.

In the end, when the mysterious pillar of light finally dispersed away, both Vivio and Einhalt somehow vanished into thin air, as if they were teleported somewhere else. It was when Vivio and Einhalt's gear of destiny finally started to move in order to begin their new vivid tale together with others' gears of destiny as well…

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Episode 12

**Episode 12**

~ Cross Dimension ~

* * *

><p>Thud!<p>

Einhalt winced in pain, as she realized that she landed on the metal hull of certain unidentified place. It was when she tried to familiarize herself toward her surrounding area and noticed Vivio also landed not so far from her location. "Vivio-san, are you alright?" politely Einhalt asked her younger best friend, as she helped Vivio to stand back on her feet. "Ha, ha, ha…I think it was very embarrassing since I should already be able to control my own landing or asking Chris to do so…" Vivio replied back, as she laughed sheepishly in the same time as well. "I won't be worrying about that in so much Vivio-san…since I also fell down immodestly…" Einhalt replied back at Vivio's reply, as she blushed slightly when admitting her own rough landing.

"By the way Einhalt-san, do you know where are we at the moment?" Vivio asked, meanwhile in the same time instructed Sacred Heart (Chris) to try to figure out about their current location. "I'm not sure myself Vivio-san, however it seems that we were teleported by the mysterious light into this place…which looks like a storage area or some kind similar to that…" Einhalt replied back, as she pointed out over several hygiene, as well as medication supplies being stored neatly near four units of pink coloured Haro. Wait! Haro? This time Einhalt's eyes somehow wide open over noticing those four inactive Haro units being stored neatly near those supplies.

"Ah, so cute! Nee, Einhalt-san…no matter how many times you see Haro…they're just adorable aren't they?" Vivio cheerfully made her remark as she walked closer to the place where those four Haro units being stored neatly. "I do agree with your opinion Vivio-san, although I still believe…it would be wiser if we start to try to investigate our current location at the moment and…" Einhalt paused her reply, as her Asteion meowed several times and warned her over three individuals approaching the storage room in where she and Vivio currently located. It was when Asteion meowed one more time, as Einhalt quickly made her decision by staring at Vivio's beautiful red and green heterochromia eyes intensely.

"Ein…Einhalt-san?" Vivio asked with slightly nervous voice tone. "Vivio-san, I think we should transform and get ready…since Tio previously detecting three individuals approaching our location…in case we need to make our fast escape, Adult Mode will surely be more convenient to use…" Einhalt suggested, as Vivio's expression soon becoming much more relaxed before she gave her reply toward her best friend. "I think, that would be the wisest idea Einhalt-san…" Vivio replied back in agreement over Einhalt's suggestion, before she alongside Einhalt began their transformation sequence and activating their respective Barrier Jackets.

"Chris, onegai…Sacred Heart! Set-up!"

"Tio, please lend me your power…Asteion! Set-up!"

Both Vivio and Einhalt soon transformed themselves into their Adult Mode (referred as Transformation Mastery inherent skill for Vivio's version, and Armed Form inherent skill for Einhalt's version) in their respective Barrier Jackets while having Anti Eclipse Armaments known as CW-AEC07X Sword Breakers also being equipped on their respective left arms as well. "Einhalt-san, are you ready?" Vivio asked telepathically in order to avoid being detected by those incoming three individuals, meanwhile her best friend Einhalt Stratos only remain silent and nodded affirmatively over Vivio's question.

The automatic door that led into the storage room was opened shortly afterward, as both Vivio and Einhalt almost began their pre-emptive attack before the later halted her assault as soon as she manage to pin one of the three incoming individuals on the nearby metal hull. "Cough! Cough!" the incoming individual that being pinned down by Einhalt coughed, as soon as the younger girl with crystal mint green hair released her.

It was when Vivio opened her mouth in surprise, as she also realized the identities of those three individuals clearly. "Feldt-san! Mileina-san! Marie-san!" Vivio startled in surprise, as she shouted over the three mysterious individuals' names. Einhalt in the same time also realized that she was certainly choking Feldt Grace and pinned her on the nearby metal hull by using her elbow. It was when the young Hegemon-chan blushed in total embarrassment for her careless decision before bowing her head and apologized repeatedly.

Later on at Ptolemaios 2 Custom's briefing room…

"In other words…mysterious pillar of light suddenly appeared beneath you two and without even realizing…the two of you already here…being teleported by the said mysterious pillar of light…" Ptolemy's captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega asked, while she somehow still found both Vivio and Einhalt's story/ explanation somehow unbelievable. "Yes, it is basically like that Sumeragi-san…" Vivio answered back at Sumeragi's question, while nodded affirmatively as well.

"I personally try to find any energy signature recording from Tio, however nothing seems being detected prior the sudden appearance of the said mysterious pillar of light…I'm sorry Sumeragi Lee Noriega-san…since our arrival already and might also causing more complicated troubles in the future…" Einhalt added her personal thought about this matter meanwhile in the same time apologized as well. Asteion in the meantime meowed as it cutely cuddled on the top of Einhalt's lap, trying to do the best it could to cheer its master up, even though only a little. "Ah, don't worry about it Vivio and Einhalt, I just asking this kind of question since I need to find out about what is actually going on…on the other hand, there won't be any problem at all for you two to stay until the next day when Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6 arrive…" Sumeragi quickly replying back and smiled at both Vivio and Einhalt, reassuring those two that they won't be causing any problem at all.

"Thank you very much Sumeragi-san!" Vivio quickly thanked the captain of Ptolemaios 2 Custom, as Einhalt on the other hand also bowed her head slightly to express her gratitude, before turned her head at Feldt Grace who was standing not far from Sumeragi. "Feldt Grace-san…I apologize once again for my hasty judgment that almost causing any harm over you…I'm sorry…" Einhalt once again apologized, as the older pink haired girl (young woman) only smiled back at Einhalt before replying back.

"Please don't worry about that Einhalt, since given by the situation…you were just doing it in order to protect Vivio and yourself…although, maybe in the future you might want to investigate even further first before making your move?" Feldt replied back, as she smiled gently at Einhalt who just blushed slightly and once bowed her head before apologizing. "Feldt-san…I think we should just overlooks this incident desu! Since both Vivio-san and Einhalt-san already apologizing…or perhaps we should just ask them to help us preparing late dinner…how is it desu?" Mileina suggested, as Feldt was just remain silent for a while before telling Mileina that she didn't even have any intention to pick on Einhalt.

"Hmmm, that might be a good idea…what do you think about Mileina's suggestion Marie?" Sumeragi was just grinned as she seems totally agree with Mileina's suggestion. It was when the Ptolemy's captain asked HRL's former super soldier Marie Parfacy as well for her own personal thought regarding to this matter. "Eh?" Marie startled in surprise as Sumeragi asked her, before she gulped and stared at both Vivio and Einhalt in the same time. It was when Marie's beautiful amber eyes met with Vivio's deep crystal red and green heterochromia eyes, as well as Einhalt's deep crystal purple and blue heterochromia eyes as well. After took a deep breath to calm herself down, Marie decided to voice her own opinion.

"I will find Vivio and Einhalt's help very helpful…since it will be quite difficult for me and Feldt alone to prepare late dinner for everyone here…although I didn't by any mean complaining…" Marie replied back, as she smiled at Sumeragi, Feldt and Mileina before returning her gaze over Vivio and Einhalt. "Marie-san! Let us help you! At least we can do something to make up our careless actions before as well as for expressing our thanks for letting us to stay here until Nanoha-mama and others arrive!" Vivio was the first one that agreed with the idea while telling the silver haired older young woman in front of her about her eagerness to help. "Thank you very much Vivio, it's really very kind of you…how about you Einhalt?" Marie thanked Vivio before asked Einhalt's honest answer over Mileina's proposal.

"I wish to help…although I will be very honest to you that I'm inexperienced in this matter…so I'm unsure if my participation would be proven any help at all…however, if Marie-san and everyone else don't mind with me being inexperienced…I will gladly be any help at anytime…" Einhalt politely replied back, as she blushed slightly, meanwhile Vivio only laughed at her older best friend and told her on the way she spoke somehow way too formal for casual conversation. It was when Einhalt blushed even deeper after hearing Vivio's comment, she glanced at Marie's amber eyes as she saw the older young woman in front of her only smiled gently at her and nodded in welcoming approval over Einhalt's assistance as well.

"Alright then! Let's get us ready to prepare late dinner since the others must be already waiting for it!" Mileina quickly made her cheerful and high-spirited proclamation, as she headed to the kitchen area followed by Feldt and Marie. "Please take care…and also, Vivio and Einhalt…please make yourself home here…and don't worry about various things until Special Duty Section 6 arrive tomorrow okay…" Sumeragi only smiled gently at both Vivio and Einhalt as she gave her advice at the two of them. "We will Sumeragi-san! Thank you for letting us stay as well!" Vivio cheerfully replying back for Einhalt's behalf as well, meanwhile her Hybrid-Intelligence Device Sacred Heart (Chris) was only fidgeting around while floating nearby her left shoulder.

As both Vivio and Einhalt left the briefing room to kitchen quarter, Ptolemy's captain Sumeragi Lee Noriega was in her own deep thought as she took a deep breath, sighed and made personal remark inside her heart.

"Now, I need to find a good explanation when captain Nanoha Takamachi of Special Duty Section 6 as well as the others arrive…I believe things will just be alright and hopefully there won't be any misunderstanding between us, Celestial Being and Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6…"

Meanwhile, at Time-Space Administration Bureau's Ground Force Operational Base at The World of Orience, to be exact inside one of the new cadet dormitory room…

"Finally, we would be able to return to Mid tomorrow…although afterwards follow up investigation will be conducted…" Thoma stretched his arms as he made his remark; meanwhile both Lily and Isis nodded in agreement as well before the former decided to comment over Thoma's remark. "According to Ginga-san…we will be scheduled to rendezvous with Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team at dimensional nexus point 182-770-242 the day after tomorrow…although only Subaru-san will be joining us this time…" Lily finished her own comment, as Thoma quickly threw his weary body on his bed before replying back at Lily's comment. "The others really busy with many other things…such Nove as well as the rest of N2R members…Su-chan on the other hand is part of Special Duty Section 6…so she will be with us in this mission…moreover there are some speculations about the incident that happened here in Orience somehow related to the one being investigated over there by Tea and the rest of Special Duty Section 6…" Thoma finished his reply as he stared at both Lily and Isis before for some reason apologizing.

"I'm sorry to get you two involved even deeper into this endless spiralling incidents…" the young "Black Knight" apologized, meanwhile both Lily-Strosek and Isis Egret only sighed and smiled back at their good friend, as this time Isis was the one that replying back over Thoma's apologize. "Don't sweat it Thoma! Since, I already told you that I will be here to protect you and Lily…as well as if the three of us work together, we will get this so called spiralling incidents solved and wrapped quickly! So, please don't say that you get us involved into this…since I love to get involved!" Isis replied back, as she grinned in enthusiasm like she usually did. It was when Thoma nodded in understanding, as he once again thanked both Isis and Lily for their help until now.

"Thoma, sorry to interrupt for all the sudden…the Silver Cross receiving incoming transmission…" Lily informed Thoma, as soon afterwards the Bible of Silver Cross also informing both Lily and Thoma over the incoming transmission it received. "Receiving incoming transmission from Curren Hűckebein…" Bible of Silver Cross informed, as Thoma, Lily and Isis' expression somehow becoming serious as soon as the name Hűckebein being mentioned. "Lily, please tell Silver Cross to put her through…" Thoma instructed. "Uhm, alright Thoma…Silver Cross could you please put us through with Curren Hűckebein?" Lily replied back and nodded in understanding over Thoma's instruction before asked/ instructed Bible of Silver Cross to accept the incoming call/ transmission from Curren Hűckebein.

"Alright, accepting transmission from Curren Hűckebein…"

As soon as Lily-Strosek opened Bible of Silver Cross right in the middle pages, a small hologram screen being projected from it and soon displayed the picture of Esquad Hűckebein's lounge with Curren Hűckebein currently relaxing on her favourite sofa while holding another copy of Bible of Silver Cross herself. "Hi, Thoma-boy, Lily-chan and Isis-chan! How are you three? I hope I'm not disturbing you while you're doing something there privately…" Curren greeted as she teased Thoma, Lily and Isis with sexual innuendo that left the three of them speechless and blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm just joking of course since I won't be making this kind of secret call if not something very important and urgent came up…" Curren quickly changed her explanation, as she closed her platinum white coloured cover of her Bible of Silver Cross before smiled at Thoma, Lily and Isis. It was when Lily decided to brave herself and asked the infamous leader of Hűckebein family about the real reason for her call, considering her transmission might be detected by TSAB that would pinpoint her whereabouts.

"Something bad happened Curren-san?" Lily politely asked, although her eyes still somehow showing a bit of hostility toward the leader of Hűckebein family. "Hmmm, you're really sharp young Reactor…I really have certain information I want you three to pass on the young lady commander of yours…" Curren replied back, as she grinned mischievously. "What kind of information?" this time Thoma decided to ask. "What kind of information eh? Hmmm, I find it quite surprising to see the three of you participate in this mission without having a single clue about what are you guys actually fighting against with…so, this time let Curren-oneechan fill you with additional information that you three and the rest of your public servant friends definitely find useful…" Curren once again replied back at Thoma's question with her usual playful tone.

"Argh! C'mon just spill it out!" this time Isis; which so far decided to remain silent couldn't wait patiently anymore, as she got irritated by Curren's teasing. It was when she shouted and glared at the leader of Hűckebein in the same time. "Ah, mou! You really don't know how to hold your temper right little girl? No wonder Arnage keep on referring you as temperamental washboard chest girl…" this time Curren pouted at Isis, while in the same time teasing her. Isis on the other hand quickly found herself fumed in anger as her face became red when she heard Curren's teasing.

"I'm just joking to lessen the tension little girl…alright then, back to the main topic…I personally not sure on how much information the three of you as well as your young lady commander already obtained over the incident happened here in Orience as well as on Far The End's Earth and Mars…however, after you have a look over the data I transfer to you…the three of you will definitely thanked me for contacting you at the moment…" Curren replied back; as she began to transfer certain data file from her own Bible of Silver Cross to Thoma and Lily's own Bible of Silver Cross. "I hope it doesn't contain any virus at all…" Isis made a sarcastic remark, as both Thoma and Lily only sweated and laughed sheepishly at the very awkward moment they are currently experiencing.

It was when the entire file had been completely transferred over Lily's Bible of Silver Cross; the fourth Strosek EC Reactor began to open the said data in front of her. "Did you find something interesting Lily?" Thoma asked, as Lily shook her head gently before smiling back at her Driver "The Black Knight". "Please give me a bit more time Thoma, I'm still trying to relocating several data into their own subcategories…however, it won't be too long I believe until I find something useful…" Lily-Strosek replied back, as she still smiling gently at Thoma, meanwhile the young boy that happens to be her love-interest as well only nodded in understanding while smiling back at Lily. As Thoma decided to remain silent and observing Lily's work, Isis decided to ask the leader of Hűckebein certain unexpected question.

"Curren, why are you helping us? You should know better that we Special Duty Section 6 will definitely crossing path with you and when that happens…we will fight against each other…so, I believe there is no merit on doing this…I wonder?" Isis asked, as she stared at Curren Hűckebein with serious expression on her face. It was when Curren took a deep breath before smiled mischievously at the younger girl and gave her reply. "You're still too young in order to be able to understand on how this entire thing works young lady…well, after gaining more experience and grow up, you will be able to understand over what driving us to help you guys from the shadow…" Curren gave her reply, as Isis was only remain silent, trying to digest and understand the meaning of Curren's answer over her question.

"Isis, let us put aside our differences at the moment…I might not be able to understand Curren-san as well as others within Hűckebein and their intention for helping us, however I do understand that many things already changed ever since Break The World happened…and at the moment I believe what Curren-san done would be the wisest thing in order to face the always changing worlds in front of them, as well as in front of us…" Thoma gave his own personal insight over the entire situation, as Isis only nodded in agreement over Thoma's comment. "Ara, this young boy surely smarter and wiser compare to you young lady…you should try to learn more from him…" Curren suddenly teased. "I will and I don't need you to tell me…" Isis replied back, as she frowned over Curren's teasing.

"Thoma, Isis-san…I successfully reallocate all the data and find three interesting files containing reports and photographs over things happened here at Orience as well as Ave-san's Earth and Mars…" Lily suddenly informed both Thoma and Isis over her founding, as her two best friends quickly divert their attention from Curren Hűckebein to those files displayed from Lily-Strosek's Bible of Silver Cross. "Ara, it seems she finally found those files…I think this would be time for me to go…see ya later boy and girls! Until next time!" Curren playfully bid her farewell, as her transmission that being received by Bible of Silver Cross was cut off in instant. In the meantime both Thoma and Isis could only took a deep breath and sighed over witnessing Curren's easygoing and slightly childish behaviour before once again focusing their attention over those reports found by Lily.

It was when Thoma, Lily and Isis finally found many facts previously kept hidden away from them. As the three of them decided to forward those files and data privately to commander Hayate Yagami of Special Duty Section 6, Thoma, Lily and Isis finally realizing over the fact that everything was just a single tip of iceberg as more complicated and sinister plot would awaits them.

In the same time, at acting commander Ginga Nakajima's personal quarter…

"Once again thank you very much for your assistance out there major Elzam von Branstein…since because your help, we could save the entire students from Class Zero as well as fought back against our enemies…" Ginga thanked the older young man in front of her that happens to be no other than major Elzam von Branstein, captain of Divine Crusaders' famous Last Battalion regiment. "You're just being modest master sergeant Ginga Nakajima, since my Kurogane was just happens to be there…if you insist however, you should thanked my subordinates first lieutenant Yuuki Jaggar and private first class Ricarla Borgnine…since everything was because of their effort…" Elzam replied back, as he respectfully declined the entire credits given to him by Ginga.

"I only did what must be done." Yuuki who was standing behind Elzam voiced his thought; meanwhile his companion Carla quickly teased him. "However Yuuki is the one that convince Elzam-san to approve the entire operation…well, you just need to accept the credit for your effort Yuu, and don't be to adamant about many things…" Carla remarked, as she slightly teased her love interest. In the meantime Yuuki somehow wasn't flinched at all over Carla's teasing and left his companion pouted alone in disappointment.

"First lieutenant Yuuki Jaggar and private first class Ricarla Borgnine…thank you very much for your assistance back then…" Ginga thanked both Yuuki and Carla, as Yuuki only nodded back meanwhile Carla grinned sheepishly. "I only did anything that should be done master sergeant…" Yuuki modestly replied back, as he definitely still the very same Yuuki Jaggar that Ginga Nakajima knew a year ago, a silent and cool type. "Ginga-san! I also just did anything that should be done…tee hee…just kidding, I'm glad that we make it on time to help our old friends and comrades! Although I still find quite disturbing to see Gundam Epyon among those enemies…" Carla finished her reply, as her expression somehow became a bit more serious as she mentioned Gundam Epyon.

It was when Ginga took a deep breath and sighed, before she replied at Elzam, Yuuki and Carla.

"First thing…Time-Space Administration Bureau usually never interfere with political situation and problem in non-administered world…except special case applied such as Ave-san's homeworld Earth…however, what happened here in Orience already becoming our problem ever since Dukedom of Vermillion Bird as well as its Peristerium School already signing special cooperation agreement with us…in reality, the situation will always never be that easy and the fact that our enemies here even have access to MS technology…" Ginga paused her explanation as she handed a small written report at Elzam before she continued her sentence.

"We suspect there were involvement from third parties over the incident happened here in Orience as well as in Mars to cover their true intention…like how several other incidents happened in the past…" Ginga finished her obscure explanation, as this time Elzam decided to voice his personal thought over Ginga's explanation while Yuuki and Carla on the other hand decided to remain silent, as both of them also knew quite well over those incidents happened back after Break The World and even got themselves involved in some of them as well.

"I understand everything from your personal point of view master sergeant Nakajima, although I still believe…to be able to control large scale movement almost simultaneously as well as causing several incidents happened in several places altogether as well seems a bit too simple for just a single third party controlling other factions to do so…" Elzam paused his sentence as he stared at Ginga Nakajima with serious stare from his eyes. "What do you mean by that major Elzam?" Ginga asked back. "Have you ever thought about theories if several worlds were be able to made contacts one to another even before Break The World occurred? Have such theory crossed within your mind before master sergeant? As well as a theory over how this plan were meticulously crafted and act as a time-bomb to bring down the entire foundation of these new worlds formed after Break The World?" Elzam finished his explanation with another question; as for a time being he left Ginga, Yuuki and Carla remain speechless over such theories presented in front of them.

"Major, if I may…I personally doubt over what happened at the moment is as complicated as your theory, although however if we don't solve this case as quickly as possible…it might be turning into something more complicated or even worse than your theory…" Yuuki made his remark as he stared at Elzam, meanwhile Carla quickly asked her boyfriend about what did he mean by his statement just before. "Yuu…what do you mean by that?" she asked. "Even though these incidents happened in Orience, the former author's Earth and Mars somehow gave us insight of how they're linked one to another…I personally doubt in reality these three incidents somehow linked one to another…" Yuu quickly answered Carla's question as short and efficient as ever, leaving his girlfriend only nodded in awe.

"Hmmm…this kind of insight is new for me…I wonder if you could explain it a bit further first lieutenant?" Ginga politely asked.

"I personally believe, the formation of this new world after Break The World happened surely altered many other things, including histories existed within our own respective worlds as well as many other possible worlds out there…herein those three conflicts essentially only one conflicts that however due originated from many different worlds that shouldn't be connected by any mean together…" Yuuki answered Ginga's question, as this time his theory somehow interested Elzam as well. "Oh, I should have been thought about such possibilities from the very beginning…and then what are you trying to say is, these three worlds Orience, Far The End's Earth and Mars should have their own histories that led into these conflicts…one mirroring each others…" Elzam made his remark, as he also asked his lieutenant another question in the same time. Yuuki only nodded as he acknowledged Elzam's theory and question in the same time.

After Ginga, Elzam, Yuuki and Carla took their time to discuss the pressing matter in front of them carefully, Elzam gave the eldest Nakajima sister an offer for assistance not only to assist Subaru to reach Ptolemaios 2 and Special Duty Section 6 as fast as possible by boarding Kurogane, but also investigating into this mystery even deeper on Time-Space Administration Bureau's behalf. In the end, as Ginga decided to accept the offer, she realized the fact that every single problem presented in front of her might not be connected after all as they were just mirroring each others due to the anomaly caused by Break The World.

It was when Ginga decided to withhold this information alone, until at least she knew for certain about which theories proven to be the correct one over this incident. Here deep down inside her heart, she realized that her choice to accept Elzam and the rest of Kurogane's crews assistance might became one among many other beacon of light that shine over the truth behind these incidents.

Definitely…

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Episode 13

**Episode 13**

~ Lost Colors ~

* * *

><p>Around the fourth months after Break The World occurred, at Rub' al Khali dessert…<p>

"Enemy MS units coming from six o'clock position! Damn! They keep on coming in! Argh!" a loud scream in agony could be heard, as the communication with one of Katharon's pilot went silent for all the sudden. In the meantime the other main squad of Katharon freedom fighters could be seen holding their position at the very disadvantageous situation, covering themselves from heavy enemies' bombardment. "Klaus! If this kind of situation is keep on going on like this, we won't be able to survive! And also Marina-sama's life will be in danger!" one of the Katharon's pilot that happens to be vice commander Shirin Bakhtiar warned her commander Klaus Grad over the dire situation in front of them and their squad. It was when she took a cover as well behind the slope of sand while reloading her MS Union Realdo's linear rifle ammunitions.

"We won't be able to retreat easily Shirin…enemies coming from all over directions and the newest are from six o'clock…that's consist of A-Laws and Imperial Alliance's anti-terrorist squad Glinda Knights…damn, in this kind of dire situation why ZEUTH couldn't make it on time!" Klaus replied and cursed in the same time as he quickly returning fire by using his AEU-09 Enact's laser cannon toward the incoming enemies. It was when he saw most of Katharon's MS, AT and KMF forces already being obliterated by the advancing Imperial Alliance's forces and A-Laws. "If only they don't have those solar furnace equipped MS!" Klaus made his cursing remark again, as this time he was forced to take cover from heavy enemy fires.

"Klaus! I just received news about Hyuga's team is on the way…it seems The Wyvern manage to breakthrough enemies' defense line…" Shirin informed her commander once again, as this information surely enlighten Klaus even for just a bit. At least if there are other teams beside his own that manage to survive and breaking through enemies' defense lines, the light of hope seems haven't been lost after all. It was when Klaus, Shirin and the rest of the Katharon's main squad decided to hold their position for a bit longer until The Wyvern arrived for their rescue, and Klaus certain that won't be too long.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Rub' al Khali dessert…

Another battle occurred there, as it was somehow a lot more intense in comparison to what happened to Katharon's main squad. It was a small team of Knightmare Frame (KMF) units led by a single Knightmare in white and lavender purple paintjob fought fangs and nails against the massive wave of enemies' AT and KMF units. This white and lavender purple Knightmare was somehow having an appearance similar to Gurren Nishiki (Crimson Lotus Type 2) KMF units deployed by mysterious group known as Order of the Black Knights. The only two differences could be note from this mysterious white and lavender purple KMF was a long huge horn attached on the KMF's forehead reminiscing to Rhinoceros Stag beetle, as well as oversized knuckle on its right arm in oppose to Gurren Nishiki's "Radiation Surge" claw.

It was when the said white and lavender purple KMF smashed its oversized fist to the incoming Scopedog AT unit, the pilot of the said KMF grinned alone and made a single comment, praising the ability of his new KMF unit. "I never thought this unit is awesome, surely Kyoto Group having enough fund to built this one…well, with this Knightmare…Byakuen, I will definitely be able to fight back…even if I need to defeat her…" the pilot of the white and lavender purple KMF known as Byakuen finished his own remark as he noticed the rest of his team somehow manage to survive thanks to their abilities as Knightmare's devicer/ pilot.

"You guys alright right?" the pilot of Byakuen asked, as the other white KMF units behind it kneeled down in standby position while preparing their respective armaments for further engagement against the incoming enemies. "My arms all stiff…even though we have done this kind of thing before…well many times before our world mixed into one with this…yawn…" the dark-skinned fourteen years old girl known by name Dalque yawned as she made a comment from inside her GX-01 KMF unit. In the meantime two other GX-01 units stood back beside Dalque's unit after they finished preparing themselves for another battle.

"Well, you need to keep on fighting in order to survive…especially this chaotic world only drew more and more conflicts after the one in our homeworld finally ended…so, we need to use our power once again in order to fight for those tomorrow taken from us…" the female pilot of GX-01 unit with anti-Knightmare rifle attached on its right arm replied back over Dalque's complaint before walking away. "But, Sancia-nee…even though we miraculously still possessing our power…it doesn't mean we could fight non-stop against these new enemies, moreover I personally find both of my arms becoming stiff after throwing the entire building, tanks, remain of mobile suits and other huge things to our enemies…mou…" Dalque complained again, as she stretched her arms as well as her KMF's oversized muscular arms.

"Dalque-san…Sancia-oneesama…I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation…I detect enemies' movement…"

It was the third GX-01's pilot known as Lucretia quickly informed her two best friends and her squad leader from inside her unarmed EWAC GX-01 Knightmare unit. "Could you identify them Lucretia?" the squad leader that happens the same young man piloting Byakuen asked. "Captain Zevon…those enemies are…" Lucretia's voice was trailed off; as for all the sudden incoming enemies' bombardment begin to smash through Katharon's KMF squad defense line. "Damn it! Even Lucretia's information somehow not quick enough to predict this kind of tactic and sudden assault…could the enemy be…" before squad leader Orpheus Zevon could finish his sentence, their enemies started to appear right in front of him, less than 200 metres away from him and his squad location.

"Crimson Knightmare…" Dalque muttered, as she put down the remains of steel plate from Katharon's hangar gate previously used by her a shield. "I couldn't find this particular Knightmare Frame from the database…those following behind no other than RPI-209 Gloucester…approximately five of them…but the one, their leader…in crimson colour…I couldn't find…" Lucretia's voice somehow panicked, as she tried to use her Geass "The Land" to hack into the crimson KMF unit by using terrain foundation as catalyst without any success. It was when Orpheus decided to open his mouth and informed his new squad's members over the identity of the crimson KMF in front of them.

"Lancelot Grail, that's the name of the crimson commander unit in front of us…they're Imperial Alliance's anti-terrorist taskforce Glinda Knights…and be careful, they're all aces especially the crimson's pilot…" Orpheus informed everyone, as he took another fighting stance with his Byakuen, readying himself to fight against the incoming enemy KMF units. It was when without any warning, the crimson KMF leaped and unsheathed one of the MVS/ Maser Vibration Swords (total six of them) bellow its cape and charged toward Orpheus' Byakuen. "Squad leader Zevon!" Sancia shouted as she took a precise aim and shoot the incoming Lancelot Grail by using her GX-01 anti-Knightmare rifle, although in the end Lancelot Grail successfully deflected the incoming projectile by using its MVS.

"Don't interfere!" for some reason both Byakuen and Lancelot Grail's pilots warned their respective subordinates in unison. It was when Dalque, Sancia, and Lucretia were shocked when they realized the pilot of Lancelot Grail was highly possible to be a female pilot judging from her voice, meanwhile the rest of Glinda Knights' members also shocked when realized the voice of Byakuen's pilot somehow happens to be a certain very familiar male voice they had heard before. "Brother, I never expect to see you here…please surrender and don't weight yourself anymore with more sins!" the female pilot of Lancelot Grail warned, as her Knightmare's MVS clashed with Byakuen's oversized right fist. "I think you're the one that dumb enough to not even realize that you're the one weighted by those sins…sister…" coldly Orpheus replied back before forcing the Lancelot Grail to leap backward before being smashed by his Byakuen's giant fist.

"You're improving sister…" Orpheus grinned as he made his remark before launching his second attack. "Likewise…brother!" the female pilot of Lancelot Grail replied back, as she unsheathes the second MVS before also leaping toward Byakuen's direction. It was when another massive explosion occurred as blinding light enveloped the surrounding area, including Orpheus, the mysterious female pilot of Lancelot Grail, the rest of Irregulars members, and Glinda Knights members as well.

Back to the present time…

"Dalque! Oi! Dalque! Wake up!" the dark-skinned young girl opened her eyes and yawned, as she soon found herself aboard Garuda Class transport toward Sakhalin Base. "Yawn…uhm…where am I? This is not Britannia seems to be…" half-sleep, Dalque made her comment as she stared at her companion. It was when the older female KMF pilot with shoulder long magenta red hair glared at her and scolded back. "Both Sancia and Lucretia already preparing themselves, don't forget that we are now for another six months will be part of Sakhalin Base crews and military forces! I don't want you to start on getting a bit careless and underestimate current situation just because we're could be considered in peaceful moment…" the older redhead young woman replied back at Dalque's comment as she glared at the younger dark-skinned girl in front of her.

"I know…I know…don't worry too much Kallen-oneechan, since things will definitely work out by themselves thanks to our help of course tee hee!" Dalque replied back with her easygoing persona like always, as Kallen could only took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, it's up to you to view our situation at the moment although I hope you don't forget to act according to my order or lieutenant Kyosuke and 2nd lieutenant Excellen…since I don't want heroic act that could endanger other team members…understand?" once again Kallen gave Dalque an earful scolding, as the dark-skinned younger girl only scratched her hair before replying back.

"I know…I know…geeez…you're such worrywart Kallen-oneechan…don't worry too much, even after Alice is no longer with us due to her new position as ambassador Nunnally's personal knight…we will always prove ourselves to be stronger than other ace devicer from both Order of the Black Knights and former Britannia Empire as well…so relax…relax…" Dalque replied back as she gave Kallen reassuring smile, meanwhile Kallen decided to just nodded back after took a long deep breath and sighed once again. She decided to rather give up from giving Dalque another earful scolding since she knew that the younger girl wouldn't be taking her scolding and advice seriously albeit still performing her job very well. It was when Kallen Stadfeld/ Kōzuki decided to at least gave the younger girl leniency as long as she still performing her job well, instead of keep on scolding her.

It was approximately a week or so since the former wishful fanfic author Ave finished his assignment on Sakhalin Base earlier than his original schedule. For that reason, first lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu as well as others requested reinforcements from ESUN, moreover after several incidents happened out there. In respond for ATX Team and The Nameless' request, ESUN dispatched former Britannian Special Honorary Foreign Legion members known as "Irregulars" under the newly leadership established by former ace devicer of Order of the Black Knights Kallen Kōzuki. Kallen herself realized on how much this world changed, even though in the past one year and three months after her initial arrival to this new world she saw countless conflicts that seems never end, their common enemy Holy Britannia Empire was no longer exist. Well, at least after Chimera Corps was defeated by ZEUTH, she was somehow feel grateful that now she could live in the world where there is no longer Holy Britannia Empire that would oppress her motherland Japan. Area 11 was no longer there, and she really certain for that.

"Squad leader Kallen-san…the maintenance for Gurren Flight Type as well as three GX-01 units already finished, according to our navigator…it would be another half hour before we land at Sakhalin Base…" Lucretia informed the older redhead young woman that happens to be her squad leader, as Kallen quickly smiled back at her before nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you for giving me heads-up Lucretia…I wish this Dalque here could learn one or two good merits from you…" Kallen thanked Lucretia while in the same time jokingly teased Dalque, which quickly pouted at the older redhead before replying back defending herself.

"Hey! I might not as calm and calculative as Lucretia…but I always complete my mission perfectly!" Dalque protested, as Lucretia only smiled meanwhile Kallen couldn't help herself from laughed before replying back at the younger dark-skinned girl in front of her. "I know…I know…I'm just teasing you…hey, how about we hit for lunch first thing when we arrive? I shout you, so don't be angry okay?" Kallen replied back, as she put her right hand on the top of Dalque's head before caressing the younger girl's hair. "Tee hee…I forgive you…" Dalque cheerfully replied back, as both Kallen and Lucretia only smiled as the two of them saw the innocent, pure, tomboyish and cheerful Dalque in front of them.

It was when their Garuda Class transport flying over Hokkaido, the three KMF pilots saw the familiar floating city, which first appeared right after Break The World occurred. Stationed between Hokkaido and Karafuto (Sakhalin), this floating city also administered under ESUN administration, although certain leeway and autonomy degree were given to the floating city's government to self-govern themselves as part of peace and reconciliation taken by ESUN after the end of the new first great war that was followed by Purge of Blood incident soon afterward. Dalque, Lucretia and Kallen definitely knew the existence of this floating city, as in the past the three of them always getting involved and allied themselves with the city's defenders in order to repel the incoming invasion from both A-Laws and Imperial Alliance. The said floating city itself officially identified as Floating Capital City of Mikasa.

"Kallen-oneechan…everytime I see Mikasa…I don't know why that I couldn't help myself from being sad and melancholy…" Dalque muttered as her expression somehow saddened meanwhile both Kallen and Lucretia were just remain silent. "We have quite a lot of memories from our involvement together with the floating capital's defense force…and quite a lot of those memories being sad memories as well as happy one…" this time Sancia, which was just arrived making her remark before took a seat beside Dalque. "Former squad leader Sancia…" Lucretia muttered, as she glanced at Dalque before the usually calm and collective girl's mind started to also drifted to the past, remembering their experience together with Floating Capital City of Mikasa's defense force known as Ohgami Kagekidan.

"You're right…sometimes, I also couldn't help myself feeling melancholy everytime I see Mikasa…however, I believe people will need to move on regardless to any sad experiences they experienced in their life…that's the meaning for being alive and I'm sure that's how everyone would like to try to strife…" Kallen made her remark, as she took a deep breath and sighed before she stared at both Sancia and Dalque. "Kallen-oneechan, I think I can relate that from our past experiences…although Alice definitely taught us about the importance of keep on doing our best in our life and wishing for tomorrow instead…" Dalque replied over Kallen's remark as she grinned at the older redhead. Kallen and Sancia in the meantime definitely feel relieved to see Dalque already back to her cheerful self.

"We're arriving…" Lucretia calmly gave her friends reminder, as their Garuda Class transport finally approaching Sakhalin Base. "Thanks Lucretia…well, I heard this secluded base is always relaxing and peaceful…I don't think there will be anything bad happened although it would definitely be boring…" Dalque stretched her arms as she made her remark and grinned at Lucretia, as the calm tactician girl only nodded back and smiled gently at her best friend. "Well, you only thinking about wreaking havoc with your muscular Knightmare don't you? I think situation in this past three months in general have been considerable peaceful…hmmm, although I'm also interested to see how those next generation issued Knightmare Frames would perform…" Kallen made her remark over Dalque's comment as well, as she gave the dark-skinned younger girl a playful glance.

"Yes! Kallen-oneechan surely knows how I feel at the moment! Those new seventh generation Knightmare Frames really look wonderful and also…instead the watered down RPI-212B Vincent Ward, we will have the actual RPI-212 Vincent being mass-produced! I wonder if Sutherland and Gloucester soon will be scrapped because of that, hmmm…interesting…" Dalque muttered again alone, as her eyes sparked signifying enthusiasm.

"Please forgive her squad leader Kōzuki…she just very enthusiastic whenever she head the prospect of new Knightmare models will be issued by either Britannia Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations or United States of Japan…" Sancia apologized as she explained sheepishly at Kallen over Dalque's sudden change of character in front of them. "Ah, don't worry about that Sancia-san…I think such change of pace surely live up the atmosphere here…becoming cheerful for sure…" Kallen replied back at Sancia, as she smiled at the Irregulars' former squad leader in front of her meanwhile Sancia herself only smiled back and nodded in agreement as well.

Soon afterward, the three of them arrived at Sakhalin Base where their new assignment awaits them.

In the meantime, at Britannia Union's Capital City of Pendragon…

"I apologize for requesting audience with you your highness Euphemia Li Britannia…and thank you very much for having me, despite your busy schedule…" an elegant young woman with long golden colour hair and crystal cerulean blue eyes formally greeted the 99th successor of Britannia Empire's throne, her majesty Euphemia Li Britannia that invited her into her throne chamber. The said young woman with beautiful long golden hair herself was accompanied by her aide, as Euphemia smiled at both of them before greeted back. "It's my pleasure knight Carim Gracia and also sister Schach Nouera…and I apologize for not being able to prepare formal adequate welcome during ESUN general assembly last time…" Euphemia greeted back, as she also apologized for not being able to welcome them during last time meeting due to other pressing matter that really need her attention. Back then, her elder sister Cornelia li Britannia formally accept both Carim and sister Schach on her behalf.

"Please don't let yourself troubled by that your highness…and also Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi-san…it is a pleasure to be able to meet you again…" Carim replied back at Euphemia; as she also greeted Euphemia's personal knight that happens to be member of elite Knight of the Round as well, known as Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi. "Thank you for your kindness words knight Carim Gracia…and it is also my pleasure to meet you again as well knight Carim and sister Schach as well…" Suzaku greeted with his respectful voice tone, albeit slightly less formal compare to his empress that secretly also happens to be his love-interest Euphemia.

"Thank you very much for such kind words Suzaku Kururugi-san, although I believe if possible I would like to begin our discussion since I and sister Schach here on behalf of admiral Chrono Harlaown as well as admiral Lindy Harlaown and admiral Leti Lowran over certain pressing matter…" knight Carim replied back at Suzaku, as she soon stated the purpose for her request of audience with empress Euphemia. "I well aware about the pressing matter knight Carim, and I suspect this matter also related to three incidents happened at Liberl Kingdom's Air-Letten Fortress, non-administered world of Orience as well as Mars Federation's Lanigreen Republic…" Euphemia paused her sentence, as she saw knight Carim nodded affirmatively.

"For starting…please have a good look over our report, sister Schach…if you please…" knight Carim instructed sister Schach to handed over certain folder labelled with golden seal and Prophetin Schriften words printed on the surface of the seal itself to Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi. "Prophetin Schriften?" Suzaku's eyes twitched as he read and muttered those two words. "The translation for those words in Mid-Childa's common language as well as Far The End's Earth's international common language is Book of the Prophet…referring to the content of the report itself as well as the name of Carim-sama's Rare Skill…" sister Schach gave her answer as she smiled at both Suzaku Kururugi and empress Euphemia Li Britannia in front of her.

"I heard about knight Carim's Prophetin Schriften ability ever since Britannia Union made its first contact with Time-Space Administration Bureau back then…for mentioning the name of accurate future prediction, I believe something serious have been written on there…" Euphemia made her remark, as she tried to keep on smiling although both knight Carim and sister Schach noticed on how the young empress' facial expression was somehow becoming a lot more serious. "I believe your highness would be able to assist us in regards of this matter, since I personally believe something perilous already happened and will keep on be happening continuously for several years ahead…" knight Carim replied back over Euphemia's remark, as she also expressed her serious concern over the said matter.

"Suzaku-san, may I?" Euphemia asked; as her knight quickly handed down the report before the young empress gently unseal the Prophetin Schriften report she just received. "It seems the situation really a lot more serious than what I previously predicted, even though the description written here is somehow in form of archaic poem…I still somehow could feel the weight of it knight Carim…" Euphemia expressed her concern as well, as she continued on reading the entire description written on the report itself. "I wish somehow my prediction could entirely missed, although I gravely feared the fact if things continue on and match exactly to the prophecy written there your majesty, this new world will have no salvation in the future ahead…" knight Carim replied back, meanwhile Euphemia nodded in understanding as well.

"I believe that's the reason why Special Duty Section 6 was formed to begin with…knight Carim and sister Schach, moreover after partnering with Celestial Being…and the first draft for rearmament being passed down by TSAB…I believe, they should have enough firepower to counter these multitude crisis in front of them…" Suzaku made his remark, as he also voicing his concern albeit he tried to point out on how Britannia Union's involvement won't be necessary here.

"Knight of Seven…I hope you won't deny the possibility for Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being will definitely be outnumbered by these multitude crisis…moreover, if our faith and final line of defense lost there because we underestimate crisis in front of us…Britannia Union would definitely face an absolute destruction as well…" sister Schach quickly argued over Suzaku's opinion, meanwhile the situation inside the throne chamber definitely becoming a lot more intense.

"Sister Schach, please…"

"Knight of Seven, please…"

Both knight Carim and empress Euphemia quickly tried to defuse the tension between sister Schach and Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi, as the Church of the Saint King's squire and Knight of Seven quickly apologized over their inability to control their temper over the discussion for mutual understanding. As the discussion for overcoming the impending crisis continue, knight Carim and sister Schach definitely understood over the fact on how Britannia Union would be playing important role for the survival of this new world. It was when the leader of Church of the Saint King came into realization that everything which happened up until now was only the prelude for never ending crisis that definitely befall this new world, as well as countless other multiple universes out there.

In the meantime knight Carim could only hope that her dearest best friend Hayate, and the rest of Special Duty Section 6 members together with the enigmatic former wishful fanfic author could somehow handle these multitude crisis by themselves while waiting for Britannia Union and the rest of the new world to come into realization and assist them. In the end, ESUN and the rest of countless administered and non-administered worlds should came understood fully about the fact that these multitude crisis, which soon approaching would definitely affect each of them, indiscriminately.

_To Be Continued…_


	16. Episode 14

**Episode 14**

~ Into the Sky ~

* * *

><p>On the third day of seven days journey to Mars, around asteroid belt Icarus, 11:00 Greenwich standard time…<p>

Inside U.M.N (Unus Mundus Network) simulation pocket dimension, our former wishful fanfic author already inside the cockpit of his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken that took shape of scaled-down version known as "Armament Mode" in the oppose of the hulking humanoid fighting machine known as "Personal Trooper Mode". The Armament Mode size of Ave's Gespenst Haken was approximately four to five metres tall, around the same size with Vector Industry's Anti-Gnosis Weapon System (AGWS) unit deployed by certain non-administered world known as Second Miltia and usually used by the said former wishful author himself during infiltration or other mission that required smaller size mecha unit.

"Captain Signum! Please go ahead and begin the simulation!" Ave informed the leader of Wolkenritter, as Signum quickly nodded in acknowledgement before performing "Unison-In" with Reinforce Zwei. In the meantime her personal Unison Device Agito decided to undertook support role, as the three of them (if Unison-ed Reinforce Zwei was counted) ready to begin the simulation battle at anytime. "Shari, could you begin to create enemies?" Signum instructed, as enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown's faithful aide quickly nodded and smiled back at the leader of Wolkenritter before begin to construct battle scenario and OPFOR units for this particular combat simulation.

"Roger that captain Signum!"

"Ave, there will be numerous enemies ahead and the briefing this simulation mission should be arrived at Tink Erbel incoming folder soon…most enemy units would be Type I Gadget Drones with several Type III scattered around the objective…I hope you be really careful and plan your strategy accurately…" Signum was informing the younger former fanfic author in front of her, as she gave her instruction to him as well. "Signum-san is right Ave-san! You always have this Subaru-esque habit to charge into enemies without second thought most of the time, so Rein really hope you can calm yourself down and observe enemies first before striking desu!" Reinforce Zwei added, as Ave in the meantime was just grinned sheepishly when he heard both Signum and Reinforce Zwei's advices and instructions.

"Uhm, I think I will be fine…Type I won't be a major problem captain Signum and sergeant major Reinforce Zwei! Although, I will definitely be more careful when I face Type III later on…" the former wishful author replied back, as he readying his Gespenst's Plasma Scythes and dual wield them. "Remember what Signum-danna and Reinforce Zwei said Author…don't get carried away and fell into enemies' trap!" this time Agito decided to add her own advice at Ave, as the said former wishful author could only sighed inside the cockpit of his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken when he heard the same words of wisdom once again from three different individuals.

As soon as the former wishful author received the mission objective from briefing message inside Gespenst Haken's main computer Tink Erbel, the combat simulation mission finally started. Outside the U.M.N chamber, the environment created by U.M.N's pocket dimension was displayed on the large monitor screen across TSAB's LS class warship Wolfram and Celestial Being's flagship Ptolemaios 2 Custom. It was when both Special Duty Section 6's personnel as well as Ptolemy crews that happen to be free at that moment decided to sit in relax and enjoy the combat simulation mission shown to them.

"They're really full of energy aren't they? Even though this journey was just halfway from the destination…" Subaru grinned as she made her remark, meanwhile Teana only nodded in agreement before replying back at her best friend. "Care to join in Subaru?" Teana jokingly asked. "Nah, not now Tea…since I, Thoma and the rest were just arrived this morning…we rather take it easy for today and begin our own combat simulation training tomorrow afternoon…especially Thoma, Lily and Isis look really exhausted after dimensional travel from Orience to Dimensional Nexus B-017…" Subaru replied back at Teana as she gave her best friend the usual cheerful smile that always made Teana blushed for some obvious reason.

"I…I see…" Teana paused her reply as she blushed slightly, before took a deep breath and continuing her sentence. "I always thought that you would definitely joining in at any combat simulation even though you're tired and sleep…well, regardless…" Teana finished her reply, as Subaru quickly laughed when she heard Teana's reply. Teana on the other hand was slightly startled as she heard Subaru's loud laugh. "Something funny Subaru?" Teana asked.

"No, it's nothing Tea…it just, when you said that I will always joining in at any combat simulation regardless…it really makes me sound like I'm the second Nanoha-san am I?" Subaru replied back, as she tried not to laugh anymore, meanwhile Tana only took a deep breath and smiled at her best friend that seated beside her. It was when both Subaru and Teana noticed Nanoha arrived at the crew lounge as well, followed by Vivio and Einhalt.

"Good morning Nanoha-san! Vivio and Einhalt!" Subaru cheerfully greeted Nanoha, Vivio and Einhalt as she performing military salute, meanwhile Teana only sighed and followed Subaru's salute albeit without Subaru's signature of cheerful greeting. "Good morning Subaru, Teana…and also welcome back Subaru…" Nanoha greeted back, as she smiled gently at her two former beloved students, as Vivio and Einhalt also greeted both Subaru and Teana. "I didn't know that Vivio and Einhalt would be participating in this mission as well…hmmm…but it won't be strange since I remember Thoma, Lily and Isis already participating in numerous missions albeit their position in TSAB are still trainee…similar to Vivio and Einhalt…" Subaru made her remark, as soon as Vivio and Einhalt finished their greeting.

"Well, something unexpected happened…so, both Vivio and Einhalt-chan will be participating in our mission as well and their performance would be used as recognition of prior learning for contract-mage personnel second and third examination…" Nanoha replied back, as she smiled at Subaru and Teana. "Something unexpected?" Subaru asked with her usual innocent and clueless expression, before Teana elbowed her groin lightly to send a signal to her best friend and remind her not to ask too much question.

"Ano ne…Subaru-san, on the way back from TSAB training class with Einhalt-san yesterday evening…this mysterious pillar of light swallow us for all the sudden, and then we found ourselves being inside Ptolemy's storeroom…" Vivio explained, meanwhile her Sacred Heart only fidgeting around and floating in the same time, agreeing with its master's explanation. "Wooow…" Subaru gasped in awe. "Any possibility for such phenomenon was caused by our enemies Nanoha-san?" this time Teana asked, as Nanoha only gently shook her head before replying back. "We at first suspecting such possibility might be the reason behind it…although in the end, both Fate-chan and myself dismiss the idea since we couldn't find any strange energy signature warp around the time Vivio and Einhalt-chan being accidentally teleported to Ptolemaios…" Nanoha explained, as Teana nodded in understanding over her former mentor's explanation.

"Both Chris and Tio didn't detect anything and I also didn't feel any malice on our surrounding back then Teana-san…so I conclude my opinion will be the same with Vivio-san's mother that our accidental teleport might be caused by other factor that still remain mystery for all of us…" Einhalt calmly and politely adding her own thought over the matter, as Asteion that curled at Einhalt's cradling arms meowed in agreement as well.

"I think we shouldn't worry about that too much Vivio, Einhalt…since you guys can help us with this mission as well, Vivio could participate in assault mission if possible or perhaps as tactical operator, helping Lucino-san and the others…Einhalt could be forward striker and together with Thoma, Lily and Isis, I believe thing would be a lot easier than originally meant to be…am I right Nanoha-san?" Subaru made her remark as she grinned cheerfully at her respected former mentor, as Teana only sighed and once again elbowed Subaru in order to ensure her best friend not becoming overexcited with the prospect of extra additional fighting forces on their side.

"I agree with you Subaru, although this time I really want Vivio to take part in Long Arch as tactical operator together with Skipper Lucino…since to be able to provide support to assault team in the middle of heated battlefield would also one of major examination subject need to be pass by anyone who wish to obtain contract mage personnel license…" Nanoha calmly replied back at Subaru's overexcited comment, meanwhile Vivio only groaned slightly when she heard she might not having any opportunity to participate in the actual battle this time. "But, mama! I don't think I would get into trouble at rear guard and tactical operator slash forecaster slash support examination…so, please? Could I participate in the actual assault mission if there is any?" Vivio pleaded, as Einhalt couldn't help herself from secretly smiled when she saw Vivio's pleading puppy eyes at her strict mother.

"Vivio-dear…if situation get out of hand, mama will definitely convince Hayate-chan to authorize your participation in the assault, however mama want you to use this opportunity to learn more about other aspect for being TSAB armed force's officer aside from actual combat since mama have a faith that you won't be having any problem for that particular one…" Nanoha replied back, as she smiled gently at her beloved daughter. In the meantime Vivio only pouted slightly before she smiled back later on at Nanoha and replying back. "Hai~…Vivio understand that Nanoha-mama…so, Vivio will take this opportunity to learn as much as I can…also, Chris will be here to help me as well…" Vivio replied back while smiling cutely at Nanoha.

"Alright then Vivio, that's a promise with mama right…that you will learn as much as you can and in return, when the situation got out of hand you will be the first one that being authorized to launch…would you promise that to mama?" Nanoha asked, as she asked her daughter to do pinkie promise to her. "I promise Nanoha-mama!" Vivio cheerfully replied back. "Promise under the stars?" Nanoha asked again, half-jokingly. "Yes mama! Under the heaven and stars!" Vivio replied back with confidence on her voice tone, as she reaffirming her promise at her beloved Nanoha-mama.

"Hey Tea, they're surely getting along really well aren't they?" Subaru made a question remark, as she talked to her best friend via telepathic message. "Vivio really loves her mothers dearly, both Nanoha-san and Fate-san, meanwhile on the other hand both Nanoha-san and Fate-san love their daughter dearly as well…it was such unconditional love, and also wish to be stronger…strong enough to protect each other…so, isn't it obvious if they're getting along really well, Subaru?" Teana replied back telepathically, as she smiled back at her best friend, meanwhile the silver ace Subaru Nakajima only grinned at her and nod back in agreement.

"Vivio-san's mother, how about my role during this mission? If I could be able to be any help, I would be more than happy to lend my strength as well…" Einhalt also decided to offer her assistance as well on this mission, as she asked Nanoha about the availability of any role/ position for her to undertake. "I think Einhalt-san would be perfectly fit as forward striker together with Thoma, Lily and Isis…so at least the four of them could form another forward assault team while I become their tactical operator or perhaps centre guard if situation require me…what do you think Nanoha-mama?" Vivio voiced her thought as well, meanwhile Nanoha nodded in agreement over her daughter's opinion before replying back at Einhalt's kind offer.

"I will be speaking with Hayate-chan and Fate-chan, but for the time being I would assume that you will take position as either forward striker or centre guard for the same team where Thoma-kun, Lily-chan and Isis-chan are…" Nanoha replied back, as she smiled gently at Einhalt that in return blushed slightly before bowing her head and thanked the legendary ace of aces in front of her. "T…Thank you very much! Vivio-san's mother!" Einhalt thanked, as Asteion also meowed in gratitude as well. Vivio in the meantime was just laughed as she saw Einhalt's nervous and funny reaction accompanied by her Sacred Heart floating and fidgeting around her, meanwhile Nanoha, Subaru and Teana only smiled at the two new generation combat mages in front of them.

It was when Thoma, Lily and Isis entered the same crew lounge where Nanoha, Subaru, Teana, Vivio and Einhalt located, a loud explosion could be heard as their attention quickly returned back to the large monitor screen displayed combat simulation mission Signum, unison-ed Reinforce Zwei, Agito and the former wishful author Ave undertook currently. "Whoaaaa!" Isis shouted in awe, as she saw Signum performing Schlangebeissen attack, as soon as her Laevatein assuming its "Schlangeform" mode and decapitate approximately five Type I Gadget Drones in front of her. In the same time both Agito and Ave that piloting his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken also successfully destroyed the rest of Type I Gadget Drones in the surrounding area, four units for each of them.

"They're really at it aren't they Thoma?" Lily asked, as she made her own comment in the same time as his Divider only nodded in agreement while smiling back at the said Eclipse Reactor girl that happens to be his love-interest as well. "Do you three care to join in?" it was when Thoma, Lily and Isis quickly froze on the spot as they heard the question asked to them by Nanoha. "Aaaaa…Nanoha-san! I don't think to join in today, since we still uhm…pretty wobble thanks to this whole dimensional travel…" Isis quickly blurted, as she made her reply, trying to desperately squeeze her way out from Nanoha's invitation of doom. On the other hand both Thoma and Lily quickly flinched and paled as they heard Nanoha's invitation as well, although the later two were somehow a lot wiser than Isis, as they decided to remain silent.

Sooner than what everyone expected, except for the trained eyes of aerial tactical instructor like Nanoha, the combat simulation already being concluded with the success of eliminating all enemy units, as well as securing the mission objective. It was when Signum, Reinforce Zwei, Agito and Ave exited the U.M.N simulation chamber; Nanoha, and the others greeted them. "Ave-nii, you look quite exhausted? Are you alright?" Vivio asked with concerned look on her face. "I'm fine Vivio…only need to get use for this high-speed manoeuvring more…" the former wishful author replied back and smiled weakly and the young Takamachi daughter in front of him.

"You're doing a great job for first timer Ave…and that's something you need to be proud with, although your high-speed combat manoeuvring definitely need a lot of training…" Signum made her remark, as she took a seat on the nearby couch before asking Shari to bring their newest combat data taken from the said battle simulation. "I'm sorry, I will try to find a way to perfect it captain Signum…" Ave apologized as he replied back at Signum's remark. "Maybe…" Einhalt paused her sentence for a moment, as everyone's eyes including the former wishful author's quickly focused on the young descendant of Hegemon Ingvalt that usually very polite and introvert. Einhalt took a deep breath as she continuing her sentence.

"Maybe…if we were allowed to learn from Vivio-san's second mother…I mean Fate-san's recording of her combat manoeuvre, we as well as Ave-san would definitely be able to improve his high-speed manoeuvre without crashing into nearby objects…" Einhalt finished her suggestion, as she blushed slightly afterwards. "Hmmm, that's quite brilliant idea Einhalt, and thanks for bringing up the subject of me always crashed into nearby buildings…" Ave jokingly replied back, as Einhalt quickly bowed her head repeatedly and apologized for might have been offending the said former wishful author in front of her.

"Don't worry Einhalt-san, Ave-nii only teasing you…and also Ave-nii! Please don't do that to Einhalt-san, since she's a quiet and delicate type…mou!" Vivio reassuring her best friend, as she quickly pouted at the former wishful author while in the same time told him not to scare the young Hegemon-chan. "However, I believe Einhalt-chan's suggestion somehow having a valid point…I remember, I still have data for Fate-chan's aerial combat, as well as other training files from that time at Riot Force 6…how about if I lend them to you for reference and review purpose Ave-kun?" it was when Nanoha made her remark in regards of Einhalt's suggestion, as well as offering her assistance as well in order to improve Ave's high speed combat manoeuvring.

"Thank you very much Nanoha-san, eeer…I mean captain…uhm, instructor Takamachi! I will do my best!" the former wishful author replied back in enthusiasm, as he saluted and smiled at the legendary TSAB's ace of aces. Nanoha in the meantime only smiled gently at Ave, before replying back at him. "You're welcome Ave-kun…just remember one thing…" Nanoha took a deep breath before she continuing her sentence.

"In the end, just be yourself and don't try to emulate or imitate other people's combat style…master one thing that is yours and use others' as references only to perfect yours…and you will definitely be alright…ne…" Nanoha finished her sentence, as she still smiled kindly and gently at Ave, meanwhile the former wishful author himself only nodded back without even saying a single word after he heard Nanoha's answer and advice for him. It was when Ave left the crew lounge near the simulation chamber together with the others; he remembered another vivid memories happened perhaps in the past. It was somehow long forgotten memories happened far before Break The World ever occurred and was locked away by Florian sisters back then.

However, vividly, those memories resurface…

"Ave-san? Hey, Ave-san! Are you alright?" the young former wishful author opened his eyes, as he found himself inside the cockpit of his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken. In the meantime he saw his commander he admire and holds dearly, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami only took a deep breath and sighed before asked him another question. "I hope you're not sleeping na…since we would start our mission soon…" she informed, as Ave in the meantime only blinked in confusion. "Mission? What kind of mission Hayate-san?" he asked, as he noticed that Hayate's appearance was somehow slightly younger than when he met her for the first time, on the same day when Break The World occurred and changed everything.

"Ave-san! Hayate-chan already brief you for this mission and this time we're only here as part of Dimensional Navy Investigation Division desu! There won't be Subaru-san and Teana-san as well as the rest of Riot Force 6 to back you up desu!" Reinforce Zwei appeared for all the sudden; as she scolded the former wishful author from the same main communication monitor where Hayate establish contact with the former wishful author himself. "Rein! I mean…no…I mean vice commander Reinforce Zwei, please don't scare me like that!" Ave complained meanwhile Reinforce Zwei only sighed before replying back.

"I'm not trying to scare you desu…but, you're somehow spacing out…and don't forget this mission is very crucial desu…one mistake, we will be trapped in this timeline for the rest of eternity desu…" Reinforce Zwei replied back, as she sighed before glared at the former wishful author in front of her. "Rein, it's alright na…Ave-san is still confuse perhaps…since this mission is definitely a bit unusual…" Hayate made her remark, as she smiled gently at both Reinforce Zwei and the former wishful author, meanwhile Reinforce Zwei herself only pouted before replying back over her mistress' remark. "Mou, Hayate-chan always being too lenient toward Ave-san desu! This time I let you go desu, but don't forget to get ready for the mission desu or everything will definitely be out of control desu!" Reinforce Zwei finished her reply, as she still pouted, leaving both Hayate and Ave only giggled and laughed when they saw the cute and adorable Hayate's Unison Device's reaction in front of them.

Ave was a Dream Chaser back then, as he armed himself by piloting humanoid fighting machine known as Personal Trooper PTX-002C Gespenst Haken. For some unknown reason, he somehow manage to establish first contact with Mid-Childa and TSAB during JS Incident timeline, as well as participated on certain mission together with the Last Mistress of The Night Sky; Hayate Yagami and her faithful knights; Wolkenritter. It was when Time-Space Administration Bureau's Dimensional Navy participated on their attempt to secure certain mysterious Lost Logia located at non-administered dimension/ world known as Old Miltia in the year T.C 4753, approximately fourteen years prior the correct timeline created after Break The World occurred.

However, Hayate and Ave, as well as Reinforce Zwei, Shamal, Vita, Signum, Agito and Zafira definitely never expected about the impending disaster that would later destroy Old Miltia after mysterious space-time anomaly warped everything and the activation of collective of consciousness known as U-DO presumably became one of the main factor that caused the Old Miltia's destruction. Nobody knew about what happened back then, even for the former wishful author himself, as he never really read the full explanation that caused the destruction of Old Miltia. In the end however, the Lost Logia failed to be secured and the incident was labelled as Zohar Incident, while the former wishful author were forcibly taken out from further involvement with TSAB by Florian sisters, since they believed it wasn't the right time for Ave to be involved directly into this kind of situation and conflict.

The former wishful author was returned to his own timeline and homeworld, while he thought about what happened on that day as another wishful dream of his that he vividly remember and becoming inspiration for his fanfiction. In the end, his memories never been unsealed completely, even after Break The World, as the same thing goes to everyone from TSAB he previously met, knew, and befriend during his short but memorable involvement with them. However, Ave would never realize the fact that thanks to those vivid memories, which somehow still being kept within Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the rest of TSAB's members' original memories; the three aces of aces, knight Carim Gracia, as well as the rest of former Riot Force 6's members would trust him almost unconditionally and welcome his arrival, as well as recommend him to be reassigned back into TSAB under newly formed Special Duty Section 6.

In the end however, the former wishful author himself, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and the rest of Special Duty Section 6's members both the one that previously already met the said former author himself, or the one that just met him during Break The World already made their decision in order not to worry too much about those vivid memories, which might or might not even happened in the past, since the most important thing was how Ave now already member of Special Duty Section 6, as well as friend and comrade they care and hold dearly.

"Hey, Ave! Why are you smiling and grinning by yourself like an idiot?" Vita asked with her usual Vita-centric tone, as the former wishful author only stared at the cute and resolute Wolkenritter in front of him before replying back. "Nah, I just remembered about something…well, surely that certain something would be also certain something you might remember…but that's not really important, so don't worry about that Vita…" the former wishful author replied back, as he grinned at Vita that only took a deep breath and sighed. It was when Ave also noticed on how Vita was wearing blue TSAB uniform from Marine Defense Force (Dimensional Navy) instead of her usual Aerial Tactical Armed Corps' white uniform.

"Well, I'm interested to know about what you just remembered Ave-san, if I may impose myself a bit na? I wonder if that memory is the one from your time as Dream Chaser instead of Time Diver and your participation during JS Incident and…or Miltian Conflict?" Hayate chirped out, as she smiled mischievously at the former wishful author in front of her. In the meantime, Ave only froze slightly as he never expected that his dearest commander Hayate Yagami could accurately guessed about what was inside his mind at that time, when Vita asked him with her Vita-centric slightly sarcastic question.

"Hayate-san…eeer…I mean commander Yagami, it was just memories from one of the old timeline before being corrected by Break The World…and also, everyone's memories should already been unsealed by both Amitie Florian-san and Kyrie Florian-san right after the correct timeline being formed by Break The World incident…" Ave gave his reply at Hayate, meanwhile the young lieutenant colonel (commander) in front of him only chuckling alone before she ask another question. "However, I still love to hear from your own personal opinion Ave-san…so, if you don't mind share your thought with Vita-chan and myself…I would be really grateful for that na…" Hayate gave her reply, as she insisted to hear from Ave's personal opinion regarding to the memory that made him smiling and grinning like an idiot just before.

"Well, actually the part of Dream Chaser thing as well as the destruction of Old Miltia wasn't the main factor that made me grinning like a weird nerd here…it just from remembering over that time, I realized on how in our past memories…eeer I mean timeline, we perhaps already met each other, albeit we could only vividly remember about it from back then…" the former wishful author gave Hayate and Vita his answer, as he smiled at both of them. It was when the Knight of the Iron Hammer decided to reply on her master's behalf.

"I thought you remembering something inappropriate that make you grinning like that, well…I personally don't care if those sealed memories are real or a mere dream for all of us…including for Nanoha and the others, but one thing that real for me is now you're here as Hayate's errand boy and that fact would never change…so I'm not or won't be worrying about stuff that might happened in the past…especially if I couldn't remember about it clearly…" Vita finished her reply, as she stared with her eyes pierced sharply at the former wishful author's eyes in front of her.

"Ouch…that's hurt…" Ave jokingly replied back, as soon as he heard Vita referring him once again with his moniker Hayate's errand boy.

"Now…now Vita, it's not very nice when you give Ave-san such nickname na…although I need to admit, such nickname somehow really befitting tee hee…" Hayate added her remark with her heavily Kansai accent, before she giggled after hearing Vita's reply just before. "I'm just stating the truth Hayate, and I don't think Ave would mind to be called Hayate's errand boy…well, I might be overboard for this joke so I'm sorry…but, don't forget over one most important thing is…" Vita paused her reply toward both Hayate and the former wishful author, as she took a deep breath, sighed and in the end finished her sentence.

"The most important thing is how you already here with us and walk on the same path with us together…it might be strange to hear this kind of opinion from me, but that's how it should be thought…simple and not to be made complicated Hayate's errand boy!" Vita finished her sentence, as she grinned at the former wishful fanfic author in front of her. In the meantime Hayate also smiled and nodded in agreement over Vita's remark/ opinion as well.

Ave finally came into realization. In the end, whether he already met Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, as well as the others both from Long Arch and Riot Force 6 or not, somehow isn't the most important thing for him. He might already met them in the past, most certainly have been. However, his life back then as Dream Chaser was only the very first paragraph of his new destiny he would later on embrace as another Time Diver. On the correct timeline when he finally met Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the others that now united under the banner of Special Duty Section 6 should be the only thing that matters for him, as the former wishful author himself definitely realize that his new destiny he chose by his own hands would certainly his true reality that exist right in front of him.

Ave smiled alone again, as he definitely made Vita really irritated and scold him off. It was when he decided to believe all of his memories were definitely real, and he would keep on believing on his vivid memories within his heart in order to use them as stepping stone for grasping the future he already chose and walked on the path he believes in together with his newfound friends and comrades. It was when he turned his face at both Hayate and Vita before took a deep breath and ready to say something.

"W…what? Don't give me this creepy feeling Hayate's errand boy!" Vita complained.

"I'm sorry lieutenant Vita…by the way, commander Yagami and lieutenant Vita…thank you very much for all the advice as well as accepting my report I personally conclude together with enforcer Testarossa Harlaown and enforcer Lanster in regard of several incidents happened at the moment…at Orience, Mars and recently Air-Letten…" Ave finished his sentence as he thanked Hayate and Vita, meanwhile the Last Mistress of The Night Sky in front of him only chuckled alone and smiled before replying back.

"Well, you're welcome na…Ave-san…although I believe you really want to thank us for listening to your stories and remind me about those memories I vividly remember in which I'm sure Vita would be remember as well and agree too na~…^_^" Hayate finished her reply, as she smiled somehow mischievously at the former wishful author in front of her, as Ave himself could only scratched his head with his right hand before grinned sheepishly, amidst of Vita's complaining and scolding.

"_One thing would definitely remain the same, as long as we never forget our precious memories and keep on moving toward the future we are believing in…as long as we keep on moving forward and soar into the sky of our dream…"_

_"Everything will definitely be fine…"_

_To Be Continued…_


	17. Episode 15

**Episode 15**

~ Lanigreen Republic ~

* * *

><p>Thoma remembered and somehow feel grateful over Hűckebein family that have been helping him, as well as Lily, Isis and the rest of Special Duty Section 6 ever since Break The World occurred. It was from the leader of Hűckebein herself; Curren Hűckebein, as well as one of their member Cypha of Hűckebein, he together with his friends and comrades could be fully be prepared for what would greet them as soon as they land on the red planet named after the legendary God of War himself. It was a very chaotic frontline, as Thoma and Lily that already "React-in" locked into deadly battle against Lanigreen Republic's mechanized army together with his friends and comrades from Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being, as well as the previously almost being defeated Preventers peacekeeping taskforce.<p>

"Bible of Silver Cross…please!" Lily instructed, as hundred sheets of Silver Cross' pages scattered in the middle of mid-air, before she and Thoma in unison shouted one of their bombardment spell against the incoming enemies that consist approximately of ten MS-like mecha units known as Laborious Extra-orbital Vehicle or LEV units for short. "Silver Stars!" Thoma shouted. "Hundred million!" the last two words of the bombardment spell were shouted by both Thoma and Lily in unison, as literally from hundred scattered pages of their Bible of Silver Cross energy bolts bombardment were launched, locked-on to their targets.

"It seems Thoma and Lily already doing their part on keeping those enemies busy for the surviving Preventers members to retreat…captain Signum, what should we do? Shall we begin our part as well, or wait for a bit longer?" Erio Mondial asked by using his telepathy, as he readying his personal AEC Strike Cannon. "We wait for another minute or so private 1st class Erio Mondial, since our enemies attention at the moment were focused on Thoma and Lily…completely ignoring the escape Preventers' LEV units…" Signum replied back, as Erio nodded in agreement. In the meantime his girlfriend Caro Ru Lushe stared at him with concerned look on her face while readying her personal Boost Device known as Kerykeion in order to control four AEC Fortress Shield units that already hovering around her.

"Erio-kun, please be careful…when you go down there and fight…" Caro stared at Erio with worried expression on her face, meanwhile Erio only smiled back at his girlfriend before replying back. "Thanks for worrying about me Caro, but everything will definitely be fine and I will be really extra careful down there…also, these AEC armaments already being improved significantly ever since our first encounter with Eclipse user a year ago…" Erio finished his reply as he gently smiled at Caro; meanwhile his pink haired summoner girlfriend of his only nodded back reluctantly. "Still, pleas be careful Erio-kun…I and Kerykeion will do our best as well in order to…uhm…support you…" Caro replied back, as she tried to smile at Erio as her redhead boyfriend quickly nodded back, reassuring the pink haired dragon summoner that everything would definitely be fine.

"Erio-kun…Caro-chan…could you head to the point X-09 Y-11 from your position? Vita-chan and Ave-kun need your support over there…" Nanoha's transmission suddenly came in, as both Erio and Caro quickly nodded in agreement. "Takamachi…how is the situation on your side?" Signum asked, as although she didn't show it outright, she was quite worried as well over the entire situation they were facing at the moment. "Not really promising Signum…Fate-chan and myself barely led another Preventers members as well several civilians to the safety zone…and it seems those from Lanigreen Republic seriously trying to destroy everything on their path…" Nanoha replied back with slightly grim expression on her face, something that rarely seen from the usually optimistic TSAB's ace of aces.

"Something definitely not right Takamachi…please be careful, since I think it would be wise for me to get ready as well…" Signum replied back, as she also instructed Agito to perform Unison-in with her. "Hai…captain Signum, please be careful…Godspeed!" Nanoha finished her reply, as she also ended her transmission previously intended for Erio and Caro as well. In the meantime Signum took a deep breath as she unsheathe her blade Laevatein and readying her fighting stance. "Signum-danna…are we going to face any incoming enemies all by ourselves? How about the Author, Meister and the other?" Agito asked with worried voice tone, as Signum only smiled and reassuring her Unison Device in order not to worry about anything just yet.

"Master Hayate and Ave would be doing fine…Vita and the others also there to fight and we have assistance from our allies Celestial Being's Ptolemaios team as well…so, everything will be fine Agito…" Signum replied back, meanwhile she saw familiar metallic blue Armored Module flying over her before stopped and hovering in front of her soon afterward. "Captain Signum from Time-Space Administration Bureau's Section 6 I believe?" the female pilot of the said Armored Module asked, as her voice somehow indicating on how she was definitely still young, approximately around Subaru or Teana's age.

"Yes…that would be me, and you are?" Signum asked. "Second lieutenant Leona Garstein from Hiryu Custom's Octo Squad at your service! Let me assist you as well captain Signum!" the female Armored Module's pilot that happens no other than Leona Garstein replied back, as she readying her AM Siegerlion to assist Signum as well.

"Second lieutenant Leona, you happens to be the only one or anyone else would be helping as reinforcement?" Signum asked. "SRX Team's second lieutenant Ryusei Date and first lieutenant Raidese Fujiwara Branstein are on their way…" Leona replied back, as she readying a pair of her Siegerlion's Blade Railguns to face the incoming enemies. "It was reassuring to hear that…although, until the two of them arrive, we need to keep these enemies busy by ourselves…" Signum calmly replied back, as her Laevatein transformed into Schlangeform while she charged toward the incoming enemies.

"Signum-danna! Leona-sama! Let's teach these people some hard lesson shall we!" Agito shouted in enthusiasm, as in the same time she quickly imbued and enhanced Signum's Laevatein with fire element. "Sure I will Agito! It's nice to know you and I look forward to fight side by side by you and captain Signum!" Leona replied back in enthusiasm, as she smiled at Agito as well before she followed Signum to strike at the incoming enemies.

On the other side of battlefront, coordinate X-09 Y-11…

"Take this! Damn it you BASTARD!" Vita screamed in full burst of rage, as she vertically slashing her exclusive customized CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon in magma red and black sapphire paintjob toward the incoming Phantoma LEV unit in front of her. In the same time, the former wishful author Ave armed with Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter successfully disarm and destroy two Phantoma LEV units that try to defeat him in close-combat quarter without any success, as their assault laser blades easily being parried away by the said former wishful author himself.

"These enemies! There is no end for them! Vice captain Vita!" Ave shouted, as the Knight of the Iron Hammer only glared at him while she was slicing the incoming second LEV unit into half horizontally this time. "I know that Hayate's errand boy! I don't care on how we will be dealing with this but we need to destroy every single of them!" Vita replied back as she shouted at the former wishful author that fought side by side with her at that moment before readying herself for another batch of incoming enemies.

"Ave-san! Vice captain Vita!" both Vita and the former wishful author quickly turned their heads at the source of incoming voice, as they saw Isis Egret already wearing her Armor Jacket and readying her shooting spell in order to take down multiple enemies at once. "I'll try to take care as many as I could, so please get ready to rendezvous with vice captain Signum! Commander Yagami and Nanoha-san told me to inform you two as well!" Isis once again shouted, as she told both Ave and Vita to get ready to pull back while in the same time dealing against the incoming enemies and took them down as many as possible.

"Signum is captain no vice captain! Seriously you and Teana always address her with this vice captain! She won't be back as vice captain unless Fate Testarossa Harlaown decided to once again took the leadership for Lightning Squad!" Vita shouted back at Isis, as she activates the "Open Mode" of her AEC armament Strike Cannon and ready for blasting away the incoming enemies simultaneously with Isis' Humming Bird shooting spell. "Oi! Oi! Vice captain Vita! While you are busy explaining that captain and vice captain thing to Isis, I detect incoming small number of enemy units…although, for some reason their speed shown to be three times faster than ordinary LEV units!" the former wishful author quickly informing Vita, as well as Isis about the incoming enemies that definitely happens to be not ordinary LEV units they were currently face at that moment.

"Tsche! They would be the same Ave! As long as those LEV using the same tactic against us, it won't work easily Hayate's errand boy! It would be the same as…" Vita was somehow never got any chance to finish her sentence, as she was forced to leap and flying away from her position since massive energy attack almost hit her. "From such distance! Damn it! Sniper unit?" Vita growled in rage, as she readying her AEC Strike Cannon now in "Close Mode" instead for some reason. "Vice captain Vita!" Isis panicked, as she approached the redhead Wolkenritter. It was when the second energy attack came straight toward her direction.

"Isis-chan, are you alright? I'm glad that we made it on time…" Caro greeted the young aerial mage in front of her, as the said dragon summoner's arrival was somehow unnoticed by everyone else in the battlefield. It was when Caro using one of her AEC Fortress Shield unit to shield Isis from the incoming energy attack. "Ave-san! Vice captain Vita! Are you two alright?" Erio that was just arrived also positioning himself and ready to engage the incoming enemies as well. "We are fine…Erio and Caro, thank you for the help! I really appreciate it!" the former wishful author replied back at Erio's greeting as he grinned at the younger young redhead, meanwhile Erio only smiled back and nodded in agreement. Caro in the meantime also smiled at the said former wishful author and vice captain Vita as well, as she quickly instructed a pair of AEC Fortress Shield units to provide both of them with support fire.

"Both of you! This is not the right time for reunion, since we still have to deal with the enemy's sniper! Damn! The other two also not making their movement as well! Damn it!" Vita cursed, as she tried to restraint herself from leaping and charging right into enemies' territory and became an easy target. "Yo! Second lieutenant Vita, you seem having quite a problem there! Let me handle the enemy's sniper! You can just dash to all your heart content toward them! Nice plan isn't it?" it was a familiar older young male, as Vita quickly recognized the owner of the said voice as Celestial Being's best sharpshooter Lockon Stratos; the Gundam Meister for Gundam Dynames Repair.

"Shut yer mouth until ye deal with them! However, not a bad plan of yer after all!" Vita replied back with her Vita-centric tone, as she grinned at the position not so far from her where Lockon's Gundam Dynames Repair were kept hidden all the way from enemies' detection. "Roger that, second lieutenant-chan! Then let's keep the dice roll!" Lockon slyly replied back, as the word "second lieutenant-chan" somehow made Vita blushed deep in red before screaming back at the Dynames Repair's Gundam Meister, as she took off, charging toward the enemies' location.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM THAT YOU REFER ME WITH THIS LIEUTENANT CHAN PIECE OF CRAP! DAMN IT PLAYBOY! I DEFINITELY BEAT THE PULP OF YOU AND CUT YOU INTO PIECES! DAMN IT!"

In the meantime, Caro, Erio, Isis and the former wishful author Ave only laughed sheepishly and sweatdropped as they heard Lockon's teasing over the hot-tempered Vita. "Whoa…scary, anyway second lieutenant Vita, please get ready for extreme manoeuvre! Since I will lock and load through the incoming enemies!" Lockon replied back with his sly voice tone as he began to take an aim from his Gundam Dynames Repair's sniper scope. "Haro, please ensure our GN Full Shield remain active as we begin to shoot them down!" Lockon instructed, as in the meantime the orange coloured Haro unit installed on the co-pilot support computer system quickly beeped and flapping its pair canopies. "Roger that Lockon! Roger that Lockon!" the Orange Haro replied back and quickly activate a pair of GN Full Shield to protect Gundam Dynames Repair from incoming enemies' attacks.

"Lieutenant Radium the incoming ESUN unit in very high velocity…what the! It was…" ensign Viola's voice was trailed off as she couldn't believe on what she just saw from the sniper scope of her Phantoma II LEV. "Viola! What the hell are you trying to say? Can you identify the incoming enemies? Are they Preventers' LEVs or ESUN's MS units?" the other Phantoma II LEV's pilot armed with assault rifle/ machinegun identified as second lieutenant Levans Radium shouted back at his partner, while in the meantime cursed his inability to check the incoming enemy's identity other than a single dot marked as unknown at his Phantoma II LEV's radar.

"I never see something like this lieutenant…our enemy is…flying human?" Viola's voice was trailed off in disbelief over what she just saw in front of her eyes, as Vita already arrived right in front of her Phantoma II LEV before quickly swung her AEC Strike Cannon at the barrel of her LEV's sniper rifle. "Damn it!" Viola cursed, as she tried to manoeuvre her Phantoma II away from her assailant. However, the Knight of the Iron Hammer in front of Viola seems could predict her manoeuvre pattern, as she quickly activated her AEC Strike Cannon "Open Mode" and blast her opponent away in no time.

"Pierce through! Excellence Buster Cannon! FIREEEEEE!" Vita screamed a very loud war cry as her AEC Strike Cannon quickly launched a massive energy blast that grazed Viola's Phantoma II LEV on its left shoulder. "Damn you! ESUN's dog!" Viola cursed, as she quickly activates her Phantoma II LEV's laser blade and trying to crush Vita with the said oversized laser blade. "My allegiance is only for my master! The Last Master of The Night Sky and Time-Space Administration Bureau!" Vita roared back, as she took Viola's curse as an insult before dashed toward Viola's Phantoma II LEV while in the same time parrying the incoming oversized laser blade with an incredible strength.

Viola could only watch in horror, as the little redhead Knight of the Iron Hammer already less than six feet away from her Phantoma II LEV. It was when Viola thought her life would be ended here, as she couldn't even change her fate as she wished for. It was when out of her expectation Vita leaped backward as 100mm projectiles rapidly hurled at her direction, separating Viola and the Knight of the Iron Hammer. "Lieutenant Radium!" Viola shouted in relieved as she saw her saviour arrived just in time before her Phantoma II LEV would be decapitated by Vita. It was unknown by Viola however, that Vita would never have any intention to kill her as she only tried to disable her Phantoma II LEV. It was an oath and promise she made to Hayate for not tarnishing her hands as well as Hayate's name with blood unless she was having a very good reason to justify such action, which rarely happens.

"Hmmm…a little kid flying in red knight garb…that little kid must be a mage, knight or mage-knight from this enigmatic Time-Space Administration Bureau organization…" Levans Radium made his remark as he pointed his Phantoma II LEV's assault machinegun at Vita. "Mage, knight or mage-knight?" Viola asked, as her mind tried to make any sense over lieutenant Radium's remark. "It won't surprise me if you never heard about mage or knight from TSAB before…since the news about Break The World happened around one year and three months ago were heavily censored and strictly regulated for us Enders…such discrimination policy from UNSF before and now ESUN…" Radium replied back by giving Viola an explanation, before gritted his teeth in anger and glared at Vita that already readying her battle stance.

"I don't know what make you harbour such hate even over us TSAB…however, you're beating the wrong bushes kiddo! I don't care if you won't listen to me, but UNSF is no more and ESUN were trying their best to make an amend against those that being subjugated by UNSF back then…a reconciliation…" Vita took a deep breath before she glared back at both Radium and Viola's Phantoma II LEV units, as she roared and charged at the two of them. "AND THOSE WHO DECIDE TO ONCE AGAIN IGNITE THE FLAME OF WAR SHALL TASTE THE POWER OF WOLKENRITTER VITA! THE KNIGHT OF THE IRON HAMMER!" Vita roared, as this time she was using her AEC Strike Cannon "Closed Mode" as jousting lance and charged at Radium's Phantoma II LEV.

Meanwhile at Erio, Caro, Isis, Ave and Lockon's side…

"Well quite a lot of them, and I need all of you to take care the remaining left over…alright everyone?" Lockon asked with his usual easygoing voice tone, as Erio, Caro, Isis and the former wishful author Ave already locked in the intense battle against the incoming enemies right after giving the Dynames Repair's Gundam Meister an affirmative answer. "Another LEV units? They're definitely versatile and can be fitted to fight in any terrain like OZ-06MS Leo…" the former wishful author muttered alone, as he was using his Gespenst Haken's Grand Plasma Cutter to cut the incoming Phantoma LEV horizontally right on the torso in order to avoid killing its pilot.

"Black Perfume No.5 Rumbling Sparrow!" Isis shouted, as hundreds if not thousands of black humming birds flying toward the incoming four Phantoma LEV units before engulfing them and exploded violently. "Wooow! Not bad at all little girl…" Lockon made his remark, as he continued on sniping down the incoming enemies with his Gundam Dynames Repair. "Ave-nii! Can you hear me? Ave-nii! Everyone!" it was Vivio's voice that was suddenly beamed through everyone's respective communication devices, as the former wishful author was the first one respond to the young Sankt Kaiser clone. "I could hear you loud and clear Vivio…what happened? I don't think it would be good news judging from your voice…" Ave asked, as his face somehow showing serious expression as Vivio that happens to be stationed as Wolfram's tactical operator gulped and nodded her head timidly.

"What happened Vivio-chan?" Caro asked, as she took down two incoming LEV units with her AEC Fortress Shield units' plasma beam cannon. It was when Vivio quickly explained on what happened with the other team that fought on the other side to ensure Preventers to retreat safely. "Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Hayate-san seem engaging very difficult enemies and five of them showing the same identifications as Gundam Epyon from The Eve War…in the meantime the rest of Ptolemaios' Gundam Meisters as well as Subaru-san and Teana-san also having difficulties on dealing against the incoming enemies…three of them also…having the same signature identification with Gundam Epyon! Einhalt-san got separated in the middle of chaos and now dealing enemies on her own! Ave-nii! Caro-nee!" Vivio finished her frantic explanation as her face shown frustration for not being able to directly joining the fight and helped her friends, family and people she holds dearly out there aside from becoming their tactical operator.

"Eight Gundam Epyon units…this kind of situation surely getting worse and worse ever since we get ourselves involved in this rescue mission…however, the movement of our enemies seem to be too good for just a mere coincidence…as if they were expecting us to come and aid the beleaguered Preventers' agents…" Ave muttered alone, as he took down another Phantoma LEV unit in front of him, as he could see Caro, Erio and Isis nodded in agreement as well. "Anyway, nothing would change if we stay here…Vivio, l will ask Isis to assist Einhalt, meanwhile we try to deal with our enemies as quickly as possible and assist vice captain Vita to do so…I believe Nanoha-san, Fate-san and Hayate-san…eeer…commander Yagami would be able to face their enemies by themselves for the time being…although, I'm a bit concerned for Subaru, Teana and the other Gundam Meisters…" once again Ave voiced his thought, as this time Vivio quickly replying back at the former wishful author's remark.

"Thanks Ave-nii…Isis-san, please help Einhalt-san…" Vivio replied back, as both Ave and Isis nodded in acknowledgement over the younger heterochromia girl's request. "Ave-san! Why don't you go and assist Nanoha-san and the others? We would be able to handle these enemies by ourselves! Moreover Lockon Stratos-san is also here to help us!" Erio suddenly voicing his suggestion, as the former wishful author himself somehow agreed over the said suggestion might be a good idea after all. It was when in the end, both Ave and Isis quickly took off toward their respective targets, as they were hoping to be able to arrive on time to assist their friends and comrades against those marauding Gundam Epyon units.

In the meantime, on Einhalt's side of battlefield…

"Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle!" Einhalt Stratos shouted the name of her attack, as the air pressure formed by her Haō Dankū Ken attack spell smashed through the incoming six combat Bioroids that tried to surround and attacked her. "Bioroid…those type somehow similar or perhaps exactly the same with the one used by Shadow Mirror organization during the conflict one year and three months ago…I wonder how Lanigreen Republic would get their hands into this technology…perhaps either remnant of Shadow Mirror was behind everything or contact already had been established long even before the fateful day when Break The World happened…I wonder…" Einhalt engaged in her usual inner monologue over her suspicious feeling in regards of the dire situation happened on Mars, as well as more specifically right in front of her.

It was when another group of Bioroid soldiers, six of them began to attack her. Three of them were using their arm machine cannons to bombard the young Hegemon-chan, while the other three leaped all over her while armed themselves with cold metal knives. Einhalt gracefully spun herself in order to avoid being hit by those incoming projectiles while she quickly grabbed the first incoming Bioroid's right arm and smashed its body on the ground by using Judo-like throwing movement. Soon afterwards, Einhalt spun her body once again as she performed roundhouse kick toward the second incoming Bioroid. It was when her kick landed on the said Bioroid's head and smashing it into pieces.

"Two down…four more to go…" Einhalt muttered alone again inside her personal monologue, as she distanced herself from the remaining Bioroids. In the meantime, her Hybrid Intelligence Device Asteion meowed as she crouched on Einhalt's left shoulder. "Thank you for your help Tio…please help me a little bit more, until we defeat these enemies and ensure the escape route for every single Preventers…" Einhalt whispered, as she gently smiled at Asteion that once again meowed in agreement.

As soon as those four Bioroids renew their assault, Einhalt leaped toward her opponents direction and threw her energy shockwave attack known as Haō Kūha Dan that instantly destroy two enemy Bioroids in front of her. "Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever…" Einhalt muttered, as her crystal purple and sapphire blue eyes pierced through the remaining two Bioroids. Einhalt quickly readying her stance, as she waste no time in order to took down the remaining two Bioroids in front of her. "Hegemon-style Battering Ram!" Einhalt shouted the name of her attack as she leaped forward and landed her punch on the face of enemy Bioroid that closer to her, meanwhile the energy shockwave from her fist exploded and destroy the remaining two Bioroids' upper torso, signifying her powerful attack spell known as Haoryū Hajōtsui.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meoooow!" Asteion meowed and growled violently, as Einhalt's attention quickly shifted toward her beloved Hybrid Intelligence Device that now standing on her left shoulder. "Tio, what's wrong? What happened?" Einhalt asked. It was when for all the sudden three Phantoma LEV units followed by a pair of Gundam Epyon units landed right in front the young heir of Shutra Hegemon, as Einhalt herself could only remain speechless as she readying another Kaiser Arts fighting stance to face the incoming enemies. "This would be hard and I'm afraid I won't be able to win this battle by myself alone…Tio, gomen ne…" Einhalt apologized as Asteion meowed at its master while trying to gave the best reassuring cat-smile it could gave.

Triangular Belkan magic sigils appeared beneath Einhalt's feet, as the young hegemon-chan with long emerald silver hair tied with scarlet ribbon leaped toward her incoming enemies and entered what seems to be a desperate battlefield. It was when Einhalt suddenly halted her approach as explosion erupted right on the face of one enemy's Phantoma LEV unit.

"I'm glad that I made it Einhalt! Are you alright?" Isis landed right in front the young Hegemon-chan, as the young aerial mage with purple hair and amber eyes gave Einhalt the most reassuring smile she could gave to her. "Isis-san…thank you very much for your help, although I think we still need to face the remaining enemies in order to win this battle and it won't be easy…" Einhalt replied back while thanked Isis in the same time. In the meantime Asteion also meowed in agreement over her master's statement. Isis in the meantime only nodded back in agreement before readying her stance and replied back at the young Hegemon-chan with long silvery emerald green hair, as her amber eyes stared at Einhalt's beautiful mismatched deep crystal purple and sapphire blue eyes in the same time as well.

"Don't worry Einhalt! We overcome this battle together!" Isis replied back in confidence, as she prepared one of the signature attacks that later on identified as Black Perfume No. 3 Humming Bird by using her Device known as Perfume Grab. "You're right Isis-san…we overcome this battle together…and everything will be fine, since you're here to help me…Asteion as well…" Einhalt politely replying back, as she gently smiled at Isis even though smiling definitely something that Einhalt rarely done. Asteion in the meantime also meowed back at its master in agreement after hearing Einhalt's reply.

"This will be a long tough and tedious battle, but you can do this don't you Perfy?" Isis muttered, as she asked her device-like equipment Perfume Grab before her faithful device replied back in acknowledgement. "I will be able to help you win this battle Isis…" Perfume Grab replied back, as Isis only smiled back at her beloved device-like equipment before nodded at Einhalt as well. It was when the two of them begin to renew their assault against the remaining enemies including the two Gundam Epyon units in front of them.

In the meantime, on Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate's side of battlefield…

"Take this! Grand Slash Ripper!" Ave let out his hot-blooded high spirited scream as his Gespenst Haken threw a pair of giant windmill shuriken known as Grand Slash Rippers at the enemy's Phantoma LEV units as well as the other five Gundam Epyon units, although in the end he only manage to destroy the Phantoma LEVs while those five Gundam Epyon units easily parried the incoming Grand Slash Rippers. "Damn, they're tough!" Ave then cursed as his attempt to finish the entire enemies by using his first strike was foiled at ease.

"Ave-kun, please be careful…even though these five Gundam Epyon somehow less powerful than the one we fought at Air-Letten…they are still formidable opponents definitely…" Nanoha warned the former wishful author, as she hover on the right side of Ave's Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken while readying her stance. It was soon pink coloured Mid-Childans magic sigils was formed under the ace of aces' feet and Nanoha raised her Raising Heart before took a good aim at the incoming Gundam Epyon units.

"Divine…"

"Everything is ready my master…"

"BUSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"Wooow, no matter how many times I saw Divine Buster…I couldn't help myself from staring at it in awe…" the former wishful author Ave muttered alone in awe, as he quickly readying his Gespenst's Grand Plasma Cutter in order to anticipate another counter-attack from any surviving Gundam Epyon, which he believed won't be downed easily. It was when one of the Gundam Epyon unit leaped from behind the explosion smoke as it was charging toward both Nanoha and Ave's Gespenst direction. However, before either Nanoha or the former wishful author himself could parry the incoming Gundam Epyon's attack, enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown already appeared in front of both Nanoha and Ave while blocking the incoming Epyon's beam sword with her Bardiche Assault. It was when Ave also finally more certain over both Raising Heart and Bardiche somehow took appearance depiction from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie or The Movie Comics continuity instead of the original TV series (primary continuity) he certainly familiar with already.

"Nanoha, Ave…both of you…are you two alright?" Fate asked as she in the same time took this golden opportunity to bombard the said Gundam Epyon with her "Plasma Lancer" shooting spell. "Fate-chan!" Nanoha was somehow seems to be more relieved and cheerful after she saw Fate Testarossa Harlaown arrived to aid her during the most critical moment, meanwhile the former wishful author himself quickly thanked the ace enforcer for her assistance.

"Nanoha and Ave, let's try to fight these Gundam Epyon for a bit longer…since commander Hayate is in the middle of preparing her bombardment spell to turn the tide of war…" Fate informed both Nanoha and Ave, as she took another stance by forming golden coloured Mid-Childans magic sigils under her feet to prepare her own bombardment spell known as Thunder Rage. "Nanoha-san, I think I try to buy more time against these five and if you could use that one…the one that you were using to befriend with many people?" Ave for all the sudden made his suggestion as he half-jokingly implied over Nanoha's most powerful signature bombardment spell "Starlight Breaker".

"Ave-kun, mou! You make me sounds that I'm really a little white devil don't you? What a cheeky little brother you are…" Nanoha pouted as she replied back before she began the process to gather residual magical energy scattered across the atmosphere. "Well, don't blame me if I'm indeed cheeky…wait…what…" the former wishful author himself in the meantime could only half-finished his reply as he quite surprised over Nanoha for still insisted to refer him as her "little brother" for some certain reason that might be revealed on the next few chapters not so far in the future. It was when he took a deep breath and took an honour to begin his assault over the five already slightly damaged Gundam Epyon units in front of him.

"Even though I originally way older than she is before I received this new younger physical body after becoming Time Diver…"

In the meantime, Nanoha and Fate noted that Ave's combative skill definitely improved significantly after one year and three months being involved in many battles that put the fate of multiple universes on stake. Nanoha personally admitted the fact over the old Ave one year and three months ago would definitely be defeated outright against one Gundam Epyon, while the one that now fought to buy her, Fate, and Hayate more time could handle five Gundam Epyon units in the same time albeit with quite of struggle. It was when Nanoha quickly realized that she need to cast Starlight Breaker as quickly as possible, since no matter how strong Ave already becoming, it would still impossible for him to holds those five Gundam Epyon units for extended long period of time.

Nanoha then began her incanation of certain aria in order to activate her Starlight Breaker.

"Gather o' light of the stars, and become the guiding light which pierces everything! Tear through everything in the blaze of light!"

"Blaster 1!"

"Blaster 1 stand-by ready…code Starlight Breaker…activated…"

"Starlight…"

"BREAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

In the meantime, Fate also cast down her Thunder Rage spell over the five Gundam Epyon units currently already gained upper hand and began to corner the former wishful fanfic author's Gespenst unit. Combined with Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, the damage caused by both spells collided at those five Gundam Epyon units were definitely immeasurable, although in the end it was Hayate's massive bombardment spell that put an end over this long and tedious battle. The former wishful author himself in the meantime saw the older young female commander of SDS 6 he admire and holds dearly already started her incanation of the aria for her massive bombardment spell.

"Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, become spears of the silver moon, shoot and pierce! Petrifying spears! Mistilteinn!"

It was when triangular Belkan magic sigils were formed in front of Hayate, as seven massive spears of light began to rain down over the already damaged five Gundam Epyon units, impaled and petrifying them in the process. "Wooow! Those five Gundam Epyon somehow started to be petrified…great job Hayate-san! Eeer…I mean commander Yagami…" the former wishful author made his remark as he praised Hayate's successful bombardment spell that definitely disabled those five Gundam Epyon units instantly.

"Not yet na…I'm not finished yet…after skipper Lucino took all the trouble to get approval for removing my limiter na…" Hayate replied back, as she smiled at Nanoha, Fate and the former wishful author himself as well, although the three of them noticed on how Hayate breathed heavily for some reason. "Hayate-chan, are you alright?" Nanoha asked out of concern at the wellbeing of her best friend. "I'm fine Nanoha-chan…please don't worry…since this will be over at anytime soon…" Hayate replying back, while she made another preparation to cast another bombardment spell in order to ensure the complete annihilation on those five AI-controlled Gundam Epyon units.

"Blaster 1…activated…"

Hayate instructed, as the Tome of the Night Sky quickly gleaming in pure white light right after Blaster 1 system being activated by Hayate. It was when the final Master of the Night Sky began the incanation of her other bombardment spell's aria.

"Resound, horn of the end! Ragnarök!"

As soon as Hayate finished her incanation, three separated magical orbs/ spheres were formed on each muzzle of Belkan triangle magic sigils in front of her before transforming into three massive energy beam in brilliant white light colour and incinerate the already damaged and petrified five Gundam Epyon units in front of them into complete nothingness in a mere second. It was when Hayate decided to kneel on the ground in order to rest up and catching her breath, as Nanoha and Fate quickly approached her. "Commander Hayate! Are you alright? You look pale…" Fate asked with concerned look on her face, as she decided to support Hayate by using her shoulder.

"I'm fine Fate-chan…it's only the actual massive bombardment spell in reality leaving quite a strain and burden over my physical body…even though I should be handle them since I posses Reinforce's linker core as well…it seems I need to still train myself to be a lot more stronger in order to live an expectation as living Lost Logia na…" Hayate replying back half jokingly, as she grinned at both Fate and Nanoha, meanwhile she also saw the former wishful author Ave already climbed down from his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken's cockpit and approached her with definitely worried look shown on his face.

"Hayate-chan! Please don't joke around like that…since you need to take a good care of yourself from now on and even more…since you are our commander and I apologize if I have been speaking out of the line commander…" Nanoha quickly scolded Hayate with her friendly voice tone, as Hayate remain silent before smiled back at her best friend; the TSAB's ace of aces and replying back at her. "I also apologize for being careless and overboard myself…since I need to take this careful consideration that many people's lives and fate already all over my shoulders…thank you very much for reminding me Nanoha-chan…I mean captain Takamachi! Salute na…" Hayate gave her reply as kind and cheerful as usual, as she saluted at Nanoha, leaving the said ace of aces and enforcer Fate to giggled back over her reply and mock-salute.

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Hayate-san…uhm, I apologize for leaving my post…however I reserve my own point of view over the entire situation and I'm glad for doing it…even though, I will be ready to receive any disciplinary action for my selfish conduct…" Ave made his full report detailed with his decision to left Vita, Erio, Caro and Lockon Stratos alone on the other side of battlefield in order to assist Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. In the meantime the three aces of aces only smiled back at the former wishful author and stated in term of practical judgement, Ave already made the correct decision to assist them. Although in the end, for ignoring his post, the former wishful author himself would still need to submit another paperwork and report to Hayate in which Ave only could groaned in defeat as he was really not looking forward to do so while Nanoha, Fate and Hayate only laughed when they saw the said former wishful author's reaction.

Meanwhile, somewhere not too far from the entire battlefield…

"Aiyaaa…it seems the battle happened over there somehow quite intense, so I don't think it would be wise for us to approach them…" the pink haired Eltrian Gear that happens to be no other than Kyrie Florian made her comment alone before turned her head and smiled at her companion, an older young woman with long silver grey hair and a pair of deep ocean blue eyes. "Moreover, handed you over to Preventers for now might only causing more problem and tension from this entire thing that sparked civil unrest happened in Mars, don't you agree Ms. Dolores Hayes?" Kyrie continuing her reply with her usual playful tone, as the older young woman referred as Dolores Hayes only stared back at the youngest Florian Sister before nodded in agreement over her statement.

"It was my carelessness…and those people from old UNSF still holding Dr. Rachel Links under their hands by hoping to obtain new technology we are currently researching…" Dolores replied back with serious expression on her face, which somehow turned to be grim as soon as she finished her sentence. "New technology eh? I always wondering, why people always using new technology to spread hated and sow the seed of wars among themselves instead of using them to protect those they hold dearly…maybe…it just maybe, what author Ave-kun said is somewhat indeed true about the nature of human being…" Kyrie replied back, as she took a deep breath and sighed while staring at the scarlet dusk sky of Mars above her.

Even though the current intense battlefield finally ended soon afterward when reinforcement from Hagane, Hiryu Custom as well as the main force of Mars' Preventers finally arrived to push back the remaining enemies from Lanigreen Republic's fighting forces, the main mystery behind the sudden uprising that escalated into a full-scale civil war in Mars still far from being resolved. In the meantime Kyrie Florian decided to keep Dolores Hayes for company a bit longer while observing the situation, as she felt the real key to unlock the entire mystery surrounding this conflict will soon be revealed. And it's up to her and Dolores to utilize this key in order to find the real answer and helping their friends and comrades from both sides in order while preventing this bloody conflict escalated even further and claimed more victims.

It was when unknown by Kyrie and Dolores, as well as everyone else involved in this incident, a mysterious entity; Zunkuft Regisseur is watching from inside the void of infinite multiverse, observing and plotting.

_To Be Continued…_


	18. Episode 16

**Episode 16**

~ Breaking Point ~

* * *

><p>Capital of the Sky Mikasa that also sometimes being referred as Floating Capital City of Mikasa; it was during the early days when Break The World happened this floating island capital being warped from the dimension its originated into this Far The End's Earth. During the reign of chaos and struggle over the total control of this newborn world, Mikasa was somehow manage to escape being plunged into deep political conflict like other nations and organizations, as it always maintain neutral disposition against any political manoeuvre made on the surface bellow. However, the capital that being powered by steam engine technology that could even rival the latest Orbment technology developed by Zeiss' Main Factory also beleaguered by its own problem, as demonic creatures known as Kouma kept on creeping behind the shadow and threatened Capital of the Sky Mikasa.

It was when the defense of Mikasa being entrusted on a group of fighting maidens under the leadership of former member of Japanese Imperial Navy from his own dimension. This group/ fighting force was originally a pair of different groups, as after Break The World occurred and changed everything, these two fighting groups namely Teikoku Kagekidan and Paris Kagekidan were combined into a massive fighting force under the leadership of the said first lieutenant of former Imperial Navy; Ohgami Ichirou. This new fighting force then registered and identified by ESUN as Ohgami Kagekidan, as the new administrated world under ESUN together with TSAB agree on providing considerable support in order to protect its citizens from the terror of Kouma.

It was when the one of the nation member of ESUN, which is United States of Japan agreed to be the one that actively providing the said support to Capital of the Sky Mikasa. This is the small tale about a group of taskforce under United States of Japan that being dispatched to help Ohgami Kagekidan to contain the latest demonic outbreak and only to find out this demonic outbreak incident wasn't as simple as they originally thought, while in the other hand it might intertwined with another major-scale incident looming across the newly formed world and political unrest in Mars.

This is their tale, the tale of Kyoto's Four Holy Swords that also play small yet important role on this incident…

A single Koubu F2 unit painted in deep red colour and armed with long-barrel gatling-cannon flying across the sky, as its pair of angelic wings flapped in order to control its manoeuvre before by accident crashing to any buildings nearby. "Erica, did you hear me? Erica?" it was a sharp and deep female voice that could be heard from the red angelic Koubu F2, as its pilot apprentice nun Erica Fontaine only smiled before cheerfully replying back. "I can hear you loud and clear Glycine-san! At the moment I'm getting closer to the target…please inform Ohgami-san…I mean commander Ohgami to prepare the operation in five minutes!" Erica replying back before she took another leap with her angelic red Koubu F2 as Glycine could only took a deep breath and sighed.

"I hope she realized on what she actually done…it's pretty dangerous and she should be considering her current status as vice commander of Ohgami Kagekidan…" Glycine Bleumer muttered alone, half-complained as she spun her long battle-axe before readying herself to fight against the incoming Kouma hordes. "Damn! There are more of them than usual…and what's wrong with these Kouma as I never saw these kind before!" Glycine cursed deep down inside her heart, as she noticed on how her Koubu F2's long battle-axe was slightly melted after slicing through the incoming mysterious Kouma horizontally on its torso.

"Everyone…the first team already arrived on the designated point as we will be taking down the Kouma hive as soon as Erica arrive! She should be arriving in less than five minutes!" this time Coquelicot informed everyone at her surrounding as her pink and teal green Koubu F2 dispatched the incoming Kouma hordes by her twin-cannons installed at her Koubu F2's shoulders. "Coquelicot-san…Glycine…I secure the escape route for civilians together with Lobelia-san…how's the first time status?" this time Hanabi Kitaoji contacted Glycine, as her metallic black Koubu F2 pulled the string of her bow before taking an aim toward an incoming Kouma hordes as well. "You're really slow Kitaoji! Dealing with these kind of demons need to be done like this!" Lobelia mocked, as she waste no time and charged at the incoming Kouma hordes before her metallic teal green Koubu F2 use both of its long metallic claws and shred the incoming Kouma hordes into pieces.

"Lobelia-san! Wait! These Kouma somehow aren't the one we usually dealing before…" Hanabi warned her partner, before she took an aim and shot down one Kouma creature that tried to ambush Lobelia from her blind spot. "Tsk! Although I would say that I don't need your help…but thank you anyway…Kitaoji…" Lobelia thanked at Hanabi albeit slightly coldly, as Hanabi only smiled back gently at the older pyrokinesis user before readying herself for further engagement against the still incoming Kouma hordes. In the other hand Lobelia only grinned as she readying her second assault against the said Kouma hordes albeit her Koubu F2's razor sharp claws started to melt slightly after making contact with those Kouma hordes' blood for some unknown reason.

"It seems the first team already begin their operation as that idiot vice commander Erica finally arrive…" Lobelia smirked alone, as she made her remark before made her first strike toward the incoming Kouma hordes.

Meanwhile, not far from the Kouma hive's location…

"Hmmm, this Ohgami Kagekidan somehow still thinking they're dealing with the usual Kouma outbreak…I wonder what should we do…should we warn them second lieutenant Chiba?" first lieutenant Shōgo Asahina asked, as he smiled gently and adjusting his glasses while remain standby inside the cockpit of his KMF Type-1R Burai Custom. There were five Knightmare Frame (KMF) Burai Custom units apparently remain standby in that location including Asahina's Burai Custom, as each of them being piloted by their respective pilots; members of Kyoto's Four Holy Swords. One of them that happen to be piloted by second lieutenant Nagisa Chiba then opened its mask to signal Asahina as well as the rest of Four Holy Swords' members to open their Factsphere sensors and observe the situation a bit longer. It was when she also gave her reply over Asahina's question previously.

"Our task given by lieutenant colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh is to observe the situation first and compare the everything we saw with the data we received from ESUN, Britannia Union and Bracers Guild before getting involved into this conflict…moreover so far, I don't see any emergency situation arise with Ohgami Kagekidan seems to be able to keep everything under control…" Nagisa Chiba replied back with her serious voice tone as usual, as she took a deep breath and sighed. "Even though they're dealing with unknown creatures that only look similar to Kouma?" Asahina asked again, as Chiba only remain silent this time meanwhile the eldest member of Four Holy Sword identified as captain Ryōga Senba decided to add his thought over Asahina's question and Chiba's answer as well.

"I personally don't think this kind of situation would hold much more longer…especially for someone that march into battlefield without knowing their enemies…knowing your enemies' strength as well as your own strength is the key to obtain real victory, and unfortunately Ohgami Kagekidan down there still don't posses the part of knowing the enemies they are facing…" Ryōga Senba voiced his thought as obviously his age mirrored his vast experiences and profound wisdom, which somehow lacked from the other members of the Four Holy Swords.

"How about you Himura? What do you think about this situation?" second lieutenant Kōsetsu Urabe somehow decided to ask the newest addition of the team, in which also the youngest member of the Four Holy Swords known as private second-class Benji Himura. Benji coughed from inside the cockpit of his KMF Type 1R Burai Custom before took a deep breath and replied back at second lieutenant Urabe's question.

"I think it would be wiser to observe the movement for both Ohgami Kagekidan and those enemies…artificial biological weapons lieutenant Urabe, although we need to be vigilant in case emergency occurred…" Benji Himura replied back, as his Burai Custom remain kneeled nearby Chiba's Burai Custom while readying its revolving blade sword "Katen Yaibatou". "Don't be hasty Himura…if you started being too jumpy already, our presence will be detected by our enemies…they have strong sense to detect us..." Nagisa Chiba made her remark, as she warned the youngest member of Four Holy Swords for not creating unnecessary movement just yet. In the meantime Senba was just laughed as he commented over Chiba's over seriousness.

Benji Himura was once another wishful fanfic author similar to our Self-Insert protagonist Ave, albeit he never got any choice presented in front of him like our Self-Insert protagonist himself. He knew the former wishful author and communicated with him in frequent basis albeit never really met each other in person. Usually both Benji and Ave always using encrypted e-mail in order to communicate each other, however the advent of U.M.N and Solaris dot net somehow make sending and receiving instant message becoming easier, faster and a lot more reliable than the already obsolete internet technology from Ave's old homeworld prior Break The World.

During the first week of Break The World, Benji and his family was somehow among those refuges that happens to try their best to find a way to escape from total chaos, where old United Nations somehow incapable to contain the situation. It was when he needs to fight very hard in order to survive while in the same time protecting his family as well as those he love and hold dearly. He was part of Brazilian resistance against A-Laws, Imperial Alliance and Holy Britannia Empire/ Holy Faith Nation of Eden Vital before being rescued and scouted by elite fighting team from United States of Japan known as Four Holy Swords. Even though Four Holy Swords would never be part of ZEUTH officially, they fought against ZEUTH's common enemies as well as they indirectly contributing significantly over the triumph of our heroes against their final enemies The Chimera Corps and its supreme leader The Edel Bernal.

It was during the reconciliation era prior and after Purge of Blood incident; Benji Himura officially enlisted as the full-time member of Four Holy Swords with private second-class military rank. Even though only around a year when Benji joined Four Holy Swords, his swordplay skill was somehow praised by the other members of Four Holy Swords as well as their commander; lieutenant colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh himself. Tohdoh noted over the fact that Brazilian author was lack proper training in real swordplay since his movement was rough, although he also complimenting the versatile strategies made by Benji during every battlefield in order to win against enemies including the use of terrains advantages and unorthodox fighting style.

Naturally over a year experienced in real battlefields shaped Benji into competent member and excellent devicer for Four Holy Swords, as his old Knightmare Frame Type-10R Burai later on being replaced and upgraded into the more powerful and higher-performance Type-1R Burai Custom, armed with Four Holy Swords signature armament known as revolving blade sword or "Katen Yaibatou".

Benji was only remain silent, as he observed the data displayed in front of his Burai Custom's main monitor while certain name picked his attention for some reason. "Weyland-Yutani…" the Brazilian author muttered alone inside his heart, as he was somehow very concerned over Ohgami Kagekidan's wellbeing and safety, especially the squad leader of Ohgami Kagekidan known as second lieutenant Maria Tachibana. "Still worried about your girlfriend down there Himura? If yes, I don't think you should…since she way far more experienced in real combat situation compare to you…so I believe she would be fine…" Asahina reassured the young Brazilian author to not worrying too much, even though the actual situation itself was very serious. It was when Nagisa Chiba suddenly gave her signal to the rest of Four Holy Swords' members to be battle ready as sudden explosion could be seen happened on the hive of new breed mysterious Kouma identified by Benji Himura from the data he read as Xenomorph.

In the meantime, inside Six House of Kyoto's R&D Division…

"It was a rare occasion to see the princess of Sumeragi visited this place personally…" head engineer Rakshata Chawla greeted the young heir of Sumeragi; Kaguya Sumeragi while the youngest member of Six House of Kyoto only smiled gently at the older female head engineer before replying back. "Ara…I thought it would be nicer for me to visit and say hi, while checking the progress of putting seventh generation Knightmare units into mass production…" Kaguya replied back, meanwhile Rakshata only took a deep breath and sighed, before complaining over the situation, which put seventh generation KMF units for United States of Japan on hold from being mass produced in large quantity.

"Well, princess…I'm not saying something discouraging…however, after the end of this major conflict, Unites States of Japan have been focusing their entire resources and energy for reconstructing their infrastructure…and of course the fact that there are still quite a number of functioning Type-10R Burai…both United States of Japan's Self Defense Force as well as Order of the Black Knights were not way too eager to replace their Burai forces with whatever seventh generation Knightmare units might came up…" Rakshata replied back, as she grinned at Kaguya before finally delivered the good news from her research in order to lessen Kaguya's disappointment.

"Fortunately princess…our team successfully put the concept of seventh generation KMF units into limited mass production, as five of these seventh generations KMF units already tuned to be combat ready at anytime…" Rakshata proudly exclaimed, as Kaguya only nodded back before smiled innocently at the older young woman in front of her and asked another question. "Do you mind if you show me these five seventh generations Knightmare units?" the young princess of Sumeragi asked, as Rakshata quickly invited her into the hangar area where five unusual looking Knightmare Frames were kneeled there. One of the Knightmare Frames was painted into metallic jet-black colour while having a pair of red hair/ mane-like appendages flowing from the back of its head. In the meantime the other four KMF units there were painted into metallic light grey colour without having a pair of red hair/ mane appendages like the black unit that happens to be customized version designated for commander unit.

"Oooo…so these are the fruit of all research…United States of Japan's very first mass produce of seventh generation Knightmare Frame units…" Kaguya muttered in awe, as her eyes somehow fixed and glued over the metallic jet-black KMF unit kneeled in front of her. "Type-3T Gekka for commander unit and Type-03F Gekka for subordinate units…we haven't been able to conduct combat simulation test, however from the actual specs…these five babies seriously could fight in par against Britannia Union's seventh generation units if not surpassing them…" Rakshata grinned, as she confidently explained the performance of those five Gekka units meanwhile Kaguya only nodded back and laughed sheepishly at the older female "mad-scientist" head engineer in front of her. It was when the young Sumeragi princess' eyes somehow caught an attention of another Gekka unit left kneeled on the corner of the hangar area, among other spare parts for Type-10R Burai and Type-1R Burai Custom units.

"Sorry to interrupt you Rakshata-san, but I wonder what about the blue Gekka over there?" Kaguya asked, as Rakshata instantly stopped her explanation and lecture while her eyes in the meantime followed Kaguya's index finger that pointing out over the abandoned KMF unit that happens to be another Gekka unit painted on metallic azure blue colour. "Ah, that unit…princess, that unit was just pre-production test type Gekka unit used to test the viability of the actual Gekka design…the power output itself slightly higher than the intended mass production version of Type-03F although since it was designed just for test type unit…the only armament it was possessing is a single Hien Souga-type Slash Harken and prototype of Radiation Surge built-in left arm, in which its final version being installed on Order of the Black Knights' Gurren Type-2 unit…" Rakshata gave her explanation and answer over Kaguya's question, while the young Sumeragi princess only nodded back at the older female head engineer before approaching the location where the azure blue Proto-Gekka was kneeling and left abandoned.

"Do you have something in your mind princess?" Rakshata Chawla asked, as she followed Kaguya Sumeragi from behind.

"I just remembered…the youngest and newest member of Four Holy Swords somehow famous for his unorthodox combat style, so…I wonder if this blue Gekka could be tuned for combat ready and assigned for him?" Kaguya asked, as for some reason Rakshata's eyes widened in surprise over Kaguya's request. "Princess, you're not planning to give these Gekka units for Four Holy Swords don't you? I thought these Gekka units would be given to Order of the Black Knights instead?" Rakshata asked with slightly surprised voice tone.

"Well, even though the late Zero-sama was my former fiancé, I need to support other team that also contribute greatly over the peace and stability of Unites States of Japan and this new world in general…am I right ne?" lady Kaguya Sumeragi replied back, as she smiled cutely at Rakshata meanwhile the older female head engineer could only sighed before replying back. "I get your point there princess, I will try to get this blue baby ready as well and these six KMF Gekka units would be ready to be used by Four Holy Swords exclusively…" Rakshata replied back, as she grinned after agreeing Kaguya's request meanwhile the young Sumeragi princess only clasped her hands happily before replying back.

"I'm glad to hear that Rakshata-san…" she replied.

Even though Kaguya would never really involved into major political manoeuvre that deals with multidimensional crisis like what ESUN and TSAB usually does, she wasn't princess inside the box as she well aware about the crisis happened in Mars at the moment, while in the meantime her political partner in mutual understanding empress Euphemia Li Britannia already kept her informed over the most update report regarding to the said crisis, including the one written by knight Carim Gracia's Prophetin Schriften. It was when in the end, the said report that also being supported by Prophetin Schriften prompted Kaguya to present KMF Gekka units for Four Holy Swords use in order to help on preventing these spiralling incidents from getting bigger and out of control.

"I already done the best I could to help everyone on this matter…I wonder what empress Tianzi and princess Shine Hausen would be doing after they received this report as well…" Kaguya muttered alone inside her heart; before she decided to once again reaffirming her decision to support Four Holy Swords and make sure Rakshata begin the process to outfit the Proto-Gekka for combat ready condition at anytime.

In the meantime, on the world of Eltria, at Eternal Ring Foundation's main HQ to be exact…

"Weyland-Yutani? I never heard such company with weird name like that Redhead…but more importantly, this stupid retainer of mine let that Pinkie gone after creating such massive chaos by activating the Gate by accident!" Dearche replied back, as she afterward glared at Levi the Slasher that only put guilty look on her face in order to avoid her king's wrath. "Uhm, Dearche our king…please don't be harsh to Levi…since she just believes by letting Kyrie to investigate this matter…we might find out the reason why the Gate suddenly activate itself after being sealed off and remain dormant up until now…" Yuri tried to dissuade Dearche's anger down, meanwhile the King of Darkness only grumbled and letting out a long "Hmpffff!" word from her mouth and walked away to sit on her board director seat.

"But Yuri, I somehow worried if Kyrie would be able to investigate things all by herself…" this time Amitie made her comment, as Yuri Eberwein noticed on how the eldest Florian sister that happens as well as the referred Knight of Eltria was showing worried expression on her face. "Amitie…shall we also head off to find Kyrie as well?" Stern asked for all the sudden with her usual emotionless voice, as Amitie, Yuri, Dearche and Levi quickly stared at the Guardian Material-S in slightly surprise. "Stern somehow showing emotion? This kind of thing is very unbelievable! Very out of character!" Dearche put both of her hands on her cheeks and screamed ala The Scream. In the same time Stern was just sighed over the overacting reaction from her friends and comrades.

"I don't find anything strange from what I just said everyone…and our king Dearche, don't you agree that we should find Kyrie Florian as quickly as possible and assist her since I have a feeling over what she currently investigating as well as certain incidents happened over there…and this mysterious Weyland-Yutani name somehow related to each other…" Stern replied back, as she gave her explanation over her own concern and suggestion before. "I do agree with Stern's suggestion, although we can't just all marched to the other side and leave Eltria unprotected…it would be causing so much trouble for Dahlgrün Foundation and commander Asuno…" Amitie added her other concern over Stern's suggestion as well, as she stared at the Guardian Material-S, meanwhile Stern was just stared back with her emotionless expression although Amitie and the others knew clearly on how the Guardian Material-S herself certainly already having a deep thought about it.

"Don't worry Amitie, since it would only be you and myself that will be going to the other side…Dearche, Levi and Yuri will stay here in order to continue with Eltria's eternal ring project in order to restore the ecosystem, as well as infrastructure of this world…" Stern calmly replying back, meanwhile Amitie, Yuri, Dearche and Levi somehow were left speechless over the idea. As much as Dearche and the others thought about this idea being a bit reckless, they must admit that Stern already thought and voicing the best possible solution that she could came up with. It was when Dearche bites her own lip and replied back at Stern. "Don't get yourself killed out there Stern, and if situation getting worse and worse…send us distress signal straight away…Redhead, this goes to you too!" Dearche instructed and gave both Stern and Amitie permission to travel to the "other side", albeit grudgingly.

"Don't worry Dearche! I will definitely protect Stern and bring my little sister back with me…while in the meantime I will be also helping people from the other side!" Amitie was quickly replying back with her high-spirited enthusiasm, as she smiled at Dearche, Levi and Yuri. "Stern, Amita, please be careful…" Yuri also bid her farewell at both Stern and Amitie, as the eldest Florian sister and Stern the Destructor quickly nodded in agreement before the said Guardian Material-S quickly gave her reply at Yuri Eberwein herself. "We will Yuri…" Stern calmly gave her reply, as she smiled back at Yuri, even though it was usually quite rare for her to be able to smile.

"Don't forget to bring a lot of candies and presents from the other side right Amita! Stern!" Levi cheerfully bid her farewell toward the duo as well, while she never failed to remind them for bringing back any candies and presents on their way back. "Well, you know that we're not going to the other side for vacation…but we will bring something back if we were able to Levi…so be a good girl and help Dearche and Yuri to protect Eltria for us right?" Amitie replied back as she smiled and kneeled in front of Levi before gently pat the blue haired Guardian Material-L that was having the exact same appearance with the younger version of enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, except for her always contracted eyes pupils and exact opposite personality.

"Tee hee…hee…"

As Amitie and Stern finally disappeared behind the modified Cross Gate that serve as time-space continuum/ dimensional gate apparatus, Dearche, Levi and Yuri only remain silent while stared at the clear surface of the special Cross Gate in front of them. Dearche in particular was concerned about the new finding from Dahlgrün Foundation's investigation in regards to this Weyland-Yutani name, as the crisis caused by them as well as others on the "other side" might be approaching Eltria as well, sooner or later. It was when she sent a telepathic message to the Ambassador of Purple Sky; Yuri Eberwein and told her about the resolve and determination deep down inside her heart to protect Eltria until Amitie, Stern and Kyrie returned from their journey to the "other side". It was when Dearche also explained with her own Dearche-tsundere-centric over the fact that Eltria would be her "kingdom of darkness" and she won't let it being taken away from her in which Yuri as well as Levi quickly nodded in agreement as well over the young foulmouthed albeit gentle king's statement.

In the meantime, at United States of Japan's small rural town of Sorami…

"How is it? Could you get into it?" Eishiro Sugata asked with his usual serious expression on his face, meanwhile his partner; the smaller and younger angelic android known as Type Beta Electronic Angeloid Nymph quickly glared at the older young man with silver grey hair before frowned back at him. "It's not as easy as you thought Eishiro! Especially ever since this world mixed with many other different worlds with totally different technologies from ours…however, give me another minute or so, we will be hooked into the U.M.N in no time!" Nymph frowned back although in the same time she was still showing confident in her voice while hacking through ESUN's U.M.N in which being shared by TSAB, PLANT, and Saint Church, as well as former fighting force that protected this new world from destruction known as ZEUTH.

"Oh, is that more difficult to illegally access the database here comparing to the one we did when we accessed Synapse?" Eishiro asked, as Nymph only took a deep breath and sighed before replying back. "The level of firewall as well as protection placed in U.M.N surely as tough as the one used by Synapse…although being unfamiliar to the entire schematic placed in U.M.N make me took longer to access them…this is not some ancient encoding script like Kobold you know…" Nymph replied again and sighed while tidying her long twin ponytail as well in the same time. Eishiro only remain silent as he stared at the younger looking Angeloid with long blue hair in front of him before nodded in understanding.

"Sugata-sempai! I brought cold drinks and some snacks…so how is it?" Sohara Mitsuki greeted Eishiro, as she entered the main door of New World Discovery Club followed by Tomoki Sakurai, Type Alpha Strategic Battle-Class Angeloid Ikaros, as well as Type Delta Close-Combat Angeloid Astraea. "Ah, thanks Mitsuki-kun…but as you can see…it would still take Nymph another round or two to bypass the entire protection system of U.M.N…" Eishiro replied back as he adjusted his glasses, meanwhile Sohara, Tomoki and Ikaros quickly took a seat nearby the founder and chief president of Sorami's New World Discovery Club and keep an eye at Nymph as well.

"Aieee...I'm hungry…can I get that seaweed flavoured potato chips please…" Astraea groaned and complained, as she squealed on the floor in the same time while trying to snatch a large tube of Pringles potato chips in front of her only to see both Tomoki and Sohara glared at the said close-combat quarter Angeloid with long blonde hair and large busts-size. "I'm sowwwieeee…but, I'm hungry…Ikaros-sempai…Nymph-sempai…can we all take a break first before continuing this boring task ne…ne…" Astraea pleaded, meanwhile both Sohara and Tomoki finally sighed as they were giving in at Astraea's plea. Ikaros and Nymph on the other hand also surprisingly agreed with Astraea, especially the later somehow decided to take a break in order to concentrate better afterwards in her attempt to hack into U.M.N cyber world.

"So, what are we doing again? Why we need to hack into U.M.N database?" Tomoki asked, as he munched his seaweed onigiri meanwhile Eishiro took the opportunity to explain the current situation at the "perverted" master of Ikaros, as well as the others that still wondering over the merit for hacking into U.M.N especially on the network line shared by TSAB, PLANT, Saint Church and many other organizations previously united under ZEUTH banner. "This order was given to both Nymph and myself from Special Duty Section 6's commander Hayate Yagami, as she would need any triple A class security information and evidences that would help her on the still open case investigation over the civil war, which currently happening in Mars…" Eishiro paused his sentence as he took a gulp of mineral water from his mineral water bottle.

"Hmmm, although you explain it in such way…I personally still wondering why commander Hayate Yagami-san would resort into illegal hacking to obtain information from her own organization?" this time Sohara asked.

"Hmmm, it must be very embarrassing information that even Hayate-neesan herself dare not to look by herself and asked third party involvement to help her…might be gravure bromides of Special Duty Section 6's female members including knight Carim herself, ue he…he…he…he…" Tomoki made his perverted stupid remark, as he grinned at everyone else presented in the room before soon afterward receiving violent karate-chop that happens to be Sohara's trademark repeatedly.

"Master, are you alright?" Ikaros asked with her melancholic expression on her face like usual, as she approached and kneeled beside the already bleeding Tomoki. "Hmpfff! Just let him be!" Sohara grumbled alone, before she turned her attention at Eishiro, Nymph and Astraea. It was when the infamous karate-chop girl noticed on how Nymph's "Non-Variable Stealth" wings already recovering and growing back albeit for just a little. "Huh, Sohara, what's wrong?" Nymph asked, as she took a bite of her potato chip. "Uhm, it's nothing Nymph…" Sohara shook her head gently and smiled back at the youngest looking Angeloid in front of her, meanwhile Nymph only gave the karate-chop girl a puzzled expression when hearing her reply.

"Hmmm, you're surely strange one today Sohara…" the long blue haired Angeloid replied back, as she chuckled in amusement as she took another potato chip and a can of apple flavoured soda in front of her.

Nymph remembered on how she met Sohara as well as everyone else for the first time back then, shortly after Break the World occurred that quickly made Eishiro Sugata and the rest of New World Discovery Club becoming a lot busier since their old homeworld/ earth also among many other worlds that merged into one in order to form this new tertiary world. It was when her confrontation against Type Alpha Angeloid Ikaros led her into bigger confrontation against TSAB's Special Duty Section 6, as well as Celestial Being that later on absorbed into multidimensional organization ZEUTH. However Nymph also would never forget on how during her darkest hours and perilous moment in her life, ZEUTH as well as Ikaros and her newfound friends would somehow be the one that reached her out, helped her, gave her salvation and a place called home to return to after she was abandoned by her evil master.

Obviously there was still a lot more that happened afterwards such as Type Delta Angeloid Astraea's arrival, the rise and fall of Holy Faith Nation of Eden Vital, the destruction of Imperial Alliance against ZEUTH's heroic deeds, and at the end the defeat of Chimera Corps that mark the very first step of peace and reconciliation. Even though several other conflicts also happened after ESUN were formed, Nymph herself as well as Ikaros, Astraea, Sohara, Tomoki and her other friends somehow being left unaffected, as they could started to concentrate their effort for resuming their normal daily life once again. It was also when Nymph together with Eishiro Sugata started to hack into Synapse in order to find out more about their enemies the Synapse Master with support from ZEUTH, especially Celestial Being's branch organization Fereshte and Special Duty Section 6's Long Arch department.

"Strange…even though those people originally came from different worlds, they would sincerely willing to help us in our fight while still struggling to face their own problems…I wonder why they're willing to do that to the great extend…even though they could just let themselves uninvolved in our war against Synapse…" Nymph muttered inside her heart, as she took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling above her. "Nymph-sempai, are you alright? You seem thinking about something again…something that happened in the past?" Astraea asked, as she was definitely also worried about Nymph. It was when the Type Beta Angeloid with long blue hair smiled back at Astraea before giving her reply over the said blonde Angeloid's question.

"Yup, about our past Delta…and also about how I feel grateful for being able to know all of you, as well as our new friends and comrades out there that are doing the best they could to protect us…" Nymph replied back, as she smiled at Astraea, meanwhile Sohara, Tomoki, Eishiro and Ikaros nodded in agreement over the blue haired Angeloid's answer. It was when they continue their break for a bit longer and chatted over many adventures and experiences happened to them in the past, in which somehow made them felt a bit nostalgic. In the end, when they once again made their attempt to bypass the U.M.N security, Nymph as well as the others somehow found this small courage inside their hearts and they would be doing their part as well, the best they could for the sake of their newfound friends and comrades that bravely fought the best they could out there for their sake.

It was with the new resolve in her heart, Nymph begin her hacking process once again, believing that she would be doing fine, as long as she believes in her friends, as well as her newfound friends and comrades like how they believed and put their faith on her.

Back at Mikasa, the capital city of the sky…

The "Xenomorph" Kouma Hive was destroyed at the end thanks to the combined effort of Ohgami Kagekidan and Kyoto's Four Holy Swords. It was definitely long and tedious battle, as they venture to the centre of the hive in order to slay the Xenomorph Queen guarded by quite a numbers of Xenomorph Berserkers. It was thanks to Four Holy Swords' members; Ohgami Kagekidan could finish their mission objective with minimal casualties. It was during the evening sunset the youngest member of Four Holy Swords known as Benji Himura stood beside the wreckage of his Type-1R Burai Custom as he stared at the said beautiful scarlet-orange coloured sunset in front of him. It was when someone approached him from behind.

"I know you were here Himura…as usual enjoying the beautiful sunset of Mikasa? Too bad I must say, since the sea in front of us is artificial as this capital city is floating above the sky…" Benji Himura turned his head, as he saw the squad leader of Ohgami Kagekidan smiled at him. "Ah, Maria…I apologize for not noticing your arrival since, well yes…I'm enjoying this sunset…" Benji replied back as he smiled at the Russian in front of him. Maria on the other hand was just chuckled before she stood side by side with the Brazilian author. Benji himself won't be denying the fact that he missed Maria ever since his assignment as Four Holy Swords' member always require him to be away from Mikasa in order to protect Kyoto as well as United States of Japan together with the rest of Four Holy Swords, Self-Defense Force as well as Order of the Black Knights.

"It has been quite a while isn't it…for both of us to watch this kind of sunset together…" Benji muttered, as he smiled at Maria, meanwhile the older Russian smiled back at Benji before nodded in agreement as well. "Back then, the first time we watch this kind of sunset was when you helped us to defeat Neo Black Sanctum together with ZEUTH's taskforce Alpha…well, I never expect someone with almost no combat experiences could handle Knightmare Frame very well…" Maria replied back as she smiled toward the Brazilian author, as Benji himself only laughed sheepishly when he heard Maria's remark over the reminiscence of their first time watching this kind of sunset together.

"Well, Type-10R Burai is quite simple to control and also having performance slightly above fourth generation KMF unit such as Glasgow or Knightpolice…almost closer to fifth generation unit such as Sutherland, so…I somehow could figure out and manage to handle it quite fine…anyway, it wasn't only myself but the rest of Four Holy Swords back then as well as Order of the Black Knights and this multidimensional combat unit ZEUTH somehow also contribute quite significantly for our victory…" Benji replied back, as he smiled at Maria meanwhile the older Russian only smiled back at him before replying back. "You're just being modest Himura…I think you need to take more credit for the effort you made rather than share it with many people that obviously already took credits for doing what they done according to their own role and merits…" Maria replied back, as the Brazilian author himself only laughed sheepishly before nodded in agreement.

Both Benji and Maria were remain silent for a while, as the two of them stared at the beautiful sunset in front of them. It was when both of them tried to say something. "Hey, Maria…I…" Benji's sentence as trailed off as Maria also seems on trying to say something as well. "Himura…I…" it was when the Brazilian author noticed on how Maria Tachibana was blushing slightly for some reason before she smiled gently at him. "Lady's first…" Benji replied back, as he smiled back at Maria, as the Russian woman in front of him only giggled as she heard Benji's reply.

"Do you know Himura, you might find it strange to hear this from me…however, ever since we parted our ways back then…I…" once again Maria's sentence was trailed off, as Benji only smiled at her while shook his head gently before replying back. "Hush! Don't worry about that Maria…at least I know, that our feeling are mutual…" as Benji gave his reply once again at Maria Tachibana, the Russian somehow blushed even deeper before moving closer to the Brazilian author. "Himura…I…" Maria muttered, as she approached Benji and tried to seize the Brazilian author's lip. It was when Benji only remain silent and smiled back at the Russian before wholeheartedly ready to accept the kiss he would soon receive from his beloved Maria Tachibana.

"Yo! Himura! Squad leader Maria! I…uh…oh! I hope I'm not interrupting important moment here!" Urabe that approached and cheerfully greeted the two lovebirds quickly tried to retreat back after he realized on how he was interrupting Benji and Maria's romantic moment. "You need to be more considerate here young Urabe…even for an old and wise Senba here…sometimes I still accidentally crossing that line…" Ryōga Senba made his profound remark, as he nodded alone and grinned at the spiky haired Urabe that could only laughed sheepishly as he tried to squeeze his way out from the accidental greeting he made. It was when Nagisa Chiba's arrival somehow manage to break the awkward moment as she accompanied by Asahina decided to inform the rest of Four Holy Swords' members about the request for new Knightmare Frame units have been approved by Kyoto House.

Benji definitely delighted over the news, as Maria even though not a member of Four Holy Swords also pleased when she heard the good news and congratulates Four Holy Swords for that. It was when Ohgami, Erica, Hanabi and the rest of Ohgami Kagekidan's members from Teikoku Kagekidan's side arrived and greeted everyone; meanwhile Kanna Kirishima quickly gave the Brazilian author a friendly bear hug. Ohgami and Erica also decided to inform their founding in regards of Weyland-Yutani's legacy that have been secretly transported to Mars' Lanigreen Republic approximately three months ago after the said corporation reduced into rubble thanks to their attempt to create bio-organism weapons by utilizing Xenomorph somehow backfired.

In the end everyone realized the fact that their role over this incidents somehow already done, as it's now up to ESUN and TSAB together with Celestial Being and Preventers to solve the problem that plunged Lanigreen into civil war before the entire situation becoming out of control. It was when Hanabi asked Benji over his opinion in which the Brazilian author only smiled back at the younger Japanese maiden in front of him before replying back. It was when he stated that his friend that happens to be another wishful fanfic author like him would definitely be doing his job seriously in order to prevent the entire situation from becoming even worse. It was also when Erica innocently asked if whether there are another fanfic authors beside Benji and his old friend that happens to be the very same protagonist wishful fanfic author of this story; Ave.

Benji decided to gave his answer as he stated that even though there would definitely be many other authors just like him and Ave, he was unsure if those authors would also being given opportunity to fight side by side with their favourite characters from their favourite anime/ manga/ video game series. It was when Sumire decided to let out her personal remark that it was still unbelievable to her that she as well as many others were just fictional characters from Benji's old homeworld, in which the Brazilian author only nodded back affirmatively and laughed sheepishly when he heard such remark from the Kanzaki's heir.

As Benji and everyone else decided to return to the Grand Imperial Theatre building while in the same time visiting both Coquelicot and Glycine that happens to be injured from their battle against Xenomorph Berserkers, the Brazilian author decided to reflect his new life up until this point. Time definitely goes and moves on despite the tragedy happened back then, when he was involved with Ohgami Kagekidan for the first time. It was when he also realized the fact that thanks to the passage of time, everyone started to move forward with their life, while keeping their warm memories about their fallen friend, comrade, and love one deep inside their hearts as motivating and guiding light that made them into formidable fighting forces they are today.

It was when Benji stared at the evening sky, as he muttered alone inside his heart and smiled. "Please don't worry Shinguji Sakura…we are doing fine, Ohgami Ichirou is doing fine, Erica also…as well as everyone…please rest assure since we will be moving forward even though we miss you dearly…so, please watch over us…" as Benji abruptly finished his inner monologue alone, he walked toward the same direction where his newfound friends and comrades already waiting for him. Even though he couldn't rewind what already happened, he realized that he still could shape his own new future, since more importantly he definitely won't be alone in his fight.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>**

**This Episode is dedicated to my friend and fellow SI-fanfic author Benji Himura as well as his long-time favourite series Sakura Taisen. I hope you enjoy this buddy, and good luck with your fanfic as well!**


	19. Episode 17

**Episode 17**

~ Frozen Teardrop (Part I) ~

Beyond Trust, Faith, Loyalty and Admiration

* * *

><p>"So, that's what happened…" the former wishful author muttered alone, as he was conducting secured and secret private transmission with his contacts from Sorami Town, as Type Beta Angeloid Nymph nodded before replying back at him. "Mars Federation's current leader Relena Peacecraft in reality holds no political power or whatsoever over the entire situation happened in Mars, meanwhile Lanigreen Republic decided to liberate themselves from Mars Federation's clutched…while in the same time Weyland-Yutani profiting from both sides, especially Lanigreen Republic that secretly helped them to acquire the sample of Xenomorph Queen just before the said company collapse five years ago…before Break The World occurred…" Nymph replied back, as Ave stared at the blue haired Angeloid in front of him before nodded affirmative in understanding as well.<p>

"Alpha, do you want to say anything as well?" Nymph asked, as Ikaros stepped forward and as usual with her melancholy and submissive expression on her face, she replied back. "Uhm, Mr. Ave…I only want to tell you about the fact that Preventers 5 still unaware about the entire situation and if you could please protect them, especially their agent Kathy Po…since her life would be targeted as she started to learn more about the true nature behind Operation Mythos…and also…there are only three other people that aware about this situation beside yourself…they are commander Hayate Yagami-san, major Gilliam Yeager-san, and tactical forecaster Sumeragi Lee Noriega-san…please consult them before making your next move and also please be careful…" Ikaros finished her sentence, as she stared at the former wishful author in front of her that only scratching his hair before smiled back and gave his reply.

"Less people knowing about this should be better, since I'm still unsure on which side Mars Preventers would be in the end…" the former wishful author replied back, as both Ikaros and Nymph nodded in agreement as well. It was after they exchanged a bit more information; Ave decided to leave his quarter and headed to the hangar area in order to perform some regular maintenance for his Gespenst Haken, while in the same time pondering over the information he just received. "If Hayate-san already knew that Relena Peacecraft wasn't the leader of Lanigreen Republic, I wonder why she keep such information as a secret even from me…Teana-san and Fate-san…I wonder if everything is somehow already being planned well by Hayate-san from the whole beginning…" the former wishful author muttered inside his heart as he walked toward the hangar area.

"Ave-kun, here you are…pondering alone by yourself again!" the former wishful author was startled in surprise as he was greeted by Nanoha Takamachi's gentle smile, as soon as he stepped in the hangar area. "Ah, Nanoha-san, I didn't expect to see you here as well, I'm just coming here to check up on my Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken…how about yourself?" Ave greeted back, as he politely smiled back at the legendary TSAB's instructor that also known as the infamous ace of aces as well. "I'm just trying to help with AEC armaments' maintenance while doing a bit more adjustment to optimising their performances in the battlefield…" Nanoha replied back, as she paused her sentence while for some reason stared intensely at the former wishful author that was somehow already like a younger brother to her.

"Uhm, Nanoha-san…is there anything wrong?" Ave asked, as he was somehow sweatdropped in confusion, meanwhile Nanoha was only smiling gently at the former wishful author in front of her before replying back. "You seems troubling your mind with something Ave-kun…is there anything that you would like to share with me? I might be able to help you…or at least being a good listener for those problems…" Nanoha replied back, as she was offering her help as good listener for the former wishful author if he wanted to talk about his problems.

"It's nothing wrong really…it just…" Ave's sentence was trailed off as he stared at Nanoha that still patiently stared back and smiled gently at him. It was a conflicting dilemma within the former wishful author's heart, as he didn't want to keep anything secret in front of Nanoha that somehow really care about his wellbeing and happiness as part of her own family member, while on the other hand he was also not wanting to create another suspicion between Hayate and the rest of Special Duty Section 6 as well as Celestial Being and former ZEUTH's members without first knowing the truth. Moreover, after Ave already made up his mind to keep on believing on Hayate's decision regardless to what reason behind her action. It was when Nanoha decided to open the conversation by asking certain question unexpected by the former wishful author himself.

"Ave-kun, is it about any smallest doubt you have deep down inside your heart over Hayate-chan's action and secretive nature isn't it?" Nanoha gently asked, as the former wishful author somehow gulped in slightly surprise when he heard the TSAB's ace of aces unexpectedly ask him with the question that indeed already lingered inside his mind for quite a while. "Uhm, yes…actually that's one of the reason…Nanoha-san…" timidly Ave made his reply as he tried to avert his eyes from Nanoha for somehow he felt a slight guilt within his heart for even doubting his superior, as well as beloved commander Hayate Yagami that he definitely admire and decided to put strong faith ever since his fateful encounter with TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 one year and three months ago.

Nanoha was only remain silent, took a deep breath and gently gave her insight opinion after hearing the former wishful author's doubt in regards to the whole incident happened in Mars. It was when the TSAB's ace of aces took a seat on the nearby small metallic crates and stated her thought. "Ne, Ave-kun…have you remembered the day when we fought together in order to seal the Greater Holy Grail after it was supposedly being sealed twelve years prior Break The World?" Nanoha asked, as the former wishful author was only remain silent for a while, trying to remember the incident he got involved in the middle of huge political uproar and unrest caused by Break The World. It was when after a while reorganising his memories, Ave nodded in acknowledgement over Nanoha's question.

"It was such a hectic incident, moreover since AEC armaments still on its early development stages…however, we all manage to pull through since we keep on believing one to another…ne, Ave-kun, do you also still remember on the statement you said to us back then?" Nanoha replied back, as she once again asked the former wishful author another question while still keep on smiling gently at him. It was when Ave slowly started to remember the event took place in another alternative Earth connected by one of the Cross Gate Paradigm Gate, referred by TSAB as "Non-administered World X-29 Type-Moon".

Tsukumihara City (formerly known as Fuyuki City), an amalgamation of the original Fuyuki City, and another reality based on it, approximately nine months ago...

The tainted Holy Grail was expanded in fast pace, and approaching to swallow everything into the void of darkness. It was when a group of TSAB's mages from Special Duty Section 6 together with their new allies from Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team, Hagane, and Yshrenian Knight pactmaker of Larvayne The Dragon Knight was there to do their best on protecting Tsukumihara or perhaps also the rest of Type-Moon Universe from being swallowed into the darkness of no return. In the meantime, the former wishful author Ave also among those people that also trying the best he could in order to destroy/ seal the tainted Greater Holy Grail for good.

"Damn, these persistent familiars really have no end at all!" Lockon cursed as his GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA performing gun-kata in order to keep the incoming witch familiars at bay, by using its remaining Seven Guns armaments. "These kind of familiars…they're…they shouldn't be exist especially created and generated from the Holy Grail! At least mama told me that!" twelve years old Illyasviel von Einzbern that already transformed into magical girl Kaleido Ruby in her 2nd (Zwei) Period barrier jacket was hovering not far from the mass of darkness that started to sprout its tentacles toward many directions at its surrounding. It was when with a swift movement another magical girl identified as twelve years old Miyu Edelfelt that already transformed into her alter-ego magical girl Kaleido Sapphire that also in her 2nd (Zwei) Period barrier jacket summoned Excalibur blade from her "Saber Class" servant card and slicing the incoming tentacles in order to protect Illya.

"Don't just daydreaming idiot! Try to do something as well to contain this mess!" Kuroe (Kuro) von Einzbern berates over Illya's carelessness before throwing her Kansou and Bakuya falchions as boomerang like armaments toward the tainted Holy Grail without much success to inflict any damage over it. "Everyone! Try to rendezvous at sector B13…we try to seal it instead! Illya-chan! Miyu-chan and Kuro-chan! Vivio and Einhalt-chan are on your way, so please try to buy a bit more time while making your retreat…would it be plausible?" Nanoha's voice could be heard echoed inside their minds as the legendary ace of aces was using her telepathy in order to contact the three magical girls from Fate/ Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya continuity.

"But, Nanoha-san…this kind of operation would be difficult!" Illya shouted as she babbled back full with voice tone full with confusion and nervousness, meanwhile the much more calm Miyu quickly added over Illya's reply at the TSAB's ace of aces. "This kind of operation would be difficult as Illya already stated, but we will be able to pull it out somehow…roger out…" Miyu calmly replied back, as Nanoha quickly agreed over the younger magical girl before ended her telepathic transmission. "MIYUUUU!" Illya broke in tears as she was somehow disbelieved over her best friend that easily agree over such dangerous strategy, moreover after she knew Miyu for a while as a taciturn that always put logic and common sense ahead anything else.

"Don't worry Illya, I will always protect you no matter what happened…so, we will pull through this together with our combined strengths…" Miyu replied back, as she as usual gave Illya her cool albeit gentle smile to calm her best friend down. "Nice encouragement Miyu, however…how exactly we suppose to do in order to take down this huge behemoth by ourselves!" Kuro shouted back, as she took her reinforced bow and bombard the tainted Greater Holy Grail with five Caliburn swords simultaneously. "Don't worry Kuro, it would work out in the end somehow…" Miyu calmly replied back, as she already flying away together with Illya that was still left in bafflement in order to create some distance from the tainted Greater Grail in front of them. It was when both Illya and Kuro could only stare in disbelief with jaw-dropped after hearing Miyu's reply.

"She's…she's really OUT OF CHARACTEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

In the meantime, on the other side of the battlefield, Nanoha together with Fate, Ave that was piloting his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken, Setsuna F Seiei that was piloting his Gundam 00 Raiser, Wolkenritter Vita and Signum, Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima and the rest of N2R members was trying their very best to keep on inflicting any damages toward the tainted Greater Holy Grail that seems being tainted by something else without much success.

It was when their new companion/ friend that happens to be another magical girl from unknown alternative Earth referred by Puella Magi also helping them by kept on bombarding the tainted Greater Grail with her muskets. It was when Fate and Nanoha decided to flying closer to this Puella Magi position in their attempt to simultaneously bombarding the tainted Greater Grail in front of them. Mami Tomoe, the said Puella Magi with blond hair and yellow-orange coloured outfit definitely feel grateful and thanked the older female TSAB's mages for their assistance. It was when Nanoha decided to ask the young blond Puella Magi a question in regards to the anomaly that tainting the already tainted Greater Holy Grail in front of them.

"Ne, Mami-chan…you just said before those magical girl shadows sprouting out of the Greater Grail were witch familiars from your homeworld…what is it this witch again, if I may know?" Nanoha asked, as she readying Blaster-1 of her Raising Heart and already on her battle stance. "I'm not sure about it myself…although I certainly know the fact that if magical girl are said born from the positive desire and emotions, then witches were born from negative emotions like curses…beyond that…I'm not sure, except they were capable to destroy everything in order to spread more despair in this universe…especially the one in front of us at the moment…after fusing together with the tainted Greater Holy Grail…" Mami replied back, as she took another stance before firing six muskets rapidly after she summoned them from her skirt.

"No one know about the true identity of witches in the end…however, such thing won't be changing the fact that we would stop them here and seal the tainted Grail together with it!" Fate T Harlaown made her remark with full determination in it, as both Nanoha and Mami only stared at the TSAB's female ace enforcer with long blond twin-tails tied with black ribbon before nodded in agreement as well. "Nanoha-san! We need your help with bombardment! I and Setsuna-san already taking care of these annoying tentacles!" the former wishful author's voice could be heard soon afterwards as Nanoha, Fate and Mami saw both Gespenst Haken and Gundam 00 Raiser manoeuvring themselves before sliced down more than ten tentacles created by the tainted Holy Grail that also fused by the existence of witches and in the end being revived into the most powerful tainted Holy Grail/ Witch ever; Kriemhild Gretchen.

"Damn it! I thought we're done with it, and now these familiars keep on sprouting like vermin one after another!" Vita cursed as she spun her Graf Eisen in order to smash three incoming witch familiars that approaching her with fast velocity. "Calm yourself and don't let your anger cloud your judgement Vita…" Signum calmly and coldly gave her advice at the youngest Wolkenritter; the Knight of the Iron Hammer, as she spun her Laevatein in order to activate its Schlangeform. "Schlangeform…Schlangebeissen!" Laevatein finished its command phrase, as it transformed into long elongated whip before tearing the rest of incoming witch familiars in front of Vita and herself.

"Schlangebeissen Angriff!"

Vita in the meantime quickly float on the sky even higher, as she pulled out four metallic spheres bearing before smashed at them with all the strength she got by using Graf Eisen's Hammerform. "Schwalbefliegen! Fire!" Vita roared, as four metallic spheres flew into high velocities before smashing through, penetrating the outer surface of Kriemhild Gretchen. It was when Vita gritted her teeth, feeling unsatisfied with the result of damages created by her Graf Eisen and Schwalbefliegen attack spell just before. "Damn it! We can't even scratch it to deal huge damage! In this rate, Hayate and everyone else will be…" Vita murmured, as tears started to fell from her eyes while she still gritted her teeth in anger and frustration.

It was when another massive tentacle approached the Knight of the Iron Hammer with instant high speed, as Vita could only stared at it waiting for certain impending doom that would claim her fate. However, for all the instant a single blue ley-line formed by Wing Road spell as Subaru appeared right in front of the small redhead Wolkenritter and smashing her Revolver Knuckle toward the incoming Kriemhild Gretchen's massive tentacle. "Vice captain Vita! Are you alright?" with high-spirited and courageous voice, Subaru asked Vita that could only stared in disbelief over what happened in front of her. "Subaru…" Vita muttered. It was when in the same time Teana arrived after she took a free ride on the former wishful author's Gespenst Haken's right shoulder.

"Subaru! Vice captain Vita! Vice captain Signum! Please hang in there for a little bit more, since I just received transmission from commander Yagami that she already made preparation for Phase D…" Teana informed Vita, Signum, Subaru as well as the rest of combatants currently fought the best they could against Kriemhild Gretchen before Vita quickly shouted back with desperate voice tone, something that never usually being done by the cure short-tempered, hardworking and resolute Knight of the Iron Hammer herself.

"There is no use Teana! This tainted Grail is too powerful to be sealed, we need to retreat first and reorganising our strategy…" Vita shouted back, as Subaru, Teana, Signum, Ave and everyone else could notice her trembling voice. "Vita-chan…if we lost our hope here…we will lost everything in the instant…I know this fight is one among those most difficult fight we ever fought ever since…however…" Nanoha tried to calm her partner down, even though the legendary ace of aces admitted on the odd for destroying or at least sealing Kriemhild Gretchen would almost be impossible to begin with. It was a sheer of courage, guts, friendships and other idealism that kept her to fight together with her beloved friends and comrades against any odds in front of her. Nanoha wanted to share this thought with Vita, even though the Knight of the Iron Hammer herself already felt into despair.

Amidst Vita tears and wailing cry, eruption from Mami's muskets, monotone AI voice of Bardiche, and the ensuing desperate fight against Kriemhild Gretchen and its familiars, the former wishful author decided to say something that unbeknownst by himself would be carved into everyone's hearts. "Vice captain Vita! Let's believe in Hayate-san! Let's believe in Nanoha-san! Let's believe in Fate-san, Subaru-san, Teana-san and everyone that fight together with us now! Let's also believe in you vice captain Vita! Like how I believe and put my faith on you, I would like you to believe in yourself! Believe in yourself vice captain Vita! Believe in yourself like how you believe in Hayate-san, Nanoha-san, and everyone else including myself that also believe in you!" the former wishful author finished his sentence as he unsheathed his Gespenst's Grand Slash Rippers before took a good aim at the main body of Kriemhild Gretchen.

"Hayate's errand boy…"

"Because…no matter what happened, I will always believe in vice captain Vita, Hayate-san, Nanoha-san, Fate-san, Subaru-san, Teana-san, Nove-san, Cinque-san, Wendi-san, Dieci-san, Einhalt, Vivio, and everyone else that keep on fighting alongside me up until now…and also, because of that…I won't give up, and I won't be defeated by this mere pitiful existence created from negative emotions!" Ave roared, as he three Grand Slash Rippers toward Kriemhild Gretchen and barely scratched the outer skin of the said witch. "Let us handle this Ave-san! Tea! Let's get ready for formation A.C.S Cluster!" Subaru exclaimed as she charged toward Kriemhild Gretchen while in the same time Teana providing her partner (love-interest) with support bombardment fire with her "Cross Fire Full Burst" bombardment-shooting spell.

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san, vice captain Vita and vice captain Signum…would you try to redo the sealing process, since I will be joining with the rest to inflict more physical damage on this witch…" Ave asked, as Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Signum quickly nodded in acknowledgement before the former wishful author was using his Gespenst's right hand to salute his captains and vice captains. "Hayate's errand boy! Wait!" Vita shouted at the former wishful author right when he almost left his position to begin his assault manoeuvre. "Yes, vice captain Vita?" Ave asked. The Knight of the Iron Hammer was only remain silent for a while before she smiled at the former wishful author with renew determination on her face and replying back.

"Thanks for cheering me up! Although I didn't owe you anything for that ye know!"

Ave was only laughed as he heard Vita-centric reply from the Knight of the Iron Hammer in front of him, as he quickly acknowledge her gratitude by replying "You're welcome" before joining the others to begin another wave of new assault against Kriemhild Gretchen. It was when the intensity of the battle were doubled as Mami cast her ultimate spell "Tiro Finale" combined with Subaru's Divine Buster and another Teana's Cross Fire Full Burst echoed across the sky and engulfed Kriemhild Gretchen. In the same time, the witch's familiars started to be slain one by one after Kaleido magical girls duo Illya and Miyu together with Kuro manage to regain their footing once again. It was also when N2R members, and other combatants such as Ptolemaios' Gundam Meister Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Marie Parfacy and Tieria Erde also manage to deal considerable damage on the other side of Kriemhild Gretchen.

However in the end (as far as the former wishful author could remember) the sealing of the tainted Greater Grail could be done thanks to unexpected reinforcements from other Puella Magi members Kyoko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, Akemi Homura and Kaname Madoka together with three combat Angeloids Ikaros, Nymph, Astraea, as well as Ouroboros' Seventh Angis; the legendary Valkyrie of Erebonian Empire Arianrhod that claimed the existence of Kriemhild Gretchen would contradict and definitely becoming major obstacle for Ouroboros' agenda. Regardless to any unexpected development that would definitely serve the main agenda of Special Duty Section 6 to seal the tainted Greater Holy Grail that could be categorized as Lost Logia, the remain of Kriemhild Gretchen was nowhere to be found and presumably destroyed during the sealing process.

Back to the present time…

"Well, back then I just say what was inside my mind without any second thought…however, that's how I really feel and would definitely never change even until now…" the former wishful author replied back, as he smiled at Nanoha that only gently nodded in agreement before smiling back at her younger best friend that already like a younger brother to her. "Then it would be very simple Ave-kun…since you will definitely know on how to deal with your small doubt over Hayate-chan at the moment ne…" Nanoha gently replying back at the former wishful author in front of her, as the said former wishful author himself quickly came into realization over how or what he should be doing in order to deal with the doubt that clouding his mind at the moment.

"I was wrong Nanoha-san…the answer over what I should be doing is already there, but I keep on doubting the answer I already have inside my heart over small suspicion…" Ave answered back at Nanoha, as he nodded in new determination for putting aside his doubt in order to believe in Hayate's plan over this case between Mars Federation and Lanigreen Republic. It was when Nanoha gave the younger former wishful author in front of her another little advice to keep his head high and believing at Hayate-chan regardless to what happened, while in the same time promising him to keep him informed with any development happened in this civil war case, as well as Hayate-chan's case of being secretive much to the former wishful author welcoming approval.

During the regular maintenance procedure of Gespenst Haken, Ave once again remembered over his unwavering faith and determination back then, as he smiled alone. He was then once again made a silent promise deep down inside his heart to kept on believing in Hayate Yagami, as well as the rest of his newfound friends and comrades regardless to what happened. It was when he stared at the panoramic monitor hull of his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken's cockpit before took a deep breath and sighed alone.

"I wonder if those Puella Magi magical girls, as well as everyone else are doing fine out there…"

Kyoko Sakura was sneezed for some unknown reason, as Madoka, Sayaka and Mami could only stared at her, wondered if their best friend was get caught in spring fever and cold. Homura in the meantime was only adjusting her glasses before continuing to perform regular maintenance on her Beretta M29F handgun, as Incubator Kyubey asked the redhead Puella Magi. "Sakura Kyoko, is there anything wrong with you today?" Kyubey asked, as Kyoko only laughed sheepishly before replying back. "Nah, nothing wrong with me…perhaps someone talking about me or about us somewhere else…" she replied back sheepishly as well.

In the meantime, at Lanigreen Republic's military R&D hangar area that being operated by Noinheim Konzern in secret, from behind the shadow…

"It was a great honour to invite me here major general Zech Merquise!" second lieutenant Levans Radium saluted, as he stared at the enigmatic masked commander in front of him that only smiled before replying back. "Please, no need to be formal lieutenant Radium…I already heard over your exploit during the battle against Mars Preventers, it was an unfortunate situation that enemy's reinforcements arrived before we could ultimately destroy Mars Preventers' main forces…" Zech replied back, as he smiled at Radium that only remain silent before nodded in agreement as well. "Well, I must said LEV units were still outperformed against battle oriented MS units, and I personally think you perform beyond our expectation by piloting one of those LEV unit and manage to deal quite considerable damage against our enemies…" Zech once again added another compliment at his reply, as second lieutenant Radium this time also saluted once again before replying back over Zech Merquise's praising.

"I only did what need to be done major general…there is nothing special about that…" lieutenant Radium replied back, as Zech Merquise only chuckled in amazement over the young second lieutenant in front of him. "I could understand that you're trying to be modest second lieutenant…however, I acknowledge your skill and combat abilities…because of that, I would like to entrust you with this power that would be able to turn the tide of conflict and brought back stability over the surface of this red planet…" Zech Merquise replied back as he smiled at Levans Radium before revealing certain prototype humanoid combat machine right in front of Levans Radium and himself. It was when the young second lieutenant Radium could only stared in awe over the new humanoid combat machine in front of him, as Zech Merquise began his explanation.

"This machine is different from regular LEV you was piloting up until now…this is the fruit of our research, done by Dr. Rachel Links as well as your fiancé Dolores Hayes…the very first humanoid combat machine built entirely from Metatron Ore…" Zech Merquise paused his explanation as he stared at lieutenant Levans Radium that still stared at the enigmatic humanoid combat machine in front of him before whispered alone by himself. "This child is…the legacy left by her…by Dore…" Levans Radium murmured.

"Because of that, second lieutenant Levans Radium…I would like to entrust you with this legacy to reclaim back what belongs to you…Dolores Hayes and Dr. Rachel Links…with the power of IDOLO (Idolo)…the very first Orbital Frame ever created…I confident you would be able to do that!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Starting from Episode 18 onward, the 2nd OP and ED Theme Songs would be used to replace the 1st OP and ED Theme Songs. Please refer to the Disclaimer for more information, and I hope our dear readers would enjoy those songs.**_

_**Thank you very much!**_


	20. Episode 18

**Episode 18**

~ Frozen Teardrop (Part II) ~

Beyond Despair and Hope

* * *

><p>Everything was started from a small incident, stemmed from one of the seven cardinal sins that mankind, as well as their Old False God always keep on committing until now. It was a simple jealousy that would led into a small incident that later on escalated into even bigger catastrophe, which smearing the very existence of the new tertiary world and ESUN as its' young administrative body. As already being stated before, jealousy or to be exact envy would later on create another following cardinal sins that caused mankind, especially mankind from the former wishful author's Earth (Far The End's Earth) to spill the blood of innocents as well as those whom already put their life in the frontline previously to ensure the peace and sovereignty of this newly former world.<p>

Followed by jealousy or envy was despair and dejection, although in reality the formation of this new world as well as ESUN would definitely benefiting them in term of better prosperity. However, as if mankind from Ave's homeworld were blinded by their own selfish need, they couldn't see beyond what already being laid off in front of them. It was when their frustration led into greed and lust over their own kind that happens to be able to accept such change and live their life in harmony with their newfound friends from countless other worlds that merged or connected with Far The End's Earth after Break The World occurred.

As self-pride took over their moral consciousness, the wrathful existence of these people who rejected everything, every kindness that always trying to reach them began to stage a massive revolution. In the name of their Old False God, scriptures, as well as many other things from the past that irrelevant anymore, this new revolution began. It was a very short but bloody revolution that shed blood of many innocent and righteous people from both side. It was when these chain of revolution later on being remembered by everyone else with its disgraceful name, as still there were people that going for each other throats and blaming each other for letting this revolution to be happening in the first place.

It was when the first phase of revolution that would lead into Purge of Blood started…

Yshrenian Dragon Knight Larvayne was seen flying across the battlefield that happens to be really close to the location where Demithor rested. The pactmaker of Larvayne that happens to be the new young mayor of Free City of Greede that located on Demithor's back gritted his teeth before thrusting his Fiendslayer spear at the incoming AEU Hellion, which belongs to World Liberation Front. "Damn it! First they tried to take the entire VIP guests at Lake Kawaguchi's Hyatt Hotel as hostages few days ago, and now they were aiming their eyes over Greed! I won't let my city fall into their hands! Never!" Caesar shouted, as his Dragon Knight Larvayne pulled its Fiendslayer from the AEU Hellion's chest before kicked the motionless MS to pummel it to the ground bellow.

"Caesar-sama! Another group of enemies are trying to breach defense line from Demithor's back! I try to keep them on the bay by myself but…it would be difficult if for both Estelle and myself alone!" Anelace Elfead, nineteen years old female Bracer that also happens to be Estelle's sempai and one of the seven pillars that made her also as one of the candidate for receiving "Kensei" or Sword Saint title, contacted the young mayor of Greede by using her Orbment communication device, as Caesar could only took a deep breath and sighed before replying back at Anelace. "Could you keep them at the bay for a bit longer? I believe the reinforcement I requested would be arriving anytime soon! Hang in there, really!" Caesar replied back, as he noticed another two AEU Hellion units approaching his Dragon Knight Larvayne while trying to shoot him down by using their linear rifles.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, SCUM!" Caesar roared, as Dragon Knight Larvayne was quickly charging toward the incoming pair of Hellion units and once again spun its Fiendslayer before rapidly piercing through those two Hellions' armour plates in blinding speed. It was approximately three weeks after Caesar and fellow Yshrenian Knights' pactmakers assisted ZEUTH in order to take down Imperial Alliance, Magi's Yshrenia Empire, and at the end Chimera Corps while in the end leaving the choice to determine the fate of this new world to the two Spheres' holders Rand Travis the Wounded Lion and Setsuko Ohara the Sorrowful Maiden in which the wished for tomorrow instead of returning each countless multiple worlds into the state they originally from, prior Break The World.

The choice itself claimed to be the will of majority people, or to be exact majority people that came from countless different alternative Earths as well as other dimensions/ worlds with exception Ave's homeworld that saw such change would only becoming obstacle for their self-domination over their own tiny world. It was when World Liberation Front were formed and even becoming fearsome opponent that could be considered as dangerous as, if not more dangerous than Chimera Corps itself. Unfortunately, with all energy, attention and effort being focused into restructuring, reconstructing and rebuilding this new world for everyone else's sake, this newly growing threat was almost completely neglected, even by ZEUTH, TSAB and Celestial Being that only monitor it once in a while as well.

It was when the hostage crisis that happened at Lake Kawaguchi began to open our heroes' eyes over another impending chaos that once again looming over this newly born world before the real peace could be obtained. It was however already a bit too late to contain this crisis, since World Liberation Front (WLF) already began their simultaneous major operations against the new administration body of this newly born world and its very existence, as both ZEUTH and TSAB together with Celestial Being once again found themselves plunged into another conflict that would determine the fate of this newborn world as well as its administration body ESUN.

However, within the very darkest heart of humanity, especially humanity from the former wishful author's homeworld, these incidents that would lead into Purge of Blood also taught everyone certain thing. It was this certain thing that keep Ave; the former wishful author and his newfound friends to keep on moving forward, fight, and strive to never give up. "No matter in what kind of situation as long as you still alive, never give up!" it was the very same sentence everyone heard back then, the very sentence spoken by someone else two years prior Break The World in order to save certain young girl from her demise, and also the very same sentence the said young girl had spoken two years ago during the final battle against Chimera Corps, Imperial Alliance, Ouroboros, D.G. Cult and Noise infected Xenomorph hive.

And again, the very same sentence that dictated everyone to "never give up" no matter in any situation could be heard once again echoed inside everyone hearts, strengthen their will against the very evil intention and darkness from the very heart of mankind.

United States of Japan's former capital city, special economy zone Tokyo…

"Why are they attacking us? Noises no longer exist! A-Laws are all gone! BETA is no more! Why this kind of thing still need to be happening!" Suzumiya Akane screamed in frustration, as she was running for her life while another young girl around her age pulled her right wrist to the safety. "I won't give up! As long I have my life, I won't give up! So, please…you mustn't give up!" Miku shouted back at Akane, as she pulled her to the direction of small alleyway, as both of them could hear a group of people pursuing them from behind. "But…I can't keep on running! Why, this kind of thing is happening! Oneechan and Hayase-san also…" Akane cried, as she leaned her back on the nearby ruined wall, as she and Miku herself tried to catch up with their breaths. It was however when the two of them realized, their attempt to escape from their pursuers proven to be futile, as both Akane and Miku now found themselves being surrounded by a group of mysterious men wearing special-ops getups and armed with automatic machineguns.

"You two really doing a good job to cause us trouble little kittens…but hide and seek will end here…" one of the armed men that happens to be the field commander made his remark as he grinned behind his special-ops mask he was wearing. "Hey, you know what I think? I think we should just shoot their legs and take them back to our base and interrogate them…back in the (censored-name of certain country in South East Asia-) I learn one or two tricks to interrogate these kind of normal people…especially girl…" a very high-pitched and seemed annoyingly talkative voice could be heard booming from the armed men's leader's communication gadget, as the said leader was just sighed before replying back much to his annoyance.

"I don't know and I don't care what are you planning behind your sleeves acting sergeant Takanami…however the order I got from World Liberation Front's supreme leader was to shoot and kill anyone related or previously related to ZEUTH, TSAB, Celestial Being, 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps or any organizations related to them! Also, I'm not here to listen to your ranting over your emo story about your past including on how you can't deal with the heat, your family, country of origin, being rejected by so many girls, etc, etc, and etc!" the armed men's leader shouted back, as the supposedly to be tensed situation somehow becoming like sitcom in front of dumbfounded Miku and Akane.

"I'm a sergeant you know! For bloody God's sake! I'm a sergeant! Higher rank than you!" this time that annoyed voice could be heard again, as now one of the armed men was just sighed and gave his response back. "Acting sergeant to be exact…known as Takanami Ikari…formerly MLC…wonder why many of our brethren from World Liberation Front were keen enough to do Japanese name conversion from their original or even nicknames they were using back then in the internet community…sigh…" as this particular armed man finished his remark, another long screaming and tantrum could be heard, as both Miku and Akane somehow wondered on how this kind of people could belong to World Liberation Front and declared war against this new tertiary world. It was when both Miku and Akane also heard among those tantrums was about how some girls both of them knew such as Level-5 Tokiwadai Ace's Misaka "Biri-Biri" Mikoto and IS Academy's Charlotte Dunois somehow gave him cold shoulder over his supposedly already "self-proclaimed" pure confession and superiority compare to other people.

"Hey, Kohinata-san…I think this acting sergeant person is a bit kuku inside his brain…don't you think so?" Akane whispered at Miku's right ear, meanwhile the gentle girl that previously told Akane not to give up only nodded back timidly without giving any reply at all. "Damn it! I feel so powerless that I want to give up now! I wish that I have my Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF) with me!" Akane complained, as she gritted her teeth meanwhile Miku this time quickly glared at her before replying back. "Don't give up! No matter what happened, please don't give up any hope!" Miku shouted back at Akane, as in the same time those fifteen armed men including their leader decided to carry out the execution much more to acting sergeant Takanami's disapproval.

It was when a huge gale of energy swept across the entire area and threw those fifteen armed men crashed to the nearby wall, as the armed men's leader, as well as Akane and Miku that miraculously left untouched could only stared in disbelief over what happened in front of them. It was when three pillars of light descend from the sky and when they dispersed, three familiar individuals emerged from them. Miku was left speechless; as tear started to fell from her eyes as one of the three individuals that happens to be the youngest one cheerfully greet her. "Miku, I'm so sorry that I couldn't contact you soon enough…there is this and that procedures that happens to be top-secret military things…so I need to lie again to you…really sorry…tee hee…" Hibiki Tachibana greeted her very dearest best friend as she gave Miku her usual heart-warming and cheerful smile of her. In the meantime Hibiki's companions that being identified as Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukine also smiled at speechless Miku and Akane.

"You! You guys supposed to be death! How come…" the armed men's leader screamed as he pointed his Desert Eagle handgun at Hibiki, Tsubasa and Yukine, as the three Symphogear's tuners/ users begin to summon their respective Symphogear (Relic Suit according to TSAB database), started from Tsubasa's first relic Ama-no-Habakiri, Chris Yukine's second relic Ichaival, and finally Hibiki's third relic Gungnir. "As long as hope exist, we won't be killed, as we won't give up…these two as well as everyone else taught me that…including the little saint king that keep on fighting for something she believes in…for something she care and wish to protect, for those who taught her courage is…" Tsubasa answered the armed men's leader before she summoned her Ama-no-Habakiri katana blade; meanwhile Chris Yukine also summoned her arsenals.

"Vivio taught me to never lost any hope regardless no matter what happened back then! She also taught me the true meaning of friendship and to rely in other…how to believe in other as well as how they believe in yourself…I pity you for not being able to feel such thing!" Chris Yukine roared, as she glared at the armed men's leader that started to repeatedly shoot the three Symphogear users only to have his Desert Eagle's bullets to be deflected by unseen barrier. "We won't kill you, since we would only knock you down unconscious like your men…hopefully by then you will learn the meaning of true hope is…" this time Hibiki made her words as she began her attack toward that armed men's leader that instantly flung him to the nearby wall and knocked him unconscious.

"Hibiki!" Miku quickly dashed as she hugged her best friend tightly, as Hibiki on the other hand was just grinned at Miku before gently caressing her best friend's hair. In the same time Akane could only stared in disbelief as her life once again was spared from certain demise. It was when Hibiki and Tsubasa informed both Miku and Akane over the plan to perform counter attack toward WLF already underway and spearheaded by former ZEUTH's members as well as Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being. Miku only remain silent as she heard that. It was when she realized one certain thing, which was the true meaning of hope that would definitely exist as long as one never gave up and keep on moving forward.

"No matter how grim the situation is…as well as how everything was only the repeated chain of pain, sadness and despair…as long as we never give up our…hope for better tomorrow would certainly be there…"

Present time, Mars' Tarsus Desert region…

Vivio Takamachi in her Adult Mode started to summon her Saint King's Armour (Seiō no Yoroi), as her Barrier Jacket started to change slightly, noticeable extra armour plating on the waist and torso area as well as a pair of plating with claws motif on Vivio's Barrier Jacket's gloves. "Chris thank you…although I still need to train in order to be able to summon it instantly…however, this Saint Armour is definitely more durable and less risky compare to Sacred Defender…" Vivio thanked Sacred Heart telepathically, as she made her monologue remark in regards to her own skill and fighting ability that according to herself still need more proper training in order to refine them.

"Vivio-san…incoming missiles…rebound formation Ash to Ash and Dust to Dust…" Einhalt telepathically warned her best friend over the inbound missiles, as Vivio quickly clenching both of her fists before Kaiserfarbe coloured Belkan triangular magic sigils appeared beneath her. "Sacred Cluster Full Burst Mode! Shoot!" Vivio shouted, as she blasted the incoming thirty missiles by using her Sacred Cluster Full Burst variation shooting/ bombardment spell, meanwhile Einhalt seized this opportunity to took down three Lanigreen Republic's LEV units that happens to be the one shooting those thirty missiles. "Pheeew…I manage to shoot them all…well, lucky that Nanoha-mama finally gave me permission to sortie…or else, I wonder what would be happening with these supply transports…" Vivio muttered alone, as she glanced over the supply transports that quickly made their way toward Mars Preventers' HQ.

"Vivio! Einhalt! Both of you, are you alright?" the former wishful author's voice could be heard being transmitted by both Sacred Heart (Chris) and Asteion (Tio) to their respective masters, as both Vivio and Einhalt quickly nodded almost simultaneously before the former replied back. "Ave-nii! Of course we are fine…mou, you are worrying about us too much…tee hee…but thanks for having such concern to both of us anyway…" Vivio replied back, as she smiled meanwhile the former wishful author Ave could only took a deep breath and sighed before replying back at Nanoha Takamachi's daughter. "Well, I believe in your ability Vivio…I only worried since I hope you won't forget that you was beaten and crippled twice already…enough to make Nanoha-san and myself worried…" the former wishful author replied back, as he half-scolding Vivio in the same time as well.

"Urgh…I still remembered that…mou Ave-nii…the first one at Inter-Middle's City Tournament against Miura-san and the second time during military operation against Imperial Alliance…but back then, I'm just pushing myself into desperation beyond my limit and a bit careless for the later incident…so don't worry about it now Ave-nii! Since I will definitely be extra-careful this time! Chris and Einhalt-san are here to help me as well, and of course I have you helping me as well Ave-nii!" Vivio cheerfully gave her reply, as she readying her stance once again, this time in order to face the incoming Lanigreen Republic's Bioroids that definitely preying over the supply transports behind her.

"Vivio-san, Ave-san…sorry for interrupting the conversation, however I and Tio are picking up certain energy signature approaching toward our location in high-speed…around five to six times than normal Phantoma type LEV!" Einhalt quickly warned both Vivio and the former wishful author over the incoming enemy unit that happens to be not-another regular LEV unit, as the young Hegemon-chan herself quickly readying her fighting stance in order to gave this particular enemy a warm welcome. "Hegemon Sky-breaking Sever!" Einhalt begin her assault against the incoming mysterious sleek LEV unit, as she was aiming to disable the said mysterious LEV with her attack. It was however, the mysterious LEV easily dodge the attack with uncanny speed that could never be achieved by normal LEV units, before smashing its right fist toward Einhalt.

The young Hegemon-chan was caught off guard, as she was plummeting to the ground bellow after receiving massive blow from energy force launched by the mysterious sleek LEV's fist known as "Gauntlet". "Einhalt-san!" Vivio screamed as she rushed toward her best friend (love-interest?) location while launching multiple "Sonic Shooter" shooting spells at the mysterious LEV for distraction. In the same time, the former wishful author himself waste no time to activate his Gespenst's Grand Plasma Cutter and charged toward the said mysterious LEV unit in front of him.

"Einhalt-san, are you alright? Einhalt-san!" Vivio panicked, as she cradle her best friend body, meanwhile a single trail of blood could be seen on the left side of Einhalt's face. "Vi...Vivio-san…it seems this time I…I cause you so much trouble…" Einhalt replied back, as she breathed heavily. "I'm sorry…" Einhalt apologized with regret on her voice, as tears fell down from her mismatched purple and blue eyes while she was still in the same time trying weakly smiling at her best friend. In the meantime Asteion only sat right near Einhalt's left shoulder and meowed with a very sad voice. "Einhalt-san…please don't speak…please save your energy, I will contact the medical team soon…" Vivio quickly told her best friend to at least focus herself in order to keep conscious until the medical team arrived. It was when Einhalt vividly realize, even though Vivio tried to be as calm as possible, her trembled voice could be heard as she spoke to her.

It was when Einhalt's mind started to remember her fond memories together with her dearest friend Vivio Takamachi, and for some reason such nostalgic feeling that started to envelop the young Hegemon-chan brought her back to the time where Vivio was quite badly injured for the second time, during certain military operation together with ZEUTH, TSAB, Celestial Being and The Nameless…

It was an intense battlefield, as some ZEUTH's mecha units such as Impulse Gundam and Mazinger Z could be seen trying their best to recover badly damaged Virgola Custom unit after its destined pilot; the Sphere holder of Sorrowful Maiden that known by her name as Setsuko Ohara was betrayed by one of her most trusted friend that happens to be one of the elite soldier from Chimera Corps; Löwen General that also well known by the nickname of "The Young Lion of the Chimera". It was luckily also for ZEUTH as they mounted this military operation together with TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being, meanwhile Sphere holder of Wounded Lion; Rand Travis and his super robot Gunleon Magna was also there to assist them alongside with some other independent parties that also decided to lend their hands for the good cause as well.

Type Alpha Angeloid Ikaros already could be seen soaring through the sky of battlefield while fighting an intense fight against enemies' airborne units such as Phantom Pain's Windam MS units and A-Laws' GN-XIII units as well as Ahead MS units. In the same time Type Beta Angeloid Nymph kept on doing her best to provide her partner Ikaros as well as other ZEUTH's members (including Ptolemaios Team and Special Duty Section 6) with updated tactical data albeit she was still recovering after previous battle against Synapse Master where she got her "Non-Variable Stealth" wings got ripped from her back by Synapse Master's Angeloids.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, the former wishful author Ave was teaming up with former-Stars and Lightning Divisions sergeant Subaru Nakajima, enforcer Teana Lanster, and a pair of private elite 1st class Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe in order to keep Yshrenian Empire's soldiers away as Bracer Guild's Bracers such as Estelle Bright, Joshua Astray, Agate Crosner, and Scherazard Harvey gave them their assistances as well. In the same time The Nameless' members such as Imca, Riela Marcellis, Kurt Irving also seen busy on keeping Imperial Alliance's elite unit "Calamity Ravens" at bay, even after they was receiving assistance from the Yshrenian Knight pactmakers that already summoned their respective knights in order to fight against Calamity Ravens as well.

It was when Wizel The White Knight, Luthia The Moon Princess/ Maiden, and Larvayne The Dragon Knight was seen locked into intense combat against the enemies' Knight pactmakers that happens in possession of the other two Yshrenian Knights identified as Dinivas The Black Knight and Adolmaea The Sung King respectively.

"O Luthia, argent goddess and beacon in the ancient night, grant me your power…"

"Divine Arrows!"

"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power…"

"Sword of Malice!"

"O Larvayne, vermilion drake, leveller of the ancient lands, grant me your power…"

"Fiend Slayer!"

The three protagonists' Yshrenian Knight pactmakers launched their respective Knights' current ultimate attacks, as their enemies quickly summoned their respective ultimate attacks as well in order to counter those three ultimate attacks being launched at them.

"O Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power…"

"Dark Reign!"

"O Adolmaea, shining sovereign, supreme light of the ancient skies, grant me your power!"

"Golden Majestic!"

Explosion was erupted as those attacks clashed against each other. It was when on the other side of the battlefield, the legendary TSAB's ace of aces; captain Nanoha Takamachi decided to completely the erupted explosion, as she focused herself against her enemies that comprised of approximately thirty Innovator's GNZ-004 Gaga suicide mobile weapons. "Divine Buster!" Nanoha shouted the name of her signature attack as she took down approximately three of Gaga units without being overwhelmed by their high-speed that also being enhanced by Trans-Am ability. It was as Nanoha was busy on blocking the incoming GN vulcan plasma projectiles launched by the remaining Gaga units, those already Trans-Am enhanced suicide mobile weapons decided to perform kamikaze attack by ramming themselves simultaneously against the legendary TSAB's ace of aces/ White Devil herself.

"NANOHA-MAMA! WATCH OUT!"

A massive explosion in scarlet coloured GN particles could be seen rocked the entire battlefield, as Nanoha thought her fate would be doomed since she realized that she won't have enough time to erect her magical barrier even with Raising Heart's assistance in order to block the incoming suicide attacks. It was however, the explosion was happened right in front of her and not directly impacted her as the legendary ace of aces herself manage to summon her barrier and tried to figure out about what was actually happening. It was when Nanoha's face paled as she screamed in horror while rushing at the place of explosion that already being subsided and somehow still being surrounded by scarlet GN particle dusts.

"VIVIO!"

Nanoha quickly caught the motionless falling figure that happens to be her beloved daughter Vivio Takamachi, as the legendary ace of aces herself noticed on how Vivio's barrier jacket was thorn in many parts, while troubling amount of bleeding wounds and bruises covered her body. Weakly Vivio opened her mismatched eyes, as she stared at her beloved mother before apologizing. "Nanoha-mama…I'm sorry…seems that I messed up again…" Vivio weakly apologized, before Nanoha quickly cradled her daughter and told her not to speak too much in order to save her strength. Even though Vivio was in the verge of losing consciousness, she still could see her mother's crying face as she somehow regretting herself for being overconfident and careless.

Nanoha was crying as she kneeled on the ground while cradling severely injured Vivio. It was when another group of enemies that being identified as A-Laws' Ahead MS units, approximately eight of them already surrounding the legendary TSAB's ace of aces while aiming their respective GN beam rifles at both Nanoha and Vivio. In the meantime, even in her "True Sonic Form" Fate somehow still couldn't make it on time, as she could only helplessly watched her beloved love one and her daughter would be executed shortly. It was however those eight Ahead MS units suddenly being thorn into pieces by razor sharp gale of winds as another familiar combat mage that happens to be Vivio dearest best friend Einhalt Stratos landed right in front of crying Nanoha and unconscious Vivio.

"Vivio-san's mother…I already contacted the medic team as Shamal-sensei and the others will be arriving here soon, so please stay strong for Vivio-san's sake as well!" Einhalt kneeled nearby Nanoha and unconscious Vivio as she took a small crystallized lavender particle before dispersed it into something that looks like lavender coloured GN particle dusts in front of Nanoha's eyes. "This might be helping in order to stop Vivio-san's bleeding for the time being until Shamal-sensei arrived…" Einhalt finished her explanation as she stared at Nanoha.

"Einhalt-chan…" Vivio weakly muttered, as she stared at her dearest best friend that happens to be her everything, as her right hand tried to reach the beautiful young Hegemon in front of her. It was when Einhalt reached Vivio's hand and whispered the very same sentence that always been spoken by many others. It was an encouragement words that would definitely pull everyone else out from the most hopeless situation within the deepest pit of darkness. It was when even the severely injured Vivio definitely could heard Einhalt's words clearly, as clear as the reflection of Silver Millennium's moonlight reflected on the crystal clear lake of Forrest of No Return, as the young Sankt Kaiser clone found the real purpose to renew her determination once again.

"Never give up any hope Vivio-san, no matter how grim the situation is…as long as you still have your life, never give up any hope at all…keep on fighting for the sake of living…since that's the proof we're living Vivio-san! Never give up!"

Einhalt remembered her own words very well, as she weakly stared at Vivio that cradled her head and shouting very similar words to her. "Einhalt-san! Never give up! As long as you still alive, never give up!" Vivio cried; as she tried to keep Einhalt remain conscious until the medical team arrive. It was when Einhalt gritted her teeth as she muttered alone with strong determination in her voice. "Compare to what Vivio-san already experienced, this kind of injury is nothing…but I gave up easily…I never try to answer and meet Vivio-san's expectation, and I hate for being a weakling myself…I want to be strong…so I can protect Vivio-san!" Einhalt finished her sentence with strong determination as she tried to move her body and kneeled, albeit her whole injured body and muscle screamed in pain.

It was when Vivio helped her best friend by using her shoulder to support the young Hegemon-chan, as Einhalt herself stared at Vivio. "Einhalt-san…can you still fight? You don't have to if you…" Vivio whispered, as Einhalt could notice a sincere concern displayed from Vivio's mismatched crystal red and green eyes. Einhalt then nodded even before Vivio could finish her sentence, as both descendants of Sankt Kaiser and Shutra's Hegemon Ingvalt respectively readying their attack spells. Einhalt being supported by Vivio was readying her free right arm to perform the starting move on delivering her ultimate attack "Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle" meanwhile Vivio herself readying her middle-range bombardment spell known as "Sacred Cluster".

"Are you two alright? This Orbital Frame is surely tough!" the former wishful author Ave shouted at both Vivio and Einhalt, as he successfully threw away the mysterious sleek LEV that happens to be Orbital Frame Idolo by using his Gespenst Haken's shoulder tackle in order to create some distance between him and his enemy. "Ave-nii! Please keep it busy for a short while…Einhalt-san and myself will try something to defeat it for good!" Vivio replied back, as Ave only nodded in understanding and taking a note that both Vivio and Einhalt at least still could fight until reinforcement and medical team arrive. It was when the former wishful author's Gespenst Haken took another fighting stance armed with Grand Plasma Cutter before charging toward the still staggered Orbital Frame (OF) Idolo.

"Tio, please adjust all the remaining magical output for offensive…could you help us on that?" Einhalt asked, as her hybrid-intelligence device Asteion quickly meowed in affirmation before another Belkan triangle sigils appeared bellow Einhalt's feet and overlapping with Vivio's Kaiserfarbe coloured Belkan triangle sigils. "Einhalt-san…we will be put our everything with this attack…are you alright with that?" Vivio asked, as her face somehow showing a concerned expression. Einhalt closed her eyes for a moment before smiled at her dearest Vivio, as her mismatched purple and blue eyes met with Vivio's red and green eyes. It was when Einhalt decided to gave her reply at Vivio, as soon afterward the two of them launched their combination attack spells toward OF Idolo.

"As long as Vivio-san keep on believing in our hope of winning and never give up, like how I believe in Vivio-san that keep on believing in me…everything would definitely be fine…"

Orbital Frame Idolo finally retreated after sustaining massive damage from combined might of both Vivio and Einhalt. It was when at the end, Vivio, Einhalt and the former wishful author himself were reminded by the very resolve they made back then, ever since one year and three months ago. No matter what kind of hardship they need to face, they should never give up. As long as they are still living their life to the fullest and alive, they won't give up. Since it was an oath that became the very proof of their existence and for being alive as well. It was also when Vivio, Einhalt and Ave once again decided to renew their resolve together with their newfound families, friends and comrades, as the three of them saw the reinforcement and medical team finally arrive.

"Never give up, no matter how dark the situation that would awaits you…as long as you still alive, never give up any hope…"

_To Be Continued…_


	21. Episode 19

**Episode 19**

~ Frozen Teardrop (Part III) ~

Dear My Friends

* * *

><p>Academy City's east coastal side, on the border of Mitakihara City…<p>

"Oneesama! Those demon beast things would be running away if you don't make it to the designated point as soon as possible…well, I should be there to help you Oneesama, rather than leaving you working with those two…" Shirai Kuroko made her remark, as she was sighed meanwhile from her bluetooth device, the Level 4 Teleporter of Tokiwadai Middle-School could hear Misaka's growled voice. "Ah! Shut up Kuroko! It's not that easy even for me! Damn it! Why those two can move really fast anyway!" Tokiwadai's ace, Level 5 Electromaster that was known as Misaka "Railgun" Mikoto only retorted back at Kuroko's remark before using her electric ability to create magnetic trajectory in order to reach higher ground and catch up with her two companions.

"What happened Shirai-san, you got scolded by Misaka-san again?" Uiharu Kazari asked, as she took a seat nearby Kuroko and busy typing something on her portable computer (laptop). "Well, nah…it's not like that Uiharu…it just Oneesama maybe feel her pride being crushed slightly after knowing there are so many people with powerful abilities above her…ever since Break The World happened back then…" Kuroko sighed, as she leaned her body on the nearby wall meanwhile Uiharu stopped her work for a while and stared at her best friend before replying back over Kuroko's comment.

"But it can't be helped Shirai-san, since many realities from many different worlds were mixed into one, we should be able to accept such change…moreover, if we want to look on the brighter side, don't you think all of us were reaping quite heap of benefits from Break The World incident?" Uiharu finished her reply, as she smiled at Kuroko that only scratched her head before replying back after took a glance over Anti-Skill refurbished KMF Type-10R Burai ala Britannia Union's Knightpolice, as well as three RPT-005 Wildschwein M (Preliminary Mass Production Model) given by Mao Industry for goodwill gesture and mutual cooperation as well as understanding with Academy City's administrative. "I suppose you're right…especially during the battle against God's Right Seat that supporting both Imperial Alliance and later on World Liberation Front back then, our new allies as well as their technology definitely gave us more advantages to seize our victory…" Kuroko chuckled as she grinned at Uiharu in agreement, as the said Level 1 Thermal Hand user (Esper) herself quickly nodded in agreement.

"Yo! You two seems having a lot of free time at the moment! Want to go together to Seven Mist together?" Saten Ruiko arrived as she in the same time changed the music track on her I-pod into the famous new single released by former Zwei-Wing's member Kazanari Tsubasa known as Flight Feathers. "We're in the middle of mission Saten-san…mou, our job as Judgment members aren't as easy and relaxing as you thought…" Uiharu pouted, as she glared at Saten with a bit disappointment look on her face. "Aha, ha, ha, ha! Gomen! Gomen! I thought you guys are just loitering around…by the way what kind of mission U~I~H~A~R~U…" playfully Saten replied back as in the progress flipping her best friend's skirt. Uiharu in the meantime could only freeze in shock and speechless meanwhile Kuroko only took a deep breath and sighed.

"How immodest…"

"Oho…! This time is polka dots!" Saten exclaimed in victory, before Uiharu screamed at her with all of her might. "SATEN-SAN! What do you think you are doing!" Uiharu screamed as loud as she could possibly do, although her usual cute, shy and meek personality still made her really cute even when she was angry. At least that was what the Level 0 Aero Hand user Ruiko Saten thought inside her mind. "Gomen Uiharu…everytime I see you, I just couldn't help myself from doing it…yah, such thing never get really old isn't it…" Saten laughed sheepishly, as she replied back at Uiharu that was still blushed in embarrassment and in the verge of tears. The teasing itself would definitely gone a bit longer, if not because Kuroko interrupted the two and informs Uiharu about the new transmission she currently receiving from her beloved Misaka Mikoto "Oneesama".

"What's wrong Oneesama? Did you finally arrive on the designated point? I could let Uiharu pinpoint it more accurately for you if…" Kuroko's sentence was cut short, as Misaka quickly replied back at her with serious voice tone. "I already arrived a while back Kuroko! Now I and these two are about to destroy these demon beasts, although it seems…things won't be as easy as we thought previously! Damn it! I contact you again later!" Misaka finished her sentence as she quickly hang-up on her transmission, leaving Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten speechless over such abrupt transmission Kuroko just received.

"Shi…Shirai-san, I don't think we need to worry too much about Misaka-san…since she could definitely handle herself fine…eeer…probably…" Uiharu replied back timidly, as she also smiled sheepishly at Kuroko that only stared back at her with scary look on her face. "Uiharu…I know you just want to go with Saten for shopping and having fun aren't you?" Kuroko asked with scary voice tone, as Uiharu somehow winced in fear.

"UWAAAARGH! I'm worried now! What if something bad happened with Oneesama! UWAAARGH! What if those demon beasts started to sprout tentacles and doing this and that and this and that to Oneesama! UWAWAWARGH!" Kuroko screamed in panic, as she started to bang her head repeatedly on the table, meanwhile both Uiharu and Saten could only stared at Kuroko's overreacting with big sweatdropped and confusion. "I think you just overreacting Shirai-san…don't worry too much since like Uiharu said, Misaka-san definitely could handle everything just fine! Have a faith on her will you?" this time Saten decided to speak in order to calm Kuroko down, as the Level 4 Teleported quickly stared at Saten with pitiful look on her eyes.

"Do you think so? Do you think so Ruiko Saten?" she asked, as Saten was only laughed sheepishly and averting her eyes away before she decided to voice her thought that in the end made Kuroko panicked and overreacting even more.

"Well, probably…" Ruiko Saten replied sheepishly.

In the meantime, at the designated point where Misaka Mikoto and her two companions were just arrived…

"I never heard or seen any demon beasts could grow this big…especially in the middle of daylight…" Miki Sayaka made her remark, as she unsheathed her cutlass, meanwhile her magical girl companion Kyoko Sakura only took a deep breath and munching her pocky stick in the same time before replying back. "Meh, I won't be worrying too much about when they will be appearing since we need their supply of grief seeds anyway…if they appear in daylight we hunt them, if they appear at night…we will still hunt them, so we will be ready for them at anytime!" Kyoko replied back, as she readying her spear while Sayaka only took a deep breath before smiling at her best friend and replying back. "And my task is to assist you and to make sure you're not being careless out there…since you and that Tokiwadai's ace Misaka Mikoto-san is almost similar in term of being hot-blooded and righteous…" Sayaka replied back and grinned at Kyoko, which only blushed and glared back at the blue haired magical girl in front of her.

"Hey! I'm not always that hot-blooded! Do you think I am some kind of tomboy or what Miki-san!" Misaka Mikoto shouted at Miki Sayaka, as the blue haired magical girl was only giggled when she heard such complain remark from her new friend. "Well, I never say that kind of thing Misaka…so, it must be just your own imagination…tee hee…anyway, we better get ready since these demon beasts won't wait us chit and chat for the whole day!" Sayaka replied back at Misaka's complain, as she leaped and performing rapid vertical and horizontal slashes over the entire army of demon beasts in front of her. "Damn! That tomboy! She always tease us for being tomboy while she herself…whatever…" Kyoko took a deep breath and sighed before she spun her retractable spear and skewered the incoming three demon beasts in the same time.

"Hey both of you; wait! Let me handle some as well!" Misaka Mikoto shouted at both Sayaka and Kyoko before creating Iron Sand Sword (Whip Sword) by gathering and manipulating iron sand into long vibrated blade. It was when a group of demon beasts approached the Tokiwadai's ace without knowing the impending danger that would awaits them, as Misaka Mikoto easily sliced them with her Iron Sand Sword while in the same time 100 million volts electric burst on her surrounding and electrocute most of smaller demon beasts that try to surround her. "Whoaaa! She really is living up to her title as Tokiwadai's ace isn't she?" Kyoko made a surprised remark, as she stared at Misaka Mikoto in awe before spinning her retractable spear and horizontally smashing it to the incoming three demon beasts as if the said retractable spear is Sansetsukon (Three-Sectional Staff).

"Eh? I never know that your spear could be used to bludgeoning enemies as well…" Sayaka jokingly made her remark, as she pulled out another cutlass and dual wields them in order to fight the increasing number of demon beasts in front of her. "Argh! Shut up Sayaka!" Kyoko groaned as she once again impale another incoming demon beast that tried to sneak behind the redhead magical girl and attacked her from behind. It was when Sayaka, Kyoko and Misaka's attention then turned at the huge demon beast hive after most of smaller demon beasts already being defeated. Misaka Mikoto then stepped forward and pulled out a single 500yen coin from inside her pocket and took a deep breath before smiling at both Sayaka and Kyoko.

"Sayaka, Kyoko…if both of you could attack the giant demon beasts from both left and right side simultaneously in order to confuse it as well…it would be easier for me to deal with it by using a single blow…" Misaka Mikoto instructed as she still smiled full with confidence toward both Sayaka and Kyoko that also smiled back at the infamous Tokiwadai's ace, the Railgun herself.

"No problem boss! I will give this big fat demon beast a good beating, don't you agree Sayaka?" Kyoko made her remark as she already leaped, leaving both Sayaka and Misaka behind. "I agree and, hey! Kyoko! Wait!" Sayaka quickly shouted back at her best friend Kyoko, as the redhead Puella Magi (magical girl) dashed toward the huge demon beast in front of them. In the meantime Misaka Mikoto only shrugged before finally pulling out her 500yen coin from her skirt pocket and took a good aim at the said demon beast's core.

"This time for sure! I won't miss it…not like before…" Misaka muttered inside her heart as she took a deep breath while carefully adjusting her aim. It was when her memories started to drift to the past, during the new dawn after Purge of Blood, which was later on also referred as World War III or The First Defensive War.

United States of Japan, Kamogawa City, at Chiba Prefecture, to be exact on the Hill of Promise, two weeks after ESUN (together with TSAB) and Le Garite signed a treaty to form alliances in order to prevent tragedy such as Purge of Blood or Dawn of Memoria from happening again in the future…

"So, you're also will be leaving as well?" Kyouno Madoka asked, as Misaka Mikoto only smiled at her new friend before stared at another girl in blue hair that also happens to be her other new friend as well, identified as Le Garite's princess Fin E Ld Si Laffinty or by her pet-name "Lan". "After everything finally settled down, I think Academy City need my help in order to return to their former glory…and Kyouno-san, don't worry too much since it's not that I will be leaving for long anyway…if I have free time, I'll be sure to visit you at Kamogawa and I hope you do the same…well, you can catch JR Train bound to Academy City at anytime…tee hee…" Misaka Mikoto replied back, meanwhile Kyouno Madoka was just sighed, as she decided to smile back at Misaka and Lan as well, since it was her decision to part with her dearest friends with smile.

"I will, Lan too…don't forget about me and this place…after everything settled down at Le Garite, please visit us again here!" Kyouno Madoka also told her best friend Lan about how she would always be welcome to visit her at her beloved Kamogawa at anytime, and I hope she could do the same with her other best friend Muginami that already left her during the day of final battle two weeks ago. "I will Madoka, and I will try to find Muginami so the three of us could be together again…eeer I mean the four of us…" Lan blushed slightly as she corrected her words while glanced at Misaka Mikoto that was just laughed for overly too honest Lan in front of her.

"Yup! Definitely! That's a promise Lan, the same with as long as this padlock with our four names still here…we will definitely meet again under the sky of Kamogawa…right!" Kyouno Madoka replied back cheerfully, or at least trying to be as cheerful as she could while unknown by her, both Lan and Misaka somehow notice that. It was when after numerous "Bye-bye" and "I'll see you again" Madoka broke into tears. Lan already left, as perhaps this would be the last time she could see the Le Garite's princess, since as Lan personally already stated previously, it would took her quite a while to settle various things in her own world, as well as the time that would be consumed during space-time/ inter-dimensional travel without Crossgate System would be enormous. Misaka on the other hand was only remain silent, as she gently hug Kyouno Madoka.

For someone with strong sense of pride, justice, and empathy like Misaka Mikoto, she would definitely understood the sadness within Kyouno Madoka's heart, although ironically she couldn't do anything except remain silent and comfort the older girl with her gentle embrace. "I couldn't do anything…the heck with Tokiwadai's ace or Railgun if I couldn't shoot straight into my target…my target, so there won't be anymore sadness in front my eyes…yet, these hands couldn't even do anything…" Misaka Mikoto muttered inside her heart, as she gritted her teeth in frustration. It was when silently a single streak of tears run down to her cheeks as the Tokiwadai's Ace also weeps for her dearest friend's sadness as well.

"MISAKA-SAN!"

Sayaka Miki's shout quickly jerked Misaka from her trance, as she realized she was still in the very same battlefield, trying to defeat the huge demon beast in front of her by using her signature "Railgun" attack. "Thanks Miki-san…this time for sure, I will definitely reach them!" Misaka Mikoto replied back, as she smiled with renewed determination, as Sayaka Miki in return smiled back at the Tokiwadai's ace before slicing the incoming demon beast's tentacle by using her cutlass. "Hey, both of you! Until how long I need to deal with this! I think I should be dealing enough damage to let your ultimate attack do the finishing job! C'mon Misaka Mikoto, the Tokiwadai's ace…Ms. Railgun! Yeah!" Kyoko interrupted both Sayaka and Misaka's conversation, as she in the end jokingly cheering up Misaka Mikoto, as the infamous Railgun herself only laughed sheepishly before replying back at the redhead Puella Magi.

"Gee, thanks Kyoko-san…now, let me show you how to finish this demon beast with a single blow!"

Right at the split second moment before Misaka using her right hand's thumb as a trajectory trigger to shoot her 500yen coin into railgun's projectile, she remembered over many things that happened to her up until now. Misaka Mikoto remembered on how the world she knew was altered drastically as the result of Break The World. At first the Tokiwadai's ace thought she might hate such change, although she could be certain that she was somehow feel grateful for the change brought by Break The World itself.

"For all my dearest friends I have met until today, I put my everything in this railgun! I hope my feeling will reach them out, no it must reach them no matter what!" with strong determination within her heart, Misaka Mikoto finally shoot her 500yen coin "railgun" at the huge demon beast in front of her, as the impact of her "railgun" in the end dealing the decisive blow and destroy the huge demon beast in front of her.

In the meantime, not so far from Misaka, Sayaka, and Kyoko's location…

"Hmmm, I guess those three are doing just fine without our help…so we don't need to make our appearance just yet…" Aya Kobayashi made her remark; as her sleek Real Personal Trooper Type-3 (R-3) was remain on standby mode while scanning the said battlefield not so far from her location.

"Aya, do you think it would be a good idea for us to not at least approach them and say hi…since our assignment is to provide Academy City's defense personnel such as Judgment and Anti-Skill any necessary support…" Aya's younger sister Mai Kobayashi timidly asked, as her Real Personal Trooper Weapon Type Gun Powered (R-Gun Powered) also on standby mode. "Well, don't you worry too much Mai…things seems working out just fine without our help…moreover, I believe our help will be needed soon against the incoming new enemies…" Aya replied back as she smiled at her beloved youngest sister, before her expression somehow becoming a lot more serious than before.

"Eh, what do you mean by that Aya?" Mai asked, although soon enough she quickly realized over what her eldest sister really mean as approximately ten humanoid mobile weapons that previously belongs to the Aerogaters fleet somehow teleported and appeared in front of them. Those mobile weapons quickly identified by both Aya and Mai as AGX-12 Ezekiel "Standard Type", as those ten said Ezekiel quickly armed themselves with either laser blades or Olga Cannons in order to destroy both R-3 and R-Gun Powered in front of them.

"I think we have no choice to deal with these enemies first, although Aya…I wish I could see Misaka, as well as others…since I really missed Index, Aisa, Hyouka and the others as well…" Mai made her remark, as she was aiming her R-Gun Powered's twin magna rifle toward the incoming enemies, meanwhile Aya also nodded in agreement. "Yes, certainly…let's do it! Since it has been a while for me as well!" Aya replied back as she launched her R-3's Strike Shields, as the two of them quickly engaged the said incoming Ezekiel units in order to protect their dearest friends that also doing the best they could on the other battlefield.

Meanwhile, on the artificial glacier canyon nearby Sakhalin Base…

"Riela! Are you alright?" Kurt was showing worried expression as he kneeled nearby Valkyria Riela Marcellis that also on her knees and breathed heavily after using her Valkyria transformation's power over the certain extend in order to wipe out the incoming enemies' mobile suits identified as old generation MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type. "I'm fine Kurt...how's ms. Imca by the way…" Riela smiled back, as she asked her best friend's situation that also happens on fighting this war on the other area as well. "Imca is doing her best and I believe she would be doing fine! The reinforcement we received from Order of the Black Knights definitely helping us to defend Sakhalin Base from these troublesome enemies…moreover first lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu and second lieutenant Excellen Browning also there as well!" Kurt replying back as he smiled at Riela that only nodded in agreement over her squad leader's statement before stood back and readying her Valkyria lance.

"Kurt, I never thought that we would be attacked…especially in this time of peace…who are they anyway? I don't think they are World Liberation Front…" Riela asked, as her usually long red hair colour changed completely into platinum electric blue as her eyes returned to deep burgundy colour as well. "No, I don't think so…however they also possessed mobile suits as well as several AT units…so, whoever behind this attack somehow really well-organized…" Kurt replied back with serious expression on his face, as he readying his long barrelled rifle before taking a good aim on the incoming five AT Scopedog units in front of him.

"I'm worried about Mr. Ave…" Riela muttered for all the sudden, as she destroyed the incoming three Scopedog AT units by using energy wave generated from her Valkyria lance, as Kurt halted his assault for a few seconds and stared at his beloved girlfriend before replying back. "He definitely will be doing fine, since those dependable people from TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 will be with him…Riela, what we could and should do at the moment is to do our best in order to protect Sakhalin Base, and entrust him to do his part out there…" Kurt replied back, as he took a good precise aim before blowing up the remaining two Scopedog AT units, as his rifle's projectiles hit the fuel tanks of those said AT units.

"Uhm, you're right Kurt…let's us believe in Mr. Ave and everyone else out there, that trying their best to solve this case so the real peace could be obtained…" Riela replied back, as she smiled at her boyfriend, as Kurt Irving only smiled back at her. It was when another group of enemies, approximately six MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type and four MS-07B Gouf units approached both Kurt and Riela. "Seems, things getting a bit heated up in here isn't it? Do you think you can handle all of them with your power Riela?" Kurt asked, as this time Riela shook her head gently with slightly expression of regret displayed on her face. "I could destroy five of them Kurt, but I'm afraid the others would find a chance to attack us…I'm sorry…" Riela replied back, as she apologized.

"Don't worry about that, and you no need to apologize Riela…let's find another way to defeat them or else…" before Kurt could finish his sentence, the surrounding time and space around Riela and himself already frozen as a pair of Puella Magi arrived in order to provide the two Nameless' members support fire. The first Puella Magi in pink identified as Kaname Madoka was aiming her rose bow and shot volley of arrows rain toward the incoming Zaku II and Gouf units, meanwhile her companion the Puella Magi in black that also responsible for the time-freeze identified as Akemi Homura took her opportunity to launch barrage of rocket propellant grenades toward those enemies' MS units as well, approximately thirty RPG's projectiles from thirty RPG units were fired.

As Akemi Homura once again turned her hourglass shield to return the time and space back to normal, both Riela and Kurt could only gasped in surprise as the incoming six Zaku II units and four Gouf units were impaled by Madoka's arrows as well as being incinerated by Homura's RPGs' rockets.

"Are you two alright? Gomen, for arriving very late to help you two…tee hee…" Madoka greeted both Riela and Kurt, while she still smiled gently at both of them. "No, please don't worry about that! We actually glad that both of you finally arrive here Kaname-san…Akemi-san…" Kurt replied back, as he smiled at both Kaname Madoka and Akemi Homura. "You're welcome Mr. Irving, but we aren't the only one arriving to reinforce the defense of Sakhalin Base…since the others should also be arriving to assist the other fronts as well…" Akemi Homura calmly replying back, as she informed Kurt and Riela about more reinforcements should be already arriving and currently provides a considerable good assistance at other frontlines where Order of the Black Knight members, Kyosuke Nanbu, Excellen Browning and the other Nameless' members also fought their best to repel the invading enemies' forces.

It was when Riela asked both Madoka and Homura about the identities of other reinforcements, the Puella Magi duo were just remain silent and smiled in amusement. Madoka in particular told Riela that she would found the answer soon enough, as soon as the young Valkyria saw the soaring Type-00F and Type-00C Takemikazuchi that also known as the mass production variant version of Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF) Type-00R Takemikazuchi; three for each of them begin to engage the enemies in intense close quarter combat situation.

"ESUN's First Independent Northern Squadron finally arrive as well…and of course those four were included…" Kurt made his comment, as Riela nodded in agreement before replying back. "You're right Kurt…those four are here as well to help us…" Riela replied back as she sighed in relieved, meanwhile Kurt quickly smiled at his girlfriend, as he together with Riela, Madoka and Homura saw the three Type-00F units in metallic light blue hues colour together with the other three Type-00C Takemikazuchi units scored most of the victories against their enemies, as the rest of the reinforcement groups arrived as well.

In the meantime, at Mars' hidden facility within Mars Federation's Lanigreen Republic mountainous region…

"Einhalt-san, are you sure you're doing alright? I mean…you're still recovering from your injuries…" Vivio asked in slightly worried expression, as she just finished to destroy one infected laboratory room that turned into Xenomorph hive by using her Sacred Cluster bombardment spell. "I'm doing fine Vivio-san, and thank you for concerning about my wellbeing…but please don't be worried too much, since Shamal-sensei's treatment really help me to recover faster and help me to return to active duty together with you…" Einhalt replied back, as she smiled gently at her younger best friend (girlfriend?) meanwhile Vivio quickly nodded back in agreement as well before replying back.

"Still, please be careful and don't do anything reckless Einhalt-san…since…" Vivio left her guard down, as out of nowhere a single facehugger leaped out at Vivio's direction, aiming for her face. It was Einhalt's fast reflexes that save the Sankt Kaiser's clone from her impending doom, as the young Hegemon-chan caught the facehugger mid-air before threw it away on the metal floor and impaled it with the nearest steel rod, splattering its acid blood that soon eroding the said metal floor. "Uh…oh…thanks a lot Einhalt-san…" Vivio thanked her best friend; as she smiled sheepishly meanwhile Einhalt quickly shook her head before replying back. "I promise you that I will always be your side in order to protect you Vivio-san…so no matter what happened, I always be there to protect you…" Einhalt replied back, as she blushed slightly as soon as she finished her reply.

"Anyway, how about we try to contact Thoma-san and the others as well…we might want to know how the others progressing…" Einhalt quickly changed her conversation subject in order to prevent any awkward moment between Vivio and herself. It was when Vivio quickly nodded in agreement cheerfully before contacted Thoma, Lily and Isis via her hybrid-intelligence device Sacred heart (Chris) while Einhalt tried not to blush as her mismatched lavender purple and sapphire blue eyes met with Vivio's mismatched crystal green and red eyes. It was also soon enough Vivio successfully established contact with Thoma, Lily and Isis.

"Thoma! How's the situation on your side?" Vivio cheerfully asked, as the young "Black Knight" was just sighed before replying back. "No survivors were found Vivio, it seems this facility already being abandoned for quite a while…and also filled with these Xenomorph creatures roaming around…Lily, how many we already killed so far?" Thoma replied back at Vivio's question while asked his Eclipse Reactor girlfriend Lily-Strosek IV a question. "I do make a calculation, total would be one hundred and fifty-five Xenomorph that being taken down by you and Isis combine…most of them are normal praetorian class with exception thirty of them being runners…" Lily (that already in React-in with Thoma) replied back, as she provided Thoma with the information requested meanwhile Isis quickly chirped out to add her own remark as well in regards to the entire situation.

"Hey, Vi…do you know what is this Xenomorph thing is? I heard from Lily, these creatures are really deadly and one wrong move, they could holed up your chest or your skull…instantly killing you with a single blow…" Isis asked; as Vivio was only remain silent while resuming her thinking pose before she replied back quickly enough. "Uhm, I personally not sure as well...but there was this old movie from Nanoha-mama's homeworld known as Aliens and they feature deadly Xenomorph hordes that slaughter a team of colonial marines…I was around seven or something when I watch it and back then I could say it was quite scary tee hee…" Vivio replied back with her cute and cheerful expression as always. Isis was only nodded in understanding, as Vivio gave her explanation meanwhile Einhalt only blushed slightly as she saw Vivio's cute and innocent smile, even though both Vivio and herself were in "Adult Mode" at that moment.

"Well, I think that's also another proof that Ave-nii really came from another Earth similar to Nanoha-mama's except where many things that happened here originally came from fictional works originated from his world…" Vivio made her remark again, as she glanced over the impaled facehugger before tilted it with her left foot. "Uhm, Vivio-san…I don't think it would be wise to play around with that dangerous creature…even though I already killed it…" Einhalt timidly warned her best friend (girlfriend?), as Vivio sheepishly apologized.

"Well, since no survivor were found even after we look around…I think we should be retreating now, I believe the main assault team also already doing the same…" Thoma decided to inform Vivio and Einhalt about his decision to leave the abandoned facility, since their main objective for finding any survivors seems to be fruitless. "You're right Thoma, how about Lily and Isis-san?" Vivio asked. "I agree with Thoma decision…and I don't think Isis would have any objection about that…Isis?" Lily replied at Vivio's question, as she asked the chemical user for confirmation, as Isis only smiled back at Thoma (Lily already inside him and React-in) while nodded in agreement.

"Vivio-san, wait for a moment…let me pick this file folder as well for Ave-san…" Einhalt took a thin cobalt blue folder, as small optical disc attached inside, as she informed Vivio over her intention to take the said folder back with her. "Is it really important Einhalt-san?" Vivio asked with innocent curious expression on her face. "I'm not sure yet, but Ave-san as well as Vivio-san's second mother and Teana-san would be delighted for additional information that perhaps could support their deduction regarding Mars Federation's involvement in this conspiracy and Lanigreen Republic might just be another victim and scapegoat here…" Einhalt replied back, as Vivio nodded in agreement before replying back in enthusiasm.

"Well thought Einhalt-san! Also the way you explain your reason really good, especially the articulation of your words…you might become a better commander than Hayate-san in the future…tee hee…" Vivio cheerfully replying back, as she praised her older girlfriend's previous answer, meanwhile Einhalt only blushed even deeper after she heard Vivio's praise. In the same time, Thoma, Lily and Isis also smiled as they saw Vivio and Einhalt's lovey-dovey situation albeit from holographic monitor projected by Bible of Silver Cross.

Vivio, Einhalt, Thoma, Lily and Isis then made their retreat from the abandoned facility with their resolve still remain intact within their hearts. They might not succeeded on finding any survivors within the facility itself, however Vivio, Einhalt, Thoma, Lily and Isis definitely certain that what they were doing today would be a stepping stone that made them stronger in order to be able to help other people in the future. It was also their new resolve and the five of them really determined to do it for the sake of mankind, and for their dearest friends as well.

_To Be Continued…_


	22. Episode 20

**Episode 20**

~ Frozen Teardrop (Part IV) ~

Wings of Dream and Determination

* * *

><p>A month after Purge of Blood, as the remaining participants for massive Exodus readying themselves for the trip to the supposedly Eden behind the old Crossgate Paradigm Portal located in Antarctica, peace slowly but surely returned to this newborn tertiary world.<p>

This event happened roughly around the same place at Britannia Union's special administrative country known as United States of Australia, to be exact at Melbourne City…

"Ave, I was wondering…ever since you met and get involved with Nanoha and others in real life, why are you still purchasing monthly Comptiq magazine as well as Nyantype? I thought such thing should be already redundant since fictional stories and characters happens to be exist in real life around you as well…" Mr. Tanaka made his remark, as he asked his long faithful customer that no other than the former wishful fanfic author himself, which currently browsing the content of the latest Comptiq magazine in front of him. Ave stopped the process of reading the latest article regarding new video game software for Playstation Vita known as "Project Valkyrie Zone" before replying back over Mr. Tanaka's question.

"Sometimes the feeling itself is different…" Ave gave his short reply before his crystal emerald green eyes once again glued on the new crossover game developed by Banpresto that involved famous series such as Magical Record Nanoha Force, Shining Blade, Valkyria Chronicles 3, Biohazard 6, Tales of Xillia and many others. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Mr. Tanaka asked, as he was somehow puzzled with the former wishful author's answer. It was when Ave decided to gave the older shop-owner another more elaborated answer.

"On that night around one year ago, I made a choice…I'm now Time Diver with Einst blood flowing in my vein, while this world also changed as well…even though I don't think my choice back then was the only one that influence such change in our world…I do met many people I before feel close from reading these magazines, as well as comic books and watching their respective animation series or playing their games…but somehow, the feeling is different and to see them in real life really make me come into realization that their personas in real life and fictional works shouldn't be considered as one single entity…since such thing that led Purge of Blood happening, well partially…" the former wishful author took a deep breath before finished his long explanation meanwhile Mr. Tanaka was just adjusting his glasses before replying back.

"For me they should be categorized under the same persona…although I do agree that since these people now become real entities, we shouldn't be forcing our will or personal gain to them…" Mr. Tanaka gave his reply, as he voicing his opinion as well meanwhile Ave only nodded in agreement. "Regardless, I'm still looking forward to this new game and I will be taking this Comptiq with me along with the last subscription of my Nyantype, not sure if I will be extending the subscription though…" Ave replied back, as Mr. Tanaka was just frowned as he heard the former wishful author's reply. "Eeeeeh…how could I pay my rent then? It would be very hard…" he jokingly made his remark over Ave's statement for not extending his Nyantype magazine subscription meanwhile the former wishful author himself was just laughed as he heard the remark.

"Maybe if you start on selling new generation military magazine that include Knightmare units or mobile suits, it would be help you to get more customers…except if you heard about that particular guy that his name shouldn't be mentioned out loud…he won't be coming back here anymore…" the former wishful author informed Mr. Tanaka, as the older shop-owner stopped his progress of billing the two magazines before asking the said former wishful author turned to be another Time Diver a question. "What happened to him? Last I heard about him, he was about joining this militant group known as Sekai Kaihō Sensen in Japan under Takanami Ikari alias…don't tell me he got killed in action?" Mr. Tanaka asked, as he slightly surprised with the mention of one of his "most annoying" customer won't be coming back anymore.

"Nah, someone like him won't get killed easily…if you heard the news about massive exodus happened after Purge of Blood, he was there among those exodus participants…" Ave replied back, as he received the plastic bag with red kangaroo picture logo of the particular Japanese book owned by Mr. Tanaka, as the older shop-owner nodded back after hearing the former wishful author's reply before voicing his own opinion as well in regards to this matter.

"I could understand why people dislike such change over this new world…although for someone like me, this kind of change have little to no effect over my business…however for governments, politicians, religious figures, and many other people from upper-strata in this society won't be happy about it…not to mention some otaku that realize about their dream worlds and idolized anime characters turn out to be different from what they wished to be…" Mr. Tanaka sighed, as he finished on voicing his thought meanwhile Ave only nodded in understanding.

"Changes always happened Mr. Tanaka, and it was quite sad isn't it…when people couldn't accept such change and running away from it instead of face it with all of their might…" the former wishful author replied back over Mr. Tanaka's remark, as the older shop-owner once again adjusting the frame of his glasses before gave the said former wishful author himself his reply.

"I do think so, even though I somehow could understand such sentiment in their hearts Ave…somehow…"

As the former wishful author walked on Bourke Street and arrived on the intersection between Bourke Street and Swanston Street after he left Mr. Tanaka's Japanese Bookshop, he was somehow notice on how the usually busy street of Melbourne CBD (City Business District) area somehow a lot more quieter compare to the time prior to Break The World. "Perhaps most of people really indeed chose to participate in the exodus instead of accepting the change brought to their world…even though such change not only affecting them, but also other worlds' inhabitants that have their worlds merged or connected to this old world of mine via Crossgate…" the former wishful author muttered alone inside his heart, as he left out a heavy sigh. It was when he arrived in front of tall building with big blue "T" for Telstra logo on the corner of Swanston Street and Bourke Street.

"Ah, Ave-nii! You finally arrive! Mou, you told me and Einhalt-san that you won't be taking too long but you make us waiting for twenty minutes…" the former wishful author quickly spotted Vivio Takamachi and Einhalt Stratos in their "Adult Mode" as the former pouted and scolded him for making them wait too long. "I'm sorry Vivio, and you too Einhalt…since I should be time punctual but I got carried away with my conversation back in the bookshop with its owner…" the former wishful author replied back, as he apologized at both Vivio and Einhalt. It was when Ave once again noticed that in "Adult Mode" both Vivio and Einhalt somehow slightly taller than him and of course "ahem" sexier.

"Please don't worry Ave-san, since I don't mind on waiting…I believe Vivio-san as well, since she was just teasing you…" Einhalt replied back, as for some reason she was blushing slightly before correcting the collar of dark blue jeans jacket she was wearing at that moment. Ave also noticed that Vivio was also wearing the same jacket and dark blue jeans trousers to match her beloved Einhalt, meanwhile both of them also wearing dark teal green t-shirt with Inter-Middle logo on it, in which according to the former wishful author really brought out the potential of Vivio's beautiful curved figure into its maximum capacity. "No pervy thought, damn it! She's still too young and her mother is your will be adopted older sister if you decided to accept her offer Ave!" Ave scolded himself inside his mind as he coughed in order to defuse any awkwardness he might be displaying in front of Vivio and Einhalt.

"By the way Ave-nii, Nanoha-mama told me before that she and Fate-mama together with Hayate-san would be quite busy accompanying knight Carim in the meeting with the mayor of this city for peace treaty signing agreement together with other representative from Britannia Union…so we should have free time until this afternoon…that's why Einhalt-san and myself decided to ask you if you would be able to show us around this city and accompany us for lunch? Think about it as a date with two cute girls ne Ave-nii…tee hee…" Vivio asked the former wishful author, as she smiled cutely that somehow made the former wishful author found himself blushed slightly together with Einhalt that already blushed even deeper. "I…I think it should be fine…how about you Einhalt? Any particular places you want me to accompany you to visit?" Ave asked.

"I think, I tag along with Vivio-san and Ave-san, and if after lunch the time still permit us…I would like to visit any museum with historical archives about United States of Australia if it's alright with you Ave-san…Vivio-san?" Einhalt timidly voicing her request, as both Ave and Vivio quickly nodded back in agreement. "Well, then…shall we get going? Since it would better not to waste our time by idling around, as we need to meet with Nanoha-san and everyone else by this evening…" the former wishful author replied back, approving Einhalt's request as he decided to led both Vivio and Einhalt for sightseeing around Melbourne city. "Hey, who make us waiting for long, mou Ave-nii!" Vivio quickly retorted back at Ave, as the said former wishful author only laughed sheepishly when he heard Vivio's complain.

As the three of them walk around Melbourne city, the former wishful author was in his own deep thought. He certainly noticed on how the already quieter city business district somehow gave him different impression from the original bustling and busy city business district he left around one year ago after he made his choice to become Time Diver. Somehow he was wondered if such change brought into this world after Break The World really the best thing after all? Perhaps the answer would be "Yes" for people from other worlds/ realities that also being affected and experienced such change, however it would definitely be "No" for people from his homeworld that rather living their stagnant life and creating conflicts among themselves over pitiful excuses such as territory dispute, religious differences, racial prejudice, and many others.

It was when as Ave glanced over Vivio and Einhalt that stared in awe over the ephemeral beauty of city business district, the said former wishful author took a deep breath and remembered over his resolve back then. He was wondered if he still could kept such resolve alive within his heart, even though most people from his homeworld already rejected such change brought to them and chose to participate in massive exodus let by mysterious figure that claimed to be a living prophet. Since such fate already predetermined, it would be a long winding road to pave a deep understanding over the fact that "Break The World" affects everyone as well, not just them.

"Ave-nii, are you alright? You seem spacing out…" Vivio asked, as her concerned expression could be seen apparent from her mismatched red and green eyes that stared right to the former wishful author's own crystal dark emerald green eyes. "Uhm, not really spacing out…I'm just at my own deep thinking regarding to everything that happened up until now…how the world we knew previously started to change…" Ave replied back vaguely, as he smiled at Vivio meanwhile the clone of Sankt Kaiser herself quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest before replying back at the older former wishful author in front of her.

"Well, that's what we refer to spacing out…is there anything in particular that somehow concerning your mind Ave-nii? I and Einhalt-san noticed on how you seem distant during our conversation before?" Vivio asked again, meanwhile Ave was only remain silent as he took a glance at the quiet Einhalt Stratos behind Vivio before making a decision to answer Vivio's question.

Back to the present time…

Ave was still stayed late inside his personal quarter in order to finish his report. It was after the raid on the abandoned facility infested with Xenomorph hive, commander Hayate Yagami held a very closed meeting attended by the rest of Special Duty Section 6 members as well as Celestial Being's Ptolemaios crews. For the first time, evidences being laid in front of everyone else that previously oblivious over the entire purpose of this mission to assist Preventers in their mission against Lanigreen Republic. Well, perhaps as the old saying said "In order to be able to deceive your enemies, you must be able to deceive your allies first" the former wishful author took a deep breath and sighed.

It was also when the sudden arrival of major Gilliam Yeager during the meeting gave him and the rest of Special Duty Section 6 members and Ptolemy crews additional information in regards of the situation happened in front of them, as well as the true nature of this so called "Operation Mythos" currently being conducted by Mars' Preventers agency. In the end, Ave realized the fact that another drastic measurement need to be taken if he and the rest of his newfound friends would like to end this senseless conflict as soon as possible, even though if by any means exposing the true villains that have been orchestrating the entire incidents happened in Earth, Orience and Mars behind the curtain of new history.

"Ave, are you still awake? May I come in?" a soft knock on the door of his quarter accompanied by a gentle voice of commander Hayate Yagami could be heard, as the former wishful author quickly jumped from his seat to open the door of his quarter. "Please come in Hayate-san…I'm sorry if my room is really messy…" Ave quickly let the female commander of Special Duty Section 6 to enter his quarter, as Hayate herself on the other hand was only giggled when she heard the former wishful author's explanation about the messy quarter of his before replying back. "Well, one of these days…I would tell you to tidy up quite a bit since there would be a chance for unwanted party get into confidential documents if you let them littering around your desk all the time na…well, lucky this place is still inside Wolfram…" Hayate replied back half-jokingly at Ave, as the said former wishful author himself only scratched his head before laughed sheepishly upon hearing Hayate's reply.

"I'll try to tidy up a bit after I finish this report…by the way, what kind of important matter that brought you here personally Hayate-san?" the former author asked, as Hayate was just grinned at him before handing down a small optical disc to him. "Well, do you still remember about the data regarding what was actually happening prior and during the course of civil war in Mars…the one that isn't included in the official report…I already compile them together with other reports I received from Thoma, Lily, Isis and Nakajima's N2R taskforce, so since you requested it…I think I should hand it to you personally na…" Hayate replied back, as she still grinned and gave the former wishful author a thumb up with her left hand.

"Wooow! Thanks a heap Hayate-san, since I personally looking forward to review this…uhm, is it alright if I share this with enforcer Harlaown and enforcer Lanster?" Ave thanked commander Hayate Yagami as he also asked her permission first (have been his habit to do so) if it would be alright to share this compiled data with enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and enforcer Teana Lanster, which also investigating this case together with the said former wishful author himself.

"A ha, ha, ha! Don't worry about that na Ave! I already gave Fate-chan and Teana the copy of this report, so they would be reviewing them at the moment…although some additional information that might interest you were included in your copy but not at theirs…" Hayate replied back mischievously, as Ave was only found himself feeling a bit intrigued over the mention of "additional information" included in the optical disc he just received. "Uhm, may I know why I was given this additional information?" the former wishful author asked. "Well, first since you have been investigating the root of Akasha for quite a while and we found a faint connection to the civil war that happened at the moment na…and the second reason is perhaps because you're an Author na…" Hayate gave her answer as she smiled gently at the former wishful author in front of her.

"Former author to be exact, I already forbade myself from excessively using my privilege as an author ever since the end of the first conflict against Chimera Corps six months ago…" Ave corrected Hayate, as the female commander of Special Duty Section 6 was only laughed sheepishly before apologizing for she might be touched quite sensitive subject here.

"Please, don't worry about it Hayate-san…since, I don't really mind with the mention of myself as an author…and also thanks once again for the trouble compiling this disc…" the former wishful author quickly reassured his beloved commander in order not to worry too much about what she just said before. It was a moment of silence between the two of them before Hayate asked another question with serious expression on her face.

"Ne, Ave…are you angry to me for keeping many things from you and everyone else in regards to this incident?" she asked. "Eh?" the former wishful author startled for a moment, as he heard Hayate's question. It was when Ave took a deep breath and sighed before replying back at the female commander of Special Duty Section 6 with his friendly smile as usual. "I'm not angry with you Hayate-san and I would never be, it just I'm a bit confused back then and suspecting you for hiding these things from me…I know that I shouldn't do that and…" Ave paused his reply for a moment as he once again scratched his head before grinning sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for suspecting you…but, hey! I still put my faith to you Hayate-san and see…my faith would never betray me tee hee!" the former wishful author finally finished his reply, as he laughed sheepishly meanwhile Hayate was only giggled as she heard Ave's honest reply. "Thanks na…for keep on believing in me Ave, although I'm sure you must be have this kind of suppressed anger inside your heart since I keep many secrets from you?" Hayate asked, as she for some reason smiled mischievously. "Hey! That's not fair…I told you that I'm not angry Hayate-san…please don't try to give this wrong implication to our readers that I'm a narrow minded former wishful author that happens to be borderline Mary-Sue self-insert type character…" Ave replying back as he laughed at Hayate who just shrugged as she heard the said former wishful author's reply.

"Well, I don't know about that na…but the reason why you end up believing in me must be because of my charisma and charm as Special Duty Section 6's commander, am I right?" Hayate replied back at Ave's reply, as she smiled bashfully while throwing her usual joke at him. "Are you sure? I thought it's because I couldn't help myself from feeling guilty to see you all nervous and sweaty for hiding something from me?" Ave replied back, as he grinned at Hayate while throwing the same joke at his beloved commander, before Hayate laughed and quickly enough put the said former wishful author's neck under her right arm and headlock him.

"Hey! I'm not that nervous and sweaty! Why you!" Hayate complained and laughed in the same time, as the younger wishful fanfic author himself could only wailed with "Ouch, ouch, ouch…forgive me commander…" pleading with no avail, as Hayate seems still won't letting him away for teasing her. It was when deep down inside his heart, Ave somehow feel relieved as if a considerable burden have been lifted from there. His friendly conversation with Hayate in the end strengthen his resolve to walk on the path he already choose back then while also believing in his beloved commander Hayate Yagami and his newfound family, friends and comrades as well. In the end Ave was only letting out another relieved sigh as he mumbled under Hayate's headlock.

Thanks…"

In the meantime, not far from Mars Preventer's HQ where Wolfram currently docked…

"Oneechan?" Kyrie gasped in disbelief, as a really pissed off Amitie stood in front of her. Stern in the meantime decided to remain silent as she landed and took a seat beside Dolores. "YES! I AM ONEECHAN! Honestly, Kyrie! What have gotten into you? This is the second time you jumped into another chaotic timeline…and I hope you do have a good excuse for that…" Amitie scolded her younger sister, as Kyrie only scratched her pink long wavy hair before laughed nervously and gave Amitie her poorly created and structured excuse.

"Uhm, eto ne…Amita…eeer oneechan…there is this impending crisis that threaten this new universe, and I try to volunteer myself to investigate before this problem causing another dimensional collapse like what happened in the past…well, eto…before Knight of Eltria…I am also known as the Right Hand of Time…" Kyrie replied back at Amitie nervously, as she tried to make her excuse sounds serious and believable. However, knowing her younger sister's mischief Amitie quickly scolded her.

"Kyrie! The title such as Knight of Eltria, Right Hand of Time or even Guardian of Destiny has nothing to do with the problem you're causing! Even though with turmoil happened in this dimension, I think it would be the best to leave it to Time-Space Administration Bureau since we have our own roles to protect Eltria as well! Moreover, I know that you by accident activating the time machine that have been sealed away for quite a while don't you…" this time Amitie stared at Kyrie with sharp cold-icy stare from her eyes, as Kyrie only gulped and sweated, knowing that she won't be able to make another excuse to escape unscratched from Amitie's wrath.

"Mou! Oneechan baka! I know that's my fault for accidentally activating the time machine, but…but…but at least give me a credit for contributing myself on rescuing miss Dolores Hayes here! She's the one that holds the key to end this bloody senseless conflict in this planet…so, at least my accidental mischief end up giving us a good result right!" Kyrie complained back for all the sudden in her defense against Amitie's anger, as Amitie almost scolded her again before Stern decided to interrupt. "Amitie…I think we should be grateful for Kyrie's intervention…since I sense great importance for her action on rescuing lady Dolores here…so, would please let this incident slide off and turn a blind eye over it?" Stern politely requested, as Amitie took a deep breath before sighed in defeat, as she knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse Stern's wise advice no matter how hard she tried to do so.

As Amitie calmed down, Kyrie and Dolores explained over everything that happened on Mars ever since the civil war broke out between Mars Federation and Lanigreen Republic. It was when the redhead "Guardian of Destiny" came into realization over the fact that Dolores Hayes was indeed holding the key to end this senseless civil war on Mars. In the end, both Amitie and Kyrie, as well as Stern and Dolores decided to wait for a little longer as according to the younger Florian sister herself, soon an unexpected change would be happening and it would be the right time for them to take action.

Amitie in the same time agreed with Kyrie's statement, as she admitted the fact despite being sometimes mischievous and natural airhead; Kyrie always having a good insight over the situation that was currently happening in front of her, sometimes even better than Amitie herself. Even though she still wondered about the true meaning behind "unexpected change" stated by Kyrie, the Guardian of Destiny herself decided to trust her younger sister's words wholeheartedly and patiently wait for the promised right time for her to take action as well. It was when Amitie also realized that she would definitely got herself involved into another conflict outside Eltria and deep down inside her heart she never mind to get herself involved, as long as her hot-blooded and righteous personality would enable her to protect this universe as well as other people she holds dearly.

It was her resolve, and once again Amitie wouldn't mind to be involved in this conflict after all…

In the same time, Tsukumihara City (formerly known as Fuyuki City)…

Eighteen years old Rin Tohsaka kneeled in front the tombstone of her father, as she put her hands together in front of her to perform a Buddha gesture. "Father, I apologize for not being able to visit you so often…but I'm doing fine…everyone else, auntie Irisviel, Illya, Miyu, Emiya-kun, and others are also doing fine…Sakura in the meantime also recovering, so I'm sure things will definitely back to normal given by time…" Rin muttered inside her heart as she stared at the tombstone in front of her before taking a deep breath and sighed. "Mom's condition is also improving…although I'm unsure how long it would take for her to return to normal…but I must have my faith for mom's improvement…so rest assure father since we will be doing fine…" Rin finished her sentence as she stood back on her feet. It was when she felt a familiar gentle presence behind her as the eldest heir of Tohsaka turned her head to saw certain female Heroic Spirit that gave her a gentle smile before greeted her.

"I'm here to pick you up Rin, Irisviel and Shirou told me that you will be arriving quite late so I decide to do so on my own…" the female Heroic Spirit with golden hair tied with cobalt blue ribbon finished her greeting, as Rin quickly identified the said Heroic Spirit as Irisviel's (or to be exact Kiritsugu's) Saber Class Servant Arturia Pendragon. "Thanks, it was nice to you to pick me up Saber…now shall we get going then, since I already finished my business here…" Rin replied back as she smiled at Saber (Arturia) that only smiled back and nodded at her in agreement. Rin in the same time also took a notice on how Saber was still wearing the same formal "men in black" bodyguard outfit with black necktie as well that always being a depiction of her Fate/ Zero persona and it was when the eldest heir of Tohsaka couldn't help herself from took a deep breath and sighed.

"Is there anything that really burdening your mind Rin?" Arturia asked.

"Ah, it's nothing Saber…I just remembering things that happened in this past ten years…including the last one year and three months ago when this incident that was causing disturbance within the flow of ley-lines somehow created new possibilities for all of us…" Rin paused her reply, as she smiled back at Arturia, as the King of Knights stood beside her and pay her respect as well as the grave of Rin Tohsaka's father; Tokiomi Tohsaka. "I couldn't protect your father back then Rin, and the pursuit of Holy Grail blind my very sense as well as forsaken my resolve, including my duty as knight…" Arturia apologized as the young Tohsaka magus stared at her. Rin was somehow understood on how Arturia always agonized over her inability to prevent many victims from both human magus as well as heroic spirits alike fell on the battlefield due to their pursuit of Holy Grail.

"Sometimes, in order to let one miracle passed through…countless sacrifice must be made, and with the expense of others I'm here together with Irisviel, Kiritsugu as well as everyone else…I won't ask for your forgiveness, but please understand on how your father Tokiomi Tohsaka, my master Irisviel von Einzbern, and myself share the same dream for the distant utopia…where nobody would cry anymore…" Arturia finished her reply, as Rin noticed the regret and sadness displayed clearly on the young female King of Knights in front of her.

Rin understood over the fact that no matter how the legend of King Arthur always boasted over Arturia Pendragon's exploit, as well as on how it always portray her (him) as courageous and righteous king to the border of perfection, in reality Arturia was only a simple little girl forced to took upon the destiny in order to realize her grand dream. In the end however, it was such grand dream that Arturia had in her previous life, she failed to attain happiness as what normally little girl had. She would never enjoy her childhood life, less falling in love as what normally young maiden on her age would be. She was always there, on the battlefield surrounded by her loyal knights and enemies alike, brandishing her sword as clashing blades echoed through the air and became a melody of her lamentation.

It was when Rin took a deep breath, as she was somehow felt sympathetic toward Arturia's way of life and destiny that was dictated to her. It was shone with ephemeral brilliance, in which on the same time pitiful as well.

"Saber, don't worry about it! What's already past is past and hey, even if I still sometimes felt nostalgic and melancholy when I remembered what happened…including those painful experiences Sakura need to endure…I'm grateful for those things to be happening, since those past events were the one that shape me, the one and only Rin Tohsaka that met and talked with you…" Rin paused her sentence as she blushed slightly, before took a deep breath and finishing her sentence. "So, in the end with a lot of things happened that led into this momentary peace, you should not let yourself being chained by the past and instead walk together with us as well as the rest of our newfound friends toward tomorrow that would greet us with open arms! Geeez! I for some reason really sound like Nanoha-san!" Rin finished her sentence at the end, as she scratched her hair while glanced at Arturia that couldn't help herself from giggled as she heard Rin's attempt to lighten the mood as well as cheering her up.

"Thank you Rin…"

"Huh? Ah, please don't mind that! I'm just saying what I truly feel…anyway, shall we get going? I don't want Illya and the others scold us for coming back late…" Rin replied back, as she took Arturia's right hand and both of them left the Kotomine Church's cemetery area where fallen magus being buried. As they left, Arturia took another glance over the cemetery and the church complex behind her before took a deep breath and sighed. It was when she remembered over countless encounters with other knights that clashing their blades with her, including the general of Wolkenritter; Signum.

For some reason, another small resolve started to born within Arturia's heart, as her memories once again made her realized on how she was actually being blessed up until now despite of her painful past. Numerous encounters and farewell, numerous gratitude and apology, those were treasured memories inside Arturia's mind that she won't be obtaining if she still clung into her obsession to obtain Holy Grail back then. It was her newfound friends from TSAB including Emiya Kiritsugu's adopted son Emiya Shirou and Rin Tohsaka herself that made her realize on what she truly should be wishing and put her life unto instead. It was when Arturia (Saber) decided to destroy the tainted Greater Grail that being fused by Kriemhild Gretchen with help from her newfound allies and start her new life here as Arturia instead of heroic spirit referred only by her class name; Saber.

The two of them then left Kotomine Church's cemetery with renewed resolve inside their hearts. Even though both Arturia and Rin realized on how their world and their newfound friends' worlds was somehow divided apart by great distance, and they won't be able to meet or helping each other directly, Arturia and Rin believed on how their feeling and prayer would definitely reach them. It was also when the two of them also believed that one day, not so far from today, they would be able to meet with their newfound friends once again. Until that fateful day finally arrived the two of them would definitely protect their own world, the world of Type-Moon with all their strength together with their friends and families.

It was their resolve, as both Arturia and Rin would definitely doing the best they could to live up to the expectation of their own silent oath. "Until the day we meet again…my dearest friends…" Arturia whispered as she stared at the evening sky dyed in beautiful orange colour before she walked away together with Rin to the place they refer as home where their resolve and new promise would be fulfilled this time.

_To Be Continued…_


	23. Episode 21

**Episode 21**

~ Frozen Teardrop (Part V) ~

One Last Heaven's Feel

* * *

><p>On the day of final battle, outside Paradigm City, where Walpurgis Nacht, Chimera Corps, remnant of Imperial Alliance's army, as well as the lesser Holy Grail begin their final assault against our heroes, To make the matter became worse, another third party of four that latter on identified as Four Horsemen of Apocalypse entered the fray and began to slaughter combatants from both sides. It was when the final battle began, during the seventh month of the newly born tertiary world…<p>

Signum calmly parried the oversized blade directed against her, as Laevatein proven to be strong and nimble enough to move faster compared to the oversized zweihänder blade used by the tainted heroic spirit Saber class servant summoned by the tainted lesser Grail combined by the witch mark created by Walpurgis Nacht that happens no other than Siegfried. "Not too bad, very unfortunate however…the darkness already taints you…" Signum muttered, as she spun herself as her Laevatein blade clashed once again with Siegfried's zweihänder Balmung. Siegfried only roared as he fiercely attacked Signum, as the General of the Raging Fire herself quickly defend herself in graceful battle stance. It was when Signum saw an opening, as she took down Siegfried with her magic-enhanced attack spell "Luminous Dragon".

Signum took a deep breath as she walked away from her battlefield, as soon as Siegfried tainted fragment finally crumbled into dusts. "Signum-danna! The other front is being assaulted by tainted heroic spirits, and vice captain Vita asking for immediate assistance!" Signum's faithful unison device Agito could be seen approaching her master, as she shouted at her. "I'll be on my way, are you ready Agito…" Signum calmly replied back, as she leaped away followed by Agito. "At anytime Signum-danna!" Agito was replying back in enthusiasm, as strong determination shown on her eyes meanwhile Signum herself only smiled back at Agito and nodded in agreement. It was when the two of them dashed to the other frontline in where their friends and comrades waiting for their help.

In the same time, on the battlefield happened above Paradigm City's airspace…

Behemoth-class airship Musashi accompanied by TSAB warship Wolfram, ZEUTH's flagships Nahel Argama, Archangel, Eternal, Minerva, Celestial Being's Ptolemaios 2, Space Noah Hagane, Kurogane, Hiryu Custom and several other ships engaged into deadly battle against Chimera Corps' armies together with remnant of Imperial Alliance's that already transformed into Gigas. It was definitely chaotic, as Chimera Corps' warship Palamecia previously owned by PSICOM before their downfall and acquisition by Chimera Corps already began to drop approximately one hundred PSICOM soldiers and warlocks on the surface of Musashi. It was when another battle on the surface of behemoth-class airship Musashi began.

"WHOOOOAAAA! That's dangerous!" Toori Aoi screamed as he managed to dodge the incoming rapid fire from PSICOM soldiers in front of him. It was when his girlfriend P-01s automaton Horizon Ariadust pulled him from the enemies' line of fire as the two of them took cover on the nearby-fortified wall. "Judge, Horizon agrees with Aoi Toori for the danger that would be inflicted by standing still in front of enemies' line of fire, therefore Horizon decided to take cover behind this thick wall together with Aoi Toori…" Horizon Ariadust explained her reason for why she yanked Toori Aoi's right wrist violently before. It was when Toori Aoi was just laughed and replied back with his usual happy and cheerful voice tone.

"A, ha, ha, ha! You're right Horizon! If we keep on standing in front of those PISCOM soldiers, we will be filled with holes similar to Swiss cheese…however, rest assure since those soldiers won't be as threatening as Tres Espãna's soldiers for example…moreover since our reinforcements are here!" Aoi Toori cheerfully gave his reply to Horizon, as in the same time sergeant Subaru Nakajima, enforcer Teana Lanster, master sergeant Ginga Nakajima, as well as Hexagone Française knight Nate Mitotsudaira entered the battlefield and quickly laid waste against those PSICOM soldiers at ease, especially thanks to superhuman strength possessed by Subaru, Ginga and Nate.

"Wooow! Nate-chan really awesome! Hey, Horizon, look at her and the others! They seem playing around with our enemies instead!" Toori Aoi shouted in awe, as Nate took down another ten PSICOM soldiers in the same time by using her Divine Armament "Argenteés Chaînes". "A, ha, ha, affirmative…judge…it was pleasant enough to know our allies could defeat our enemies easily, however I still couldn't comprehend the reason behind your action for groping my right breast and the left side of my buttock…" Horizon calmly replied back, although a slight hint of annoyance could be heard from her voice tone. Subaru, Teana, and Ginga were only sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly, as soon as they saw Aoi Toori and Horizon Ariadust's somehow misplaced conversation, meanwhile Nate only slapped her forehead before sighed and apologizing. "Please forgive us, since our King is definitely a perverted idiot that only love to play eroge before becoming Horizon-sama's lover…" she apologized.

"Hey, Nate! Don't try to tarnish my good image in front of our allies! How if they shift their allegiance over Tres Espãna?" Aoi Toori complained behind the rock, as he still somehow not stopping himself from groping Horizon's left breast and right side of her butt. "Speak over yourself pervert!" Nate yelled back at the viceroy of Musashi, as she took down another PSICOM soldier violently. "She, I told you they're really lively…don't you think so Tea? Gin-nee?" Subaru asked, as she grinned at both Teana and Ginga while she also took down a group of four PSICOM warlocks with her signature spell "Divine Buster".

"A, ha, ha, ha…I wonder if that kind of thing is something that could be considered lively…" Teana laughed sheepishly, as she replied back at Subaru's remark, meanwhile Ginga only giggled as well as she took down another PSICOM warlock with her "Sky Fang" attack spell. It was when Horizon prepared herself to defeat the rest of the enemies on the area by activating Deadly Sin Armament known as Lypē Katathlipsē, Subaru muttered alone again and sighed.

"I wonder how the others doing on the other side of battlefield…" Subaru muttered and sighed before retreated together with Teana and Ginga in order to let Toori Aoi and Horizon Ariadust to perform their ultimate attack together.

On the other side of the battlefield, in front of two Horsemen of Apocalypse and Walpurgis Nacht…

"So, that's answer everything…you also possessing the same ability with Akemi Homura, as you keep on trying to find the best solution and repeating certain key events in order to alter different things…although you end up doing it more than her, since the butterfly effect you create from it really throw this new world into mess, am I right Mr. Author? The new Time Diver?" Kyubey asked with his (her) emotionless voice as usual, as the former wishful author could stare the white creature's sickening cold crimson eyes clearly from his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken's panoramic main monitor in front of him.

"I told you in previous different timelines over and over again, while I could understand the reasoning behind your plan to protect the entire universe, I just couldn't agree with it and I promise to stop you no matter how many times it would take me to do so, Incubator…" Ave calmly replying back, as he pointed his Gespenst's twin magna rifle at Kyubey. In the meantime Akemi Homura was just remain silent, as her eyes stared at the white creature in front of her as well before she sometimes averting her glance at the battlefield not so far from her where Horsemen of Apocalypse War and Death engaged captain Nanoha Takamachi (with her AEC armaments Fortress) and enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown in intense aerial combat.

"Heh, quite a statement you made Time Diver…although I believe due to your inexperienced, you and I couldn't walk side by side even though we are wishing for the same goal…" Kyubey calmly and emotionlessly replying back, as he kept on staring at the towering Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken in front of him with his icy cold crimson eyes. It was when Kyubey turned his face and stared at a pair of intense battles above him before making his remark. "Horsemen of Apocalypse…and also Walpurgis Nacht, even though things might be set into motion according to your favourable plan Time Diver…I could care less, since regardless your plan succeeded or my plan succeeded…the energy quota I need will be fulfilled either way…" Kyubey finished his remark, as the former wishful author himself only chuckled alone before grinned at Kyubey and replying back.

"There is no need for Kaname Madoka to become a witch as well as for other Puella Magi, since we got what we want in the end, and I'm also disappointed to see Incubator couldn't even think for a simple solution like this to make both party happy and mutually agree to do so…" Ave finished his reply, as he intentionally tried to offend Kyubey with his sarcastic remark. "Oh, now you really understand our intention then…well, I won't be interfering for the time being and I still expecting to see good result from this Time Diver…and also…" before leaving, Kyubey turned his face once again and stared at both Ave and Homura as he finished his sentence.

"Time Diver and Incubator really couldn't come into term and mutual agreement after all…" after he finished his sentence; Kyubey leaped away and disappeared from the former wishful author and Akemi Homura's sight. "So, Mr. Ave…what will we do now?" Akemi Homura asked, as she took off her glasses and readying her M29F Beretta handgun. "First, we need to deal with Walpurgis Nacht since Nanoha-san and Fate-san definitely busy to keep those two Horsemen of Apocalypse at the bay…or do you think the other four Puella Magi down there could deal with it by themselves?" Ave asked, as he gave Homura a thumb-up with his Gespenst's right hand.

"I…I think it would be wiser for us to help them as well, since they might be overwhelmed by Walpurgis Nacht's immense power…" Homura replied back, as somehow the former wishful author Ave realized on how the cold and stoic Akemi Homura in front of him slightly reverted back into her original meek personality. "Well, let us get going then…and one more thing, we won't be alone since reinforcements also on the way to deal with Walpurgis Nacht…" the former wishful author replied back at Homura, as the said coolest Puella Magi with long ebony hair kneeled at his Gespenst's left shoulder.

"Reinforcements?" Homura asked with puzzled expression, as Real Personal Trooper R-1 in R-Wing mode followed by Cybaster in Cybird mode and Setsuko Ohara's Virgola Glory armed with Nautilus Carver entered the battlefield to assist the beleaguered Puella Magi in their fight against Walpurgis Nacht.

"So, that's the reinforcements…" Homura muttered again as she blushed slightly in embarrassment for some reason. "Well, not only them…if you look down there…" the former wishful author pointed out on the ground battlefield with his Gespenst Haken's right hand index finger, as Homura peeked down as per Ave's instruction.

It was when Homura saw Eltrian Federation's Diva division led by vice admiral Flit Asuno in his AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus followed by four RGE-B90 Genoace II mobile suits that happens to be the successor of RGE-B790 Genoace mobile suits, as well as three RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom mobile suits began to mount their assault from the ground, as they encountered Chimera Corps' Chaos Leo, Chaos Anguis and Chaos Caper units along the way. However being a talented tactician as well as X-Rounder ability he possessed, Flit quickly led his outnumbered team against Chimera Corps' ground forces and apparently pushed them away in short amount of time.

"Wooow…I never seen someone fought with that kind of skill and tactic, even for ace pilots like Amuro-san, Kira-san and Setsuna-san…vice admiral Asuno really in different category altogether…" Homura made her remark in awe, as Ave only laughed alone inside his Gespenst's cockpit before nodded in agreement and replying back. "He's indeed talented, and even the Guardian of Destiny herself praised his excellent performance as protector of Eltria…anyway, you must be quite happy to be able to see Gundam Titus in action, am I right Homura?" the former wishful author replying back, as he teased Homura in the same time as well. Homura on the other hand blushed slightly as she quickly retorted back, trying to defend herself from Ave's teasing.

"I'm not! It was Madoka that always going crazy about Gundam Titus! I only love to see AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow in action!" Homura retorted back, as she quickly gasped as soon as she realized on how she accidentally blurted out her secret and fell into trap. "Oho…so Homura is also Gundam fan here…I should take a note on that and let Kaname Madoka know about this…" the former wishful author replied back at Homura's remark as he was still teasing the Puella Magi in black in the same time. "Don't you dare Mr. Ave! Don't you dare!" Homura glared at the former wishful author, as her eyes somehow was in the verge of tears. It was when the former wishful author quickly apologized and told Homura that he was joking.

Both Ave and Homura then return their focus back to Walpurgis Nacht as the two of them entered the battlefield in order to help the other beleaguered Puella Magi together with their newfound friends and comrades. It was when another team of reinforcements from Eltrian Federation led by WMS-GEX1 G-Exes custom mobile suit piloted by major Woolf Enneacle began to mount another assault as well toward Walpurgis Nacht's witch barrier. "They're doing their best to help us as well…if everything proceeding like this, everything will really be up to you to either end this world and return these multiverse into the original state…or wishing for tomorrow, I do hope however your wish will be resonating with everyone wishes and mine as well…" the former wishful author muttered inside his heart, as he smiled alone while soon afterward his Gespenst and Akemi Homura began to mount their assault against Walpurgis Nacht in front of them.

On the ground battlefield…

"How is it?" Signum and Agito arrived, as Shamal shook her head before replying back. "Vita and the other children are busy at the moment dealing with tainted heroic spirits and witch familiars summoned by the Grail and Walpurgis Nacht…but no matter how many times we try to deal with them, they still keep on coming back…" the Knight of Lake replied back with worried expression on her face, as Signum quickly nodded in understanding as she unsheathed her Laevatein. "Don't worry Shamal, let me deal handle this…if you could focus yourself by providing support for our injured comrades…that would be really helpful…" Signum calmly replying back, as Shamal quickly nodded in agreement with Signum's plan.

"Hai!"

"Signum-danna! That's…" Agito shouted, as the Knight of Sword (General of the Raging Flame) quickly turned her head toward the direction pointed by Agito, as they saw a smaller figure being thrown to the ground as her weapons; a pair of cutlasses was also broken into pieces. "Damn it! Damn it! Why we can't even inflict any damage to this bastard!" Sayaka Miki screamed in frustration as tears fell down on her cheeks. Her barrier jacket were thorn in many parts, revealing fresh cuts, wounds and bruises, meanwhile the Soul Gem colour she possessed already turned into black compare to how the initial clear crystal cobalt blue colour it should be possessing.

Signum decided to remain silent as she walked toward Sayaka Miki, as the blue Puella Magi was still crying in frustration. In the same time, Signum, Agito and Shamal also noticed on how the other Puella Magi identified as Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, and Kaname Madoka also being forced down to their knees as Walpurgis Nacht seems to be still too much for them to handle. However, there was certain one thing these Puella Magi with Homura as an exception have been forgotten about the fact they weren't alone in this hopeless battle that put the fate of countless multiverse on the stake.

"Are you alright? Can you stand?" Signum calmly asked, as Sayaka was only crying, as Signum helped the battered blue Puella Magi back on her feet. In the same time a pair of witch familiars arrived in front of Signum and Sayaka, ready to attack both of them.

"LET ME GO! DAMN IT!" Sayaka screamed in hysteria, as she yanked herself from Signum's support and summoned another cutlass before cutting down the approaching two witch familiars in front of her. "You shouldn't overdo yourself, and be thankful to Signum-danna already!" Agito protested, as she was definitely angered over Sayaka's attitude toward her master Signum just a while ago. "So what? In the end, we will be all turning into witches anyway…no matter if we win this battle or not…we won't be able to live our life any longer…since our Soul Gems are almost spent completely…if this kind of fate that awaits me, I rather die or turned into witch…" Sayaka replied back coldly, as she stared at both Signum and Agito with cold and hopeless stare from her eyes.

"Oi! Sayaka! Don't say such discouraging thing! We will be winning this battle and we will all be fine!" Kyoko tried to stop her best friend from being pulled into the darkness, as she approached Sayaka that already succumbed into her despair. "Winning or losing won't be different for me…for us…since we are long gone…we already lost cause and there is no reason for me to be clinging into hope anymore…since I don't have anything left…anything left for me to protect…I'm really such a hopeless fool am I…we are…" Sayaka finished her reply, as Kyoko came into realization over Sayaka's cold reply. Kyoko also remembered about how her wish and choice to become Puella Magi somehow backfired to her, as she lost everything that meant to be protected by her.

Kyoko Sakura lost her family, and her blasted wish was the reason behind it, behind everything. It was her regret that she could do nothing to prevent such tragedy from happening, and she wish not for such thing to befall her best friend Sayaka Miki. It was her own determination to as she found another new purpose of her life after she lost everything. It was when once again Kyoko found someone really precious for her to protect, and she would strife her everything in order to do so. Even though in the end, she found herself equally hopeless and powerless from being able to help Sayaka Miki to shoulder the burden of her sadness and despair. As Kyoko watched helplessly over her best friend lamenting and succumbed into the darkness she feared the most, unexpected thing that could be considered as miracle happens.

Signum gritted her teeth as she grabbed Sayaka by her choker collar before punched her on the face very hard. It was certainly something that never been expected came from the cool, calm and composed Signum, as Agito, Shamal, Vita, Kyoko and Mami were only startled in shock when they saw it. "Hey, bastard! What the hell are you doing to Sayaka!?" Kyoko roared, as she was the first one that recovered from the shock and quickly leaped toward Signum with her spear ready. It was when Vita stood in front of the red Puella Magi as she blocked Kyoko's attack with her AEC armament War Hammer installed on her Armed Device Graf Eisen. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you stopping me!?" Kyoko roared in protest, as Vita quickly glared at the said red Puella Magi before shouted at her back.

"Calm yer head idiot! Signum was only trying to snap yer friend back to her own sense, and we are here to help ye fighting this enemy to change yer as well as everyone fate! Don't jump into conclusion easily and use yer functioning brain more!" Vita roared back, as she pushed Kyoko with unbelievable strength that came from her petite (tiny) body, at least strong enough to halt Kyoko's attack and surprise the red Puella Magi. Kyoko lowered her spear, as she stared at Signum that once again grabbed Sayaka on her choker collar and glared at the blue Puella Magi in front of her.

"If you really want to DIE badly, then just go and DIE! However, you shall remember on how your friends would be lamenting over your death!" Signum scolded Sayaka, as even Vita, Agito and Shamal couldn't help themselves from being surprised when they saw the usual cool, calm and composed Signum shouted and burst in anger, especially in front of unstable teenage girl such as Sayaka Miki. "The hell that you know anything about me! You don't know anything, and how painful the suffering I need to endure! How I start on living my life to curse instead of wishing for others' happiness! How could you understand that! You just a mere program!" Sayaka shouted back at Signum, as she glared with eyes full with anger and despair.

"Sayaka is correct…the amount of blessing and happiness created from our wishes as well as the amount of curse and despair will always equal to zero…regardless how we try to live our life to the fullest…in the end, we still need to shoulder the curse and despair created from our wishes as well…" Mami muttered, as she slowly stood back on her wobbly feet. "Mami-san…" Madoka stared at her best friend that happens to be her sempai as Puella Magi as well, as Mami laughed. It was however not a happy laugh people normally do, as the laugh could be heard came from Mami Tomoe was distorted, filled with madness and despair. Madoka's eyes was then went wide in shock, as she saw Mami pulled small handgun that looks like a miniaturized version of her musket before pressed its barrel against the right temple of her head.

"In the end…if by giving birth curse and despair holds the same meaning of turning into witch, I rather end my life here before such thing happens…" Mami Tomoe laughed once again, as her right hand's index finger was ready to pull the trigger of her musket handgun. However, someone approached her from behind as with strong grip prevented Mami from pulling the trigger, by squeezing the yellow/ orange Puella Magi's hand. Mami turned her head, as she saw a gentle smiling face of the Last Meister of the Night Sky Hayate Yagami, already in her "Knight Garb" barrier jacket slowly pulled Mami in her gentle embrace.

"We might never be able to understand the pain all of you already experienced na…however, we could promise you that we will be here to at least took half your burden with us…"

Hayate finished her sentence, as her gentle smile somehow faltered Mami's determination to end her life. It was when everyone present on the battlefield together could see Mami sobbed within Hayate's gentle wrapping embrace. Even though Hayate, Shamal, Vita, Agito and Signum would never be able to understand the pain and sorrow within Mami, Sayaka and other Puella Magi's hearts, the final Meister of the Night Sky and her faithful knights definitely understand on how in the end such painful sadness, sorrow and despair within those Puella Magi's hearts could be slowly and surely lifted.

"Gomen…" Sayaka muttered half-whispered as she apologized at Signum, as the leader of Wolkenritter only took a deep breath and sighed before lightly knocked the blue Puella Magi on her forehead. "It's alright…you can still fight can't you?" Signum replied back, as she asked a question that being answered by Sayaka with strong determination on her eyes and nods. "Geeez! Finally, we all back to our feet…shall we renew our assault against this stupid giant witch? Well, since that Homura girl and the others seems already starting their assault as well…" Kyoko suddenly reminded everyone else about the actual battlefield in front of them was still yet far from over. It was when the alliance between Puella Magi and Yagami family being formed and they entered the battlefield once again in order to bring down Walpurgis Nacht, this time for good.

In the meantime, on the other side of battlefield where the tainted Holy Grail engaged in intense battle against our other heroes and heroines…

"TAKE THIS! SHIN TOMAHAWK!" Gou Ichimonji roared a high-spirited and hot-blooded war cry as Shin Getter-1 summoned its gigantic Shin Tomahawk and violently slashing it vertically toward its target that happens to be far smaller than the said gigantic super robot itself. In the matter of fact, the target of Shin Getter-1's giant tomahawk happens to be on human size and could be considered human as well, if people not taking the fact this human size enemy easily blocked the swinging Shin Tomahawk by creating magical barrier with one of his hand. It was when the demonic laugh of the human size enemy with the appearance of old man in front of Gou Ichimonji and the rest of Neo Getter Team could be heard echoing across the horizon while in the same time the tainted lesser Holy Grail trembled violently.

"This old geezer! Is he even human!?" Gou protested in disbelief as his attack was easily being repelled away. It was his team-mate that happens to be the pilot of Shin Getter-2 identified as Shou Tachibana calmly replied back. "Zōken Matou…the patriarch of Matou family of magus, secretly supporter of Chimera Corps and conspirator behind the premature ending of the previous Heaven's Feel in order to create this wretched version of Holy Grail War…well, all according to the report I read from ZEUTH…" Shou replied back, as her eyes intensely fixed at the old Zōken Matou. "No way! Even if he is a magician…his power is insane!" this time the pilot of Sin Getter-3 identified as Gai Daidou shouted in disbelief over Shou's explanation. "Uhm, Gai…I haven't finished my explanation on why this old man possessing inhuman power that could repel Shin Tomahawk at ease…" Shou calmly replied back at Gai's protest, as the fat pilot of Shin Getter-3 only laughed sheepishly and apologized at the female leader of Neo Getter Team.

"Who cares if this old geezer possessing inhuman power or not! He is the enemy we need to defeat, that's the simple fact of it! So, Shou! Gai! Let's defeat him together!" Gou shouted a high-spirited war cry, as both Shou and Gai quickly nodded in agreement. It was when Shin Getter-1 soared to the sky and readying one of its ultimate attack. "TAKE THIS! GETTER BEAAAAAAAM!" Gou roared, as Shin Getter-1 shooting its' signature attack Getter Beam toward Zōken Matou. However the patriarch of Matou family easily blocked the incoming Getter Beam with his barrier while gave the three Getter pilots devilish grin from his face.

"Damn! We can't really do anything can't we?" Shou complained, as she was somehow also feeling desperate over the situation. It was when Shou, Gou and Gai as well as Zōken Matou heard familiar beautiful songs sung by three Symphogear users that instantly leaped over and landed right in front of the towering Shin Getter-1. Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine and Hibiki Tachibana stood back on their respective feet, as soon as they activate their respective Symphogear relic armours identified as Ama-no-Habakiri, Ichaival, and Gungnir. "Gou-san! Let us handle this as well!" Hibiki announced with her cheerful, hot-blooded and high-spirited voice as usual, meanwhile Tsubasa and Yukine only nodded in agreement over Hibiki's offer to Neo Getter Team. It was when Zōken Matou summoned another tainted heroic spirits from his tainted lesser Holy Grail, as those heroic spirits were identified as True Assassin class Servant, forty of them.

"I think this old geezer is pretty desperate for summoning these not so suitable heroic spirits for open frontal battle! Let's rock!" Yukine mocked Zōken Matou's decision to summon forty True Assassin heroic spirits, as she started her assault while singing her "Devil Bow Ichaival" activation song in order to enhance the ability of her Symphogear relic armour. In the same time Tsubasa leaped and began to attack Zōken Matou's barrier by her signature attack "Blue Flash" followed by frontal close-combat rapid assault done by Hibiki that still non-stop singing her "Attacking Spear Gungnir" activation song as well in order to enhance her assaults.

As the battlefield was getting more intense by the arrival of three Symphogear users from 2nd Division Mobile Disaster Response Corps, as well as the involvement of forty True Assassin heroic spirits, Gou, Shou and Gai decided to once again renew their assault in order to break through Zōken Matou's barrier and destroy the tainted Holy Grail for good. It was when Shou started to scream "Change! Shin Getter-2!" and the renewed assault begin.

Back on the battlefield against Walpurgis Nacht…

Ginga sprinted across the ruined buildings, as she was wearing her blue TSAB uniform that belongs to Marine Defense Force (mandatory for all departments/ taskforces under Special Duty Section 6's jurisdiction) before she leaped and activating her barrier jacket, Revolver Knuckle and Blitz Caliber Intelligence Device. "Dieci, Wendi, Nove…how's the situation on your side?" Ginga asked, as she took a pre-emptive movement and attacked the incoming witch familiar with magic-enhanced "Knuckle Bunker" attack. "Pheeew…that was close…" Ginga muttered alone, as Blitz Caliber quickly made her remark as well. "Very precise attack sir…well done…" Blitz Caliber finished her remark, as Ginga gently smiled before thanked her beloved Intelligence Device.

"Thanks, Blitz Caliber…"

"Ginga-neesan…can you hear me?" Cinque contacted Ginga, as she together with Nove, Wendi and Dieci were stationed on the other side of the battlefield, on the top of the building that somehow still standing in the middle of destruction. "I can hear you loud and clear Cinque, how is the preparation on your side?" Ginga calmly asked, as she dodged another witch familiar that attacked her with a retractable spear. "Dieci already took her position meanwhile both Nove and Wendi will be heading to the battlefield to assist commander Hayate Yagami as soon as you give them your command…" Cinque replied back, as Ginga nodded in understanding before took another deep breath and started her first battle command.

"We will proceed with Plan Alpha…N2R commence the assault!" Ginga ordered, as Cinque, Nove, Wendi, and Dieci quickly saluted and replied back in affirmative. "Roger that!" as soon as the younger Nakajima sisters finished their reply, they summoned their respective barrier jackets that instantly replacing their blue TSAB uniforms. "Cinque-nee! Wendi and I will begin our assault! Please take care…" Nove made her remark, as she summoned her "Air Liner" and began on dashing toward the battlefield followed by Wendi.

"Well, those two really enthusiastic to put everything to the end aren't they? Dieci…how about you, is all the preparation ready?" Cinque asked, as she took a pair of her Stingers meanwhile Dieci only nodded back in affirmative before giving her reply. "It took quite a while to get Enormous Cannon into its maximum output, although it won't be taking too long…" Dieci Nakajima replied back calmly as she positioned her Enormous Cannon on the strategic sniping position. "Good to hear that, although please still be careful…especially if those witch familiars detect you…I will be heading to the battlefield as well to help the others…so, I will definitely look forward for your support fire Dieci…" Cinque replied back, as she smiled at Dieci meanwhile Dieci herself only blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Uhm, thanks Cinque…for putting so much faith on me…"

As Cinque leaped to the battlefield after she summoned her barrier jacket that includes her Shell Coat, Dieci only remain silent as she was indulged inside her personal thought and monologue like usual. Dieci never really like conflict and battlefield, as she always somehow felt guilty and/ or sympathized with the victim of the said conflict, as well as enemies she need to face and defeat. However Dieci also someone that would follow her military superior order, even though she might be questioning the said order inside her heart. It was her personal dilemma, as her conflicting ideals sometimes made her questioning her role even further. However there is one thing that certain for Dieci Nakajima, as she would definitely doing her best in order to put this conflict into its end in order to achieve the tomorrow she as well as her sisters and everyone else wished.

It was when Dieci solemnly smiled alone, as she began on launching her Inherent Skill "Heavy Barrel" attack, as she believed that her shot would piercing through and becoming pathfinder that blaze the path for the unknown tomorrow everyone wishing for.

At the end of this conflict, at the end of everything…

_To Be Continued…_


	24. Episode 22

**Episode 22**

~ Frozen Teardrop (Part VI) ~

Road to the Final Limit

* * *

><p>"Ave-nii! Are you alright, ne…Ave-nii!" Vivio's worried voice could be heard from Gespenst's communication device, as the former wishful author quickly gritted his teeth and parried the incoming attack from Gundam Epyon and replied back at the only daughter of Nanoha Takamachi herself. "I'm fine, but a bit troubled by the movement of our enemies…how about your side and Einhalt?" Ave asked back, as this time he waste no time to launch another attack at the incoming Gundam Epyon by launching one of his Gespenst Haken's Grand Slash Ripper. "We face armies of Bioroids here, and also…there are a pair of Gundam type mobile suits…not Epyon type however!" Vivio replied back half shouted, as she performing her signature counter-hit tactics against the incoming Bioroids.<p>

"Another Gundam type…this kind of situation can be a lot trickier than what I thought…" the former wishful author muttered, as he saw his opponent stood back on its feet albeit missing its right arm. "Ave-san, Einhalt here…those two Gundam type enemies we currently face are identified as XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe previously recorded during the Great Eve War prior Break The World…" Einhalt gave her reply back, as she performing her "Haō Dankū Ken" ultimate attack spell in order to take down multiple Bioroids in the same time. "I see, please hold those enemies for a bit longer…I heard Nanoha-san and Vita-san are on the way to your location!" Ave informed both Vivio and Einhalt, as the former quickly gave the former wishful author her usual high-spirited and cheerful reply before the young Hegemon-chan could do so.

"Hai, Ave-nii! We will definitely do that!"

"Vivio-san and I will hold these enemies with all of our might, please take care yourself as well Ave-san…"

As both Vivio and Einhalt finished their transmission, the former wishful author took another deep breath and sighed before easily dodge the incoming beam javelin thrown by the already damaged Gundam Epyon in front of him and his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken. "Quite persistent for already damaged scrap metal eh!" the former wishful author made his sarcastic remark, as he charged toward the already damaged Gundam Epyon in front of him and performing vertical slash with his Gespenst's Grand Plasma Cutter. It was when Ave began to once again getting indulged into his own deep thought as he stared at the fallen Gundam Epyon in front of him.

"Just a little more…the final curtain for this senseless civil war could be closed…I wonder, what would be waiting for us behind this…behind everything…" as the former wishful fanfic author saw Nanoha, Vita and Subaru arrived in the battlefield as reinforcement team sent by Hayate in order to support him as well as Vivio and Einhalt.

On the other side of battlefield near Special Duty Section 6's warship Wolfram…

"How's the situation?" Hayate asked, as she was trying to be as calm as possible, albeit everyone else could see slightly worried expression on her face. "No damage received by Wolfram so far commander Yagami! Currently captain Signum, Agito and the three new cadets already begin their counter attack!" skipper Lucino Lowran replied back, as she was referring Thoma Avenir, Lily-Strosek and Isis Egret as three new cadets. "I see…" Hayate sighed, as she took another deep breath and sighed again. "Hayate-chama…" Reinforce Zwei in the meantime muttered alone, as she stared at her meister with concerned expression on her face.

"I'm fine Rein, thanks for worrying about me na…" Hayate replied back, as she smiled at her faithful Unison Device Reinforce Zwei, meanwhile Reinforce Zwei herself only nodded back after hearing Hayate's reply, despite still worrying about her meister's wellbeing deep down inside her heart. "Commander Yagami! Aggressor-1 and 2 made contact with enemies! In the same time Swordfish-1 also engaged enemies not so far from Aggressor-1 and 2's location…shall we ask Ptolemaios 2 and Steel 1 to provide us backup?" skipper Lucino gave Hayate another update about the current situation on the battlefield, as the Meister of the Night Sky was only remain silent for a few seconds before replying back at Lucino Lowran's enquiry.

"We keep everything as it is…we move on with Phase A and let Ptolemaios Team as well as Steel 1 engaging with the main force according to the plan…" Hayate replied back, as this time she tried to be as confident as she could be, since she was putting her faith on everyone from Special Duty Section 6 would be able to overcome the dire situation and pushed back the incoming enemies by their own in order to keep the entire mission plan moving accordingly.

In the same time however Hayate would never expecting what would happen next. As the situation seemed quite dire in front of her, she was forgotten over the fact that the tide of war could be turned into her favour at the instant, as unexpected allies would soon arrive to help her and her beleaguered Special Duty Section 6.

In the meantime on the battlefield not far from Wolfram…

"Fate-chan, I don't think they would let us go to help Ave-kun and the others that easily…" Nanoha muttered as she was readying her AEC Fortress armaments, meanwhile her best friend Fate Testarossa Harlaown only nodded back in agreement before replying back. "At the moment we only could do our best to break through from enemies' barricade in order to reach Ave, Vivio and Einhalt…" Fate gave her reply at Nanoha with serious voice tone, as she was already on her stance with Bardiche Assault's Riot Zanber II form ready to strike her enemies down. "Uhm, suppose you're right Fate-chan…" Nanoha replied back, as she smiled at her girlfriend, as she readying herself to renew her assault against the incoming enemies as well.

It was when a sudden explosion rocked as the first line of enemies' barricade were destroyed completely by a newcomer identified as mage by both Nanoha and Fate. The mysterious mage in black barrier jacket turned her face, as she greeted both Nanoha and Fate that quickly recognising the identity of their saviour. "Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa…I hope I made it on time…" calmly and politely the female mage in black greeted Nanoha and Fate. "Stern-chan! Thanks for rescuing us…but how?" Nanoha replied back at Stern's greeting, albeit deep down inside her heart she was still somehow quite confused on how the Material of Wisdom could manifest right in front of her.

"Long story Nanoha Takamachi…I'm not alone by the way since Amitie Florian and Kyrie Florian were also with me…the younger Florian sister should be approaching your warship at the moment in order to accompany someone that happens to be the key to put this civil war into its end…" Stern replied back, as she quickly blocked the incoming MS Serpent's punch with her right hand before tearing the said mobile suit's arm with a single powerful pull. "Nanoha…" Fate whispered at her beloved girlfriend via telepathy message, as Nanoha only smiled back at the blonde enforcer before giving her reply.

"Stern-chan is still as powerful as always Fate-chan…really, we were saved by her arrival…" Nanoha replied back telepathically, as she smiled at Fate. It was when in the same time the two of them (three including Stern) saw Subaru waving her arms at them. "Nanoha-san! Fate-san! I'm done dealing with enemies here! Thanks to Amita-san's assistance, those enemies were easier to deal with than what I originally thought…I mean quicker to deal with tee hee!" Subaru shouted at Nanoha, Fate and Hayate with her high-spirited cheerful voice tone, as Nanoha and Fate only smiled back at the silver ace of the rescue team before telling her to proceed with the original mission plan drafted by commander Hayate Yagami, vice commander Reinforce Zwei and Celestial Being's tactical forecaster Sumeragi Lee Noriega.

"Roger that Nanoha-san! Amita-san! Let's go and help our beleaguered comrades out there with our flaming passion in our souls!" Subaru replied back at Nanoha, as she invited Amitie Florian to join her into the second phase of the mission plan as well. It was of course for hot-blooded Eltrian combat cyborg with strong sense of justice such as Amitie Florian, Subaru's invitation to participate in this mission would be something that she would never turn down to begin with. Amitie quickly agreed to help Subaru, as the two of them shouting their Super Robot-esque high-spirited phrases before dashing through toward the second battle zone.

"For our friends and comrades!" Amitie roared with wide grin on her face.

"For our beloved ones and those we wish to protect!" Subaru made her exclamation as well, as she grinned at Amitie in return.

"We won't give up! We won't be defeated! And we will definitely emerged victorious!" the two female combat cyborgs quickly shouted in unison, as they threw their right fists to the air and dashed through the battlefield, leaving both Nanoha and Fate only to laugh sheepishly. In the meantime even the usual cold and stoic Stern could help herself from taking a deep breath and sighed when she listen over Amita and Subaru's passionate and high-spirited war cry before. It was when Nanoha, Fate and Stern decided to move forward to the second phase of the mission as well, in order to assist Vivio, Einhalt and the former wishful fanfic author Ave.

In the meantime, not so far from Wolfram's location, to be exact on the airspace area…

"Are you really alright?" Kyrie asked with concerned expression on her face, as she was flying side by side with outdated model of Eltrian/ Eltria Federation's mobile suit identified as RGE-B790 Genoace piloted by Dolores Hayes. "I'm…I'm fine Kyrie-san…the control should be similar to LEV…only if I could try to tilt the balancer a bit to the left side…KYAAAAH!" Dolores' scream could be heard ending her reply, as her Genoace seems losing a bit of balance and almost fell down from the sky, if not Kyrie with her massive strength pushed the back of the said mobile suit in order to help it regain its balance.

"I thought you're supposedly an engineer that develop next generation humanoid combat weapon miss Dolores, but you seems not really good at piloting the real one aren't you…" Kyrie made her remark, as she left a heavy sigh meanwhile Dolores couldn't help herself from pouting over Kyrie's remark. "Hey! Knowing how to develop, create and build one is not by any mean know how to pilot one Kyrie-san…mou!" Dolores replied back, as she pouted before returning her concentration on piloting her Genoace.

"I know…I know…just please hang in there for a little more miss Dolores, since we will be arriving at Wolfram at anytime soon! Or, you would rather return to Mars Federation or Lanigreen Republic?" Kyrie made her playful reply, as she teased Dolores. Dolores Hayes in the meantime only pouting one more time, as she heard Kyrie's playful teasing, as she noticed on how they finally reached Wolfram.

"Well we finally arrive safely and…" before Kyrie could finish her sentence, she saw incoming of literally over thirty missiles toward her (and Dolores' Genoace) direction. "No way!" the younger Florian sister with long pink wavy hair complained, as she was readying her Variant Zapper. It was however before she could even shoot down one of those incoming missiles, another magical barrages from the rear side of Wolfram and instantly destroy those incoming missiles. "Huh? What?" Kyrie dumbfounded, as Dolores quickly pointed out (using her Genoace's right hand's index finger) at their rescuers.

"It has been a while isn't it Kyrie-san…" Thoma Avenir greeted the young Florian sister, as he was accompanied by the explosive user aerial mage Isis Egret. "Thoma-chan! If you're here…that's mean the Rector-chan is here as well with you…am I right?" Kyrie playfully replied back in delight as she gave the silver haired boy a friendly hug. "Tee hee…I'm here Kyrie…I'm happy to see you fine and healthy, and also please call me Lily instead…" Lily-Strosek greeted Kyrie, as her inner voice echoing and came out from Thoma's mouth instead of the silver haired boy's original voice. In the same time Dolores only stared in awe over React-in phenomenon between Thoma and Lily, as her Genoace once again almost losing its balance.

"Uhm, guys! I think we should delay our warm reunion since our enemies already arrive…and I don't think leaving all of them to captain Signum would be a good idea…" Isis quickly told Thoma (and Lily), Kyrie and Dolores to continue their reunion and introduction for later, as they quickly accompany Dolores to land her Genoace safely at Wolfram's landing dock before rejoining Signum to battle the other incoming enemies.

On the other side of battlefield where our former wishful fanfic author fought against Gundam Epyon…

"So, you're the only reinforcement currently arrive ahead Nanoha-san and the others second lieutenant Vita?" Ave asked, as he blocked the incoming beam sword attack from the already damaged Epyon in front of him. "Tsche! You should just stop complaining Hayate's errand boy…since Nanoha and Testarossa were delayed slightly by enemies and I arrive here as quickly as possible to save you guys from all the trouble!" Vita replied back with her usual Vita-centric voice tone, as she leaped in front of the damaged Gundam Epyon before performing coup de grace finishing move by slamming her AEC armament War Hammer and AEC armament Strike Cannon simultaneously to perform combo movements accompanied by "PIERCING THROUGH!" war cry.

"WHOAAA!" the former wishful fanfic author himself could only stared in awe from inside his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken's cockpit, as he saw Vita's incredible magical feat on defeating the damaged Gundam Epyon instantly while it took him quite a while just to inflict massive damages over the crimson-magenta-violet Gundam unit itself.

"How is it Hayate's errand boy? This wrecked Epyon isn't as bad as you thought and could be easily defeated right!" Vita proudly exclaimed, as she stood on the top of the wrecked Gundam Epyon piloted by combat Bioroid similar to the one used by Shadow Mirror's cannon fodder squad.

"Well, I must said that I'm speechless and impressed second lieutenant Vita…" the former wishful author made his remark as he was using his Gespenst's right hand to gave the cute, small yet resolute Knight of the Iron Hammer a thumb up. "Well, if this kind of performance could be kept…I think the preliminary mass production of AEC armaments really live up to TSAB's standard to be used as field device and thanks to yer effort as well as that gossip girl Shari and professor Mary for helping with many improvement to the test type version back then…now we can enjoy the fruit of ye guys' research!" Vita grinned, as she replied back at the former wishful author in front of her while mentioning the name of the head and device meister of TSAB's Main Branch Engineering (R&D) Division where the said former wishful author himself stationed back then if he wasn't fielded for any combat campaigns.

"Well, what I actually did back then was only performing some minor improvement second lieutenant Vita…in the end, thanks to Dr. Atenza and Shari-san's continuous efforts, both Strike Cannon and War Hammer could be used for actual field devices instead of just normal prototypes that good in paperwork but most of the times inefficient, difficult to control and too expensive to be mass produced…" Ave replied back at Vita's remark, as his Gespenst sheathed back its both Grand Slash Rippers and Grand Plasma Cutter on their respective container sheaths/ sockets.

"Tsche! Regardless you did pretty good job to assist professor Mary and gossip girl Shari in order to improve these AEC armaments! I thank ye for that effort Hayate's errand boy…" Vita replied back, as she thanked the former wishful author for improving the design of AEC armaments in particular Strike Cannon and War Hammer. It was when Ave once again told Vita that he only helped out and the credits should go to professor Mariel Atenza and Shario Finieno. Vita then nodded in agreement over Ave's remark, as the two of them soon soar through the scarlet sky of Mars toward their next battlefield.

On the battlefield where Nanoha, Fate, Subaru, Stern, and Amitie finally arrived to help Vivio and Einhalt…

"Nanoha-mama! Look…up there!" Vivio pointed her right hand's index finger toward the direction where Wing Gundam and Gundam Deathscythe somehow were kept busy by the combined effort from Fate, Einhalt, Amitie, Stern and Subaru. "What is it Vivio? Ah, another reinforcement for us as well as our enemies…" Nanoha replied back at Vivio with her usual gentle and cheerful reply, as she smiled at her beloved daughter in the same time as well.

"Mou! Nanoha-mama! This kind of situation isn't the right situation for taking everything lightly!" Vivio pouted, as she complained at her mother's easygoing reply. It was when Nanoha explained at her beloved daughter that she wasn't taking the situation in front of her lightly, as she only tried to lessen the tension in order to get everyone back to their confidences and focus. It was when Vivio could only nodded back in agreement over Nanoha's explanation, as she saw the incoming Wing Gundam Zero quickly sliced down at the enemies' Wing Gundam's shield gracefully. Vivio was certainly being mesmerized with the graceful movement of Wing Gundam Zero as well as its pretty and elegant angelic wings that flapped away as the said Gundam unit tried to put some distance against the enemies' Wing Gundam.

"Mission accomplished…distraction made and enemies started to get confuse…" the pilot of Wing Gundam Zero made his cold and emotionless remark, as he activates another beam saber in order to dual wield them. "Heero-san! Please don't try to take those enemies by yourself!" a female voice could be heard, as another Gundam unit landed in front of Heero Yuy's Wing Gundam Zero. Both Nanoha and Vivio, as well as everyone else present in the battlefield quickly identified the new Gundam unit (G-unit) that was just arrive to accompany Wing Gundam Zero as OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass unit 01 piloted by Preventer agent lieutenant commander Kathy Po.

"I'm here to provide TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team with support in accordance of the agreement signed by Preventer, ESUN and TSAB…on the other hand, I was also being ordered personally by Master Chang to do so…" Heero replied back, once again with his cold and emotionless voice as Kathy could only sighed before moving her B-unit equipped Gundam Geminass toward Nanoha and Vivio's location. "Please forgive him, since he isn't good with people…but he is in reality a nice and gentle person…by the way, my name is Kathy Po and I'm sure you heard about me already from Master Chang! Please allow me to assist you in order to repel these enemies!" Kathy introduced her name, as her Gundam Geminass quickly assuming battle position.

"Captain Nanoha Takamachi from Time-Space Administration Bureau's Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps and this is my daughter Vivio…we definitely look forward for your assistance lieutenant commander Kathy Po…" Nanoha replied back, as she was also introducing her name at Kathy. It was when Vivio also did the same after her mother finished her introduction. "I'm Vivio Takamachi, cadet in training for Time-Space Administration Bureau's armed force…nice to meet you too Kathy-san!" Vivio cheerfully introducing her name with less formal introduction compare to her mother. "Nice to meet both of you too, since I heard a lot about your exploits during the very first day of Break The World back then…although I'm afraid…" Kathy paused her sentence as she aimed her Gundam Geminass' accelerate rifle and took down another approaching Serpent MS unit.

"I'm afraid, we need to save our warm introduction until we take down these enemies…"

"Wooow! This Heero guy surely good as he could take down Gundam Deathscythe at ease! Nicely done! Don't you think so Amitie-san?" Subaru cheerfully made her remark as she asked her fellow combat cyborg, as Amitie only shook her head before replying back. "Nice surely it is…however don't forget Subaru, in the end Wing Gundam Zero is real robot and of course it would still couldn't be compared to the blazing spirit and courage of super robot such as DyGenGuar or Compatible Kaiser!" Amitie Florian replied back with gleaming eyes full with hot blooded flaming passion, as Subaru quickly nodded in agreement before soon locking her arm with Amitie's.

"Uhm, Subaru…Amitie…we still have enemies to deal with, and Einhalt is a bit outnumbered here…" Fate was only sweatdropped, as she tried to remind both easily distracted Subaru and Amitie to stay focus on their battle. It was when both Subaru and Amitie only laughed sheepishly before rejoining Fate and Einhalt to battle the incoming enemies. On the other hand Stern single-handedly dealing with the incoming three Serpent units not so far from their location.

"Take this…Estus Cluster!" Stern activates her new bombardment spell that she create from observing and imitating Nanoha's Sacred Cluster bombardment spell, as fiery/ flaming bombardment blasted the three Serpent MS units into oblivion. As soon as Mars Federation's Serpent units were being taken care off, Stern waste no time to renew her assault against the incoming four Phantoma LEV units from Lanigreen Republic.

Soon afterward, thanks to the unexpected assistance from Amitie, Kyrie and Stern, as well as the involvement of Gundam pilot Heero Yuy and preventer agent Kathy Po, the rest of the enemies could be repelled back. The mission progressed smoothly, as Ptolemaios 2 and Wolfram begin to advance themselves toward the capital city of Mars Federation known as Relena City, as the final confrontation would awaits our heroes and heroines there. It was when the bell for the final battle tolled, signifying the road to the final confrontation finally begin.

In the meantime, somewhere unknown, within the rift and void between countless dimensions…

A mysterious figure was only remain silent, as he saw the entire conflict happened on Plural (Tertiary) Earth as well as on Mars. It was when he closed his eyes and clenching his fist before countless of crystallized dimensional beasts appeared right in front of him. The mysterious figure once again opened his eyes, as he muttered alone with a gruff, cold, and emotionless but somehow very sad voice tone as well.

"Wait for just a little longer…soon…very soon…this world would also be…"

"…"

"As well…"

_To Be Continued…_


	25. Episode 23

**Episode 23**

~ Frozen Teardrop (Final Part) ~

Resonance of Fate

* * *

><p>Relena Peacecraft took a deep breath and sighed, as she stared at the brilliant white coloured sand dune and cobalt blue Martian sea from the glass window of her palace, as she once again couldn't help herself from having this sad feeling over the chaotic situation currently happened. As if the scarlet Martian sky reflected the blood that being spilled over the Martian soil, the political situation had been deteriorate ever since the very first day Lanigreen Republic declared the war of independence against Mars Federation, and such terrible day also happened on the very first day when she was ordained as the second president of Mars Federation.<p>

Here alone by herself, Relena remembered about her past as well as her ancestors past uploaded into her mind via genetic memory implant during her long sleep within cryogenic chamber. She remembered and knew very well now about the origin of After Colony era, as well as OZ and Operation Meteor that all happened prior Break The World. In the end however, Relena always found herself being helpless, unable to do anything to prevent countless tragedies from being happening in the past. What happened now in Mars was somehow becoming another reflection for her inability to change everything. It was how such tragedies happened in the past somehow tormented her heart as the saddened Relena could only took another deep breath and sighed as she lamented alone by herself.

"Relena-sama…the preparation for the capital defense system is ready now…we only need to wait for your order to…Relena-sama?" a young fifteen years old female knight identified as the twin daughter of Zech Merquise and Lucrezia Noin; Naina Peacecraft entered the queen chamber in order to inform Relena about the completion of capital defense system installation progress. It was when Naina once again found Relena mopping alone in her tormented sadness as the younger girl (female knight) decided to stay for a bit longer in order to accompany her president/ queen that also happens to be her aunt from her father side, albeit Naina in the same time decided it would be wiser for her to remain silent unless being prompted to answer some questions by Relena herself.

"Ah, I'm sorry that I didn't notice your arrival Naina…please sit down and don't bow in front of me, since you're always be my lovely little niece first before being my loyal knight…" Relena greeted Naina back, as she smiled at the young girl/ female knight in front of her, meanwhile Naina only nodded back in affirmative toward Relena albeit still remain silent, as she took a seat after being prompted to do so by Relena herself. It was a momentary silence between Relena and her knight, before the female president of Mars Federation decided to begin the conversation by asking Naina certain question.

"Naina, what do you think about the situation happening at the moment?"

Naina was only remain silent for a moment, as she heard Relena's question. It was certainly a difficult question, since Naina herself understood over the delicate political friction happened out there, between Mars Federation and Lanigreen Republic that sought for independence from the said ESUN's controlled Mars Federation itself. Even though the final battle that brought down the old administration of Earth Federation and Chimera Corps known as the "Day of Courage" already long over, as well as Purge of Blood, the tension within Mars Federation's internal politics still exist as they care nothing about new administration of ESUN while instead still seeking for total independence from Earth's control, even until now.

Time-Space Administration Bureau so far always took non-aggression and neutral policy against the political conflicts happened post Day of Courage, at least on the signed agreement paper according to what Naina Peacecraft knew. In reality Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team as well as Special Duty Section 6 were always given task to involve themselves into these conflicts where they were forced to make difficult choices in regards to in many situations, while in the end perhaps took the burden of blame and sin with them as well, similar to what happened during Purge of Blood where Celestial Being and Special Duty Section 6 were partially blamed for the death of many innocent people caused by World Liberation Front.

"People, no this world will always looking for someone or something to be blamed for many mistakes done by themselves, I believe Relena-sama…what happened in Mars is somehow caused by the same thing, since it always be easy to blame someone rather than reflect and introspect over their own mistake I believe…" Naina replied back, as Relena was only remain silent while intently stared at her beloved niece. Despite her young age, Naina somehow displayed maturity and wisdom far more than teenager around her age, even when being compared to her twin brother Milou Peacecraft.

After hearing Naina's answer and opinion in regards to the situation on Mars, Relena could only somehow pitying herself from being unable to stop such tragedy from happening. It was when she came into realization that unless she did something to those people who bind them under their shackles, nothing would change at all.

"Naina, no matter any kind of path I ended up choosing in the end…would you still be on my side and protect me?" Relena asked once again; after she took a deep breath and closed her eyes when remembering many painful memories inside her mind that originated from her own experiences as well as genetic memories of her twin ancestors Katrina and Sabrina Peacecraft implanted within her mind. It was when Naina kneeled in front Relena despite of the female president of Mars Federation's protest before she answered back at Relena's question.

"No matter what happened, I…Naina Peacecraft, my brother Milou Peacecraft and lady Katherine Oud Winner will always be on your side until the bitter end…I took this oath and promise you under the name of my father and my mother…" Naina calmly replied back, as she stared at Relena before smiled gently at her aunt, something that Naina rarely have done in the past thanks to her serious personality compared to her twin brother's easygoing personality.

Relena only stared back speechless at her younger female knight that happens to be her niece as well. It was after Relena heard Naina's answer, her mind filled with somehow mixed feeling of gratitude and regret, as deep down inside her heart she always hope that she could kept Naina away from any conflicts that might endanger her life. However, as the situation that was currently happening somehow already changed from bad to worse, Relena could do nothing to prevent Naina and even her twin brother Milou from entering the battlefield in order to protect Mars Federation's sovereignty. It was when Relena knew clearly, the only thing she could probably done for her beloved niece and nephew, as well as Katherine Oud Winner was to tell them the truth about what happened behind Mars Federation's political turmoil as well as gave those three her full support.

"Thank you very much Naina…" Relena thanked her young knight, as Naina smiled back one more time at her aunt/ queen/ president before bowed her head slightly. It was when the soft knock could be heard came from the presidential chamber's front door, as Relena let her visitors that happens to be Milou and Katherine to enter since she need to tell them as well as Naina the truth behind everything.

In the meantime, at LS class TSAB warship Wolfram's hangar area…

"With this latest data, it should be sufficient to improve the overall performance of both Strike Cannon and War Hammer while mass produce them efficiently…what do you think Shari?" the former wishful author asked, as he handed down paperwork containing schematic for both AEC armaments Strike Cannon and War Hammer improvements to device meister Shario Finieno. Shari herself only smiled back at the said former wishful author in front of her before replying back at his statement and question.

"Thank you for all the trouble and this compiled data should be more than enough Ave-kun…finally we can put AEC armaments into test run for limited mass production and slowly but surely both Cannon and Hammer will become standard alternative armaments for armed force mages in order to deal with non-mage opponents such as Eclipse infected enemies or other enemies from another realms post Break The World tee hee…" Shari replied back, as she smiled in satisfaction after skimming through the compiled data report given to her by the former wishful author himself.

"By the way Shari, I also have another good news in regards to Teana's AEC armament…" Ave paused his sentence, as he stared at Shari, which quickly turned her gaze from the compiled data report back to the former wishful author with eyes sparked in great interest and enthusiasm. "How is it? How is it? Is it finally being completed? Man! You're surely genius Ave-kun and like Mary-sempai said…non-mage meister like you rarely exist back when we work during Riot Six era, especially someone with genius talent!" Shari quickly replied with a very fast paced babbling, as Ave only sweatdropped and laughed sheepishly when he heard Shari's enthusiastic reply. It was when Ave coughed to get Shari's attention back before continuing his sentence.

"Uhm, well…all credit should go to Caledfwlch Techniques and professor Atenza, since I only performing further adjustment and final tuning with available data and other new data that could be incorporated to it…" Ave paused his sentence again, as he was showing the schematic hologram that being displayed from his S2U card device. Shari in the meantime adjusting her glasses as she stared at the new AEC armament displayed there with the shape of a pair long barrelled firearms that could be combined into long sniper rifle with double function as burst riot shotgun as well.

"CW-AEC09X-2 Oxtongue…the final adjustment was made from Cherudim Gundam's combat data, especially in regards to the functionality of its GN sniper rifle II…" the former wishful author finally finished his explanation, as the hologram screen faded away. "So, is it ready for combat use?" Shari asked; as her eyes still sparked with great interest meanwhile Ave only laughed before replying back.

"The schematic data and final adjustment already being made and trial mode already exist…at the moment, I still won't recommend it for field use just yet, since I rather enforcer Lanster to try Ochstan for combat simulation first instead…I believe that would be wiser to test overall performance of this new armament in case other improvements here and there need to be made…" the former wishful author replied back, as Shari that finally calmed down quickly smiled back at him before nodded in agreement as well. It was when Shari decided to ask the former wishful author in front of her another question that was already asked by others as well.

"Uhm, Ave-kun…have you ever thought about which area you would like to join in order to advance your rank within TSAB? You will definitely be welcomed at the Main Branch Engineering Division that currently being affiliated with Caledfwlch Techniques and Special Duty Section 6…or you rather have other places in your mind at the moment?" Shari finished her question; as Ave was only remain silent for a while in order to think on how he should properly answer Shari over her question. It wasn't took the former wishful author too long however in order to answer Shari's question, as he only smiled back at the female device meister in front of him before gave her the answer.

"Well, I haven't give a good thought over it myself, although second lieutenant Vita before asked me similar question and she quite adamant to put me under her wing as one of the instructor…well, I always before interested on the field of investigation done by special investigator as well as enforcer, although I have little confident myself that I would fit that role perfectly…" Ave finished his reply, as he leaned on the metal hull of Wolfram's hangar as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hmmm, so you still quite confused for making a decision on which division you would like to join…well, I believe you're a talented person Ave-kun…but I personally you better suited on Main Branch Engineering Division, although the final call will still be up to you…maybe you can juggle more than one role in the same time like me! Being an enforcer aide and device meister in the same time as well!" Shari replied back at the former wishful author in front of her, as she grinned before putting both her hands at Ave's shoulders. "Well, don't forget that you still need to make a decision as well over Nanoha-san's offer to adopt you as part of Takamachi family, and I think that offer really nice and would working completely fine for you…" Shari finished her second reply, as the former wishful author himself only took a deep breath and sighed before replying back at the female device meister in front of him.

"Well, I'm still unsure, since it wasn't easy to come to term with one's past Shari…I somehow understand fully on how Thoma's feel and why he took on a journey for self-discovery and coming in term with his own past back then…his situation was somehow similar to me, although mine might be nothing in comparison to those tragic past Thoma experienced…however, the essence is the same…that's why I want to complete my self-discovery journey I currently undertaking at the moment first before accepting the warmth offered by Nanoha-san and Vivio…I know I might sound selfish and indecisive here…" Ave paused his sentence, as he glanced at Shari who in return took a deep breath and sighed before she decided to gave another reply as well as lecture to the indecisive former wishful fanfic author in front of her.

"I believe Nanoha-san wouldn't mind for you to take a bit more time to come into term with your own past Ave-kun, although it seems to be wiser if you could make your decision as soon as possible, uhm, how to put it nice…I think it won't be nicer to let someone as kind and gentle as Nanoha-san to wait almost forever you know…" Shari finished her reply and lecture at the former wishful author in front of her, meanwhile Ave on the other hand could only nodded in agreement over Shari's reply. "After this case finally solved and we all back to Mid, I will definitely give Nanoha-san my answer…" the former wishful author Ave replied back at Shari's reply, before he continue on helping the female device meister with AEC armaments maintenance as well as a pair of AI-controlled "Intelligence Device" like tactical autonomous personal trooper units originally belongs to the former wishful fanfic author himself identified as azure Beowulf Alteisen "Nacht" and platinum Lucifer Weissritter "Abend".

Shari only took another deep breath and sighed as she began on the maintenance process for the Alteisen in metallic azure paintjob and Weissritter in platinum silver with metallic scarlet highlights in the oppose of the original manned Weissritter piloted by Excellence Browning that was having metallic cobalt blue highlights instead. Deep down inside her heart, Shari knew that she should not be interfering or even got involved over the indecisive disposition done by Ave over several circumstances. However, she was also as most of other people that knew the former wishful author ever since his sudden arrival at Special Duty Section 6 (SDS 6) wished for the best outcome and happiness not only for Ave's future, but for Nanoha, Vivio and everyone else as well.

In reality Shari also realized that she couldn't blame the former wishful author's indecisiveness, as she also fully understood the situation where someone would like to come into term with their past first before accepting the new future and warmth offered to them, in order to make themselves not seem on taking those offered future and warmth as something for granted. It was also what prompted Shari as well as most people in SDS 6 to fully understood and respect Ave's decision to postpone his answer until at least after this civil unrest on Mars and Operation Mythos were done and their return to Mid-Childa. In the end the female device meister decided to wait for the highly possible good outcome when she and the others finally return to Mid-Childa as she smiled alone, believing on the answer that the former wishful author would make on that time would definitely be the positive one, and Shari's prediction would definitely correct this time around, like always.

In the same time, at Ptolemaios 2's hangar area…

"Eh, so old man Ian finally completing these two Gundam units and manage to deliver them to us together with the repaired 00 Raiser…" Lockon made his remark as he stared at a pair of fifth generation Gundam units standing tall in front of him, as he didn't notice over Allelujah and Marie's arrival behind him. "GN-010 Gundam Zabanya and GN-011 Gundam Harute…we definitely should thank old man Ian for his hard work…" Allelujah muttered.

"Ah! Damn it Allelujah, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Lockon startled for a bit as he heard Allelujah's remark from his back, meanwhile Marie that accompany Allelujah only giggled as she saw both Lockon and Allelujah's reaction. "Sorry…" Allelujah replied sheepishly before his attention returned to both Gundam Zabanya and Gundam Harute in front of him. "Well, I'm glad these two made it on time before our final confrontation, since honestly outdated third generation Gundam units would be underpowered against those powerful Gundam from AC universe…" Lockon made his remark, as he shrugged meanwhile both Allelujah and Marie nodded in agreement over the sharpshooter's remark as well.

"Allelujah and Lockon-san, I heard Special Duty Section 6 also received another equipments as well for this final confrontation, are they true?" Marie asked, as both Allelujah and Lockon quickly nodded in affirmative. It was when Allelujah decided to explain a bit further at his girlfriend. "Special Duty Section 6 received experimental automaton humanoid Anti-Eclipse armaments identified as CW-AD X Raptor units, ten of them…as well as additional five Strike Cannon units and five War Hammer units…the other news I heard is also the reactivation of AI-controlled Gespenst Mk-III Alteisen and Gespenst Mk-IV Weissritter that previously used by Ave in the previous conflicts, meanwhile I also heard about enforcer Lanster's AEC armament finally ready for simulation field test as well…" Allelujah finished his explanation, as both Marie and Lockon only remain silent after nodded in understanding beforehand.

"Those two AI-controlled Alteisen and Weissritter if I remember correctly contain sophisticated AI on the same level with TSAB's Intelligence Device, as they could act independently in order to protect their designated master at anytime and anywhere while in the meantime could be commanded via Tink Erbel AI-system similar to the cancelled SEM units previously planned to be installed on Seravee Gundam…am I right?" Lockon asked, as he tried to gave Allelujah and Marie his analytical thought over Alteisen "Nacht" and Weissritter "Abend" meanwhile both Allelujah and Marie quickly nodded in agreement over Lockon's explanation before Marie decided to voice her thought as well.

"I think we personally quite lucky to have TSAB as well as Ave to be our faithful allies ever since the very first day of Break The World, of course we also help and contribute each other by exchanging information and technology while TSAB and The Church of the Saint King also becoming Celestial Being's sponsors after Wang Liu Mei unable to support us anymore…" Marie finished voicing her thought, as for some reason her expression was quite saddened over the mention of Wang Liu Mei name by herself. "It wasn't your fault Marie, Wang Liu Mei's ambition was too great for her own good and she was destroyed by her own personal ambition and agenda…I know it's quite sad but Wang Liu Mei herself already given numerous opportunity to change her way in which she never did until her very bitter end…" Allelujah made his remark, as Marie was still remain silent and only stared at her boyfriend's serious yet gentle expression.

"Some people never try to redeem themselves and keep on doing their evil way no matter how many chances are given to them…I'm sorry if I might sounds really cruel, however the only redemption they would get from their own action was perhaps only through death itself…" Lockon made his serious remark for all the sudden, as he stared at both Allelujah and Marie. Both Allelujah and Marie were only remain silent, as the two of them heard Lockon's remark, although in the end Marie decided to voice her thought as well. "However Lockon-san, such way of thinking is really sad and no matter how evil someone could be…I believe they should deserve another chance for forgiveness and redemption…" Marie finished her reply, as Lockon took a deep breath before smiled sadly at Allelujah's girlfriend in front of him and gave her his answer.

"I know it's sad…however, this is how life works and we could only accept that and live our life in the accordance of its will…"

Back at the commander quarter of TSAB LS class warship Wolfram…

Hayate was alone, as she read through literally pile of documents in front of her while in the same time signed some of them, in which include the amendment approval's support for allowing TSAB's combat mages to be armed with mass production version of AEC armament Strike Cannons and/ or War Hammers. The female commander of Special Duty Section 6 than leaned her head on the commander seat cushion as she took a deep breath and sighed. She already heard over the uproar caused by this daring proposal to include AEC armaments into the main force of TSAB, since by doing so, TSAB's supreme councils need to start on create another new constitution that charter the use of "mass weapons" previously banned at the old TSAB's charter.

Hayate personally decided to remain supportive for the new charter considering on how the situation in the past one year and three months already changed considerably thanks to Break The World, and the existences of countless "mass weapons" used by countless different dimensions/ worlds that now either merged or connected one another by Crossgate Paradigm portals. So far, Hayate as well as the rest of SDS 6's members realize on how AEC armaments proven to be more effective when they combat their new enemies, and based from the said experience, several senior admirals from TSAB that always being supportive to TSAB's SDS 6 as well as Hayate personally together with knight Carim Gracia began to propose the new charter, which so far still waiting for final approval from TSAB's supreme council while in the same time also causing controversy within TSAB's administered worlds.

In reality however, Hayate shouldn't be worried too much since most citizens within TSAB's administered worlds were either neutral or supportive with the new charter as long as strict regulation of the said "mass weapons" in which AEC armaments were placed after the said amendment being approved. The only controversy happened so far was usually directed at Hayate personally after all, since she was always someone that always being suspected for anything unusual that happened within TSAB's movement. Hayate personally could understand and accept such accusation, as long as everything in the end could save many others. She already signed for this path of redemption as the last Meister of the Night Sky, and deep down inside her heart, if she need to die in order to protect these countless multiple universes and redeem the past sins committed by her knights, she would gladly gave her life away for doing so.

"I want Hayate-san to think for her own happiness as well, for what she always want to do…and if Hayate-san said her burden were too heavy for her to do so…I would gladly carry half of them upon my shoulders!"

It was a strong determination or perhaps just an emotional burst, blurted out of nowhere in the middle of heated battle when she was injured, soon after Break The World occurred. The injured Hayate opened her eyes weakly, as she saw the very sad and concerned expression of her knights as well as more specially the former wishful fanfic author that recently joined Special Duty Section 6 as new assault/ non-commissioned personnel. She couldn't say anything since her injury was too painful for her to even opening her mouth in order to speak, as if her linker core was ripped away from her. However, even in the verge of losing consciousness, Hayate still somehow could hear on what the former wishful author Ave had spoken with strong determination in order to genuinely supporting her with all of his might, and she was really happy for hearing that.

"Hayate-chan, are you still busy?" Nanoha's cheerful voice could be heard coming from the intercom of her quarter's front door after accompanied by a soft buzz on her doorbell. "Ah, Nanoha-chan…please come in! I'm busy but if you don't mind to keep me company and chat with me while I finish my paperwork, I would be really happy na…" Hayate quickly replying back with her equally cheerful (and mischievous) voice and soon enough the legendary TSAB's ace of aces entered Hayate's quarter with a small blue folder in her left hand (Nanoha is being left-handed after all).

"Hayate-chan, this is the final report in regards to AEC armaments development from Shari, and she said Ave-kun also contributing a lot over the possibility of mass producing them in the most economical and efficient way possible tee hee, and oh…one more thing…Teana's AEC armament is also ready for simulation field test as well thanks to Shari and Ave-kun's continuous efforts!" Nanoha handed down the blue folder as Hayate accepted it before smiled back and nodded at the legendary ace of aces/ white devil of TSAB in front of her.

"Thanks na Nanoha-chan, I will see Ave and Shari later today to praise them for their hard work as well tee hee…" Hayate cutely giggled as she replying back. It was a momentary silence between Nanoha and Hayate, as the Meister of the Night Sky decided to start the conversation by asking the Ace of Aces certain question. "Nanoha-chan?" Hayate began her question. "Hai~!" Nanoha cheerfully replied back. "Uhm, what do you think about the state of our world up until now?" as Hayate finished her question, her facial expression was somehow becoming a bit more serious albeit still showing the gentle expression she always done at anytime. Nanoha was remain silent for a while, as she put her left hand to rub her chin and resuming her thinking expression before she was then smiled at Hayate and gave her reply back.

"I remembered on how Ave-kun said about our existences before only known by him as fictional works in his original world, and I thought previously we would be able to know what would be happening next base on his prior knowledge…and combined by knight Carim-san's Prophetin Schriften, we would be able to have perfect knowledge to plan our next moves…however as Ave-kun stated before, this state of ever changing world somehow render his ability to predict future events becoming even less and less accurate while in the same time he also decided to forbade himself from overusing that privilege and encourage himself as well as the rest of us including those he met in this past one year and three months to reshape their own destinies by using their own hands…" Nanoha finished her quite long reply as she smiled back at Hayate in the same time as well.

"I take it as the state of this world is somehow chaotic, am I right Nanoha-chan?" Hayate muttered back, as she closed the blue folder in front of her, while stared at her best friend that was still standing in front of her. "I won't deny such statement Hayate-chan, although I believe…as well as Ave-kun's…this chaotic world was somehow give us infinite number of possibilities and hopes over many other things previously would never be possible to be happening hence this phenomenon never occurred in the first time…" Nanoha paused her reply, as she smiled at Hayate that was somehow quite puzzled by the TSAB's ace of aces' reply.

"Do you think such change happened to our world would be a good thing or a bad thing Nanoha-chan? Especially the change created by Break The World?" Hayate asked once again, as Nanoha just took a deep breath before shrugged and replying back. "The answer would be varied depending on the people, by the way Hayate-chan…why all the sudden asking about the state of this newly created world?" as Nanoha replied back, she decided to ask Hayate out of curiosity. It was when Hayate startled for a bit before smiling back at Nanoha and gave her the answer for the question asked before by the legendary TSAB's ace of aces. It was when Hayate in the same time was also trying to assure Nanoha that she was definitely doing fine.

"I just remembered on so many different things happened as well as how many situations, policies and other things changed after this world was formed…" Hayate paused her reply, as she took a deep breath and stared at the familiar ceiling of her commander quarter. "Sometimes, I always wondering if such change would be leading us…I mean this new world into the proper path, as well as justifying many changes made by TSAB in accordance to meet the new needs created by the existence of these countless new worlds as well…" Hayate finished her reply as she glanced at Nanoha. In the meantime Nanoha only remain silent for a while before smiling back gently at Hayate and gave her usual reply at her best friend in front of her.

"I think the best way to deal with this problem is just to let the nature take it to the proper course…I mean, our ever changing timelines that still need to be fixed and will definitely be fixed by their guardians…Amitie-chan and Kyrie-chan, as well as those people we manage to save in the same time…I rather trying to think positively and be grateful for being able to live our life as well as helping many other life with our magic, including those we should never meet originally if this new timeline never been created…" Nanoha paused her sentence, as she grinned before asking Hayate another question in return. "Is it just your worry for this constantly changing world, or is it something related to Ave-kun?" Nanoha asked, as Hayate gulped and sweated.

"I think the later also play another major factor as well, am I right Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked again, as this time Hayate was just laughing nervously before replying back. "Well, more and less…but how do you know about that Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked her in return, as she laughed nervously after Nanoha referring her worried question over the state of this newly formed world or timeline was also contributed by the existence of the enigmatic former wishful fanfic author that Hayate somehow grew attached and liking ever since their first encounter one year and three months ago, or to be exact twelve hours before Break The World occurred.

"Hayate-chan, I have been your friend for at least fourteen years now, and Ave-kun is somehow like my own younger brother…moreover the two of you pretty obvious for somehow having this strong bond of attachment one to another…well, I remember correctly that Ave-kun was telling us honestly about his knowledge over our original universe as well as how he always admiring you ever since the first time he knew you back then in fictional world and after he met you personally…if I remember correctly…" Nanoha replied back calmly, as she explained the reason why she could quickly guessed Ave's factor within Hayate's mind and dilemma straightaway. The last Meister/ Mistress of the Night Sky on the other hand only laughed nervously before replying back at Nanoha's answer.

"Well, I think I should give you promotion into colonel rank as well as five gold medals for being able to guess that na…" Hayate laughed as she gave her reply to Nanoha, meanwhile Nanoha herself was still only smiled back at her best friend before continuing her reply/ answer. "Ave-kun is an honest person, and he always support us without any hesitation even though sometimes he doubted the situation happened in front of him…" Nanoha paused her reply, as Hayate gulped. "Also in this past almost one and half year, we knew him even better as well as his believes to create the better world where nobody would cry anymore…it might sounds really childish for someone with the title of Time Diver like Ave-kun, however he wasn't naïve about his ideal and in the opposite quite pragmatic about it…" Nanoha paused her reply once again, as this time she was only smiling at Hayate meanwhile the said Mistress of the Night Sky for some reason felt even more nervous than before.

"In another word, I also believe on what Ave-kun said from times to times that he really wished for you Hayate-chan to be happy and offering himself to carry half your burden away…well, he might be inheriting Takamachi name in the future, so you should know from me already since I would be doing the same as well ne Hayate-chan…" Nanoha finished her reply, as she winked at Hayate that only laughed nervously when she heard her best friend's answer really hitting the nail on her.

"Uhm, I suppose you're right na…Nanoha-chan, although I still feel it would be unfair for Ave to do so much on my behalf…especially by carrying half the burden of sin I…and my family committed during Book of Darkness incident in the past…" Hayate replied back, as she smiled slightly sadly at Nanoha. "Hayate-chan, nobody blame you for that…and TSAB even stated clearly over the entire incident wasn't your fault…so, there would be no need for you to burden yourself by walking on the path of redemption alone…moreover Fate-chan and myself, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, and many others would also be doing the same…walking on the same path with you and always regard you as the same cheerful and mischievous Hayate-chan that genuinely kind toward everybody without any exception and prejudice…" Nanoha quickly countered back at Hayate's reply as another momentary silence between the two best friends happened once again.

Deep down inside her heart, Hayate knew that Nanoha was right about her and her way of life for taking the blame about what happened during the Book of Darkness incident all by herself. Hayate also knew that she wasn't at fault over the said incident since she was also the victim in that case. However being a gentle and kind girl, Hayate always consider everything that was happening during the Book of Darkness incident was all her responsibility. She always thought she need to take such responsibility ever since she was given a warm family namely her faithful knights to be on her side accompanying her forever, and she shouldn't took that for granted. In the same time the Mistress of the Night Sky also realized on the fact that it would be unfair for her to let her best friends such as Nanoha, Fate and the rest of people she knew including the former wishful author himself to help her carrying this burden of sins even only half of it and even if they were gladly willing to do so.

"Hayate-chan? Are you alright?" Nanoha's concerned question once again startled the Mistress of the Night Sky from her deep thought, as Hayate quickly smiled back at Nanoha before replying back. "Ah, I'm fine Nanoha-chan, and thank you very much for having a great concern over me…but I'm totally fine…well, including on what happened with Ave as well…as you said before, I think I should just let the nature take everything to the proper course I believe na…" Hayate replied back, as Nanoha even though still somehow worried over her best friend's wellbeing decided to only smile back and nodded in agreement.

"Regardless to what would be happening in the future Hayate-chan, please remember one thing…that you're not alone and you have the rest of us including Fate-chan, Ave-kun and myself to help you and support you as always…" Nanoha replied back with her usual gentle smile, as Hayate in return nodded in agreement while smiling back at her best friend; the legendary TSAB's ace of aces in front of her.

In the end Hayate might already made her personal determination to take the path of redemption alone by herself. Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei might only be the one that would accompany her on this path, as deep down inside her heart she would rather her beloved Unison Devices as well as her knights having a happy life instead. However after hearing Nanoha's words today, the Mistress of the Night Sky came into realization that no matter how heavy the burden she need to carry for the rest of her life, as well as how determined she might be to walk on the path of redemption she already chose to walk on for her entire life, it might not be a bad idea to rely to other kind and gentle people that genuinely worried and concerned about her wellbeing and happiness. Moreover if those people are the very people she knew well and undoubtedly loves her dearly.

To start on thinking such way of life, and rely on her dear friends and comrades for just a little bit won't be a bad idea after all, as with renewed way of thinking and determination, the Mistress of the Night Sky once again face the unseen new future that awaits her, together with her faithful knights, friends and comrades she cherish and love dearly.

Eltria Federation's time-space Crossgate Paradigm portal, in the same time…

"I wish I could stay here for a bit longer in order to observe the construction progress for Eltria's defense system, although unfortunately until Eltria's timeline and our timeline could finally be synchronized…I need to leave for a little while…" Victoria Dahlgrün apologized, as she smiled weakly at Dearche, Yuri and commander Flit Asuno, as she was getting ready to board her private transport via Crossgate Paradigm portal. "Hmmm…I'll make sure the progress for fixing and synchronizing this timeline be done as quickly as possible…but perhaps another twenty three years might would already be passed by the time we fix this timeline, and also there might be other part of this new Eltria originally merged with the old Eltria after Break The World incident might left unaffected…" Dearche finished her sentence, as she took a deep breath and sighed before groaned as well in slightly annoyance over the complicated timeline fixing progress Amitie, Kyrie, Yuri, Stern and herself currently undergo in order to find the correct timeline for this new Eltria.

"Victor-san, please not too worry, I will take care Dahlgrün Foundation during your absence and ensure the other projects to protect Eltria from Vagan's invasion being taken care in serious manner in accordance to your wish…" this time Yuri added her words, as she stared at Victoria with strong determination in her eyes. Victoria herself only smiled as she patted the younger-looking and shorter Yuri on her head before replying back. "Thanks Yuri, I'm counting on you…" she replied back at Yuri before stared at Dearche and finally commander Flit Asuno. "I hope by the time Eltria's timeline finally being fixed, the situation would be better improving commander Asuno, and also please send my regards to your wife, ms. Yurin, as well as both Asemu and Yunoa…" Victoria finished her farewell sentence, as she still elegantly smiled at the stoic commander Flit Asuno in front of her.

"I will tell my wife Emily, Yurin, as well as both Asemu and Yunoa that you say hi and good bye lady Victoria, although my wife and children would be disappointed since they were expecting you to visit them at least once for family dinner…" Flit replied back, as he was still doing so with his stoic expression on his face. In the meantime Victoria only shrugged and smiled back at Flit before apologizing. "I'm sorry and I hope they won't be angry to me…it might be taking quite a while but I will definitely make sure, the next time I visit Eltria, I will definitely stop by for dinner if I'm being invited…" Victoria finished her formal apologize, as she glanced at her silver watch on her right wrist.

"It seems my flight will depart soon…I will be going commander Asuno, lady Dearche and ambassador Yuri, until our next meeting that hopefully not too far in the future…" Victoria bowed her head slightly, as once again she bid her farewell before entering her gate to the inter-dimensional immigration section to board her flight across time-space dimensional nexus connected by Crossgate Paradigm portal. As soon as Victoria disappeared from everyone's eyes, Dearche was the first one that made her remark.

"Well, it would be quite a while before we saw lady Victor again…now it would be our turn to make sure this new Eltria would still exist by the time she visit during the correct century timeline…and also, there would be a higher chance for that Yagami girl and her friends will be visiting as well if Eltria Federation finally being admitted as part of ESUN…" Dearche made her remark; meanwhile Yuri only nodded in agreement as well.

"If we in the end becoming part of ESUN or TSAB's administered world…our fight against Vagan would enter another new page, and I would say we would be having enormous advantages in term of firepower…although I don't really like to rely too much over outsider to help our fight…except lady Victoria and her Dahlgrün Foundation…" commander Asuno made his remark, as he stared at both Dearche and Yuri, meanwhile this time the Ambassador of the Purple Sky decided to reply back by giving her insight over commander Flit Asuno's remark.

"Commander Flit, at this moment I believe it would be wiser to accept as many extended helps as possible…since our fight against Vagan would only becoming intensify in the future…I believe Amita-san would also agree and think the same as well…" Yuri finished voicing her thought, meanwhile commander Flit Asuno reluctantly nodded in agreement over the Ambassador of the Purple Sky's remark.

In the end, commander Flit Asuno realized that Eltria Federation would always be indebted by Time-Space Administration Bureau as well as Celestial Being and ZEUTH during the early war against Vagan that was back then identified only by "UE" name. Even though deep down within his heart, the legendary Eltria's Gundam pilot still was somehow doubted the extend of help ESUN would be able to provide to Eltria by the time Eltria (Eltrian) Federation being admitted as its member, he was somehow certain that as long as ESUN remain as a close ally to TSAB and Celestial Being, the later two would be there to help him and Eltria without doubt.

"I suppose you're right ambassador Yuri Eberwein…in the end, we will be having this advantageous as well as combative edge if we accept these helps from both ESUN and TSAB…in the meantime, I wonder what are they doing at the moment really…our friends and comrades from those said organizations…" commander Flit Asuno replied back, as he was somehow manage to smile back by using his stoic face, in which startling Dearche to no end and delighted Yuri on the other hand.

_To Be Continued…_


	26. Episode 24

**Episode 24**

~ Beyond The Möbius of Time (Part I) ~

The Sky You Gave Me

* * *

><p>"Eh, Ave is…" said Hayate as she paused her sentence midway, while Shari was only nodding back in affirmative before responding back at Hayate's unfinished sentence soon afterward. "Well, this morning during combat simulation session against ESUN's squadron of Type-00C Takemikazuchi units…he crashed his Gespenst by accident. Luckily, thanks to the safety cushion installed around the training field, Ave-san was left uninjured…although he seems suffering from high fever. So, Nanoha-san drove him home early this afternoon and I am not really sure about what happened afterwards…" replied Shari back as she shrugged at Hayate, meanwhile the Queen of the Night Sky herself was only slumped on her seat before burying her face on her commander desk.<p>

"Hayate-san?" asked Shari curiously. "Uhm, well…I think Ave was forcing himself a bit too hard and I'm partially to blame as well, since I always ask him to accompany me and becoming my aide during some minor investigations, as he never once declined…well, the stress and fatigue might have been piling up afterwards and I heard the Main Branch of Engineering Division also quite busy on perfecting Blaster System as well as AEC Armaments together with Caledfwlch Techniques…" muttered Hayate alone, as her voice sounds a bit guilty for some obvious reason. "Ave-san never once declining others' requests even when those requests came from different divisions unrelated from the division in which he is currently stationed…so, I won't blame him if the fatigue finally take a toll on make him totally out of commission…" Shari paused her sentence midway, as she grinned at Hayate for some reason. It was thanks to such mischievous grin from Shari that only could be rivalled by the said Queen of the Night Sky herself, Hayate could feel a cold sweat starting to run on her back.

"Uh, Shari?"

"Hayate-san…how about if you try visit Ave-san later this afternoon…? I think that would be a best remedy for his fever at the moment, and surely Ave-san would be delighted even more if you cook him late lunch or early dinner during your visit while wearing maid uniform cosplay!" replied Shari back in enthusiasm as she gave Hayate a big thumb up with her right hand. In the meantime Hayate was only staring back at Shari with slightly confused look on her face and remain silent for a while before nodded in agreement as well afterward. "It might not be a bad idea after all na…except for maid uniform cosplay part…" replied Hayate back as she smiled toward Shari, meanwhile the said gossip girl Shario Finieno that was also well famously known as device meister on TSAB main branch of engineer division as well as Fate T Harlaown's Enforcer aide quickly nodded in agreement over Hayate's answer.

"Yup! You're right…moreover it's already becoming everyone's common knowledge across TSAB's main branch, Special Duty Section 6, marine defense force branch, ground force branch, capital defense force branch, Celestial Being's Ptolemaios team, as well as Fereshte team and ZEUTH that our little Ave-san here is having a huge admiration and unrequited crush to commander Hayate Yagami-san, tee hee, hee, hee…" Shari made her remark as she adjusted her glasses and grinned. "Eh, I see…so that's already becoming a common knowledge here na, wait…w-w-wha-WHAT!?" Hayate's face was somehow paled as soon as she finished from hearing Shari's comment just now. She found herself sweated even more in nervousness since she never expected that the younger former wishful author's secret crush on her had already becoming common knowledge after all.

"W-w-wait! Shari! How, I mean…how come you and everyone else could come up with such conclusion na…?" asked Hayate frantically, as Shari only laughed at her superior officer in front of her before replying back. "Awww! C'mon Hayate-san, both Ave-san and yourself were pretty obvious as both of you were always hanging around together pretty often for someone that only having professional relationship as superior and subordinate within military organization you know…and also, don't you think it's also pretty obvious that Ave-san is always trying to impress you by accepting your request and helping you despite his little almost to no experience as investigator…as well as his famous offer to take half of your burden away during that incident?" Shari replied back mischievously, as this time Hayate couldn't deny it anymore.

As soon as Hayate remembered the "certain incident" that Shari had previously mentioned, she couldn't help herself from blushing slightly, and before the said gossip girl begin to bombard her even more with other obvious embarrassing episodes over her close and overly friendly relationship with the younger former wishful fanfic author Ave, Hayate quickly replied back at Shari. "I'll visit him this afternoon after I'm done with my report and you better keep everything in secret Shari…since I will only let Signum and the others know so they could visit him later this evening as well, since Shamal could help him with some of her medicines…but, don't ever let anyone else from the Striker team know, alright na!" ordered Hayate, as Shari quickly made a mock salute at her commanding officer before playfully replying back.

"Aye, roger that sir! I will keep my lip zipped away! And also, good luck with everything Hayate-san!" replied Shari back, as she couldn't help herself from grinning at the slightly blushed Hayate in front of her.

"Mou! Shari!" complained Hayate, albeit deep down inside her heart she was happy for hearing Shari's words in regard to the former wishful author's feeling for her was indeed genuine after all. "Well, what I need to do now is to finish this report quickly and wait for another one and half hour before my shift finish…" muttered Hayate inside her heart, as soon as Shari left her personal commander quarter. It was when Hayate started to type her report and occasionally smiled alone as she remembered the very first encounter she had with the former wishful author Ave, as well as their early adventures/ misadventures together around half year ago.

Fast forward to the afternoon, around 3:00 pm, at Erusea District of Western Mid-Childa…

"This place surely nice na…and I think Ave is quite lucky for finding such nice place with cheap rent when he decided to move to Mid-Childa permanently after becoming Nanoha-chan's adoptive younger brother…" Hayate muttered alone inside her heart, as she entered the main entrance of newly built and fully furnish apartment building. "Uhm, let me see…his unit is on level ten, room double zero eight…I heard from Nanoha-chan, his unit has a very nice view and quite large for one bedroom apartment…" muttered Hayate again inside her heart while fixing her uniform collar of her blue TSAB uniform under her high-ranking official's long coat.

On her way to the former wishful author's place, Hayate decided to stop at the local grocery shop to buy some ingredients of certain warm remedy that she have been planning to cook for her beloved younger wishful fanfic author. "Well, here I am na…spare key…spare key…ah, here it is…" Hayate took a spare card key she obtained secretly from Vivio beforehand. The Queen of the Night Sky then took a long deep breath in order to calm herself down, as she gently scanned the card key's surface on the card reader in the front door of Ave's one bedroom apartment as a green light could be seen flashing afterward, indicating the front door finally opened.

"Now, if you excuse me na…" muttered Hayate alone half-whispering, as she entered Ave's apartment quietly. Her first impression over the younger former wishful author's apartment was neat, well not overly neat and tidy but definitely tidier from what she would have been expecting from a young man living alone by himself. As soon as Hayate entered the living room area in where a small kitchen located, she saw a simple working desk in which Ave's personal laptop computer was left on standby mode and his S2U storage device was neatly stored on its cardholder. Hayate couldn't help herself from smiling, as soon as she noticed nearby the 1 point 144 scale diecast metal statue of Tactical Surface Fighter Type-94 Shiranui in ESUN metallic light blue colour, a simple wooden photo frame could be seen neatly located side by side with the metal diecast Type-94 Shiranui model itself.

Hayate was somehow also feeling a bit of nostalgic, as soon as she took the photo frame and stared at it. The picture of herself, as well as Ave in his light-blue cadet uniform for TSAB marine defense force, together with Teana in her black Enforcer uniform, Subaru in silver ace uniform of disaster prevention division, Erio and Caro in marine defense force's blue uniform could be seen standing on the back of Fate that also in black Enforcer uniform seated side by side with Nanoha in her aerial tactical instructor corps' white uniform, as well as Vita that also wearing the same white uniform and lastly but not least Reinforce Zwei accompanied with Signum, Shamal and Reinforce Eins in their respective marine defense force's uniform navy blue colour as well.

Hayate was also wearing her navy blue marine defense force's uniform at that time, as she was standing in the middle between Ave and Subaru, meanwhile the taller Teana was standing side by side with the former wishful author himself. Hayate couldn't help herself from smiling, as she remembered about when the photograph itself was being taken. It was after the end of battle symposium that culminated during mock duel between Nanoha and Signum was somehow brought back freshly in her memory. It was when the Queen of the Night Sky also couldn't help herself from smiling even further as she remembered how battle-crazed both Signum and Nanoha during that mock duel, as they're more than eager to take each other down with all of their might.

"Cough! Cough!"

A sound of someone coughing that came from the former wishful author's room startle Hayate back to reality for all the sudden, as she remembered her very reason for visiting Ave's apartment in the first place. "Ah! I almost forget…I think I should see how bad Ave's fever is first…and also say hi if he is awake…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she approached the former wishful author's room. "Ave, are you awake? This is me, Hayate…uhm, can I come?" the Queen of the Night Sky asked, as she stood right in front of front door of the former wishful author's room. There wasn't any answer, as Hayate took a deep breath before gently turned the knob of the said front door and entered the former wishful author's room, as soon as its front door opened.

"Excuse…me…"

The room itself was dim, as Hayate turned the light on. It was when the Queen of the Night Sky saw the former wishful author in front of her groaned as he opened his eyelids slowly, thanks to the sudden fluorescent light from the ceiling that was waking him up. Ave tried to adjust his focus as he saw his commander Hayate Yagami kneeled on the left side of his bed, right next to him. The former wishful author himself startled in surprise and tried to get up, although he was soon giving up the idea for doing so as he felt too weak to even getting up from his bed. It was when the said former wishful author greeted Hayate with his hoarse voice and tried his best to smile as well, albeit his sore throat almost made him coughed again.

"Hi~ ya~ commander Yagami…sorry that I look really a mess here…" greeted Ave, as he apologized while smiling weakly at Hayate in the same time as well. Hayate on the other hand was only remain silent, as she smiled gently at the former wishful author that happens to be around two and half year younger than her before gently touched his forehead with her right hand in order to measure his temperature. Hayate then was putting her left hand on her own forehead before took a deep breath and sighed. It was when the Queen of the Night Sky decided to greet the former wishful fanfic author in front of her while not forgetting to scold him as well for a little bit.

"You should just tell me if you're not feeling well before…and now, you make me as well as Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan feels really guilty for entrusting you with sheer amount of workload…" Hayate sighed again before she continued her unfinished sentence. "You're practically burning in fever na…" she finally finished her sentence and pouted in the same time. Ave was only laughed weakly in the meantime as he saw Hayate was pouting at him. It was when the former wishful author started to think Hayate's reaction was somehow cute and similar to a caring elder sister, as her right hand was still gently touching his forehead.

"Warm and gentle…"

Ave muttered alone inside his heart, as he slowly took Hayate's right hand and gently moving it away from his forehead. It was a fuzzy warm feeling inside the former wishful author's heart as his own hand touched Hayate's hand before he smiled weakly at Hayate and replying back. "I'm fine commander Yagami…cough…cough…it is just a bit of persistent cold, if I rest for a day or two…I will be recovering in no time…" Ave finished his reply, meanwhile he was only staring at his beloved commander Hayate Yagami, waiting for her reply. Hayate once again took another deep breath and sighed before smiled back at Ave and gave her reply.

"I understand about your dedication to your work na Ave…but this time you will follow my instruction, and as commander of Special Duty Section Six…I order you to have a full rest for today na…well, in the meantime can I borrow your kitchen to fix something for you?" Hayate replied back at the former wishful author in front of her, as she smiled at him with her usual gentle and somehow mischievous smile meanwhile Ave decided to ask back. "Uhm, commander Yagami…" before the former wishful author could finish his sentence, Hayate put her right hand's index finger on the air and shook it gently. "No, Ave…I told you to call me Hayate na…" Hayate replied back as she gave her first instruction at the bedridden former wishful author in front of her.

"Uhm, cough…cough…well, Hayate-san…please don't trouble you for doing this much for me…I have some leftover from yesterday takeaway…" before the former wishful author could finish his sentence, Hayate shook her head and quickly gave another friendly elder sister type girl's next door's lecture at the bedridden Ave in front of her. "That's not good, since you will need proper meal and nutrition in order to be able to recover quickly…just have a good rest and I take care everything na…" Hayate paused her sentence; as she stood back up on her feet before proceed to the kitchen area. It was when she stopped and turned her head before winked at the former wishful author and finished her reply.

"Soon you will enjoy my special get rest and be healthy soon chicken porridge I usually cook for Vita whenever she got cold or fever like you today na…" as soon as Hayate finished her sentence, she left the former wishful author's room to start cooking. Ave on the other hand couldn't help himself from smiling alone, as he closed his eyes in order to rest for a bit despite his sore throat and cough definitely annoy him to no end.

Flashback during the final battle on Mars approximately a month ago, inside the core of Möbius Klein…

"The Wounded Lion and Maiden of Sorrow spheres resonating one to another…as I saw many different outcome and realities as well…" muttered Ave inside his heart, as he found his Gespenst Haken descended to the very core of Möbius Klein accompanied by Nanoha with her AEC Armament Fortress equipped on her, Fate that was armed with Bardiche Assault's Riot Blade II, and both current sphere holders Setsuko Ohara and Rand Travis in their respective humanoid fighting machines identified as Virgola Glory and Gunleon Magna. "I wonder why the resonating spheres tried to make us see such things that might could be happening if we made different or wrong choices back then…" Rand made his comment, as his Gunleon Magna stepped forward meanwhile Setsuko was only remain silent as if she was in her own deep thought.

"Ne…Fate-chan, do you think this phenomenon really as something to do with Noinheim Konzern's ambition to recreate this universe via another Break The World…and for doing so, instigating the civil war on Mars?" Nanoha asked, as she was hovering side by side with her best friend (love interest), meanwhile the blonde ace enforcer herself only shook her head before replying back at Nanoha. "I'm afraid that might be the reason behind everything Nanoha…although it still didn't gave me an answer over the existence of those Xenomorph creatures they try to breed in secret…" Fate replied back, as she stared at Nanoha with worried expression on her face.

"I'm worried about Hayate and the others that waiting for us outside Möbius Klein…" as soon as Fate finished her sentence, the red highlight lines around Gespenst Haken's armour plates gleaming in scarlet colour, as the said Personal Trooper itself was showing its gleaming eyes behind the green visor that usually hides them. Once again strong resonance could be detected between the two spheres that was hovering around Gespenst Haken and to everyone surprise, those two spheres began to replicate Nautilus Carver and Magna Pile Bunker respectively.

Ave opened his eyes, as for some reason he felt a bit better after having another short nap. It was when he remembered on having a nice early evening supper from Hayate's special get rest and healthy soon chicken porridge before returning into his hibernation sleep for recovery. It was when the former wishful author tilted his head slightly; as he saw Hayate still calmly sit on the chair beside his bed while peeling and cutting an apple. Soon enough the Queen of the Night Sky noticed on how the younger former wishful fanfic author that was previously sleeping blissfully next to her already awaken, as she smiled gently at him before offering the already peeled and cut apple at him.

"Uhm, thanks Hayate-san…" Ave thanked Hayate, as he blushed slightly before accepting the small plate of already cut apple with a small silver fork from her. It was when the former wishful author decided to apologize for all the trouble he gave Hayate on that day. "Uhm, Hayate-san…I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble for today…you really don't have to…" the former wishful author paused his sentence, as Hayate was only remain silent before gently put her right hand on Ave's forehead once again in order to measure the younger former wishful author's temperature.

"Ha…Hayate-san…"

"Hmmm, good na! Your fever seems already subsided and your temperature already returning to normal…another proper rest for tonight and tomorrow, you will be recovering in no time! Well, I should say…I contribute quite a lot with my special get rest and healthy soon recipes that was passed down in Yagami dojo…am I right na!?" Hayate cheerfully made her remark and as usual was doing her self-praising joke. "Eh! I didn't know that Yagami's Strike Arts dojo was also teaching how to cook nice remedy for cold and fever…" the former wishful author gave his reply at Hayate, as he was obviously playing along with the Queen of the Night Sky's joke. Soon enough Hayate could only letting out a small chuckle as she heard the reply given to her by the younger former wishful author that was now calmly sitting on his bed while enjoying his already cut apple pieces.

"…"

"You know ne Ave…" Hayate began her story, as she smiled gently at the younger former wishful author in front of her. "Hai…" the younger former wishful author made his respond. "When I was little, I always alone by myself and everytime I am not feeling well because of a little cold or fever…I always need to go to the hospital alone in order to pick up my medication…" Hayate paused her story midway, as she was smiling at the younger former wishful author in front of her. In the meantime however, Ave was somehow noticing a hint of sadness shown on her beautiful crystal sapphire blue eyes.

"Well, that was back then…long before I met my family…my knights, my other new friends and comrades as well…nevertheless…since I somehow still could remember on how lonely I was back then, I'm actually feel happy for being able to help you here Ave…and because of that, don't ever feel bad na…since again, I am really happy that I can be here to help you recover…well, of course once again thanks to my special recipes na!" Hayate finished her story, as she gave Ave another mischievous smile before stretching her arms. It was when the former wishful author took a deep breath and decided to properly replying back at Hayate's story just now.

"Thank you Hayate-san, since it makes me feel happy to be under your care…however, I want Hayate-san to also remember…no matter what happened, ever since I met Hayate-san back then…from now todays onward, as well as far in the unseen future…Hayate-san won't be alone anymore…definitely! Since Nanoha-neesan, Fate-san and Vivio will be there, Eins, Rein, Vita, Signum-san, Shamal-san, Zafira, Miura-chan, Shari-san, Thoma, Lily, Isis and everyone will always be there for you…" Ave paused his sentence as he stared Hayate with determination shown on his eyes while continuing his reply. "Most importantly also, I will always be there for you no matter what Hayate-san! So, please don't ever feel lonely anymore!" as soon as Ave finished his reply, he quickly realized on how embarrassing his reply was as he quickly blushed away and cursed himself inside his heart.

"Way to go genius! Way to go to ruin the mood! Damn it!"

"A, ha, ha, ha, ha! This is really awkward na…by the way, you need to learn how to articulate your sentence better if you want impress other people especially the girl you like na…" replied Hayate back as she laughed, although in the same time Ave noticed a tint of blush on Hayate's cheeks as well as nervousness on her voice. "Mou! I'm serious here Hayate-san!" pouted Ave, as he took the last bite of his apple. It was when Hayate apologized while still laughing at the younger former wishful author as well in the same time. It was another short momentary silence between the former wishful author and the Queen of The Night Sky, before Hayate decided to gently smiled and planted a light kiss on Ave's forehead much to the said younger former wishful author's surprise.

"HA…HAYATE-SAN!"

"That's a good luck and get well soon charm from the Queen of the Night Sky na…and Ave, thank you for saying that to me…I'm really happy and I will definitely make sure you keep your promise to stick by my side regardless in any situation na…" replied Hayate back, as she thanked Ave for his reply just before. It was when the younger former wishful author himself quickly nodded in agreement with full determination shown on his face.

A sudden buzz from the front door's bell startle both Hayate and Ave, as the later quickly questioned the identity of any visitors that would visit them on late evening. "Ah, that's must be Vita-chan and everyone else…" Hayate informed the younger former wishful author in front of her, as she stood back and walked to the front door in order to let her knights as well as her best friends Nanoha, Fate and Vivio enter Ave's apartment. Soon enough, violent footstep could be heard as certain redhead "midget" knight entered the former wishful author's room, and quickly shout her greeting.

"Hayate's errand boy! You're still alive aren't you?" Vita made her greeting with her usual Vita-centric, as she quickly hung her white aerial tactical instructor jacket on the hanger side by side with Hayate's Marine Defense Force's navy blue jacket uniform and Ave's navy blue jacket uniform as well. "First lieutenant Vita…please don't scare me like that…I'm still alive but I could die at anytime thanks to the heart attack you have been causing…" replied Ave back while in the same time grinned and half complaining at the redhead Wolkenritter in front of him. It was when Vita quickly smacked the former wishful author's back and laughed.

"C'mon Hayate's errand boy! I know this kind of greeting won't kill ya easily!" replied Vita back while grinning in the same time, meanwhile the former wishful author could only winced in slightly pain, while in the same time saw Signum, Shamal, Zafira, Nanoha, Fate, Arf and Vivio entered his room as well followed by Hayate. "Ave-nii, are you alright? Nanoha-mama told me that you're such in a wreck this morning…are you feeling better now?" Vivio quickly asked her adopted eldest brother (or perhaps uncle?), obviously really concerned over the former wishful author's health. Ave was only smiling back at Vivio before reassuring her that he was fine and already slowly recovering from his fever. It was when Vivio sighed in relief before smiling back at Ave, meanwhile her hybrid-intelligence device Sacred Heart (Chris) was also floating around her with happy approval as well.

"Ave-kun, please forgive us for coming in a big group…Fate-chan, Arf and Vivio insisted to come along as well, since they're really worried about you…" Nanoha apologized; as she bowed her body slightly while doing the exact same thing that Hayate just did in order to measure the former wishful author's temperature. "Seems your fever already subsided and your temperature slowly back to normal…" Nanoha made another remark, as she smiled at her adoptive younger brother in the same time. "I think, tomorrow I should be able to return to work…and Nanoha-neesan, I'm sorry if I'm causing so much worry for you…" the former wishful author apologized meanwhile Nanoha shook her head and told him not to feel bad and worry about it.

In the meantime, as soon as Fate, Arf, Signum, Shamal and Zafira greet the former wishful author, Vita quickly borrowed Ave's Playstation Vita handheld console in order to continue on playing her favourite strategy role playing game software that was known as Super Robot Taisen Impact ~ New Translation ~. "Mou, Vita…she's really get herself attached on the red Alteisen mecha from Impact na…too bad yours is azure blue instead of magma red na Ave…" Hayate made her remark, as she was only giggled as she saw Vita's dreamy eyes that was currently admiring SD (Super Deformed) Alteisen sprite that took down one of its enemy with its claymore bombardment attack.

"Beats me, but mine is AI-controlled and usually referred as Nacht although I decide to call it Alteisen instead…" replied Ave back, as he smiled at Hayate, meanwhile Vivio quickly made her comment as well. "So, similar to Abend that always being referred as Weissritter instead by Ave-nii…am I correct?" Vivio finished her comment, as the former wishful author quickly pat Vivio's head before replying back. "Well done Vi! You're right! Well, the official name for those two units are Alteisen Nacht and Weissritter Abend…but I wonder why we start on talking about work again as soon as everyone gathered here…" the former wishful author replied back at Vivio, as in the meantime grinned at everyone presented in his room before his visitors could only either smiling or burst in laugh with Vita for exception since she was still glued at Super Robot Taisen Impact game for PS Vita in front of her.

"Too bad Eins, Rein and Agito-chan are currently having another night shift together with Shari…since I bet they would love to visit you as well…" Shamal made her remark, as she smiled at Ave meanwhile in the same time summoning a small hologram touch screen in front of her. "Well, that's quite a shame…uh, oh…Shamal-sensei…what was that screen for?" Ave asked back, as soon as he finished his reply meanwhile Shamal was only smiling back at the younger former wishful author in front of her before answering back in order to explain the purpose of the hologram screen in front of her.

"Oh, I'm just checking the latest current condition of your physical body Ave-kun and I will prepare the right amount of vitamins, nutrition, and the correct medicines to help you recover as quickly as possible…just trust everything to Shamal-sensei ne…" replied Shamal back, as she smiled and winked at Ave meanwhile the said former wishful fanfic author himself only nodded back in agreement albeit reluctantly.

Despite the crowd that gathered at his apartment, Ave was somehow feel relaxed. It was a lot more relaxed than back then in his old homeworld, as far as he could remember since such memories was already might long forgotten ever since he accepted the offer to become another Time Diver and the one and only pilot as well as meister for Gespenst series Personal Trooper units known as Gespenst Haken, Alteisen "Nacht" and Weissritter "Abend" respectively. The former wishful fanfic author was then took a deep breath as he leaned his head on the back of his bed where his pillow was made into comfortable cushion where he could lean his back comfortably before he smiled alone as he saw everyone that seems enjoying themselves in friendly conversation.

"Are you feeling better Ave?" the former wishful author turned his attention, as his beloved commander Hayate Yagami took a seat beside him before smiled gently at him. "Well, yes…and thank you for nursing me back to health Hayate-san…as well as I also feel grateful for everyone else that care about me and allocate their precious time to visit me…well, including Vita of course…" as soon as Ave finished his reply, he was just laughed meanwhile Hayate only smiled back at him before glanced at her faithful Knight of the Iron Hammer that once again giving her victorious war cry as she clear another level with his newly upgraded Alteisen Riese; in her favourite Super Robot Taisen Impact game software obviously.

"We always think of you as our best friend, moreover Nanoha-chan and Vivio have already consider you as part of their family na…so it would be obvious that everyone really worried about you, when they learn about your fever this morning…well, I think now everyone would feel more relieved after seeing you getting better already na…" replied Hayate back, as she smiled at the younger former wishful author beside her that only nodded in agreement over her reply.

"Thank you Hayate-san…"

Once again the former wishful author thanked his beloved commander, as Hayate herself was only smiled and told him to not worry too much about that. In the end both Ave and Hayate realized on how they were both indeed being blessed. Since no matter what happened, from that fateful day when the said former wishful author choose to become another Time Diver, as well as another fateful day in which Hayate chose to bestow the Book of Darkness with a new name "Reinforce", the two of them will never be alone anymore. As the beautiful blue sky that both Ave and Hayate as well as everyone else gave to each other will always be there after all.

_To Be Continued…_


	27. Episode 25

**Episode 25**

~ Beyond The Möbius of Time (Part II) ~

The Day After Faraway Dawn

* * *

><p>"My master, are you sure that our presence won't be interfering the training simulation over there?" Reinforce Eins asked, as she floated side by side with her beloved Mistress of the Night Sky; Hayate Yagami meanwhile the aforementioned Mistress of the Night Sky herself only smiled cutely at Reinforce Eins before replying back. "Don't worry too much na Eins…I already have triple-A clearance for this…and I also want to find out how those people from the other side of Eclipse dimension fare against us na…" Hayate replied back with her playful voice in heavily accented Kansai dialect as in the same time she was showing V-sign with her right hand, as Reinforce Eins could only nodded back and smiled sheepishly.<p>

"Hayate-chama! Eins-oneechan! Wait for me desu! Don't leave Rein alone desu!" both Hayate and Reinforce Eins turned their heads as they saw the younger Reinforce Zwei approached them while breathed heavily after she need to catch up with them. "Are you alright Rein?" Hayate asked. "Hueh…hueh…hueeee…desu…Hayate-chama and Eins-oneechan are really fast desu…Rein couldn't keep up with the speed desu…" Reinforce Zwei complained as she half pouted at both Hayate and Reinforce Eins. "I'm sorry Rein…" Reinforce Eins apologized, as Reinforce Zwei quickly shook her head and replied back nervously as well.

"Ah, don't worry Eins-oneechan! Rein will try harder to catch up with both Eins-oneechan and Hayate-chama desu! So, please don't worry Eins-oneechan since everything will be just fine desu!" Reinforce Zwei replied back with cheerful and reassuring voice while smiled back cutely at both Hayate and Reinforce Eins. It was when Hayate notified both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei that a pair of mysterious objects was engaged in dogfight duel not so far from their position. "My master, those two are…" before Reinforce Eins could finish her sentence, Hayate quickly nodded back at the older Reinforce while nodded in agreement and replying back.

"Bingo! Those two are the one we will be inspecting today, as part of TSAB's Project Prominence committee na…" Hayate replied back cheerfully, as Reinforce Eins only nodded back in understanding over her beloved Mistress of the Night Sky's answer. "Those two giant robots over there…are they mobile suits? Rein don't think they're mobile suits desu…" Reinforce Zwei muttered, as she summoned a small hologram screen from her Tome of the Azure Sky for data gathering. "Nope, they're Tactical Surface Fighters na…TSF for short, and this type of giant robot would be one of the main backbone for new United Nations force together with limited use of mobile suit type na…" Hayate replied back, as she was smiling at Reinforce Zwei that quickly nodded in understanding before entering the information she just heard from her beloved Mistress of the Night Sky inside her Tome of the Azure Sky.

"Is that because of manufacturing cost, or there are any other reason for Tactical Surface Fighter to be chosen by United Nations force, my master?" Reinforce Eins asked, as her deep crimson blood eyes carefully watch over the dogfight duel between Su-37UB Terminator against F-15ACTV Active Eagle not so far in front of her. "That's one of the main reason na…the other reason is because mobile suits usually being reserved for specialized taskforce and PT type units were just prototypes for data gathering and test-bed of new technology…they were in the end not suitable for mass produce na…" Hayate replied back, as she also smiled at Reinforce Eins as well.

"However Hayate-chama…Rein remember about Mao Industry lately try to start their own attempt for limited run of mass producing Personal Trooper class humanoid mobile weapons desu…RPT-005 Wildschwein M series desu…" Reinforce Zwei made her comment, as she summoned the schematic data of Wildschwein M on the hologram monitor screen in front of her. "Rein…I believe after Break The World occurred, United Nations of Mr. Ave's homeworld was trying to begin their own bipedal humanoid combat machines production…and thus for that purpose, Project Prominence were put into realization…although, according to my master…other worlds were also participating for furthering their own development on their own technologies while exchanging and sharing them with other worlds that participated as well…" Reinforce Eins finished her explanation at Reinforce Zwei as she smiled to the younger Unison Device (Unity Knight) in front of her.

"Even though it sounds like just a political gesture to show the new Plural World on how these worlds willing to work together and share a common goal, I would still like to believe in Project Prominence as the first step toward understanding Setsuna F Seiei-san and the others from Ptolemy told us before na…and our duty for now is to watch over them and help them to achieve the dream for the better tomorrow they always wish from the bottom of their hearts…am I right na?" Hayate smiled at both Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei as she finished her sentence, meanwhile her beloved Unity Knights in front of her were just smiling back at her before nodded back in agreement and understanding as well. It was when Hayate took a deep breath and stared at the vast blue sky in front of her where the F-15ACTV started to be cornered down by Su-37UB after an intense dogfight not long ago.

"I wonder if everything in the end will finally be fine na…"

Present time, approximately two weeks after the end of Frozen Teardrop Incident on Mars…

Hayate together with Reinforce Zwei and first lieutenant Yui Takamura previously also involved in Project Prominence, in particular XFJ Plan's chief developer were seen walking across the corridor of Special Duty Section 6 HQ located in TSAB administered world no. 3 Vaizen, as they were also conversing about the new Project Prominence that would be put into motion once again soon enough, albeit this time solely under TSAB's administration. It was when the three of them walked across the glasses corridor above the training ground, Reinforce Zwei stopped and stared down at the training ground bellow as she seems found something that picked her interest.

"Rein, what's wrong na?" Hayate asked, as she also stopped her step and approached her beloved Unity Knight followed by first lieutenant Yui from behind. "Hayate-chama…down there desu, I saw one TSF that I never see before desu…" Reinforce Zwei replied back, as she pointed at the said Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF) in bright pure metallic white colour with red highlights across its body. "Ah, you're right na…I haven't seen that one before as well, although from a simple glance, that TSF really looks like Type-94 series na…" Hayate made her remark, as soon as she saw the TSF that Rein was referring to. It was when first lieutenant Yui Takamura smiled at both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei before taking this opportunity to gave an explanation that would reveal the identity of the said TSF that Rein was referring just before.

"Ah, that unit is XFJ-01a Shiranui Second 01…the fruit of Project Prominence's early phase as well as Phoenix Initiative previously proposed by Ave-kun…I personally should thank him for sharing the combat data of his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken that would help XFJ Plan into realization…" first lieutenant Yui replied back, as she smiled at both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei in front of her. "Ah, really na? That's good to hear and if I remember correctly Caledfwlch Techniques and TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division were also contributing significantly ever since the early phase of Project Prominence as well as XFJ Plan na…" Hayate smiled back, as she replied at first lieutenant Yui in front of her meanwhile Yui herself only nodded back in agreement over the Mistress of the Night Sky's remark/ answer as well.

"Lieutenant colonel Yagami…everytime I see how far we progress, surely it was already quite a while ever since we first met and also when TSAB especially Special Duty Section 6 together with ZEUTH helped our world to overcome its own demise…I…" Yui paused her sentence, as she stared at both Hayate and Reinforce Zwei meanwhile the Mistress of the Night Sky and her Unity Knight were only smiling back at Yui before nodded back in agreement as well. "Surely it had been a while desu…Rein remembered on how as if we all spent almost more than a decade in Alternative World before the Cross Gate being established to connect both world and help start to overflow to the said Alternative World itself desu…" Reinforce Zwei replied back at Yui as she smiled cutely at Yui, as Yui herself for some reason blushed in embarrassment.

"There are so many things happened ever since that fateful day…as well as how I ended up reorganising Special Duty Section 6 once again after I realized on how we need to always exist in order to protect these countless multiverse…similar to how Celestial Being should always be exist…" Hayate paused her sentence as she smiled at both Reinforce Zwei and Yui before continuing her reply. "Back then, we were not even being referred as Special Duty Section 6 na…I remember the name of our taskforce is Special Ordnance Brigade that later on christened by TSAB's high councils and Saint Church as Battalion 108…although due to the use of mass weapons in the form of AEC armaments, many traditional or orthodox mages refer us as Betrayers…not a nice nickname na…" Hayate finished her reply as she tried to laugh sheepishly over her own remark although both Reinforce Zwei and lieutenant Yui Takamura noticed a slight saddened expression on the Mistress of the Night Sky's face.

"It was Ave-san that suggest the name for our taskforce back then and that's when we later on officially using Special Duty Section 6 as our taskforce's name desu…" Reinforce Zwei added her own explanation, as she together with Hayate and Yui continue on to walk their way to the meeting room. "Sometimes I wonder myself, if what happened now…the result from divine intervention itself is a good thing…even though we manage to destroy the Original Hive…and our interaction with the Plural World gave us opportunity to win this hopeless war against BETA…there are so many sacrifice being made from your side and many other worlds that extend their hands to us…I feel…" Yui paused her sentence again, as she gently bites her lower lip.

"First lieutenant Yui Takamura-san…Rein never think that we sacrifice overly too many things in order to help your world desu…and Rein sure as well Hayate-chama would be thinking the same desu…" Reinforce Zwei quickly replied back as soon as she heard Yui's guilty conscious remark over the sacrifice made by TSAB, ZEUTH and many other heroes and heroines from many different worlds back then even though their own worlds would still definitely beleaguered with their own crisis, and more importantly they could just turn blind eye over what happened in Alternative World.

"We would never realize your world's plight first lieutenant Takamura…if not because Ave told us about that, on the early dawn of Break The World…even though it took us a while to convince TSAB's high councils and Saint Church to endorse our mission that would also help us to establish contact with Alternative World that would extend into diplomatic relationship benefiting both of us na…" Hayate paused her sentence, as she smiled at Yui meanwhile Reinforce Zwei was nodding in agreement and enthusiasm as well.

"Shogun Koubuin Yuuhi already reached mutual agreement with TSAB, albeit there are several other countries in Alternative World that still disagree with her decision that being criticized as a hasty, thoughtless and careless decision…although, I would believe and respect the decision made by Shogun Koubuin, as well as our UN's final decision reached base on mutual understanding with TSAB back then…" Yui replied back at Hayate's explanation, as she smiled at the legendary lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami in front of her. "In the end there was no such thing called sacrifice since our fateful encounter were wished by both of us…our worlds, and in the end we would be able to walk together on the path of mutual understanding, helping each other and welcome the unseen tomorrow together as well na…" Hayate replied back at Yui as she winked her eyes at the chief developer of Project Prominence's XFJ Plan, meanwhile Yui could only find herself blushed slightly for some unknown reason.

"Hayate-chama! Lieutenant Takamura-san! We're finally arriving desu!" Reinforce Zwei exclaimed as she along with Hayate and Yui finally arrived in front of the meeting room. "You're right Rein…lieutenant Takamura, shall we enter then…and begin the talk to put BETA and any other discrepancy for good na…" Hayate smiled at both Reinforce Zwei and Yui, meanwhile the two of them quickly nodded in agreement over the Mistress of the Night Sky's remark. It was when the three of them entered the meeting room; Yui Takamura took a deep breath and sighed before muttered alone deep down inside her heart.

"I wonder…what instructor Takamachi and Ave-san would be doing at the moment…I really wonder…"

In the meantime, at Special Duty Section 6's main HQ located at Cranagan Capital City of Mid-Childa…

"Eto…everyone, although this combat session would only serve as combat simulation and paint bullets being used instead of living ammunition, please be careful okay…and give your best to destroy the target…" instructor Nanoha Takamachi made her announcement as her gentle smile could be seen from the sub-monitor designated for communication purpose installed on the main monitors for each humanoid combat machines present on the training field, with an exception for any TSF units that were using retinal projection of their pilots' eyes. "Roger that! Instructor Takamachi!" the entire ESUN cadets present on the training field replied back in enthusiasm as they saluted at the legendary aerial tactical combat instructor that was still smiling at them.

"That's good to hear…everyone enthusiast reply…by the way, Ave-kun…are you ready as well?" Nanoha switched her attention to the second hologram screen in front of her in where the legendary former wishful author Ave already in his Celestial Being's pilot suit in dark grey colour and nodded back at the legendary ace of aces in front of him before replying back. "Nanoha-neesan, I'm ready…although Vita-san told me to beat them to the pulp without any restraint…should it be alright?" the former wishful author Ave asked, as Nanoha only laughed back sheepishly before replying back at her adopted younger brother.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha…please restraint your power a little…since I don't want to hear any complaint from ESUN's maintenance team stationed here in Mid-Childa over the amount of repair work they need to do…as well as we don't want to scare new cadets away…nya, ha, ha, ha…" Nanoha replied back meanwhile Ave could only find a drop of cold sweat run over his spine. "Nanoha-neesan, even though she told me not to go Spartan to those new recruits…for some reason her nya, ha, ha, ha laughing trademark told me to do otherwise…so I better try to minimize the machine damage while teach them the terror of real battlefield…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart, as he saluted back at his dearest Nanoha Takamachi-neesan before replying back in affirmative and agreement.

"Roger that! Instructor Takamachi!"

"Are you sure about that?" Nanoha turned her head, as she saw Vita already standing beside her. It was when the legendary petite Knight of the Iron Hammer stared at her co-worker with serious expression on her face and prompting Nanoha to ask her a question. "Uhm, Vita-chan…is there anything wrong?" Nanoha asked, as she smiled sheepishly with her usual innocent and clueless expression of her meanwhile Vita could only took a deep breath, sighed and replied back at the legendary TSAB's ace of aces in front of her. "Ye know…ye told Hayate's errand boy to hold back while ye gave him the killing smile of yours…honestly, your words already transform me into demonic instructor while ye in reality more demonic than me…sigh…" Vita finished her reply, as she glared at Nanoha meanwhile Nanoha herself could only laughed sheepishly even more as soon as she heard Vita's bull's eye remark in her reply.

"Anyway, let's this mock battle begin instead dragging it even longer…since Caledfwlch Tech and the rest of us already more than eager to see the new breakthrough battle record for further development of TSF, mobile suits or whatever giant robots they were developing anyway…meh…as if I really can pilot them to care more about their development progress…" Vita finished her remark in her Vita-centric as usual before focusing her attention to the will be starting combat simulation/ mock-battle in front of her. Nanoha took a deep breath and gently smiled back at her colleague in Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps in front of her before she finally released the signal that would mark the start of combat simulation between her adopted younger brother Ave in his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken against sixteen ESUN's cadets/ recruits in their respective mecha units piloted by new promising albeit inexperience cadets/ recruits for joint TSAB and ESUN Training Corps.

Ave in the meantime just grinned and later on laughed sheepishly, as he heard mental telepathic message from the Knight of the Iron Hammer before he began to inspect the overall combat stats of his opponents. "Sixteen recruits without prior experience in real combat except from Burning PT or Valgern On combat simulation…four different type of humanoid combat units…four units for each type…interesting combination if they could work together in tandem…" the former wishful author muttered alone inside his heart as his Gespenst Haken kneeled behind ruined buildings scattered across the combat simulation field that emulate the destroyed urban battlefield of Yokohama in the aftermath of Operation Lucifer or also known as Siege of Hive 22.

Gespenst Haken was configured for training and combat simulation purpose, as it was armed with a pair of Type-74 PB Blade melee halberds attached on the back hardpoint previously used to store Grand Slash Rippers. Other than those Type-74 PB Blades, the former wishful author decided to arm his Gespenst Haken with a pair of M90 assault rifle in which of course equipped with paint bullets instead of living ammunitions. It was when the former wishful author began to move in order to strike his opponents, as soon as the first group that was consisting four units of RPT-005 Wildschwein M arrive on his sight.

"Ne, Vita-chan…" Nanoha paused her sentence and smiled at her companion in Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps, as the said companion of her that happens to be identified as the small and cute (if not short) Knight of the Iron Hammer herself quickly glanced at the legendary White Devil of TSAB before replying back. "What? If you have anything you want to talk to me, you better just say it…" as soon as Vita finished her reply, the hologram main monitor projected by Raising Heart displayed the progress of the combat simulation that shown four Wildschwein M as well as four GN-XIII units piloted by those inexperienced ESUN cadets already being defeated in close quarter combat swiftly and easily by the former wishful fanfic author himself.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha…I should realize that you could read my mind easily Vita-chan…especially after we work together for more than fourteen years…well, it was actually about those new recruits over there…what do you think about them instructor Vita-chan?" Nanoha replied back, as she laughed sheepishly at Vita. It was when Vita took a deep breath and sighed before stared back at Nanoha with serious albeit disappointed look on her face. "To be honest they're quite useless and weak…bellow my expectation…" Vita made a blunt Vita-centric remark, as she glanced back at the hologram projection displayed by Raising Heart in front of her. It was when Raising Heart displayed another defeat of the third group that was consisting of four Arm Slave (AS) units identified as M9E Gernsback piloted by Mithril's West Pacific Fleet's cadets assigned under the flagship Tuatha de Danaan.

"You see that? Told you!" Vita shouted, as she gave Nanoha another disappointed look on her face as PTX-002C Gespenst Haken piloted by the former wishful fanfic author Ave acted as OPFOR unit successfully took down three out of four fighting groups within less than ten minutes. "Well, Ave-kun already experienced battlefield in this past one and half year as well as accumulated timelines during our visit to Alternative World…not to mention after the incident inside Arca de Recluse he emerged as the second Innovator that would enhance his piloting ability as well, so it would be natural for him to be able to anticipate his opponents' movement…" Nanoha finished her reply, as she smiled at Vita in the same time as well. It was when Vita was blushing, as she tried to avoid on making any eye contact with the legendary TSAB's ace of aces for some unknown reason as well.

"Tsche, to think that he was quite a newbie himself when we first met him…" Vita grunted, as she glanced at Nanoha before returning her attention at the last group of cadets that would be locked in engagement against the former wishful author Ave in less than thirteen seconds. "This match would be interesting Vita-chan…just watch and you will know why…tee hee…" Nanoha made her remark, as she smiled at her cute companion, the Knight of the Iron Hammer herself. "Huh?" Vita stared back at Nanoha with confused look on her face, as the roaring sound of assault rifles equipped with paint bullets returning her attention back to the hologram screen projected by Raising Heart in front of her.

It was when Vita's eyes glued on the hologram projector in front of her, speechless and disbelief over what she just saw right in front of her. "You'll see…those four definitely proven to be quite a challenge for Ave-kun…am I right? Nya, ha, ha, ha…" Nanoha cheerfully smiled at Vita, as she replied back at her meanwhile the Knight of the Iron Hammer herself could only grunted in disbelief as she previously thought the combat simulation in front of her would be ended quicker and it took longer than what she expected. "What the hell is Hayate's errand boy doing out there!? There is no way those four Type-97 Fubuki could proven to be a great threats for his Gespenst!" Vita screamed in frustration, as she couldn't accept the fact that our protagonist, the former wishful fanfic author Ave was having difficulty to take down third generation training TSF identified as Type-97 Fubuki series from Alternative World (Universe).

"Look can be deceiving right Vita-chan…moreover, if you remember correctly…TSF always been looked down when their fragile stature always being compared to other humanoid combat machines from other universes…well, I personally believe that TSF were always having their own merits as well as strengths that could excel even third generation Gundam units developed by Celestial Being if the right Eishi are piloting those units…" Nanoha explained her opinion at Vita, meanwhile the Knight of the Iron Hammer herself only sighed before replying back at her co-worker that still gently smiled at her as always. "Those statement of yours only applied to third generation TSF such as Type-94 and later types…since I doubt those first generation such as F-4 series could even survive at all…I hope you're not forgetting the eight minutes of death don't you?" Vita replied back.

Nanoha gently shook her head, as she answered at Vita's question with her calm and gentle albeit a lot more serious voice tone this time. "I'm not forgetting on how those Eishi cadets would still need to face the rite of passage known as eight minutes of death when they fought against the enemies in their homeworld…although, I still believe that in order to fight for faraway tomorrow they wish to obtain…those Eishi would be able to overcome any odds in front of them…of course I'm not turning my eyes back from the reality that befall their homeworld…the Alternative Universe…however, two years prior Break The World…when TSAB establish the initial contact and limited diplomatic relationship with Alternative World, I saw with my own eyes that my students I taught during six months exchange program proven to be a living example from my previous statement, I believe you still remember on how those Royal Guard cadets manage to pull out from the raging inferno of Kyoto with only close to adequate supplies and first generation TSF…" Nanoha finished her answer, as Vita nodded in agreement since the said Knight of the Iron Hammer herself remembered clearly on how they fought solely for surviving in the hellish battlefield of Kyoto back then, during the fall of Imperial Capital Kyoto in 1998 of Alternative Universe's calendar.

"Those five are exceptional cadets and I should compliment their instructor instead…especially during the last six months of their training days until the fall of Kyoto…it was when TSAB made their official public appearance and offering diplomatic assistance with hope to bring Alternative World as one of the administered world afterward…I hope ye know that I'm trying to compliment your achievement there Nanoha…" Vita finished her sentence, as Nanoha only smiled gently at the Knight of the Iron Hammer in front of her before turned her attention back to the hologram projector in front of her and replied back.

"Still, with my power alone…I couldn't change the fact that Kyoto was still fall under the threat of BETA, as much as how people hailed us as saviour from another realm…we're just human being with limited capability to change things…" Nanoha finished her sentence, as Vita for some reason noticed a hint of sadness from her words despite of the gentle smile that still displayed on her face. It was when the Knight of the Iron Hammer took a deep breath and sighed before replied back over Nanoha's answer with her unusual normal voice pattern instead of her Vita-centric tone that would definitely gentler than her usual rough and sarcastic tone.

"Hayate's errand boy once told me after we met him for the first time shortly prior Break The World…he said that no matter how heavy our burden are, regardless to how we always think that we won't accomplish anything, or how we always need to crawl ourselves up from dirt and mud in order to achieve what we wished for…that's what make us human being…and Hayate's errand boy said it would be alright even for us to cry in despair for once, felt disappointed, perplexed and anguished…as long as we pull ourselves together again and crawl our ways back to what we were aiming for…don't you think, the accomplishment we have during Operation Ouka six months ago is a living statement for what we capable on doing…together with our newfound allies and comrades…" Vita finished her long reply, as she smiled at Nanoha meanwhile the legendary TSAB's ace of aces only nodded back in agreement as she gently smiled back at the Knight of the Iron Hammer in front of her.

"In short, there are things that should be left unchanged…instead for us trying to change everything only to fell into despair when we realize about the result far worse than the previously unchanged things…don't you remember when Arca de Recluse had shown us many possibilities including another possibility within the Alternative World where most of your beloved new students were killed in honourable albeit futile and suicidal final confrontation during Operation Ouka…so, you should be able to find your own answer already Nanoha and that's my advice for your concern…" Vita added her own answer, as she turned her head away to the hologram screen projected by Raising Heart in front of her, as Nanoha only cheerfully and gently smiled at the Knight of the Iron Hammer herself while nodded in agreement in the same time as well.

"Thanks for your advice Vita-chan, and it seems the combat simulation finally concluded…" Nanoha thanked her companion, as well as informing her about the conclusion of combat simulation they were observing as part of training regiment for the new non-mage cadets. "Tsche! I should already be expecting that Hayate's errand boy would own those cadets at ease in the end instead of putting a small exciting possibility for those four cadets in Type-97 whatsoever the name is could pull some miracles and emerged victorious…" Vita finished her sentence, as she took a deep breath and sighed as soon as she saw the result of the combat simulation training in front of her where the former wishful author Ave could be seen emerged victorious as an OPFOR against sixteen cadets in the same time.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha, ha…however those four last cadets proven to be quite creative for utilizing their disposal as well as the surrounding environment to give Ave-kun quite a hard time…so, I hope you could let them go this time with a bit lenient punishment…" Nanoha replied back, as Vita only grinned at the legendary TSAB's White Devil in front of her before answering back at Nanoha's reply. "I see…no problem with that…so how about twenty times laps around the training field for all the cadets?" Vita asked. "Eh? I thought it would be too lenient for only doing twenty times laps…how about thirty Vita-chan?" Nanoha argued back with her usual gentle smile was still being displayed on her face meanwhile Vita quickly took a deep breath and sighed in defeat.

"You demon…" Vita muttered, as she grinned at Nanoha meanwhile the legendary White Devil of TSAB herself only laughed over her companion's remark before replying back. "Well, if becoming a devil would give my students chance to survive even a bit longer…I will gladly be the one…tee hee…" Nanoha smiled.

Looking on how those new "useless" but somehow promising cadets were doing their best in combat simulation training made Nanoha as well as Vita once again realize about the very purpose they had when they took aerial combat instructor position within TSAB. They knew about the fact there would be practically countless endless conflicts out there that still beyond TSAB's reach. However, Nanoha and Vita somehow were keep on believing over their families, friends and comrades that fought side by side with them until to this moment. Even though the day after faraway dawn they were seeking together seem still beyond their reach, Nanoha and Vita believed, that one day they would reach that promised tomorrow together with their families, friends and comrades they hold dearly.

The promised tomorrow beyond the faraway dawn…

_To Be Continued…_


	28. Episode 26

**Episode 26**

~ Beyond The Möbius of Time (Part III) ~

At The End of One's Ideals and Everyone's Else

* * *

><p>"I met many different people in my life…"<p>

"Those meeting were the one that change the old me into myself that I wish to be…"

"Those meeting were might just be a simple…insignificant meeting…however, as I were reminded for those memories that might be long forgotten already…I realize…"

"I realize on how grateful and blessed I am…"

The former wishful author Ave opened his eyes, as a small (chibi) hologram version of Reinforce Eins appeared in front of him, projected by the small hologram AI-projector in front of him. "Meister Ave…how are you feeling?" Reinforce Eins asked, with her usual timid and gentle voice. "Can't be worse than this Reinforce…I wonder if we could make our way out from this place?" Ave replied back, as he smiled at Reinforce Eins in front of him, as currently she was "unison-ed in" with his Personal Trooper PTX-002C Gespenst Haken to boost the performance of its AI-unit Tink Erbel and pull out Gespenst Haken's maximum combat capabilities as the machine designated for the one and only young Time Diver former wishful author himself by the Originator.

"We were trapped by the consciousness of Möbius Klein itself…and we're currently within the core chamber where the source of Möbius Klein's life located…Arca de Recluse…meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins explained, as the young former wishful author himself only nodded in understanding over Reinforce Eins' explanation before replying back. "I see…it seems, both of us for some reason manage to enter this important area, well…once we shut the core down…Möbius Klein should be stop working…" the former wishful author replying back, as Reinforce Eins nodded in agreement as well over his idea. "Hai…" Reinforce Eins muttered with agreement and acknowledgement over Ave's idea.

"By the way Reinforce…" Ave paused his sentence as he stared at Reinforce Eins, meanwhile the first generation Reinforce herself could only return the said former wishful author's gaze with slightly confused look on her face. "Hai?" Reinforce Eins asked. "I'm not your actual master…and I found it quite awkward to have you addressing me as meister Ave…even though, through the friendship and relationship I have with Hayate-san…I could establish link as your surrogate master…it still…" the former wishful author paused his sentence, as he saw Reinforce Eins smiled gently at him before replying back.

"Meister Ave is someone I hold dearly and precious as well…like my master Hayate Yagami, I…wish to protect what I hold dearly…even though he could be just a surrogate master for me…established by the social relationship link between my master Hayate…I hold him dearly as part of my family as well…" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as her gentle smile was somehow reassuring and Ave found his resolve renewed by Reinforce Eins' answer she just heard. "Thanks Reinforce…for having so much faith on me…and for consider me as part of family as well…" Ave finished his unfinished reply with his renewed resolve and determination, as his Gespenst Haken charged forward to reach Arca de Recluse.

"In order to protect those we hold dearly…as well as those who wish for ever changing tomorrow…we shall do it Reinforce! Are you ready?" Ave grinned, as his Gespenst activated its Grand Plasma Cutter before performing his signature vertical slash with the said oversized plasma blade itself. "Hai…meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins replied back, as she nodded in agreement at the former wishful author in front of her before she also begin to chant her aria. "O' gathering stars…I summon the light of destruction down upon my adversaries…become the light which pierces through everything! Tear through everything in a blaze of light!" Reinforce finished her aria as in unison, Ave put his Gespenst Haken into a fighting stance similar to Shadow Mirror's super robot Soulgain when the said towering super robot would released its "Azure Dragon Scale" energy blast, before shortly afterward the said metallic jet-black Personal Trooper released the massive energy blast that engulf everything including the already damaged Arca de Recluse in front of him/ her/ them.

"Starlight Breaker!"

In the meantime outside Möbius Klein…

"Hey! What the hell was happening inside that pocket dimension over there?" special manoeuvre taskforce Argos' second lieutenant Tarisa Manandal asked, as her companion only shrugged before replying back as he was smoothly landing his F-15E Strike Eagle TSF nearby Tarisa's F-15ACTV Active Eagle TSF. "Who knows? But I don't think we should get to close to it…" Argos-3 second lieutenant Valerio Giacosa replied back.

"Hey! It's not about we should approach it or not Macaroni! We couldn't just leave our comrades behind, especially if those people belong to bloody Time-Space Administration whatsoever Bureau…or else not only we would be feeling guilty about it but, it would jeopardize the future of Project Prominence!" Tarisa shouted back at Valerio, as her Active Eagle readying AMWS-21 combat rifle and charged toward the black hole dome created by Arca de Recluse known as Möbius Klein. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Chobi! Don't be too hothead since those mobile dolls are even greater threats compare to laser-class BETA from our world!" Valerio warned, as Tarisa completely ignored her team-mate and keep on charging straight toward the direction of Möbius Klein.

"That crazy idiot!" Vita in the meantime cursed and roared in very angered voice tone, as she quickly dashed toward Tarisa's Active Eagle direction armed with both AEC armament Strike Cannon and War Hammer respectively. In the meantime, Hayate that already unison-ed with Reinforce Zwei and armed herself with AEC armament Fortress unit-2 together with another spare Strike Cannon could only laughed sheepishly as soon as she heard Vita's cursed and saw the obvious reaction made by her youngest and most faithful knight over the current situation happened in front of her eyes.

"Hayate-chama, don't you think this battle somehow being dragged way too long from the original mission plan desu?" Reinforce Zwei asked via telepathic mental link, as Hayate only smiled gently alone before shook her head gently as well. "It might be longer and a lot more tedious than the original plan na…but Rein, let's us believe in our friends and comrades that they would be doing just fine…and we also have our own role that need to be fulfilled as well…" Hayate replied back, as she was readying her Schwertkreuz version 8 knight staff together with her AEC Strike Cannon as she took off to the battlefield in front of her as well to fulfil her part of role in this mission together with her beloved Unison Device (Unity Knight) Reinforce Zwei.

"I wonder if Hayate-chan and Rein would be doing just fine?" Knight of the Lake Shamal asked, as she was using her armed device Klarwind to cast "Surging Storm" offensive attack spell toward the incoming AI-controlled Leo type mobile dolls as the said attack spell quickly and easily shreds the incoming mobile dolls into pieces, despite on Shamal gentle stature that usually being associated as healer among Hayate's faithful Wolkenritter. "My master would be doing fine Shamal, since Rein will always help her and protect her…meanwhile, I believe it would be wiser if we concentrate ourselves on facing our enemies so we won't be defeated…or else, I don't know about what kind of excuse I would have when our master ask us…" Signum replied back, as she spun her new (finally completed) AEC armament CW-AEC05X-C1 Gladiator Tempest toward the incoming Serpent type mobile dolls and horizontally slashed the said AI-controlled mobile dolls on their torso areas.

"Signum-danna! Shamal! There are more mobile dolls coming toward our direction!" Agito warned, as she seemed very eager to quickly perform unison-in with her "lord" Signum, although Signum herself quickly dismissed the idea due to the defense formation that already made by them shouldn't be altered in the middle of heated battle. "You three definitely need our help, so let me help you three handle these dolls…" for all the sudden, an ally's transmission was received as Signum, Shamal and Agito saw Gundam Zabanya followed by Gundam Harute were flying toward the incoming mobile dolls army in front of them to perform all-out assaults toward those said AI-controlled enemy units.

"Ara…Mr. Lockon…really, thank you very much for your assistance…Mr. Haptism and Ms. Peries too…" Shamal politely replied back, as she smiled gently at both Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy as the three of them only smiled back before their respective Gundam units continuing their assaults over the incoming mobile dolls. "Gundam Zabanya and Gundam Harute definitely helpful in this kind of situation…by the way Signum-danna, I really worried about meister and Ave…shall we head to their direction?" Agito suggested, as she was somehow genuinely worrying about Hayate, Reinforce Zwei and the former wishful author Ave. It was when Signum only shook her head before replying back at her beloved Unison Knight in front of her.

"Agito, my master Hayate's order is absolute…as we need to hold this defense line until we certain about what was happening within Möbius Klein…please understand…" Signum finished her reply, as Agito somehow nodded in agreement albeit reluctantly. Both Signum and Shamal somehow understand fully over Agito's worried toward what happened to their beloved master/ mistress Hayate Yagami as well as the former wishful author Ave, since after the later together with Reinforce Eins, Nanoha, Fate, and the two sphere holders Setsuko Ohara and Rand Travis entered Möbius Klein, the battlefield still continue without any sign to end.

"I wonder…if we are all doing the right thing? Those people…they fought for the ideals they believe in…I wonder if our way to oppose them would the right thing? I really wonder…"

As the leader of Wolkenritter, Signum definitely understood about the importance to fight in order to follow her master's order, believe and faith. It was when she somehow indulged herself inside her deep thought over every single action and decision she made on her master's behalf. Sometimes or perhaps most of the time, there would never be a clear cut between good and evil, right and wrong, especially when the General of the Raging Fire herself fought against countless opponents in the past. Her ideal about justice and righteousness might be clashed with her opponents, however such thing would only becoming another reminder for her that her own ideal, no matter how righteous it was would only be perceived as evil and wrongness by her opponent. She might be fighting for the sake of her master, as well as TSAB, but would her fight be the right thing in the end?

Signum took a deep breath and sighed, as she glanced on the battlefield not so far from her. It was when she saw familiar Tactical Surface Fighter (TSF) known as XFJ-01 or Test Type 01 Shiranui Second "trial production test type" in dark metallic grey of United States of Japan colour scheme with Isumi Valkyries emblem on its right shoulder armour flying across the battlefield followed by Vivio Takamachi in Sankt Kaiser Mode and Einhalt Stratos in Armed Form against the incoming AI-controlled Serpent units with no sign of fear or doubt. Even though the three of them definitely far from her location, Signum could feel the honest hearts of those three young heroines that fought selflessly for the sake of better tomorrow even though their ideals might not be the right one in front of their enemies.

"The most important thing is to follow your own heart and fight for what you believe in…eh…" Signum muttered alone as she chuckled and smiled at both Shamal and Agito. "Signum-danna, what's the matter? Is there anything wrong?" Agito asked with clueless expression on her face meanwhile Shamal only smiled back at Signum, as the Knight of the Lake definitely realized and understood on what was currently inside Signum's mind. "Nah, it's nothing important…let us take care the rest before Vivio and the others steal the spotlight…" Signum replied back, as she grinned at both Agito and Shamal meanwhile the later two quickly nodded in agreement as well before readying themselves together with the said General of the Raging Fire to welcome another incoming enemies.

Meanwhile on the other battlefield where Test Type-01 Shiranui Second, Vivio and Einhalt were seen by Signum just a while ago…

"Akane-san, do you think we could easily by pass the second line of defense out there? I remember there are approximately ten Epyon units guarding that area…" Vivio asked, as she was bombarding the incoming Serpent units with her "Sacred Cluster" rapid bombardment spell. "Well, I think if we focus our attention…we would be able to do that…moreover, I have strong faith over this Shiranui Second I'm currently piloting…" Akane Suzumiya replied back, as she smiled at Vivio even though the young Sankt Kaiser clone couldn't see her smile. "Suzumiya-san, pardon me for asking…but how's the unit you're currently piloting if I may know?" Einhalt politely asked, as she deflected the incoming gigantic punch from the nearby Leo mobile doll unit and tore the said enemy unit's arm apart with her tremendous strength that would definitely becoming the proof of Hegemon Ingvalt blood that runs within her veins.

"Ah, you mean this Test Type 01 Shiranui Second? I personally love this…since it's performance really up to the point where I could do whatever I want with it…I mean I could be one-man army since this Shiranui Second could do multiple roles in the same time…be it Storm Vanguard, Strike Vanguard, Gun Sweeper, Gun Interceptor, and many others…so, I wonder if I should thank Mr. Ave personally for it?" Akane replied back at Einhalt's question, as she was somehow found herself grinning around over the personal satisfaction toward Shiranui Second she was currently piloting. "Aha, ha, ha, ha…Ave-nii would be pleased to hear that…since he was quite depressed when in the early days his concept to upgrade Type-94 Shiranui into Shiranui Custom was backfired to him…I remember on how he was holed up in his quarter with stacks of blueprints on his desk and keep on screaming and cursing over and over again…took Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama to calm him down you know…" Vivio made her remark, as she laughed sheepishly meanwhile Akane and Einhalt could only stared at the young Sankt Kaiser clone in disbelief.

"I didn't know that Shiranui Custom was a failure…since when I saw the specs from Ave-san's blueprint, I thought it would be a great machine with great specs and performance…" Einhalt muttered, as she heard Vivio's remark over her beloved Ave-nii's definite failure to tinker with Tactical Surface Fighter for the first time, and was trying to apply other technologies from Personal Trooper and/ or mobile suits to it as well.

"Well, if you just read from specs data Type-94-1C Shiranui Type-1C or later referred as Shiranui Custom would definitely be a high-performance TSF…but in reality, since Mr. Ave was trying to upgrade it to at least the same level with Type-00A unit…the result was disastrous as the enlarged generator to meet power demand becoming the main reason for Shiranui Custom's poor fuel efficiency…not to mention it was quite hard to control as well…although lieutenant Hayase and Munakata-sempai somehow love it very much…" Akane decided to voice her thought in regards to Shiranui Custom's performance, as in the same time she was readying her Shiranui Second's Mk-57 Squad Support Rifle (Type-02 Squad Support Rifle) in order to welcome the incoming ten Epyon units as she together with Vivio and Einhalt reached the enemy's second defensive line.

"Eh, Misae-nee and Mitsuki-nee love it very much? I never knew that…" Vivio made her comment half-shouted in disbelief, as she was also readying herself to begin her first strike. "Well, I couldn't reveal more detailed version of Munakata-sempai's evaluation over Shiranui Custom since it was R-rated languages meanwhile lieutenant Hayase definitely put her seal of approval for it over the regular Type-94 Shiranui…" Akane replied over Vivio's half-shouted disbelief remark, as Vivio could only found herself speechless over the revelation given by her best friend she knew from last year, during her visit together with Special Duty Section 6, Celestial Being and ZEUTH at the Alternative World.

"Sometimes not knowing is blessing in disguise Vivio-san…let us take a good care of our enemies first, since we need to make sure nothing would hinder the main force to enter the presidential palace within Relena City…" Einhalt calmly made her remark, as she leaped and begin her first strike against her enemies.

Vivio and Akane quickly nodded in agreement as both Vivio in Sankt Kaiser Mode readying her "Plasma Arm" on both of her fists before leaped to a pair of incoming Gundam Epyon units in front of her meanwhile Akane in Shiranui Second quickly performing suppressing support fire by using her Type-02 Squad Support Rifle. It was when Vivio, Einhalt and Akane remembered over the fateful day when the three of them met and becoming friends that fought together for the sake of Akane's homeworld, the dying Earth of Alternative Dimension (World) located on the far the end of the countless multiple multiverse out there. It might just be a simple friendship, and vow to fight side by side together as well as helping each other in any situation, however Vivio, Einhalt and Akane together with certain young girl with long platinum lavender hair definitely treasure such friendship they made back then.

This time it was definitely Akane's turn to assist Vivio and Einhalt to accomplish their mission, as she also remembered on how both Vivio and Einhalt also fought side by side together with her during Purge of Blood Incident to protect their other newest friend Miku Kohinata. It was when Akane made her decision to steel her resolve in order to fight and protect her newfound friends, not just because she was one of those people who inherit Isumi Valkyries' legacy but also because how her truest feeling on how she indeed treasure her friendship with Vivio and Einhalt.

"Vivio…Einhalt…thanks…"

Akane whispered alone, as she smiled gently before she took down another Gundam Epyon in front of her. It was her resolve and Akane would definitely honour it. Definitely!

Meanwhile on the other side of battlefield, this time not so far from Ptolemaios 2 and Wolfram's location…

"Damn it! No way! I can't take it anymore! This boy is somehow have been very naughty to me! The more I abuse him…the better he behave and perform! Ah, oh God! This is totally awesome!" former first lieutenant of now disbanded Isumi Valkyries identified as Misae Munakata made her remark by shouting it loudly, even though her remark definitely full with sexual innuendo here and there. It was when she together with her best friend; Isumi Valkyries' former second lieutenant Touko Kazama were drafted to assist ESUN's Preventers agency in Mars while in the same time conducting field test for Test Type 02 Gekkou that also known as United States of Japan export version of F-15SEJ Silent Eagle, even though the nature of the said field test was to compare the combat performance of Test Type 02 Gekkou against Test Type 01 Shiranui Second for the selection phase of United States of Japan's next generation TSF in order to replace the obsolete Type-77 (F-4J) Gekishin.

"It seems you really like it Munakata…however, don't you think it would be bad if we love this side more than the one currently tested by Suzumiya? Even though this Silent Eagle concept was made by the same person who create Shiranui Second…the fact that Caledfwlch Techniques try to push it without TSAB's influence would make our evaluation that favour this Test Type 02 becoming major blow toward TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division, major supporter of Test Type 01 Shiranui Second…" Touko Kazama calmly replied back, as she took her current role solely as Gun Sweeper with more serious attitude in comparison to Misae Munakata's laid-back attitude toward her role as Storm Vanguard and Gun Interceptor in the same time.

"Man! Our boss…that Hayate raccoon girl would definitely hate us! Not to mention if TSAB high council later on was found to be also another strong supporter for Shiranui Second together with Saint Church…we will be in the deep trouble…but, if that Hayate raccoon girl's bosses love our evaluation…there is nothing that Hayate raccoon girl could do right? Am I right?" Misae replied back at Touko's comment, meanwhile Touko Kazama herself only nodded in agreement before answering back over Misae's reply. "You shouldn't address her with raccoon moniker since she would feel deeply offended if she heard that…moreover she's our superior officer and her rank is lieutenant colonel…way above and beyond our league…but, if I could tell you honestly, I more leaning to the other side…the one that Suzumiya currently testing in comparison to this one, although this one definitely very tempting…" Touko answered back calmly, although Misae definitely picked the hint of interest and thrill from Touko's answer just before.

"Let me see…close-combat quarter, long range combat quarter, hive infiltration, stealth infiltration and many others…these people in Caledfwlch surely knowledgeable about Japanese Eishi's fetishes quite well! Well, I made my decision! Regardless to Hayate raccoon girl…eeer…I mean lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami's preference, I would favour this baby boy at anytime!" Misae Munakata once again made her exclamation as she switched from Storm Vanguard role to Gun Interceptor in order to snipe down one incoming AI-controlled Aries unit at ease.

"Munakata-sempai! Kazama-sempai! The second defensive line have been breached and currently Suzumiya-san together with Vivio-san and Einhalt-san trying to push their way even further to the final defensive line!" incoming transmission from former Whiskey unit member Akira Isumi could be heard from both Misae and Touko's TSF communication devices, as a single F-15J (Type-89) Kagerou Tactical Surface Fighter unit landed nearby both Test Type 02 Gekkou units that was currently being piloted by both Misae and Touko themselves. It was Touko that swiftly took the opportunity to reply back over Akira's information, as she in the meantime found herself smiled gently at the youngest sister of her former squad leader in Isumi Valkyries; first lieutenant Michiru Isumi, as she definitely holds the youngest Isumi sisters dearly as if she was her own youngest sister.

"That's good to hear Akira-chan…just make sure we could handle ourselves in here as well, since we need to make sure everyone's place to return back after this battle over could stay the same without being harmed…" Touko Kazama gently replied back with her kind and gentle voice as second lieutenant Akira Isumi couldn't help from blushing slightly as soon as she heard Touko's voice echoed from the communication device of her Type-89 Kagerou. "Eeer…Kazama-sempai…thanks for encouragement…I'll do my best…" Akira quickly made her reply albeit her voice trembled in nervousness for some reason meanwhile in the same time she was quickly readying her Kagerou's Type-74 PB Blade melee halberd. Misae in the same time unbeknownst by both Touko and Akira couldn't help herself from laughing secretly over the lovey-dovey sit-com happened right in front of her.

After the final conclusion over Operation Ouka (Cherry Blossom), as well as Purge of Blood incident, as far as Munakata and Touko could remember ESUN decided to formally disband Isumi Valkyries and transfer their members into different combat units within TSAB's Fuji Training Academy. It was made due to the policymaking in order to spread and balance the distribution of combat power that usually owned by one single powerful squadron into different squads/ units to prevent the kind of situation where a single fighting unit way overpowering the others. Although ESUN was the one implementing such regulation toward every member of nations, worlds under it, such policy was first introduced by TSAB with the exception of the existence of Special Duty Section 6 that was formerly known as Lost Property Riot Force 6.

The Alternative World was becoming a lot more stable as more BETA hives manage to be pacified in this past four months after Purge of Blood ended, and with the assistance of TSAB and ESUN, such dream to liberate their homeworld from BETA's clutched definitely no longer to be dream anymore. At least such reality was the one believed firmly by both Misae Munakata and Touko Kazama respectively. In the end, both Munakata and Touko, as well as Akane decided to accept the legacy of Isumi Valkyries and return to active duty, in the oppose of their other former comrade in arms that took the job offer as trainers/ instructors for Fuji Training Academy. It was something that Munakata and Touko, as well as Akane Suzumiya believed would the right thing to do in order to honour those who already left before them, as well as to return the favour given by both TSAB and ESUN during the darkest hours of Alternative World.

Munakata took a deep breath and sighed before stared back at Touko via sub-monitor projected by retinal projection hologram in front of her, as she grinned at the younger female Eishi in front of her. "You're not thinking about something R-rated again don't you Munakata…" Touko warned, as Akira in the meantime blushed even deeper as she overheard the conversation between her seniors. "Nah, of course nothing like that Touko…you should be more trusting to your long-time comrade in arm…anyway, shall we get this job done before we talk about this even further?" Munakata replied back, as her TSF Gekkou readying itself to welcome the last group of enemy mobile dolls meanwhile Touko only nodded back in agreement gently and elegantly.

"Second lieutenant Akira Isumi…please take care the rear position, since we will be doing it in a blast! Let's do it like usual and return back home safely together to visit your elder sisters! Nee…?" Touko made her remark, as she gave her order at her protégé that happens to be her former squad leader's youngest sister as well. Akira in the meantime quickly nodded back in enthusiasm, as she saluted before readying her Kagerou's PB Blade. "Yes mam! Roger that!" the youngest Isumi's sister replied back, as her Kagerou accompanied by a pair of Silent Eagles (Gekkou) welcome the last incoming enemies at their heart content.

It was when massive burst of emerald green GN particles could be seen blasted out from Möbius Klein, as every single resolves within the battlefield meet each other and try to understand each other. Even though there would be differences between them, those who fought for something they hold dearly as well as for something they believe in strongly realized the differences between themselves, mankind in comparison to mindless BETA. Even though they might clash each other over their differences, at least for this very moment, they would finally take the first step to understand each other and once again steeling their resolve for protecting those they believe in.

It was when the entire battlefield was stopped, as all fighting, hatred, sadness and regrets were washed away…

Forever…

_To Be Continued…_


	29. Episode 27

**Episode 27**

~ Beyond The Möbius of Time (Part IV) ~

White Reflection

* * *

><p>Mars Federation's last defense line during the final assault by combined force of Mars Preventers, Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team, former ZEUTH members, as well as Celestial Being's Special Duty Section 6 together with Inter-dimensional Tactical Surface Fighter Independent Garrison…<p>

"Vivio! Einhalt! These two really indeed troublesome and powerful! Please be careful!" Akane Suzumiya, known by her call-sign as Skuld 1 warned her best friends Vivio Takamachi and Einhalt Stratos as they fought in intense battle against a pair of Peacecraft Honour Guards that were piloting customisation mobile suits identified as OZ-13MSX2B-S Mercurius Suivant and OZ-13MSX1B-s Vayeate Suivant in their combat against both young Sankt Kaiser clone and descendant of Shutra's Hegemon as well as Test Type 01 Shiranui Second piloted by former Isumi Valkyries' second lieutenant Akane Suzumiya. "I won't let pass! No matter what!" Naina Peacecraft roared, as her Mercurius Suivant summoned her Planet Defensor barrier to protect it from the incoming rapid 57mm projectiles from Type 02 Squad Support Rifle used by Akane's Shiranui Second.

"Akane-san! This one is also tough…Einhalt-san said it's also difficult although we will definitely deal with this one instead!" Vivio's frantic transmission could be heard albeit statics disruption also could be heard every now and then. It was when Akane saw an explosion created by a perfect synchronization between Vivio's Sacred Blazer and Einhalt's Hegemon Sky-severing Fist attack spell (Haō Dankū Ken) that force Vayeate Suivant to retreat from the battlefield after sustaining quite damage from it. "Vivio and Einhalt, they're definitely getting a lot stronger ever since I saw them for the last time…four months ago, after the end of Operation Cherry Blossom…" Akane muttered alone inside her heart, as her memories was somehow drifted slowly to the event happened four months ago, or even way back in the past when she met Vivio and Einhalt during the early days after Break The World happened.

Flashback, on the second months after Break The World happened...

"Hi, nice to meet you and my name is Vivio…Vivio Takamachi! I hope we can be friends…ah, your name is Akane Suzumiya…that's very pretty name you have Akane-san…"

Akane remembered clearly, as she saw the friendly and cheerful younger girl in front of her as the said girl's mismatched beautiful crystal green and burgundy eyes was staring at her deeply, as if they were penetrating her self-guarded emotion. It was when Akane was trying to be polite and replied back at cheerful Vivio while asking if it would be alright for her to call the heterochromia younger girl in front of her just by her first name "Vivio" instead, much to Vivio's thrilled happy reaction and enthusiasm. It was when Akane also noticed on how Vivio was wearing the same uniform she was wearing, in which Hakuryou high school albeit with Time-Space Administration Bureau patch on its left sleeve instead of United Nations A-01 taskforce like the one embedded on Akane's uniform.

In the same time Akane was also introduced to Vivio's best friend Einhalt Stratos that happens to be transferred to Hakuryou as Time-Space Administration Bureau's exchange cadet program together with Vivio herself. Akane noted that Einhalt's mismatched crystal purple and blue somehow beautiful albeit sad for some unknown reason in the same time as well. Einhalt was very polite and well mannered with every single speech she made were carefully crafted and very formal. She was also introvert, quiet and easily embarrassed as Akane compared her to the cheerful Vivio albeit Einhalt being two years older.

It might be a simple greeting between cadets that might be working together for a mutual goal, as Akane at first tried to create a small distance between herself and both Vivio and Einhalt since she rather kept every relationship in professional level. Moreover, as she heard from her squad leader first lieutenant Michiru Isumi about Time-Space Administration Bureau being one of the strongest supporter for Alternative World's Alternative IV Project as well as initiating Project Prominence and Empire of Japan's XFJ Plan to advance their TSF development into the same level comparable to other forefront countries as well as United States of Alternative World itself, Akane simply thought it would be wiser for her to try her best to not leaving any bad impression in front of those exchange cadets of TSAB she was currently befriend with.

However, approximately a month after she knew Vivio and Einhalt, she was finally given an opportunity to know the young Sankt Kaiser clone and descendant of Shutra's Hegemon better after certain incident happened during small skirmish against BETA at Niigata area. "Vi…Vivio?" Akane's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as Vivio bravely leaped in front of her damaged Type-94 Shiranui as she together with her hybrid-intelligence device Sacred Heart (Chris) summoned impenetrable barrier in order to shield Akane's Shiranui from the incoming venomous sharp tentacle tail of Fort Class BETA in front of them.

It was when Einhalt silently leaped to the sky, gracefully dodge every single laser beam attacks from Lux Class BETA that supposedly one-hundred percents in accuracy before her Haō Dankū Ken accurately pierced through the entire body of Fort Class BETA itself, destroy it in instant while in the same time slaughtering countless Tank Class BETA inside it. Einhalt kneeled down in front the motionless Fort Class BETA, as her barrier jacket and hair drenched in BETA's deep crimson blood permeated with sulphur stench from the slaughtered Tank Class BETA, as she silently stood back on her feet and turned her face with gentle and relieved expression over both Vivio and Akane.

It was when Akane finally realized the fact that Vivio and Einhalt's friendly attitude to her was simply genuine, as the two exchange cadets from TSAB were only trying to be her friends and help her with everything they could possible done just for her. From that point onward, Akane began to open her heart as well as accepting both Vivio and Einhalt as her friends. Vivio and Einhalt in the same time were happy for Akane's acceptance, as the two of them later on also being introduced to one of Akane's best friend that was known as the easygoing Haruko Kashiwagi and well famous for her brother complex personality as well, and later on through Haruko, Vivio and Einhalt were also introduced to another best friend of Akane and Haruko identified as Tae Tsukiji that also a member of Alternative World's UN A-01 special taskforce together with Haruko and Akane themselves.

The five of them were always together during Vivio and Einhalt's short stay in Alternative World before together with Special Duty Section 6 the two of them returned to the newborn Tertiary World in order to help TSAB, Celestial Being and ZEUTH stabilize the said newborn dimension and establish the very first foundation for new United Nations (UN) that would not only unite and charter the Tertiary (Plural) World itself but also countless other Earth/ World/ Dimension that would agree to voluntarily enrol for the membership of the new United Nations, which later on officially named Earth Spheres United Nations or ESUN.

Vivio and Einhalt promised Akane, Haruko and Tae to return in order to help them liberating their world from BETA meanwhile Vivio herself also personally invite Akane, Haruko and Tae to visit Mid-Childa as she would also introducing the three of them to her other best friends; Rio Wesley and Corona Timil. Vivio and Einhalt indeed returning to Alternative World, together with Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6, Celestial Being and ZEUTH that also include Three Ships Alliance (Terminals) around the same time when Takeru Shirogane arrived at Yokohama Base in order to assist vice commander Yuuko Kouzuki to complete Alternative IV Project.

It was also when Vivio, Einhalt and the rest of Special Duty Section 6 together with the former wishful fanfic author Ave J.C Takamachi that happens to be Vivio's adopted eldest brother (uncle) and precious Ave-nii were involved into wave of incidents that was happening one after another within short period of timeframe, started from coup d'état of the Japanese Shogunate, XM3 trial incident, Operation 21ST or the Battle of Sadogashima, as well as the Battle of Yokohama Base that was happening shortly after Operation 21st itself, before finally culminating into Operation Ouka (Cherry Blossom) in where Original Hive was seized and pacified meanwhile Operation Ouka's Target A itself "The Superior" BETA strain that happens to be the Original Hive's reactor was destroyed completely on the 1st of January 2002 of Alternative World's timeline.

Akane smiled, as her memories took her back from the event played one year ago in Alternative World back to the reality in front of her. It was when she discarded her Type 02 Squad Support Rifle, and readying her Shiranui Second's PB Blade in order to defeat her enemy; Mercurius Suivant piloted by Naina Peacecraft once and for all. "Vivio and Einhalt as well as everyone else was keep on protecting me ever since back then…Haruko, Tae, lieutenant Hayase, Oneechan, squad leader Isumi, instructor Takamachi…everyone…this time…this time for sure, since we already reached this place, I will be the one that protecting you all!" Akane finished her sentence, as her Shiranui Second charged at the Mercurius Suivant in front of her, which quickly switched its beam gun unto a massive plasma sword in order to welcome Akane and her Test Type 01 Shiranui Second TSF.

"Akane-san! Don't get too reckless!" Vivio warned Akane, as Einhalt leaped back and landed behind the young clone of Sankt Kaiser herself, back to back with her. "Don't worry about Suzumiya-san…she's more than capable to handle her opponent and we should believe her for that…let's us not make her worry Vivio-san, by defeating our own opponent and provide him no escape route no matter what happened…" Einhalt replied back with her calm and serious tone albeit her speech still being carefully crafted and polite as always. "Ueeee…I still worried about her Einhalt-san, but I think I should be having more faith over your words, right?" Vivio replied back, as she smiled at Einhalt cutely meanwhile the descendant of Hegemon Ingvalt herself only blushed deeply in embarrassment for some reason.

"Ah…" Einhalt tried to find a word to talk to her beloved Vivio, although her embarrassment was somehow prevent her from doing so. It was when Vivio smiled gently at her older girlfriend before leaped to the battlefield in front of her in order to assist Akane. "I…I shouldn't be thinking too much about unnecessary things, since I should be focusing myself in order to protect Vivio-san and Suzumiya-san…Claus, please give me your strength so I could achieve what I look for…" Einhalt paused her sentence, as she finished her inner monologue before leaped to the battlefield in front of her in order to once again fulfilling the unfulfilled wish of her ancestor back then. Although in the end, the one that Einhalt really wish to protect with her steeling resolve is Vivio alone, not because she was the clone of Olivier Sägebrecht but because she's Vivio Takamachi that Einhalt holds dearly.

It was when Vivio leaped high to the sky and readying her ultimate spell known as "Sacred Blazer" followed by Einhalt's Haō Dankū Ken and Akane's Shiranui Second that was launching hails of 57mm armour piercing projectiles from its Type 02 Squad Support Rifle, the entire area around them were engulfed by a strange phenomenon caused by the overloading massive burst of GN particle dusts from the exploding Möbius Klein. It was when the entire battlefield was stopped, as all hatred, sorrow, and despair was washed away by it.

"Where am I?"

"Where are we?"

Allies and enemies alike asked those questions, as they found themselves within the torrent stream of emerald green GN particles, as everyone else could only stare each other in confusion. It was when Akane came out from the cockpit block of her Shiranui Second, as she found her former team-mates Munakata and Touko were doing the same after both of them were resting their Silent Eagle Gekkou TSFs on the seemingly transparent ground. "This kind of phenomenon was the same with the one happened during our final confrontation against Innovator back then…" Allelujah made his remark, as his girlfriend Marie quickly nodded in agreement as well. It was when Vivio and Einhalt saw Nanoha and Fate approached both of them and landed in front of them.

"Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama!" Vivio cheerfully greeted her beloved mothers, as Nanoha was the first one that gave Vivio hugs followed by Fate afterwards. "Vivio-san's mothers, how's the situation inside Möbius Klein? What is actually happening here and where is Ave-san?" Einhalt shortly afterward summoned her courage to ask, as both Nanoha and Fate was just remain silent. It was when Einhalt somehow noticed that Nanoha smiled weakly at the young descendant of Hegemon Ingvalt in front of her before answering at Einhalt's questions.

"Nanoha-mama? Is there anything wrong with Ave-nii?" Vivio also asked the same question, as she interrupted Nanoha's first attempt to answer Einhalt's question. It was when both Nanoha and Fate realized on how their beloved daughter definitely worried about the former wishful author's wellbeing, as her mismatched crystal red and green eyes were trying hard for not releasing even a single teardrop, especially after Vivio herself made a promise to her mothers, as well as Einhalt and Ave-nii to be stronger in order to be able to protect them.

"Ave-kun is still inside Möbius Klein, as he is trying to communicate…no, perhaps trying his very best to come in term with mutual understanding…so, Vivio…what we could do now is to believe in him…" Nanoha finished her sentence, as she smiled at both Vivio and Einhalt, as the reply she gave to her daughter was also becoming an answer for Einhalt's questions as well. "Mutual understanding? The label might change, but ESUN and the old United Nations were all the same! How long until we need to grit our teeth and tolerate such insult, discrimination and ramification from all of you Earthlings! Also TSAB, all of you are hypocrite! You speak for disarmaments, but you were forcing your ideals upon others! The like of Purge of Blood would repeat itself and now its already happening here, on Mars!" lieutenant Radium from Lanigreen Republic, as well as the test pilot for Orbital Frame IDOLO shouted at both Nanoha and Fate while accusing his opponents one by one.

"You!" Akane was the first one that almost spatting back over Levans Radium's insult if not because her former squad leader Munakata quickly restrained her from doing so. It was when Nanoha herself decided to step forward and gave her answer over lieutenant Radium's accusation. "Since when it would be right for a newborn sinless life that come into this world should carry the sins committed by their predecessor or ancestor? Since when for every life that being born into this universe and wished for mutual understanding should be burdened by the accusation over the sins they never committed to begin with…especially when they tried to do their best in order to correct the mistake made by their predecessors…bearing the cross of sins on their shoulders while still need to be spat on by people who hate them just because of their misfortune that was caused by their own undoing…" Nanoha finished her sentence as she glared at lieutenant Radium in front of her.

Akane was remain silent, as well as Munakata and Touko, meanwhile Radium himself could only grunted in defeat and disbelief, even though his inability to argue back might be caused by the fact he was dealing with the piercing cold gaze of the legendary TSAB's White Devil herself. Fate in the meantime was putting her right hand on the top of Nanoha's left shoulder as she tried to calm her beloved fiancé down. "Nanoha, please let it go…at this moment, we should not antagonizing one to another…and we should wait for Ave to do what need to be done, as the answer he would be obtaining…might also be the answer sought by all of us as well as many others…" Fate replied back gently, as she smiled at Nanoha meanwhile Nanoha herself only reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I think everything will be alright na…" Hayate suddenly made her remark, as she smiled at Nanoha, Fate and everyone else present within the stream of GN particles ocean meanwhile Touko Kazama decided to ask her about what she was trying to imply. "Lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami, would you be able to elaborate more? I was wondering on what are you trying to say, since you seem pretty confident that everything will just be fine…" Touko asked, meanwhile someone approached Hayate just before the Mistress of the Night Sky herself could answer Touko's question. "I think, I should be the one that answer such question as I am the one that oversee the entire things happened here in Mars since the very beginning…" a tall young man, definitely taller than Hayate and Touko herself already took off his sunglasses, as everyone else quickly realize the identity of the said "young" man as Cyrene Wind, or to be exact the real Zech Merquise; Milliard Peacecraft himself.

In the meantime, inside Möbius Klein…

"Are you alright…meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins asked, as the former wishful Ave only remain silent for a while before replying back at the first generation Reinforce in front of him. "I'm fine Reinforce, it just I could feel someone else calling me…" Ave replied back, as it was when Reinforce Eins noticed on how the former wishful author's eyes changed from the usual gleaming dark crystal emerald green colour into metallic platinum amber colour while their pupils were contracted. "Meister Ave…he was finally awaken…as Innovator as well…so, the prediction given by Setsuna F Seiei was indeed correct…I should relay this development to master Hayate, so she won't be worrying too much then…" Reinforce Eins muttered alone inside her heart, as she quickly noticed the appearance of a pair familiar humanoid combat units that land behind Ave's Gespenst Haken.

"Perhaps, the idea for unison-ed in with Gespenst Haken proven to be useful after all, since I could sense their arrival even though it took few milliseconds delay for Tink Erbel-san to do so…however, I don't think it would be necessary to warn meister Ave since those two definitely be there to help him instead…" Reinforce Eins muttered alone again deep down inside her inner monologue, as a pair of open channel communication sub-monitors appeared on the top right corner of Gespenst Haken's main monitor. It was when Rand Travis and Mel Peter from the first taller and bulkier super robot that was standing behind Ave's Gespenst Haken greeted the former wishful author himself with full enthusiasm as usual.

"Ave! Mr. Ave! Let's destroy the cube in front of us and get out from this place! C'mon!" Rand and Mel greeted the former wishful author in unison, meanwhile Ave only laughed sheepishly before replying back at the two of them. "Well, I can't really do that…moreover if you could wait for a little bit more…I almost done with the entire analysis of Arca de Recluse…" the former wishful author finished his reply, as chibi-Reinforce Eins popped out before striking for a detailed conversation with both Rand and Mel in order to prevent the two hyperactive pilots of super "repair" robot Gunleon Magna from bombarding the former wishful author with more questions and distract his attention away.

"Setsuko-san, could you give me a hand…" the former wishful author Ave suddenly asked, as Setsuko Ohara was somehow startled in surprise for being asked a question all the sudden. "Ha…hai…" Setsuko nervously replied back, as her Virgola Glory moved a bit closer to the former wishful author's Gespenst Haken. "There are two things I would be asking you to help me Setsuko-san, first would you willing to help me by transferring the data of Nautilus Carver to Reinforce so she could replicate it for Weissritter? The second is I need the help from you, as well as both Rand and Mel to use the power of spheres to summon our comrade in arms, as well as friends that willing to know the truth and made their choices to come here…" Ave paused his sentence, as he was waiting for Setsuko's reaction over his requests.

"Uhm, I could comply with the former…but the later request was somehow did not making any sense to me…I believe you could just make your choice on their behalf, and your request to bring them here would might impose them toward more dangerous situation…" Setsuko finished her reply, as she stared at the former wishful author in front of her with serious expression on her face. Ave was only smiled, as he stared back at Setsuko while in the same time noted on how the chosen pilot of Virgola Glory herself was somehow very similar to her would be adopted eldest sister Nanoha Takamachi, albeit for Setsuko being one and half year younger than Nanoha herself.

"You might be right Setsuko-san, although I would like to believe more on their strength for being able to overcome any obstacles in front of them…and I find it would be the right thing to let them making their own choices based on what their hearts told them to do so…instead being dictated by me…" Ave finished his sentence, as Setsuko reluctantly nodded back and accepting the answer given by the former wishful author himself. "Meister Ave…" Reinforce Eins muttered, as she was still relaying the entire information on what happened inside Möbius Klein via telepathic link to Reinforce Zwei that also happens to be unison-ed in with Hayate Yagami herself. It was the only way for her to communicate and inform those who happens being trapped within the stream of GN particles outside Möbius Klein over anything that happens inside it.

"Whoa! Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on! I can't believe this would be the second time you decline your privilege right to choose upon the destiny of this newborn world and instead leaving it to other people to decide…well, I could understand your point of view man, but in the same time I also disagree since it would make me thinks that you only want to run away from the responsibility for shouldering everyone's destinies and tomorrows…" Rand Travis interrupted the whole conversation, as Mel in the same time also argued back over the former wishful author's decision to once again let the others made their choice that would determine the fate of this newborn world/ universe as well as many other countless multiverse out there as well.

"Meister Ave was putting everything into consideration, as he doesn't want to see anyone regretting his decision later on…moreover, he would be just doing it his way no matter how everyone else try to convince him otherwise…perhaps, that's how he made his own choice already by letting other people partake the privilege on his behalf instead…" Reinforce Eins calmly replied back over Rand's argument, as she defended the former wishful author's decision with her calm, gentle but firm answer that once again could only be seen within the first generation Reinforce, although such personality would also in the end was also being inherited by Reinforce Zwei despite younger second generation Reinforce was also proven to be more cheerful than Reinforce Eins herself.

"Darling, shall we just in the end follow the original plan Mr. Ave and Ms. Setsuko agree to do? Mel, doesn't want to be here anymore anyway…so shall we finish everything quickly? Ne? Ne?" Mel Peter asked, as her pleading expression together with her puppy eyes somehow manage to convince Rand Travis easily, as the older repairman of Peter Repair Service definitely well famous for being weak over Mel's pleading puppy eyes. "Alright! Alright! Alright! I understand Mel! Let's stick with Ave's idea then!" Rand scratched his hair and replied back, as he quickly readying his Gunleon Magna's battle stance in order to activate the zodiac sphere embedded in the said super robot itself; the sphere of The Wounded Lion.

**_(Insert Song: Distance, Performed By: FictionJunction)_**

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate (together with unison-ed in Reinforce Zwei), Vivio, Einhalt, Thoma, Lilly-Strosek, Isis, Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, Signum, Vita, Shamal, Setsuna (in Gundam 00-Raiser), Lockon (in Gundam Zabanya), Allelujah and Marie (in Gundam Harute), as well as many other friends, and comrade in arms as well as former enemies were transported into Möbius Klein. It was when they begin to question about what was actually happening, they could see the former wishful author himself already summoned his two AI-controlled personal trooper Alteisen Nacht and Weissritter Abend (armed with replicated version of Nautilus Carver) in order to face an incoming enemies.

"There is no time for us to talk for much longer…they're here…"

The former wishful author warned his newfound friends and comrades, as everyone else could see Arca de Recluse started to shook violently and before they knew, the entire surrounding area around them begin to crumble and being replaced by something else. It was when everyone started to witness myriad of possibilities in front of them, including what already happened in the past, what would be happening in the future, as well as what should be happening originally if certain world-changing incident such as Break The World never happened in the first place. It was when Hayate saw how Reinforce Eins sacrificed herself in order to seal the corrupted program of her Tome of Darkness that would left her shouldering all sadness and guilt even more than what she was already shouldering at the moment.

In the same time Munakata and Touko, as well as Akane could see the outcome of Operation Ouka originally should TSAB as well as Celestial Being and ZEUTH would never provide them with assistance and support to begin with. As if everything was presented in reel film, the three female Eishi could see how their comrade in arms, their precious friends, juniors and seniors, team mates and everyone close to them die one by one with the three of them together another younger friend identified as Trista Sestina or Kasumi Yashiro were the only one survived the disastrous outcome that would only brought mankind in their universe at least another thirty years of survival against the onslaught of BETA creatures.

"Wha…why…why we need to see these kind of things!" Akane cried, as she fell on her knees, while in the same time the violent deaths of her beloved eldest sister and first lieutenant Mitsuki Hayase, as well as her best friends second lieutenant Haruko Kashiwagi and second lieutenant Tae Tsukiji came out fresh in her mind. Munakata and Touko quickly helped the younger former Isumi Valkyries member to stood back to her feet albeit their stomachs still churned inside from having to witness such tragedies that means to be happening in the first place. It was when Munakata and Touko also noticed on how Akira's face was paled as she almost fainted if not because Signum and Shamal quickly helped her and supported her back to her feet.

"It was showing us the past that we unconsciously wish to forget, even though those pasts were the one that shape the current us we know each other at this very moment…" Nanoha muttered, as her expression was somehow becoming cold and sorrowful, devoid from her usual cheerfulness while in the same time her left hand clenching her Raising Heart staff tightly. "Nanoha?" Fate asked, as she was definitely worrying about her beloved fiancé happiness and wellbeing, as she noticed on how Nanoha's right hand tightly squeezing Fate's right hand that was currently holding Nanoha's left shoulder.

The scenery in front of Nanoha and Fate was showing the childhood moment of Nanoha during the event that left her father being hospitalised, as well as how Nanoha always cried alone and despaired for not possessing any strength in order to change things, or more to protect those she holds dearly. It was when Fate also saw the very first moment Nanoha manage to reach her, the time when Nanoha cried and the blond mage with a pair of beautiful crystal burgundy eyes gently comfort her finally made the ace enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown realize how Nanoha's burdens, regrets, and sadness somehow being delivered as the young little aerial mage in white barrier jacket that later on becoming the famous ace of aces of TSAB that earn the moniker White Devil finally found someone that could gave her the sanctuary and salvation she have been sought for all this time until that said fateful encounter.

"Fate-chan…I…" Nanoha's voice was trembled slightly; as Fate could feel her fiancé's hand was shivered and cold. It was when Fate gently embraced Nanoha from behind and whispered to her in order to calm her down. "Nanoha…no matter what happened, I always be here for you and I always protect you…please rest assure Nanoha, since I will always be here to protect you…since I…really love you…" Fate whispered, as Nanoha nodded in understanding before smiled meekly and gently at Fate before replying back at her.

"Uhm…thanks Fate-chan…"

The young Dimensional Diver (Time Diver) Ave was only took a deep breath and sighed as he saw one by one, slowly but surely his newfound families, friends and comrades manage to fought back their inner demons and accepted their pasts as part as themselves as the whole. It was when he closed his eyes for a while meanwhile in the same time both Alteisen Nacht and Weissritter Abend were readying themselves to seal Arca de Recluse for once and for all.

"Meister Ave…would it be the right thing to do? Since I believe, the existence of Arca de Recluse would be necessary for the never ending tomorrow that our newborn universe as well as other countless multiverse out there sought to obtain…shall it be the right thing to seal it away?" Reinforce Eins asked, as she was also concerned over the inner struggle the former wishful author Ave had inside his mind. It was when the Dimensional Diver Ave that was also a former wishful fanfic author smiled gently at Reinforce Eins in front of him before replying back at her question.

"Great power comes with great responsibility, even though many things have been drastically changed after Break The World…and we were leading to the world that willing to strive for mutual understanding first, humanity especially the one from my world are not yet ready to accept the power from Arca de Recluse…so, I think this would be the right thing to do…while I left the choice to be made by those who could lead mankind back to the proper path by walking side by side with humanity rather than acting as an arrogant false God that pretend that He could reign over His entire creation…I'm sorry for the answer I gave you Reinforce…since it might be inappropriate for me to always mentioning Him and blame Him while humanity themselves or even perhaps including myself have a share for every sins that exist in these countless multiple multiverse…" Ave finished his long reply, as he saw Reinforce Eins gently shook her head before replying back at the young Dimensional Diver in front her.

"You might be right meister Ave…although I believe, even though this world is sinful…there would be humanity with gentle and pure hearts that willing to sacrifice themselves selflessly in order to lift all the sins from this world…even though they were crawling, stumbling and crying along the way…those kind of humans, heroes and heroines that would persistently fight for the sake of never ending tomorrow of humanity or to be exact the world they hold dear…are the one that I would put my everything together with master Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, my knights…leader Signum, Vita, Shamal, Zafira and everyone else including meister Ave to protect…am I right meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins finished her reply, as she smiled back gently at Ave meanwhile Ave could only chuckled back before nodded in agreement over Reinforce Eins' answer.

"You're definitely right Reinforce…now, since we already reached to this point…shall we begin?" he asked, as Reinforce Eins quickly nodded in agreement as she began to chant her aria to activate the sealing program that would be triggered by Gespenst Haken, Alteisen Nacht, Weissritter Abend, Gunleon Magna and Virgola Glory simultaneously. It was when unnoticed by Reinforce Eins herself, Ave smiled and muttered alone inside his heart.

"As another curtain of history for this newborn world would be closed…shall I use this little moment left from Arca de Recluse to make an amend to my own past…"

It was when the sealing program was finally being activated and the curtain of history finally closed one of the chapters of the newborn Tertiary World's young life. It was when this incident later on would be come down to the history of the newborn Tertiary World as Frozen Teardrop Incident, and mark the beginning for a new episode of mutual understanding and renewed relationship between ESUN and Tertiary World's Mars Federation as well as Special Administrative Zone Lanigreen Republic.

Although that would be another story to be told not so far in the future after all…

When the right time comes…

_To Be Continued…_


	30. Episode 28

**Episode 28**

~ Beyond The Möbius of Time (Final Part) ~

Departure For Never Ending Tomorrow

* * *

><p>"<em>It had been one and half month ever since the conclusion of Frozen Teardrop Incident on Tertiary World's Mars, as the situation slowly but surely return to normal. In the same time, I together with Nanoha-san…I mean Nanoha-neesan as well as commander Hayate Yagami and the rest of Special Duty Section 6 members finally return to our new home…Mid-Childa…"<em>

"_And then afterwards…"_

"Please come in! The door is not locked!" Ave replied half-shouted, as someone buzzed him from his small lab/ office located within Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6's headquarter, as his visitor cheerfully entered his office. It was when the young Time Diver stared at his co-worker Shario Finieno that happens to always be working together in TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division as well as Enforcer aide for both ace enforcer such as Fate Testarossa Harlaown and Teana Lanster. "Hi, Ave-kun…how are you doing? Do you know why I'm here today?" cheerfully and playfully Shari greeted Ave, as the young Time Diver himself could only twitch his eyebrows while replying back at Shari's question.

"Uhm…no…maybe you could tell me?" Ave asked. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! You should be more aware to what happened lately Ave-kun, since you're going to be famous celebrity soon enough…" Shari replied back, meanwhile Ave only nodded back before soon enough having his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, I see…that's good to hear! Wait! What! What the hell is going on Shari!?" Ave asked back, as he was obviously never expected to hear what he just heard from Shari. It was when the Device meister Shario Finieno only made her usual mischievous smile before replying back at the poor young Dimensional Diver (Time Diver) in front of her while of course in the same time explaining the reason why she would call Ave "a celebrity".

"Well, first it is about the concept designs you submitted approximately four months ago while Project Prominence's XFJ Plan's participants Fugaku Heavy Industry, Boeing, Mitsubishi and Kawasaki were asking Caledfwlch Techniques to assist them to overcome the development ceiling for Type-94 Shiranui were approved and Test Type 01 Shiranui Second would officially enter mass production run together with Test Type 02 Gekkou as well…don't you think it would be a good news…" Shari paused her long answer first, as Ave once again twitched his eyebrows while asking the female Device Meister in front of him another question.

"Wait! Hold on! I only expect one of them to be approved for mass production run…I never heard both of them were accepted…" the young Time Diver replied back, as he was definitely showing his confusion at Shari who quickly replied back in order to avoid further confusion albeit in reality she loves to keep on teasing the poor little Ave in front of her. "Well, Alternative World's Empire of Japan received additional fund and request from United States of Japan as the whole to accept both of them although Test Type 02 would only run as limited mass production run in oppose of Test Type 01 that would be mass produced with an obvious intention to replace Type-94 Shiranui fleet…" Shari paused her reply once again, as this time Ave nodded in understanding after additional explanation given to him by the legendary young female Device Meister in front of him.

"I see…I see…that's one of the good news…how about the other?" the young Time Diver asked. "Ah, the second news is about your second backup unit…I received message from Mr. Ian that GN-001F Gundam Exia Custom is ready and it was modified based on Setsuna-san's GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II data with improvement here and there…well he told me that he tempted to rename it GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III although Mary-san and Sumeragi-san disapprove him from doing so…and also we hope you can field test it this afternoon for data gathering…" Shari once again paused her explanation; as Ave was remain silent for a while.

"So, the upgraded Gundam Exia Repair II finally being completed…I was testing GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 back then, at the beginning of my involvement in Alternative World for data gathering that would led to the creation of this unit…well this perhaps the time for me to let Gespenst Haken, Weissritter Abend and Alteisen Nacht to rest for a while after they help me during this past one and half year…" the young Time Diver muttered alone inside his heart, as he failed to notice Shari that approached him and put her face closer to his own. "Hello, Earth and Alternative Earth to Mid-Childa?" Shari playfully asked, as Ave quickly startled in surprise before jerked back from his chair although he still manage to prevent himself from fell back to the ground.

"Ah, I'm sorry Ave-kun…it just you seems to be in your own deep thought…so I wonder if you were forgetting that I'm still here tee hee…" Shari apologized, as she was adjusting her glasses. It was when the young Time Diver himself only shook his head before replying back. "Ah, please don't worry about that Shari-san…and I was wondering on what happened to Setsuna's Gundam Exia Repair II in the end?" Ave replied back, as he asked Shari another question as well.

"Well I'm unsure to tell you the truth…as this Gundam Exia was created from Gespenst Haken's G-Frame and patched with Gundam Exia's armour plating…so the only thing that would be the same is its development skeleton meanwhile the cockpit block and most of its parts were brand new…in order to push it's standing as Quasi-Fifth Generation Gundam unit…" Shari replied back, meanwhile Ave only nodded back in understanding before made his reply at the female Device Meister in front of him. "Well, then…I should be making a good use while field testing this unit then…since it was created based from the combat data I gathered by using Gespenst Haken, Astraea Type F2 and Exia Repair II…it would be bad if I couldn't meet its expectation as its temporary Gundam Meister…" Ave finished his reply, meanwhile Shari quickly nodded in agreement and understanding as well.

"Speaking of which…should we continue our conversation while we walk to the training field, I'm now couldn't wait myself for trying to pilot this new Gundam Exia…of course if you don't mind Shari-san?" the young Time Diver asked, as Shari quickly nodded back in agreement before replying back. "Of course I won't mind at all…but let me inform instructor Takamachi, and vice commander Reinforce Zwei as well so they could help me with combat data evaluation…" Shari replied back cheerfully, as Ave on the other hand could only gulped and cold sweated as he heard the name of his beloved adoptive youngest older sister being mentioned by the female Device Meister in front of him. It was when Ave took a deep breath and sighed before whimpered alone in defeat.

"I hope I won't be end up being blown to the orbit or asked to face one hundreds AI-controlled humanoid combat units in the same time like before…"

Fast forward to the training field…

It was a nice 360-degree panoramic cockpit, and those control panels definitely more advance and nicer in comparison to his old Gespenst Haken. If only he was alone, or even if he was in the battlefield facing life and death situation against his enemies, he would be able to enjoy every single features of his new Gundam Exia and use it to the fullest. However, the fact that Ave was currently test-piloting his new unit somehow made him feel bored as hell, although he rather not to mention such fact at Nanoha-neesan or he would risked himself for being Starlight Breaker-ed across the stratosphere for complaining too much.

"Alright, folding and unfolding of GN Sword Custom took quicker than the old Proto GN Sword of Gundam Astraea, as well as Gespenst Haken's mount pylons…that's a good point…" Ave muttered alone, as he let Reinforce Eins together with Tink Erbel to record every single data obtained from the field test he was currently conducting. "Meister Ave…how about you try to perform some manoeuvre while attacking those dummy targets over there? I have Zwei and instructor Takamachi's clearance for that…" Reinforce Eins politely informed Ave, as the young Time Diver that also happens to the second purebred Innovator after Frozen Teardrop Incident quickly nodded in agreement over Reinforce Eins' suggestion. "That would be appreciated Reinforce…since I believe I could gather data quicker by using this Exia in actual combat simulation…" Ave replied back, as he gently smiled at Reinforce Eins that was only smiling back at him before nodded in agreement.

"Affirmative meister Ave…let's us begin shall we?" Reinforce Eins instructed, as Ave quickly nodded in agreement as he began to bring his new Gundam Exia for complicated aerial manoeuvre. "How is it meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins asked, as Ave started to bring Exia for sharp turn to the ground before horizontally slicing apart three dummy targets in front of him. "It has more advance Gravity Control system that would hamper G-shock for manoeuvre like that…and the other thing I feel Exia is lighter compare to my old Gespenst Haken…well, it would be similar to Astraea Type F2…" the young Time Diver replied back at Reinforce Eins, as the first generation Reinforce in front of him quickly nodded in agreement while recording the entire data from that manoeuvre.

"Ave-kun, can you hear me?" Nanoha's cheerful voice could be heard chirped from Exia's communication device, as the young Time Diver/ Innovator quickly nodded before replying back at her. "I could hear you loud and clear Nanoha-neesan…eeer…I mean instructor Takamachi…what should I do next?" he asked. "Well, could you try GN Long Rifle this time? Reinforce Zwei would be readying target practice dummy approximately eight hundreds metres from your position…should be alright don't you think?" Nanoha gently asked, as Ave was only remain silent for a while before replying back.

"I never done sniping before since my combat expertise would always close-combat quarter…but I don't think it would be a trouble after all…since I've done that with Astraea Type F2 by using Dynames' GN Sniper Rifle back then…" Ave replied back, meanwhile Nanoha quickly nodded back happily before replying back in enthusiasm. "That's the spirit Ave-kun! I have a strong faith that you would definitely be doing it fine!" with strong faith and encouragement from Nanoha-neesan or at the moment instructor Nanoha Takamachi, the young Innovator Time Diver took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself down. It was when he saw the dummy target prepared for him by Reinforce Zwei, as he started to zoomed-in as close as he could.

"Meister Ave…shall I assist you?" Reinforce Eins asked. "Ah, please don't worry about that Reinforce…since I would like you to keep on recording the combat data…the problem I have currently is on how this Exia is still yet being calibrated for sniping role…but I do think I would be able to pull it manually, and of course by using my intuition…" Ave grinned as he replied back at Reinforce Eins before Reinforce Eins herself could only stared in a slight awe and nodded back in agreement.

Carefully Ave took a good aim at the dummy target in front of him, as after he could be certain that he would hit the target, the young Innovator Time Diver gently squeezed the trigger that would instruct his new Gundam Exia to pull the trigger of its GN Long Rifle. It was when a piercing GN particle beam in blazing magenta colour pierced through the training dummy eight hundreds metres away from Ave's location as he successfully hit his target. "Yes! I did it!" Ave happily exclaimed, as Reinforce Eins sighed in relief meanwhile both Nanoha and Reinforce Zwei could be seen smiled in satisfaction and proud over the achievement made by the young Time Diver himself.

"What! No way! I miss the good part when Ave-nii in action! Ueeee! That's really a pity…" Vivio's voice could be heard chirped from Exia's communication device, as Ave quickly took a little glance at the right side of his panoramic main monitor and saw Vivio was just arrived in the training field, while she was still wearing her St. Hilde Academy of Magic's middle school uniform. It was when Ave could only mused in his personal amusement as he saw Nanoha tried to cheer Vivio up by mentioning on how she got the entire combat simulation of Gundam Exia Custom in Raising Heart's combat recording much to Vivio's delighted reaction when she heard that.

Unfortunately however, his enjoyment soon turned to be another despair as Nanoha asked the poor young Time Diver to test close-combat quarter, this time against six AI-controlled Wildschwein M Personal Troopers. It was when Ave could only groaned alone and whimpered, as it would be another long afternoon under the Spartan training slash field-testing program of Takamachi household. Shari and Reinforce Zwei were only laughed, as Vivio cheered in enthusiasm over Nanoha's decision to prolong the field test by starting close-combat quarter test soon enough in the same afternoon.

"Meister Ave, are you alright?" Reinforce Eins asked, with her concerned expression in her face, as she was truly feeling sorry for the young Innovator Time Diver that happens to be her surrogated Lord as well. "Ah, I'm fine Reinforce…please don't worry too much about it…since we would need to test it anyway, sooner or later…" Ave replied back as he smiled weakly at Reinforce Eins before stretching his arms and readying himself for another round of combat simulation by piloting his new Gundam Exia under instructor Takamachi's training regiment. It was when another long afternoon started and it would not ended until the sun finally set approximately two or three hours afterward.

"I feel my entire body somehow cramp and stiff…" Ave was seen stretching his arms, as he walked side by side with Reinforce Zwei, Vivio and Nanoha during the evening after usual office hours. "Are you alright Ave-nii? If you somehow feel tired and fatigued…Nanoha-mama's recover from fatigue and do your best tomorrow recipes would definitely help you…ne Nanoha-mama, shall we share the recipes or even cook for Ave-nii?" Vivio asked the young Time Diver with concerned expression on her face before she turned to ask her beloved Nanoha-mama to help the poor little Ave (young Time Diver) with his fatigued.

"Nya, ha, ha, ha…I'm sorry if I overboard with my training regiment Ave-kun…although in the end we manage to gather necessary combat data from GN-001F Gundam Exia Custom thanks to you…how about you join us for dinner and I cook especially the recover from fatigue and do your best tomorrow meal Vivio mentioned before? You know that you always welcomed to join us for dinner at anytime…" Nanoha laughed sheepishly, as she apologized and invited Ave to join her for dinner although in the end the young Time Diver himself was only smiling back at both Nanoha and Vivio before politely declined the invitation.

"I would like to, although unfortunately I already have prior appointment with Hayate-san for dinner…how about next time Nanoha-neesan and Vivio-chan?" Ave politely declined the offer, as he smiled at both Nanoha and Vivio. "Ah, appointment with Hayate-san…tee hee…hee…then Vivio won't be causing any problem or disturbing your date Ave-nii! Good luck with your date and let me know how it goes okay?" cheerfully and mischievously Vivio replied back at his beloved Ave-nii meanwhile the young Time Diver himself could only blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Hey! Vivio! It's not good to tease older people…please don't do that again!" Nanoha scolded her daughter, as Vivio cheerfully replying back at her beloved mother. "Hai…~" the young clone of Sankt Kaiser replied back. Nanoha was then smiled at Ave, before she walked even closer to the younger Time Diver and helped him to fix his crooked necktie. "Na…Nanoha-neesan?" Ave's nervous reaction was the first thing could be seen, as Nanoha calmly only smiled gently at him like usual. "Make sure you give Hayate-chan a good impression ne Ave-kun, she might be a bit complicated person to handle…but as long as you try your best…you would definitely one day open her heart to you…" Nanoha replied back as she smiled at Ave before whispering something that even Vivio couldn't even hear.

"Hayate-chan trust you and also have a strong feeling and affection to you…that's what I can tell…such thing could be proven by on how Reinforce Eins' acceptance over your position as her Surrogate Lord, since most of the time both Hayate-chan and Reinforce Eins' feeling and affection would be connected one to another…although ne Ave-kun…" Nanoha paused her sentence, as the younger Time Diver in front of her could only gulped before summoning his entire courage to ask his adoptive youngest older sister in front of him. "Ha…hai Nanoha-neesan?" Ave asked. It was when Nanoha gently shook her head before took a few steps back from Ave, as she back standing beside Vivio. It was when Nanoha smiled gently at the younger Time Diver and continuing her reply.

"You need to be able to overcome your own weakness Ave-kun…it was your own self-esteem…since even though you're doing a good job of hiding it, I could tell the fact behind your action in the battlefields as well as when talking with everyone else including Hayate-chan and myself, you're trying to hide your insecurity…be more confident and believe in yourself that you're someone worthy for Hayate-chan…and please don't forget the promise you made to her in order to share half of her burden together ne…" Nanoha finished her reply, as Ave quickly come into realization about what he need to be doing in order to be able to ensure Hayate as well as his newfound family, allies, friends and comrade in arms about his true self that would definitely always be on their side no matter on what happened.

"Thank you for the advice and I will keep that in my mind Nanoha-neesan…well then, I'll be on my way!" the young Time Diver Ave thanked his adoptive youngest older sister Nanoha, as he decided to run to the main receptionist hall, as by the time he arrive, Ave was pretty sure that Hayate would already be there waiting for him. "Nanoha-mama, do you think Ave-nii would be alright?" Vivio asked, as Nanoha stared at her beloved daughter before smiled gently at her and replying back.

"Of course Vivio dear, Ave-kun would definitely be alright…as both he and Hayate-chan were actually care and love each other…they only need to have a true courage to admit their feeling to each other and take the first step forward and I'm sure Ave-kun as well as Hayate-chan would definitely be able to do that…" as Nanoha finished her reply, Vivio quickly nodded in agreement as she smiled back at her beloved Nanoha-mama. Nanoha was then stared at the direction where the young former wishful author Ave left, as she was smiling alone before muttered her blessing from within her deepest, truest and honest heart.

"Good luck Ave-kun…"

"Good luck Hayate-chan…"

"May the favourable blessed wind guide you to the happiness in the future…"

By the time Ave arrived at the receptionist hall, he was indeed correct. Hayate was already been there, as she cutely wave her right hand at the young Time Diver himself and Ave couldn't help finding himself blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Stay cool Ave! Stay cool! Remember that you inherited Takamachi name! You need to be confident to yourself!" Ave repeated such sentences several times inside his heart in order to calm himself down without much success. It was when he found himself cold sweated in nervousness as his eyes locked to Hayate's beautiful crystal sapphire blue eyes. Hayate herself in the meantime could be seen professionally held her composure and remain calm in the whole situation, as such persona would definitely be expected from the legendary lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami that professionally solve multitude crisis across multiple universes as well as manage to held the press conference and politic debates under her thumb at ease.

"Are you alright Ave? You seem a bit nervous, well…shall we get going na?" Hayate asked, as she smiled mischievously as she definitely enjoyed the whole situation happened in front of her. It was already becoming a public secret that Hayate always love to tease her subordinates especially the young Time Diver Ave J.C Takamachi to no end, and her mischievous behaviour was definitely an exact opposite to the serious and professional persona she always shown in front of public, hence it lands her with the "raccoon commander" moniker from her closer peers.

"I'm alright Hayate-san, uhm well…you have something in your mind for dinner? Shall we go to that seafood restaurant near Marine Garden?" Ave asked, as he entered Hayate's car meanwhile the legendary Queen of the Night Sky herself would be the one that drive. "That's a good option, although I have nicer place in my mind if you don't mind to follow my suggestion instead na?" Hayate asked, as she drove her car to opposite freeway from the main one that would lead them to the Central Mid-Childa. At first Ave thought they might be heading to Southern Mid-Childa where Yagami residence located, although before they reached the exit of the freeway, Hayate turned her car to the other direction that would brought them to the neighbourhood district known as Altseim.

"We are finally here na!" Hayate exclaimed proudly, as after approximately forty-five minutes driving, both she and Ave finally reached their destination, a small cottage restaurant nearby the pier area. Even though Ave visited Altseim District several time during his assignment as enforcer aide, he never really explore the entire area as only area in Southern Mid-Childa he was familiar enough is the coastal area where Yagami residence located.

As Ave entered the cottage restaurant by following Hayate's lead, he was trying his very best to familiarize himself with his new surrounding. It was a very nice and calm place, as he noticed aside from Hayate and himself, there are only a few patrons and most of them were older people that were looking for more peaceful atmosphere rather than the usually lively atmosphere of Central Mid-Childa. It was when the young waitress politely led both of them to their table and presented them with the menu. "Do you have anything in particular that you like Ave?" Hayate asked, as the former wishful author Ave couldn't help himself from startled in a slight surprise. It took him a few moment of silence before he could reply at Hayate's question, as he definitely also mesmerized over the older young female commander in front of him that for some reason look prettier than usual.

"Uhm, this is my first time to be here…so I would leave everything to your recommendation Hayate-san…" Ave politely replied back, as Hayate only smiled back at him before recommending two main dishes he could choose for dinner as well as a nice complimentary like Mid-Childan's blue wine from Rigate. After both Ave and Hayate made their orders, the two of them engaged in a friendly informal conversation, as Hayate first congratulate him for having both of his designs chosen by Project Prominence's XFJ Plan's sponsors to be mass-produced. It was when the former wishful author politely replied back and said that everything could become realization thanks to Hayate's support and guidance.

Hayate only teased him for being modest, meanwhile Ave laughed back and told Hayate over the truth that he never expected both Test Type 01 Shiranui Second and Test Type 02 Gekkou would be chosen in the same time for mass production. Hayate was then asking him about his new GN-001F Gundam Exia Custom Type F, as Ave replied back that he was really happy about that and he could only thanked both TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division, Caledfwlch Techniques and Celestial Being's development team for using his Gespenst Haken's combat data for the creation of the said Gundam Exia. It was when Hayate jokingly reminded him over the true identity of his Gespenst Haken was actually just a disguised Gundam Astraea Type F2 unit under Gespenst Haken armour plates and everyone in TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 as well as Celestial Being and ZEUTH already knew about such fact from the very beginning.

It was when Ave decided to change the subject and asked about Miura as well as Yagami Family Dojo as he haven't been have a chance to visit Yagami household due to the hectic and sudden mission during Frozen Teardrop Incident. Hayate replied back that everyone was doing fine, and she personally invited the younger former wishful author himself to visit her at Yagami household during the gathering together with Nanoha, Fate and Vivio like usual. It was when Ave happily accepted the invitation much to Hayate's joy.

The meal finally being served, as they engaged in small talk once again as they enjoy their dinner and Mid-Childan's blue wine from Rigate château. It was when after they finished their meal; Ave took the bill and smiled at Hayate before replying back. "I insist Hayate-san, since I'm really grateful for today's pleasant dinner as well as your help up until now…so let me for this time…" Ave smiled at Hayate, as he approached one of the waiters that guide him to the cashier to pay for the bill. Hayate in the meantime only smiled happily in both joy and amusement, as she indeed really enjoy Ave's companion for tonight's dinner meanwhile in the same time also amused at the former wishful author's honest and straightforward attempt to keep on impressing her.

After dinner, both Ave and Hayate took a little walk across the pier area as both of them enjoyed the cool evening breeze of the sea and a pair of beautiful Mid-Childan's full moons. "So, how's the meal?" Hayate asked, as she smiled cheerfully at Ave meanwhile the young Time Diver himself quickly replied back happily. "It was superb Hayate-san…and I'm really happy to be able to enjoy tonight's dinner together with you…" Ave finished his reply, as he soon enough blushed in embarrassment over the quite obvious confession he just made. Hayate on the other hand was just laughed before replying back at him.

"You're really funny na Ave…I'm also very happy to be able to have dinner together with you tonight…" Hayate paused her reply, as she stared at the beautiful blue moons on the night sky above her. It was when the Mistress of the Night Sky took a deep breath and continuing her reply. "Ave, do you still remember when you told me that you are willing to take half of my burden away and shoulder it for me?" Hayate paused her sentence again; as this time the younger former wishful author in front of her was only remain silent and nodded in affirmative over Hayate's question. Hayate on the other hand was only smiling gently at Ave before she continue her sentence that happens to be a little story she would like to share with the one she really trust within her heart.

"Back then I am really happy when I heard that…and even now, I feel that I could always rely on you…since being with you Ave, I felt that I could always overcome anything, that feeling has never changed since I met you for the first time back then…and now I feel it again…To me, Ave is a necessity and it can't be anyone else but the one and only Ave that willing to take and shoulder half of my burden na…" Hayate paused her sentence midway before she closed her eyes, as she walked away in front of Ave. It was when Hayate decided to continue her previously unfinished sentence right after she turned her face and smiling back at the younger former wishful fanfic author in front of her. "Without Ave, I don't think I can move forward na…" muttered Hayate, as she finally finished her sentence in which also happens to express her innermost sincerest feeling toward Ave, the one and only person that she can put her faith on as well as love and cherish in the same manner to her other best friends, comrade in arms and family members.

"Hayate-san…" Ave muttered alone, as Hayate was only remain silent without even trying to reply or saying a single word. It was when Ave remembered over what Nanoha just told him this afternoon. "…be more confident and believe in yourself that you're someone worthy for Hayate-chan…" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he clearly remembered the exact advice given by his adoptive youngest older sister. It was when he took another long deep breath and mustered his entire courage to say what he previously couldn't say, albeit less audible due to his deep embarrassment.

"Hayate-san…if I won't becoming a burden for you as well as everyone else in Yagami family…I…I want to always be there together with Hayate-san and the rest of Yagami family…since I…I love you Hayate-san…"

As if the time stopped for both of them, Hayate turned her face and stared back at the younger former wishful author in front of her with surprised expression on her face. This time, once again Ave summoned his entire courage and declared the same confession he was just declaring before albeit a little bit louder than before.

_**(Special Insert Song: Mirai e…, Performed By: HIMEKA)**_

"I love you Hayate-san…more than anything or anyone else in this world…and…I…I…also…if I can and allowed to do so…I wish to watch over Hayate-san and Yagami family's future and happiness together with everyone else's future and happiness…together…we…" however Ave could never finish his embarrassing love confession, as both his cheeks went into an embarrassing beet red meanwhile Hayate only smiled gently at him albeit he didn't notice that Hayate's face was also becoming red slightly in embarrassment as well. It was when the Queen of the Night Sky approached the younger former wishful author in front of her before planted her kiss on his lip.

"A, ha, ha, ha, you're right na Ave…let's be together forever…me, Vita-chan, Shamal-sensei, Signum, Zafira, Eins, Rein, Agito, Miura-chan, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Vivio, and you too Ave…as well as everyone else always be together forever and ever while becoming the happiest people in this world na…"

It was their first kiss, as Ave finally received the answer he was looking for from his beloved Queen of the Night Sky; Hayate Yagami. It was when he also come into realization over the feeling he had been keeping deep down inside his heart up until now was indeed mutual and it would only took a little courage to put the first step forward in order to be true and honest to his own feeling. Under the blessing of favourable blessed wind of Mid-Childa and a pair of beautiful blue moons on the night sky, the two of them finally reached each other feeling and took the first step forward together.

In the end, even though it might just be a small and simple wish, the fact that Ave was given an opportunity to make such choice back then as well as meeting Hayate together with everyone else in this universe of countless people is somehow like gathering pieces of small miracles. It was when Ave once again smiled as he felt sincerely grateful for choosing the right choice back then, as he truly believes that being able to be together, love and cherish Hayate-san together with the rest of Yagami family is happen to be a great blessing after all.

May the favourable blessed wind once again blessed not only both of them and the rest of their newfound family, friends and comrades, but also everyone else across these countless multiple multiverse out there that keep on supporting and guiding them in the past up until now and all the way to the unseen future as well.

Thank you for everything and let us meet again in the better never ending tomorrow far ahead us…

THE END


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

~ Hereafter ~

* * *

><p>Before him, on the main monitor of his machine, the former wishful author could see a sea of hostile signatures. Time-Space Administration Bureau's Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi couldn't help but to show some signs of annoyance as he scanned over the terrain and enemy signatures being displayed on Gespenst Haken's main monitor through the datalink download. The very red hostile signature markings pretty much drowning area B07 in an ocean of crimson on his map. Even now, with imposed strict maximum altitude limit of 400m in the region, the said metallic jet-black humanoid fighting machine identified as Personal Trooper (PT) Gespenst Haken could be seen flying across the beach head set up along Sakhalin coast followed by Time-Space Administration Bureau's (TSAB) very first TSF squadron of twelve F-16 series Fighting Falcon, in which identified even further to be eleven F-16C single-seated variant Fighting Falcon and one F-16D double-seated variant Fighting Falcon that belongs to Inter-Dimensional Autonomous Squadron 765.<p>

"I wonder from where these BETAs are coming from? The nearest hive couldn't be possibly having its tunnels all the way out here, can it?"

As the former wishful author muttered alone, he saw the other closest squadron from his position in which was quickly identified as the newly recommissioned Valkyrie Squadron of twelve Test Type-01 Shiranui Second TSFs flying across the battlefield while raining the countless number of BETAs bellow with metal rains of death. It was when Ave remembered on how his involvement together with TSAB, Celestial Being and ZEUTH manage to alter the destiny of those who took the Valkyrie emblems proudly on their TSFs' left shoulders. He knew fully over the fact that changing one predetermined destiny would never be an easy task as in order to change and save one thing, another thing need to be sacrificed.

He could remember on how his idealistic view for wanting to be a "hero of justice" almost made him lost all the faith over what he was actually aiming for in the very beginning of his journey. Ave also remembered on how he became cynical after he realized the fact that with his strength alone, he could never save everyone entirely. Thankfully however, his newfound family's kindness and perseverance especially from his adoptive eldest sister captain Nanoha Takamachi as well as his adoptive youngest sister (or perhaps niece) Vivio Takamachi along with everyone else, the former wishful author manage to stood back on his own feet and move forward for the very goal he was aiming to achieve. In order to save as many as he could and becoming the real "hero of justice" he always longed to be, Ave decided not to give in to his despaired feeling and once again fight his war.

"Meister Ave…I received request for help from the direction not far in front of us…" super-deformed hologram of Reinforce Eins popped out from the main hologram projector installed on Gespenst Haken's onboard computer as Ave quickly nodded back in affirmative before giving his unison device Reinforce Eins further instruction. "Acknowledged…could you patch them through the main channel Reinforce?" the former wishful author asked, as chibi-Reinforce Eins quickly nodded in affirmative before patching through the incoming transmission while in the same time activating Gespenst Haken's automatic translation program to do the job as well.

"Zhar 1 to Assault 1…my battalion is closing in, contact imminent! Requesting artillery fire to support my approach! Zhar 1 to Valkyrie 1! Contact imminent! Requesting artillery fire to support my approach as well!"

It was the voice of young woman that was echoed in Ave's ears, as his Gespenst Haken's automatic translation program did very good job for translating it. It was when the former wishful author saw the entire Valkyrie squadron already made their first move in order to support Zhar 1 and her battalion around the same time when he requested chibi-Reinforce Eins to enlarge his Gespenst Haken's tactical map in order to confirm the Zhar battalion's current location and light path. It was when Ave began to issue his order as soon as he finished his confirmation.

"Assault 1 to the rest of Assault call signs! Switch fire to cover the Soviets and Valkyries as they link up! Target the area point R03, R05 and R08 simultaneously! Let's give the Soviets and Valkyries red carpet welcome!"

"Roger!"

As the twelve F-16C/ D Fighting Falcon TSFs began to spread out in order to support the Russian advance, Ave could clearly see the emblem of the burning sword and shield, symbolizing the burning passion of war and desire to protect, adorning the shoulder plate of all Su-37M2 and Su-27SM TSFs now charging into the fray. From their movements and coordination, Ave could tell that they were well trained and experienced, indeed he expected no less from a battalion of such renowned and possessing battle honoured history. Judging from their movements, its clear those Su-37M2 and Su-27SM TSFs were also equipped with XM3 Ver.2.7 OS the latest version of XM3 OS previously developed by Alternative IV's chief project professor Yuuko Kouzuki and first lieutenant Takeru Shirogane before being perfected over time with input mainly from TC-OS Ver.2.0 used by his Gespenst Haken.

"Seeing this…captain Munakata and everyone else must be feeling really proud for contributing significant contribution over mankind's survival in this Alternative and Unlimited World…" Ave muttered alone inside his heart as he couldn't help himself from smiling and chuckling as he remembered on how long ago he was also getting himself involved in the development of the newest version of XM3 OS after he was assigned as part of TSAB's liaison for Project Prominence and XFJ Plan.

Even though it was just a small part he contributed in XM3 OS development by providing Alternative IV Project with the combat data of his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken as well as the programming code of TC-OS with permission from Caledfwlch Techniques, Mao Industry and Tesla Leicht Institute, Ave couldn't help but to feel proud when he saw the newest and perfected version of XM3 OS being used by TSFs not only from all corners of the Alternative and Unlimited World but also other squadrons assigned as expeditionary peacekeeping forces across multiple multiverse out there. In the same time as well the former wishful author also certain that Munakata as well as the rest of surviving members of Isumi Valkyrie would definitely be proud as well.

"Ne! Ne! Niichan! You must hear this! Ami find this is really fun to listen!" the eldest Futami twins that was identified as ensign Ami Futami and sharing the same call sign Assault 11 together with her youngest twin contacted the former wishful author via her double-seated F-16D Fighting Falcon's communicator as she grinned mischievously at the said former wishful author himself. "Hopefully this better be important or at least fun…" Ave muttered alone deep down inside his heart as he acknowledged Ami's request by nodding at the eldest Futami twin that was sit on the rear seat of her double-seated F-16D Fighting Falcon and acted as weapon system and radar control officer meanwhile her younger twin ensign Mami Futami acted as the pilot of the said TSF while sitting on the front seat.

"Ami's info will always fun Niichan! Mami will definitely guarantee it as well!" Mami added her own remark in order to support her eldest sister's remark, as she grinned at the former wishful author in front of her while she manoeuvre her F-16D Fighting Falcon in complex manoeuvring while her eldest twin Ami activated four AMWS-21 Combat Systems simultaneously before systematically raining the sea of grapple-class BETAs and destroyer-class BETAs bellow with rain of 36mm calibre ammunition rounds. "Well, let's see…since I also personally curious over the funny thing those Futami twins want me to listen…" the former wishful author Ave made his remark, as he asked chibi-Reinforce Eins and Tink Erbel to switch Gespenst Haken's communication frequency to the one given by Ami and Mami just before.

"Valkyrie 3 to Valkyrie 8, you're charging to far ahead! Learn to watch your surroundings, damn it! Geeez, I can't believe you are former captain Isumi's youngest sister!" Ave startled in surprise as he heard first lieutenant Akane Suzumiya's shout echoed around him, as the former wishful fanfic author himself couldn't help from smiling and chuckled alone in amusement. "Valkyrie 8, roger that! But with all due respect, shut the fuck up, and you're too slow, learn to keep up!" this time Valkyrie 8 could be heard retorted back with her own shout and spat, as Ave couldn't help himself from laughing after the thought that Akane Suzumiya finally found her equal in form of second lieutenant Akira Isumi that happens to be the youngest sister of former Isumi Valkyrie's captain; Michiru Isumi herself.

"This is surely hilarious and I wonder if Munakata somehow enjoying it behind her Shiranui Second's cockpit…" with that kind of amusing thought inside his mind, Ave's Gespenst Haken slowly descended to the battlefield bellow as he was activating his Grand Plasma Cutter and cleaved the incoming grappler-class BETA into half at easy. "Meister Ave…another group of destroyer-class and grappler-class totalling 30000 of them are approaching toward our direction…ETA would be around eight minutes…" Reinforce Eins informed the former wishful author that was switching his Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken's armament from Grand Plasma Cutter to M90 assault rifle in order to welcome the new BETA hordes in front of him.

"Assault 1 to all Assault call signs! Switch to case 26-C…everything is at your discretion as you support our Soviet allies and those bickering Valkyries! Conserve ammunitions until reinforcement arrive in around fifteen minutes and after that do whatever you want!" the cheered sounds could be clearly heard as Ami and Mami's cheering definitely be the most audible one by the time Ave finished issuing his order.

"Zhar 1 to Assault 1 and Valkyrie 1, impressive! My thanks to you, friends from Imperial Japan and faraway lands…" around the same time after Ave finished on issuing his order to the rest of Inter-Dimensional Autonomous Squadron's members, he could hear the squad leader of Zhar Battalion personally contacted him along with the leader of Valkyrie Squadron in order to offer his thankful gratitude for the support fire her squad was just received. "Always my pleasure, comrade…" Ave replied back as he smiled for knowing that Zhar Battalion manage to push through the enemies' defense line and soon enough it would be Valkyrie Squadron as well as his own squadron turn to perform direct assault to obliterate the main firepower of their enemies known as laser-class and heavy laser-class BETA strains across the coast of Sakhalin in order to pave the road for future operation of reclaiming Blagoveshchensk hive and the surrounding region of Heliongjiang province from BETA occupation.

"Assault 1 to all Assault call signs as well as Valkyrie 1 and the rest of Valkyrie call signs! Link up with Russians complete! We are now will be taking care of those laser-classes now, but don't forget to watch your own back!"

"Valkyrie 1 to Assault 1, there are two Magnus Lux-class unaccounted on the rear position of the enemies' brigade…Valkyrie 3 and Valkyrie 8 now are on the way to take care the leftover trash!" as soon as Ave finished his instruction, he could hear an affirmative reply from the Valkyrie Squadron's squad leader identified by captain Misae Munakata he previously knew and fought together during the darkest history of mankind in Alternative and Unlimited World. It was when the former wishful author once again remembered on how he manage to renewed his resolve after he met the previous Valkyrie Squadron's members that would be famously referred as Isumi Valkyrie and manage to alter their doomed fate albeit with the expense of many other precious things he sacrificed in order to obtain what he mean to obtain in the end, even though sadly, in reality not all Isumi Valkyrie's members were saved from their doomed fate.

"Valkyrie 3, roger! Alpha and Bravo flights, on me together with Valkyrie 8! Do not disgrace the name of Storm Vanguard! Charge!" this time first lieutenant Akane Suzumiya screamed a high-spirited war-cry from her lung, as she led the rest of Storm Vanguard from Imperial Japan Army (IJA)/ United States of Japan Self Defense Force in order to follow Valkyrie 1's order, as Ave couldn't help himself from smiling alone in amusement as soon as he saw six Storm Vanguards of IJA began on performing frontal heavy assault against their target. "Assault 1-san, what should we do?" Assault 2 that being identified as first lieutenant Haruka Amami asked, as her F-16C Fighting Falcon landed on the nearby coast before pouring the incoming grappler-class BETAs with her four AMWS-21 Combat Systems simultaneously.

"Assault 1 to Assault 2 and the rest of Assault call signs! The main objective will remain the same, against our enemies we will be using case 26-C and everything is at your discretion, however don't let your guard down!" the former wishful author Ave replied back at Haruka Amami's question while in the same time gave his instruction as well to the rest of Inter-Dimensional Autonomous Squadron 765's members. Suppressing his own sense of nervousness, Ave resisted the urge to establish contact with Valkyrie 1 captain Misae Munakata and/ or Valkyrie 2 vice-captain Touko Kazama on private channels in order to ask for any small advice in order to lessen his own nervousness, when in reality there is nothing he could do that haven't be done already.

It was when Ave took another deep breath and stared at the twelve F-16C/D Fighting Falcon TSFs began to join the fray together with the rest of Shiranui Second TSFs of IJA and Valkyrie Squadron, as his lip formed a small gentle Takamachi smile. "Meister Ave?" Reinforce Eins asked, as the chibi-hologram of the first generation Reinforce once again appeared in front of him and asked the said former wishful author with concerned expression on her face as well as her beautiful crystal burgundy eyes. It was when Ave just shook his head before giving his reply at Reinforce Eins.

"Don't worry Reinforce…I might just be worrying too much about many things…and at least now I understand fully on what I really need do…" Ave replied back at Reinforce Eins, as the chibi-Reinforce Eins herself quickly nodded in agreement over the said former wishful author's reply. Ave was right, as at this point there would be pointless to worry too much, since in reality there is nothing that he could do that hasn't been done already. In the end, it would be better to have faith and trust in the new generation to short themselves out and truly earn their place in this new world while gently watch over them and keep on supporting them from the rear. Once again with newfound resolve in his heart, the former wishful author Ave decided to fight for the better never ending tomorrow that he and his newfound family, friends and comrades wish to obtain.

August, 20XX, the same month of the said military operation, despite the losses and sacrifices, the land of Sakhalin Oblast of Alternative and Unlimited World was retaken by humanity. Once again Ave and his Gespenst Haken together with United States of Japan's Fuji Instructional Brigade have demonstrated to the world or perhaps countless multiple multiverse out there on what they could accomplish in the face of overwhelming odds together with their new blades Type-04 Shiranui Second TSFs as well as newfound friends and comrades across countless multiple multiverse out there.

It was when the new curtain of the tale for the never ending tomorrow of the newly formed worlds once again lifted and as long as they keep on believing on their newfound families, friends and comrades, nothing would be impossible for them to obtain as well as nothing would be beyond their grasp.

* * *

><p><strong>Special Theme Song: <strong>Fearless Hero (Performed and Sung By: Mizuki Nana)


End file.
